If You Love Me
by RomanceLover2018
Summary: Anastasia Steele was the daughter to billionaire mogul Raymond Steele of Steele enterprises. She was beautiful, smart, and surprising to all, kind. Her fiancé was everything her father ever wanted her to have. Jose Rodriguez was charming, fair, and very much a senator. There was something that she felt was missing. Enter Christian Grey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey. So, guess what? I was inspired. Here's something new.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG, just this plot.

 **Full summary:** Anastasia Steele was the daughter to millionaire mogul Raymond Steele of Steele enterprises. She was beautiful, smart, and surprising to all, kind. Her fiancé was everything her father ever wanted her to have. Jose Rodriguez was charming, fair, and very much a senator. There was something that she felt was missing.

Enter Christian Grey.

CEO/owner, and youngest billionaire by thirty, he has everything he's ever wanted. Well, except her. Christian knows what he wants, and he sees it in Ana. He sees the way Ana is treated by her fiancé, and knows he'd be a better candidate. Christian Grey always gets what he wants. Will he show her how she's supposed to truly feel? And is this the more Ana had been searching for?

 **In this AU:**

Christian isn't tainted by Elena.

He wasn't abused, and was adopted from birth. So were Mia and Elliott.

* * *

"If I can have everyone's attention please."

Quieting down, everyone's attention went to the stage where Raymond Steele was at the podium with a glass of champagne in his hand, and his wife to his right.

"Thank you. This will only take a moment. I know you all have no desire to hear your boss tonight at the holiday party."

Laughter could be heard throughout the large ballroom rented out at the four seasons hotel downtown.

"I just wanted to thank you all. Because of your hard work, dedication, and creativity, we are not ranked as one of the top five companies for 2017!"

Cheers could be heard throughout the crowd. Ana smiled from her seat near the bar as her father continue to thank his employees and his family.

"Because of all of your dedication, I have given everyone surprise gifts on your way out. No need to thank me, but I will say that if you all put in your time request early, you should have no problem going."

Everyone was confused until he spoke.

"Courtesy of one of our many donors, you've all been given two round-trip tickets to an exclusive resort in one of twenty locations around the world. it's the least I can do for all my hard-workers."

At that, everyone began to celebrate in earnest. Raymond laughed at something his wife said, which caused Ana to beam at their PDA. She loved how her parents were very much in love twenty years later. Speaking of love, she turned to her left, expecting her fiancé to agree, when she caught him on his phone.

Again.

"Yeah, Rick. But if the house refuses to budge, we'll never-hold on, I can't hear you, I'm not getting any reception." Pulling the phone away from his ear, he smiled sheepishly at being caught by Ana.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to take this."

Sighing, Ana shook her head.

"Jose. We've been here all night, and you haven't asked me to dance, or even commented on my father's speech. We need to-"

"I'm sorry, Ana. But this is important. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but-" Leaning over, he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. I'll be right back."  
Ana sighed as she watched his retreating back. She was starting to wonder if they would even get out of their current stage. She wanted more. Even the sex had been lacking. Waving the bar tender over, she asked for another cosmopolitan. Screw what everyone said. They were delicious, and fruity. Just the pick me up she needed.

"Your father's generosity knows no bounds."

"Yes. He's always been of the mindset of being kind to others, and the golden rule. I think that's why he is so successful. I'm sorry, but have we met?"

Smiling, Christian reached forward and gently grabbed her right hand. He saw the hideous ring on her left finger and chose to ignore it. Instead of shaking it, he lifted it to her lips and gently kissed it, causing a shiver to run through her.

"Not formally, no. We've been to similar events such as this. I'm Christian Grey." Ana heard of Mr. Grey. A very successful businessman. Very private too. The only thing anyone known about him is that he has a brother and sister, and is an uncle to his brother's children. Other than that, the man is a poster child for squeaky-clean business entrepreneur.

"Lovely to meet the man. I'm Anastasia Steele, but you can call me, Ana."

"Duly noted. I take it your husband is around here, somewhere?"

Ana snorted at that.

"He's not my husband. Fiancé actually. And no. the senator is on the phone, as usual." Deciding to snoop a bit, she asked off-handedly, "Is your wife here?" Smirking, he leaned closer, signaling the bartender for another glass of champagne.

"I have no wife, or girlfriend. And no boyfriend either," he said the last part with a grimace, which caused Ana to giggle. He enjoyed her laugh.

"Hey! I'll have you know, my sister said that I needed to lead with answering those three questions. While building my business, I hadn't been on a date in years, so my family all assumed I was in the closet. I had to physically proclaim my heterosexuality before they backed off. My mom, who's a doctor, even brought home pamphlets explaining the health dangers of keeping things too secretive."

At that, Ana burst into laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned in her chair fully facing the man while she was trying to calm herself, Christian's eyes were sweeping her lush body. She had curves in all the right places, and the bandage black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and heels were doing something to him.

 _I need those legs wrapped around me,_ Christian thought. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ana's sigh.

"Are you here to see my father?"

"Actually, I came by to make a donation. I think what he's doing is admirable. Making sure third world countries have access to water. I don't think anyone should go to bed hungry or thirsty."

Ana gazed into his eyes as he spoke passionately about helping others. She was with Jose, and even he didn't show the same enthusiasm about helping others. He was about the power though.

"I do too. Actually, my father was thinking of starting an organization just for that. He wants me to lead it."

Studying her face, Christian tilted his head a bit before leaning closer.

"That's not what you want to do though, is it?"

Feeling that the man was too close, Ana sat back.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want to do, Ana? Not what your fiancé, or your father wants. What do you want?"

Biting her lip, she glanced around the room, before lowering her voice.

"Paint."

Surprised, Christian took the drink which the bar tender sat in front of him.

"Really?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ana spoke.  
"I paint in my spare time. While in college, I took painting as an extra-curricular. I loved it so much that I minored in it. I take painting classes in Mercer Island once a week. My instructor wants me to start putting some of my work out, but I don't know."

If Christian thought she was beautiful when she smiled, it was nothing compared to how she was when she spoke of her true passion: art. Placing his hand on her wrist, Christian spoke lowly.

"You should do that, Ana. Full-time. Do what you know is in you to do."

Whispering back, Ana spoke quickly.

"I've never told anyone that. Any of this actually."

"It'll be our little secret."

Ana knew this was falling into dangerous territory, but she found that she didn't want to. This man was making her feel more alive, than her own fiancé did. And she'd only known Christian for all of ten minutes. Standing, she squeezed his hand once before smiling.

"Well Christian, keeper of my secrets Grey. I better head up front. I'm sure my father wants to speak with me."

Before she could leave, Christian squeezed her hand, and pulled her closer. The room was so packed, no one was paying them any attention.  
"Christian. What are you-"

"Come with me."

Heart racing, Ana shook her head, even as her heart was screaming at her to go.

 _Whaddya waiting around here for? GET OUT OF HERE!_

Silently, telling her inner voice to chill, Ana cleared her throat.

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

Laughing in disbelief, she held up her hand.

"Because I'm engaged to be married, that's why."

Smirking, he stepped closer.

"Ana. It ain't over til' it's over."

Swallowing, Ana took another step back. She wanted to so bad, but she knew that was dangerous. And reckless.

"Goodbye Christian. Thank you for the conversation." And with that, Ana disappeared into the crowd, trying to move away from the man who made her want things she shouldn't.

 _Oh no, Ana. This is only the beginning._

* * *

Tell me what y'all think! =) Oh, and I have to upload my other stories, before I come back to this one so give me some time.

I've only got ten fingers.

LOL


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ladies! I'm glad that you like this story! I am having too much fun with this one.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Ana. Ana, honey?"

Snapping her attention from outside, she glanced at her father.

"I'm sorry, dad. What's wrong?"

Chuckling, the man shook his head. "I should be asking you that. Is everything alright? You've been in a daze ever since the holiday party last week."

It was true. Ever since her encounter with one Christian Grey, Ana has been plagued with sleepless nights. Their conversation although brief, was the most interesting part of her evening. It went without saying that the man was gorgeous. Insanely so. The mop of dark brown hair atop of his head, his tall, lean build. His angular face, full lips, enticing smile. The man was sex personified. But it was more than that. Call it foolish, but she did feel a connection with the man.

 _It couldn't go anywhere. She was engaged to be married,_ Ana thought.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about Jose."

Smiling, Ray stood from his desk.

"Ah. I can imagine the young senator has done something to put that star-struck look on your face. You don't have to tell me, I understand."

 _Oh, you have no idea dad,_ she thought wryly. Deciding to change the subject, Ana stood.

"Hey, dad. Do you have any business dealings with Christian Grey?" Nodding, he poured himself some water.

"Yes. He is a good businessman. Outside of work, he is what you would call a player."

Eyebrow raised, she waited for her father to continue. Seeing the look on his daughter's face he sighed.

"It's just that he always seems to have a new woman on his arm every month. Good family, hard-worker, but definitely a bachelor." Noticing his daughter's face, he came closer.

"Why? Did he approach you? Say the word and I can-"

Laughing, she patted her Ray's shoulder.

"Dad. I'm fine. I was just asking is all. I noticed that he and his company donated to your event last week."

Sighing in relief, he nodded.

"Yes. We have similar beliefs in bettering other nations. I for one, am glad that my beautiful daughter has chosen a man who is more settled. Calm, and ready to start a family. You tell that fiancé of yours that as long as he keeps you happy, he can count on my vote, this company, along with several high-clientele's backings. When are you bringing him by the house? I'd like to talk shop with him for a bit."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, she shrugged.

"I don't know. His schedule is very busy. He says that since he was seen with me, his popularity has gone up in droves."

"Well, that's the mark of a true senator. Getting out there and mingling with his constituents. Soon you'll be a senator's wife. Might as well get used to him being occupied."

 _I didn't count on sleepless nights, lack of attention, and fighting for his time._ Kissing her father's cheek, she pointed behind herself to the door.

"I better get going. I've got a meeting downtown. Tell mom I said hi, and I'll see you both next week."

"Will do. Oh, and Annie?" Turning, she waited for her father to speak. "Have you given any thought about the foundation yet? You'd be a good fit." Pasting on a smile, she tilted her hand back and forth.

"Let me think about it some more dad."

"Alright."

It wasn't until she left his office did Ana feel that she could breathe a little easier.

Before she got into her car, she received a call from Jose.

"Hi."

"Hey, Ana! My love, I'm so sorry! It's been hectic these past weeks. I know I've been slacking when it comes to us."

 _No kidding Sherlock._

"Yes, you have."

"Ouch. Bonita, you wound me."

Rolling her eyes, she thanked her driver before sliding into the car.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight. Just you and me. no press, no people, nothing. We can talk, maybe get some ice cream."

"Catch a movie?" she asked, hope in her voice. Chuckling, he agreed.

"Of course. I want you to know that I love you, and care deeply for you. We will learn to find a balance."

Smiling, Ana leaned her head back on the seat. Maybe she was over-exaggerating. Jose was just a busy man trying to secure his seat.

"What time should I expect you?"

"I've already set reservations at the rose. 8pm. Just give them your name. Oh, and Ana? Wear something sexy for me, baby."

Giggling, she agreed. Hanging up, she shook her head.

 _Ana, don't be stupid. Jose loves you._

* * *

 _I was stupid,_ Ana thought morosely.

"Ma'am. Would you like to order something?"

Ana was embarrassed. She'd been waiting at the restaurant for Jose for an hour. She waited then called when she thought something was wrong. Only for him to say that he was still stuck in a meeting.

"Five more minutes?"

Nodding sympathetically, the waiter nodded before heading back to the kitchen. Ana perked up when her phone rang, relieved to see it was her fiancé.

"Jose, where are you? Did you finally get out of your meeting?"

"Ana, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it. The meeting ran longer than I thought. We have to-"

Fed up with another excuse Ana cut him off.

"Save it. I've been waiting here for an hour, in a new dress, waiting for my fiancé to take me out. But, once again I've been stood up."

"Ana-"

Hanging up, she willed herself to not cry. She looked too good for that. Earlier, Ana went downtown to shop. Finding a small, yet fashionable boutique, she grabbed a halter dark blue sequined dress. It stopped mid-thigh, and she paired it with a strappy heeled sandal. Deciding to be bold, she left her hair down in big, full waves, and wore a burgundy red lipstick. She decided to forgo jewelry, save for her wedding band.

Which she was starting to want to take off.

"Miss. Are you ready to order?"

Clearing her throat, she nodded.

"Yes. And could you take away this place setting. It will be just me tonight."

Winking, the waiter pulled the stuff away before commenting.

"I hope I'm not too forward, but whoever stood you up is an idiot." Smiling for the first time since she arrived, she silently agreed.

"What are the specials?"

…

"Christian. Bro, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Focusing on Elliott, Christian tried to block out the wonderful, enticing Ana sitting several seats over. Alone. She looked as if she were waiting for someone-more like her fiancé- but after about an hour, he noted her furious conversation, and her sad countenance. It wasn't until the waiter pulled away the additional setting that he knew she was dining alone.

"Bro. I've been talking to you for the last thirty minutes. You haven't said a word. Is everything alright?"

Sighing, Christian decided to be honest. He knew his family would find out soon enough, so he stopped keeping secrets long ago.

"You see that woman near the window? The one alone in the blue dress?"

Turning slightly to the left, Elliott nodded.

"Yeah. She's beautiful. Do you know her?"

Nodding, he took a sip of his champagne.

"I do. You know Ray Steele? That's his daughter."

Eyes wide, Elliott gulped.

"That's his daughter? Wow. Next to you, the man is a business genius. Been trying to get my construction company to sign with him. Hoping that meeting goes well next week." Eyebrows creasing, Elliott glanced back at his brother.

"Isn't she engaged? To that senator guy?"

Snorting, Christian rolled his eyes.

"You could say that."

Seeing where this was going, Elliott shook his head.

"Christian. Don't do it, bro. She's engaged!" he hissed under his breath. Raising a brow, Christian sat back in his chair.

"And your point being?"

Running his hand through his blonde locks he sighed.

"She seems to be a nice woman. Very focused. Not someone to play games with."

"Who says I'm playing any games?"

"Are you?" he countered.

Deciding to be completely honest, Christian leaned forward.

"I'm not. She interests me, Elliott, and not in just a sexual way. I was able to speak with her at her father's annual holiday party. It was just different, is all."

To be honest, Elliott had never seen his brother like this. Sure, he'd had his share of fascination with women. But he never showed as much interest in them after he finished sleeping with them. Even before he took it to that stage, the couple that Elliott did meet, there seemed to be this bored look on Christian's face. But this wasn't the case. Elliott wanted to delve deeper, but his phone went off. He smirked when he read the text. Curious, Christian asked who was it.

"Oh, it's Kate. She's saying that Ava and Charlie made a mess all over the kitchen while she was writing in the office. Apparently, I'm needed at home."

Chuckling, Christian reached over and patted his brother's shoulder.

"You were the one who went and had twins."

"Don't hate me because my sperm is super."

Shuddering in revulsion, Christian told him to give Kate his best.

"I will. You'll be okay, here?"

"Yeah. Just going to make a few calls, then head home."

Elliott knew his brother would not be making calls.

Christian knew that Elliott knew that he would not be making calls.

Instead, he left Christian to his hunting.

"Alright, man. See you next week. At mom and dad's, right?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Elliott left, Christian waved over the waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"You see that woman in the blue? Could you make sure to put her entire bill on my tab? Also, send her over a glass of your finest wine."

Smirking, Ana's same waiter mentally congratulated the businessman.

 _Another's man's trash,_ he thought with glee.

"Very good. And if the lady asks?"

Leaning back in his chair, he smiled.

"Let her know it's from me."

…..

"This steak is delicious. Thank you so much. Please give my compliments to the chef, Peter."

Ana later found out the waiter's name, and he'd been steadily blushing throughout the night. She was flattered that he, heck any man, seemed to think highly of her.

"I will let him know, miss." Pulling out a bottle of red wine, Ana quickly shook her head.

"Oh. I didn't order that."

"I know. This is complimentary. From the man in the back booth." Turning, Ana was about to thank the person, when she froze. Grinning, Christian held up his glass before giving her a wink. Blushing, she turned back around in her seat. Looking up at the waiter, she whispered.

"Has he been here all this evening?"

Wanting to offer the woman any information he had, he nodded.

"Yes. He's been here since 7:45. He met with his brother."

Afraid to ask, but knowing she needed to Ana said, "Is he expecting anyone else this evening?"

Knowing what Ana was asking he shook his head.

"No one."

Without giving it a second thought, Ana grabbed her wine glass, and headed over to his table. The closer she got, she could see the surprise on his face, before he stood. Meeting her halfway, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Ana."

"Christian."

Pulling out her chair, he waited until she was seated before moving back to his own vacated spot.

"I know this goes without saying, but you look absolutely stunning this evening."

Blushing, she thanked him before taking another sip of the rich wine.

"This is delicious. Thank you, by the way. For the wine."

Shrugging, he took a sip out of his own glass. Settling into his chair, he studied his beautiful companion.

"What brings you out this evening?"

Glancing down at the table, she placed her hands on a napkin and began to unfold, and re-fold it in earnest.

"I was supposed to meet Jose here. He was an hour late, then he told me that he would be unable to come down tonight."

 _Jose is an absolute idiot,_ Christian thought in irritation. His silence, automatically made Ana shrug it off.

"I suppose it's no big deal. He's pushing through laws, and I'm sure a dinner wouldn't-"

"Ana." Christian said, gently halting her next words. Glancing up from her bangs, she spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"It is a big deal. My father always taught me that a man should never renege on his promise. If he said he would meet you here at a certain time, then he should be here at said time. No excuses, no modifications."

Deflating a bit, she only nodded. Deciding to change the subject, she smiled up at him.

"How is everything? I admit to being curious of your work. What is it you do exactly?"

"Mainly mergers. I wanted to create a company that would help other businesses. I also have my hand in hunger initiative, and clean solar power energy."

"So, a philanthropist in a business suit?" Ana teased. Christian however was stunned. No one else seemed to get that he was trying to help make the world a better place. He knew he was adopted, but his mother died from not having enough money, and later drug addiction. If he could help another child avoid that, he would. It just turned out that his idea, also made him millions in profit.

"I try. I want to help. That's always been my goal."

Crossing her legs, she studied him as well.

"I suppose you are a busy man as well?"

Leaning forward, his voice deepened.

"Not for pleasurable pursuits."

Blushing at the implication of his statement, Ana took another sip of her wine instead of answering.

 _Change the subject!_

"My father approached me, again. With the whole run the organization. I told him that I would think about it. I think he was surprised at my answer."

Christian was also surprised. Was it because of what he said?

"I see you've taken our conversation to heart."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she agreed.

"You could say that. I think more than anything, you helped me to voice what I've wanted to do all along. I think I want to start something in art. I don't know how I'll do it, but I know I should probably look into that. But, I don't know. It sounds so sudden-"

Without giving it much thought, Christian reached over and gently took her hand in his own.

"Ana. It's not too soon. People thought I was crazy for dropping out of school my second year at an Ivy League. Even my parents thought I'd gone mental. But I knew in my heart what was right for me. You know what you need to do."

…

After sharing a decadent dessert of chocolate cheesecake, Christian asked if Ana would walk with him outside.

"I know it's chilly, but I love to walk at night. The city seems both alive and sleepy."

Placing her hand over his, she smiled.

"I love walking at night too."

And so, they left. Their waiter smiled at both of them before they left. Helping Ana slide into her coat, then his own, they were on their way. When they had got about two blocks down from the restaurant, Christian tilted his head to the candy shop.

"Hey? Have you ever had white chocolate bark?"

Shaking her head, Ana giggled when he pulled her close behind him into a small, antique candy shop. She was surprised when the older woman knew who Christian was and instantly came from around the corner to pinch his cheeks. They spoke for a brief moment in French before he turned to Ana.

"This is Ana. She's my companion for the evening."

Smiling, the gray-haired lady reached up and patted her cheek. She shouted something to Christian, and he laughed, before responding in kind. When she left, Ana turned to him.

"I see you come here often?" Blushing, he nodded.

"I love chocolate. I've been coming here since I was a teenager." Christian had never brought another person here before, and he didn't understand it, but he knew that Ana was the only person he could see coming with him. Not two minutes later, the woman came from the back with two bags. After paying, they two waved good byes before stepping back into the night air. Leaning against the side of the building, he opened his bag, and pulled out a medium square piece of chocolate. Breaking it off, he smiled at her.

"Taste."

Locking eyes with him, she opened her mouth slowly. Sliding the piece of chocolate in between her lips, Ana licked the melted chocolate off her lips before moaning at the taste.

"This is really good, Christian," she spoke softly. Christian however was focused on Ana's lips as she chewed and swallowed the thick piece of candy. Taking the bag from his hand, she pulled out a piece, and fed him some.

"Taste," she parroted back at him. Raising a brow, he opened his mouth, as if in a silent dare. Unwilling to back down, she slid the piece in between his lips, watching as he chewed and savored the candy in his mouth. Pulling away her hand, she gasped when he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her body close to his. Ana had to hold back the moan of satisfaction of how hard his body felt against hers. She could see the raw want in his eyes, and was ashamed to admit she'd never seen that look directed at her.

"Christian," she started.

"I bet this candy would taste even better off your lips." Not waiting for a reply, Christian sealed his lips over Ana's, moaning at how soft and plump her lips were, and how right it all felt. Sagging into his embrace, Ana whimpered when his tongue began licking at her lips, silently asking for entry. Unable to deny the charismatic man, she opened willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her body even closer. Ana loved how he smelled. It was a touch of musk, an earthy scent, and something else. Something she couldn't quite name. she just knew that it was uniquely him.

Meanwhile, Christian was running his hands over her back, and resting them on her hips. He had never tasted a woman such as Ana, and he didn't think he ever would. She was different, and everything he wanted. He didn't know what he was missing until his lips touched hers. Needing to breathe, Ana pulled away gasping when his lips trailed her neck, and back to her lips.

"Christian," she whispered, as he ran his hands over her backside.

"Christian," she groaned as his hands cupped her face, angling her neck so that he could move lower.

"Christian," she gasped as his tongue licked at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Ana was going crazy with want, and that was something she'd never felt with Jose.

Jose.

Jose Rodriguez.

Her fiancé.

And just like that, it was as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over Ana's head. Stepping back, she shook her head as if to clear it.

 _What was she doing? She was engaged, to a senator, kissing another man outside in public. Her father was CEO and owner of Steele Enterprises. She couldn't be seen out like this!_

"Ana."

Glancing up, she looked into his worried, yet warm gaze. Suddenly, Ana felt tears coming to her eyes. She should have never encouraged this. She wasn't a cheater.

She wasn't her mom.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I should not be here with you, right now."

"Ana. Wait, I-"

Walking to the edge of the street, she flagged down a cab, glad that it stopped for her. Before she could open the door, Christian blocked her hand.

"Ana, wait. You don't have to go."

Glancing up at him, she whispered.

"I do. This can't happen, Christian. It just can't."

* * *

Wha-What! What is happening?! Leave me a review. Love you ladies!

=)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love you all, and I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story. But girl, oh snap! Y'all aint ready for this rollercoaster…you just ain't. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"This is water for humans, Anastasia Steele speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ana."

Glancing up from her iPad, Ana stood, and crossed the floor to her newly renovated office. Closing the door, she locked it before moving over to her window on the other side of the wide, expansive room.

"Jose."

She heard his sigh, and it irritated her.

"I can hear that you're upset with me. I can explain. I have been-"

"Save it. Jose, I'm honestly tired. you have been more busy than usual, which, I think is fine because, hello, it's for the good of the city, and ultimately state. But everyone needs time. Time to themselves, for their relationships, and for outside activities that do not include the senate floor."

"Baby. It was just last week's dinner."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Just last week's dinner? Jose, we were supposed to have lunch together at that new place I've been telling you about two days ago. Yesterday, we were supposed to go to this art gallery for new impressionist art. Today, we were supposed to talk about the wedding guest list! I'm not planning this alone!" Ana ended, breathing harshly into the phone. Jose meanwhile rolled his eyes at Ana's diva-like behavior.

"What has gotten into you, hmm? Ana, I've been busy. Building my reputation so that we can have a good life for ourselves. Not all of us were born into wealth."

Ana gasped, as if she'd been slapped. she hated when Jose would use that against her. Her father taught her to never be greedy, and to never flaunt wealth in another person's face. Because of who Ana was, it wasn't difficult. When she met Jose, however, he seemed to be impressed with it all. Sure, he was glad that Ana was humble, be he loved to boast to his friends who his fiancé was. The flipside to that, was whenever they argued, he would throw her status back in her face.

"Jose. I am tired. So tired of you throwing what I cannot control in my face. Yes, I have money. I am blessed to have a father who makes enough to live comfortably. Do I have nice things? Yes? Am I bad person? No. Do I give to anyone who shows a need for it? Yes. You however, seem to be more interested in my father's wealth, than me."

Panicking a bit, Jose spoke quickly.

"Ana! I didn't mean anything by it. I just, I'm stressed is all. I'm sorry for missing the wedding planning appointment. I'm also sorry for standing you up these past couple of weeks. I've just been so focused on passing this bill. Ana, please. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm not planning anything with you, Jose."

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that." Thinking for a moment, his eyes brightened at what he could do to smooth over Ana's ruffled feathers.

"How about we go away. You and I. tomorrow. It'll be a spur of the moment thing."

Closing her eyes, Ana pressed her forehead against the glass window.

"I don't know, Jose." Just at that moment, Ana could hear what looked to be a crowd of people in the background.

"Another meeting?" she answered instead. Sighing, he agreed.

"Yeah. Look, I will come by tomorrow afternoon. If you're not ready to go, then I'll understand, and I will think of something else."

"Jose-"

"I will show you, Anastasia Steele, that I'm in this for the long haul. Look, I gotta go, talk later?"

"Okay."

Hanging, up, Ana groaned at how easy Jose manipulated her from her anger.

"I guess that's what makes him a good politician," Ana muttered to herself. But, if she was being honest, it wasn't that Jose was absent; it was the fact that Christian was.

Christian Grey.

After meeting him for the first time at her father's party, Ana secretly researched the man. The brilliant billionaire. Thirty years old, no kids, no wife, or horrible exes. Kept to himself. Was always spotted with several exotic, and powerful women, or on one of his many boats. Had a pilot's license. Gave to all humanitarian efforts to help the globe. Was adopted at a young age, and had two other siblings. From their pictures, they looked to be a close bunch. All of that information Ana stored away for future references, however, she felt that she knew a bit more than most. Like the way his lips felt against her own. The way he seemed to devour her with his eyes, and one kiss. How he was every inch a gentleman, but beneath the smooth façade, she could see a ruthlessness that spoke volumes. It may have frightened some, but it only made Ana shiver in pleasure at the thought. After their abrupt date, and kiss, Ana felt guilty. Guilty that she was on a date with another man even though her fiancé bailed on her.

Guilty that she laughed more with Christian Grey than she had in the past three months with Jose.

Guilty that his one kiss brought her close to an orgasm, while Ana faked several with her current fiancé.

Guilty that she wanted his lips on her again.

"Ugh!" Ana shouted aloud, ready to haul something across the room, and against the door. After the kiss that was never meant to be, she high-tailed it home, making sure to wash all traces off of the night. But, she couldn't hide the flushed cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, or the way she felt.

Like a woman.

She ignored his calls. Oh, she had to give Christian Grey credit. He was nothing if not persistent. But, she couldn't do this with him. She wasn't a free woman. She had responsibilities that her father depended on. She would not be her mother. Carla, was every bit of a daughter's dream. Kind, encouraging, empathetic. But, she wasn't her mother biologically. Her real mother, left her father for another man. She lied about who Ana's true father was, and only when it looked as if her new beau had more money than Midas, did she send Ana back to her real father. she explained everything in a letter, along with the note of never being contacted again. Ana was seven years old, when she was dropped off in front of a man she had no clue about. It wasn't until she was older did she find out the truth. To this day, she didn't know who her real mother was. When she was a teenager, she used to wonder, but now, she didn't want to know anything. She had real parents, who loved her unconditionally, and had no desire to revisit a painful past.

Ana knew that Ray loved Carla. But, there was still pain behind his eyes when he spoke of his first love. She never wanted to see that disappointment reflected in his gaze at her. That was why, she had to see if she could work this out with Jose.

….

Deciding to get off work early, Ana wanted to stop by and check on Jose. She knew that he would be done around 5pm, and would more than likely go home to change before heading to the gym. Already having a key to his door, she waved at the concierge, an older heavy-set gentleman, whose eyes widened when Ana came striding through.

"Hey, Alan."

"Ms. Steele! You don't want to go up there." Pausing, Ana turned on her high heel, raising a brow.

"Alan. I do have a key, you know. I'm sure the senator will be more than glad to see me." Coming from around the table, he shook his head sadly, before sighing.

"Ana. I know I'm not supposed to say anything, because I could lose my job, but I don't care. I wanted to call you, but didn't see your number listed."

Fearing the worst, Ana studied the man.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"He's with someone. Upstairs. He's been having this guest for a little over six months."

Placing a hand to her stomach, Ana shook her head as if to clear it. Tears instantly welled in her eyes at all the lies Jose had been telling her.

 _How could he? After everything we talked about today? What was this, a pity invite?_

Silently counting to ten, she cleared her throat before raising her gaze back to the concerned man.

"Alan. Thank you. And if there is anything you need, feel free to call me." Pulling out a pen and paper, she quickly wrote down her number. Handing it to him, she watched as he placed it in his pocket.

"Now. I need you to let me go."

"Ms. Steele!"

Shaking her head, she tilted it to the elevator.

"I have to see for myself. I want proof. Please call me a cab. Have it waiting here. I shouldn't be long."

"Yes, miss."

Alan watched her walk away, and shook his head at the stupidity of young men.

* * *

"Oh, yes, baby, baby, Jose harder!"

Leaned against the hallway, Ana felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. Jose, her so-called fiancé, was having sex in the bed she slept in with him countless times?

"You like that, huh? You like me inside of you? How's that?"

Her whimper was almost Ana's undoing. Wiping her eyes, she waited until it sounded as if the two of them were done. Ana thought she was prepared for what she would see, but she paused right outside the door when she heard the following words.

"Me, and the baby are so glad to see you. When are you going to come around more?"

Hearing him sigh, he spoke quietly.

"I will, I promise."

Unable to hear anymore, Ana spoke coldly.

"Well, Jose, it looks as if you'll get to be spending more time with your whore. Do me a favor, don't come near me, or my family again. You haven't seen frigid." Stunned, Jose shot out of bed, before calling out Ana's name. Running to the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator up ahead opened. Running to it, she pressed the button, thankful that it closed on his two-timing face.

Another woman.

Pregnant.

Keeping her head down, Ana was grateful to see the cab in front of the building, and gave him the address to her own apartment.

 _I need to get away from this mess,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Now we gotta let Christian slide up into them DM's and show her what a real man do. LOL. Leave me a review, it makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm going to turn it up just a bit.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (just this plot)

* * *

Ana was tired.

Ever since she busted in on Jose and his slut, Ana had been working herself rugged. She found herself lost whenever she tried to draw anything, so, she left her painting alone. Instead, she focused on working at the foundation her father created. Christian had called numerous times, and she'd been avoiding her parents. One day, while in her office, her assistant came running in.

"Ana, I'm sorry but your father is heading this way now. He said that-"

"I said that I can see my daughter whenever I please." Striding into her office, her father removed his coat, and sat across from her. Smiling sadly, Ana told her assistant that she could leave. Once the door shut, Ana faced her father.

"What can I do for you, dad?"

Rolling his eyes, he spoke.

"Cut the crap. What is this I hear from Jose not to call him? I wanted to introduce him to some friends of mine while setting up a time to golf, and-"

"We're no longer engaged, dad."

Pausing, Ray's eyes softened.

"Ana, it's okay. Couples often fight but-"

"I walked in on him with another woman. A pregnant woman. Who, I found out, is carrying his child."

Ana watched as her dad's countenance completely changed. He went from zero to one-hundred in seconds.

"He did what?! How dare he! And with my daughter, no less!"

Ana was relieved that her dad was sticking up for her, and it caused instant tears to come to her eyes. Seeing her cry, he stood, and quickly rounded her desk.

"Oh, Annie."

Crying into his shoulder, Ana shook her head.

"It was so awful dad. I could hear them talking. I just, I can't-"

"Shh. I understand. More than you know, kid. Don't worry. I will take care of this. Why don't you take some time off?"

Pulling away, she studied him.

"Are you sure, dad? I mean, you built this foundation, and you need someone to watch over it."

Laughing, Ray ran his hand over Ana's hair.

"Annie. I did this to help others yes, but I thought you might like it. Lately, you seem, I don't know, distant? Your mother and I have discussed this at length, and we thought maybe it was because you were preoccupied with your wedding. When that didn't seem to be the problem, I thought you would want to run the foundation because you love helping others, and it would keep your attention. I would never want you to do something because I told you to. You can do whatever you want. That is why I worked so hard all those years. So that my children, would want for nothing."

Staring into the kind eyes of her father, Ana felt truly lucky to have someone like him on her side.

"Thank you, dad." Sniffling, she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"I do love working here. I even wanted to broach the subject of expanding something to do with a center for underprivileged youth. But, I think I will scale back a bit on the hours. I think I want to focus on something else for a while."

"What?" Ray asked, curious as to what his daughter would say.

"Art," she whispered hesitantly, looking for any type of reaction on her father's face. The only emotion she saw was surprise.

"Art?"

Not wanting to elaborate, she only nodded.

"Well. I think that's great, Annie. I don't know much about it, but I guess that's what having an art specialist in our family is for."

Laughing, she pushed at her dad's shoulder.

"You make me sound like some professional."

Eyes twinkling, he smiled at Ana, glad to see her face light up again.

"Well, you will be. You're a Steele. It's in our blood. Now, do me a favor. Take the rest of the day off. Go do something fun."

Ray stood, with Ana following suit.

"I just may do that," she added, walking her dad to the front of the building.

* * *

Hours later, Ray sat in one of his many meetings. This one being the last one for the day. He wanted to personally thank all of his donors, and work on scheduling more business with them in the new year. Ray especially wanted to work with Christian Grey. The man was one of the best in the business world, and at a young age he was already shaping up to reach another billion within the next couple of years.

"And that is why I think with you backing us, Mr. Steele, Grey Enterprises can reach another demographic with solar power. It's important that we find other alternatives for powering technology."

Noticing the man seemed distracted, Christian cleared his throat.

"Mr. Steele?"

Snapping out of his thoughts concerning his daughter, Ray turned his attention to the young man.

"Grey, I've told you to call me Ray. It's the only way I'll go into this solar power business with you."

Grinning widely, Christian chuckled.

"Well, then Ray. I must insist on you calling me Christian. How's that sound?"

Laughing, Ray nodded.

"Deal. I apologize for my absent-mindedness, if you will."

"If I may speak plainly sir, has it something to do with my proposal? I'm willing to move some parts around, or edit should we need to."

Waving off his suggestion Ray waved it off.

"No. The project is fine, and something I want to work on with you in the upcoming weeks. No, I am thinking about my daughter. I'm sure you've heard of Jose Rodriguez?"

Nodding tersely, Christian had to hold back his irritation, instead opting for a neutral expression.

"Yes. The up and coming senator?"

Snorting, Ray stood.

"Yes. Well, my daughter just broke off her engagement with the man. Apparently being faithful is not one of the things he can promise his constituents."

Holding back his shock, Christian stood, following the man over to his decanter. Jose cheated? And on Ana? Why? The woman was drop dead gorgeous, funny, and smart. She didn't need money to make her appealing, she was that all on her own. He wanted to pursue her, but he remembered the look of shame that crossed her face when she thought she was doing wrong by kissing him. But now, she was free.

Making her available.

 _Oh, Ms. Steele, you haven't seen nothing yet._

Instead of appearing too interested, Christian answered with a polite, "Oh?" Throwing back his drink, Ray sighed.

"Yeah. Gave the bastard all this money for his cause, and he ends up breaking my daughter's heart. But, he will pay."

Shaking his head, he offered Christian a drink.

"Ignore me, son. Look, I will sign whatever needs to be signed about this solar power initiative. You young boys are the future, and I want to be a part of it. Have your department fax over the contracts. I hope we can schedule another meeting in two weeks?"

"Certainly. I'll leave the proposal with you, and I'll have my secretary call yours."

"Good."

Shaking hands, Christian quickly left the office.

 _Oh, Anastasia, let me show you how a man truly treats a woman._

* * *

Oh snap! It's on now….Leave me a review ladies, Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! Now if any of you are like me, you're really about to like where this is going….

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot)

* * *

"Alright, class. We seemed to have gotten farther than I anticipated. Until next week."

As the teacher spoke with another student, Ana packed up her tools, and nodded as people complimented her on her painting so far. Decided to let the piece she was working on stay until tomorrow, Ana slung her stuff over her shoulder, and waved to the instructor. Opening the glass door to the entrance of the wide studio, where she'd been locked in for the last two hours, she took a deep breath of the fresh air, tilting her head to the sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't it."

Blinking her eyes, Ana turned her head to the left where the man she'd been trying not to think about for the past couple of weeks stood. Leaning against an Audi R8, dressed in jeans, a gray t-shirt with an open leather jacket, and combat boots, was Mr. Christian Grey. His hair looked tousled, and he looked like every fantasy she ever had. Trying to cover up her open gawking with surprise, she walked closer to the man.

"Christian. This is a surprise. What brings you by?"

"You."

Sighing, she tucked some of her hair behind her head with her left hand. Christian was satisfied to no longer see that pathetic excuse of a ring on her finger, no more.

"Christian, while I am flattered, I just don't think that we should-"

"We shouldn't what?"

Hugging her back closer to her, she glanced away.  
"Christian. I can't."

Stepping closer, until she could feel his breath on her face, he spoke again.

"What can't you do?"

Glancing up at the ridiculously handsome man, Ana spoke.

"This. Us. What we did last week."

"Why? Because you're engaged? Because, last, I heard, that was no longer the case."

"Who told you?"

"The news. It was all over yesterday's news. If you missed the television, then it was in the newspaper, today as well."

"Why would that make important news?" Ana huffed out. Chuckling at her irritation, he spoke quietly.

"Because of who your father is. Because of who Mr. Rodriguez is. But, I digress. Back to the subject at hand. Why can't you do this?"

"Because I just got out of an engagement."

"That was doomed from the start."

Eyes wide, Ana stepped back.

"Excuse me?"

Sliding his hands in his pockets, he spoke.  
"He didn't treat you the way you deserved, Ana. Always busy. Always at meetings. He was probably covering something else, but it doesn't matter in my world."

Irritated at the arrogant man, Ana stuck her hip out.

"Oh? And why doesn't it matter in your world?"

Smirking, he stepped closer, even as she tried to take another step back.

"Because he lost. He was too weak to handle a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman such as yourself. You deserved way more than what he was trying to promise."

"And I suppose you are here to say you can?" Ana asked, a brow raised.

"It's not hypothetical, Ana. It's all fact. I am the man that can give you everything you want and more."

Ana's heart was racing at the heated look in his eyes, and it scared her how badly she wanted him to be that man.

"Jose was always busy. Too busy for our relationship in fact."

"I am a busy man, Ana. Make no mistake. That is what being a billionaire means. But I can promise to be there when you need me, and let you know when I need you."

Biting her lip, she looked away.

"What are you asking, Christian?"

Reaching over, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him.

"A chance. An honest to God shot with you. Call it a business project. You sample, and taste what I am offering. If, at any time you no longer want us to associate in that way, we can end it."

"Most businesses want a contract signed right away."

Smiling, he spoke softly.

"I always give my clients a trial run basis. It's why I'm so successful. Don't tell anyone, it's my secret."

Breathless, Ana saw his eyes flicker to her lips.

"I don't want just a sexual relationship, Christian. I'm woman enough to say that I need more."

"What if I'm offering more?"

Before she could process anything, Christian slid both of his hands around her waist, causing her to gasp. Ana felt completely surrounded by his scent, and person, and it took everything in her not to groan aloud.

"Are you?"

Not beating around the bush, he nodded.

"Yes."

Would it be so wrong? To have what she wanted, when she wanted it? To have a man attentive to her needs? She didn't even know what an orgasm was until she gave herself one. Christian looked to be a man who knew what he was doing. But would it be a risk? And what if it didn't work out.

"I need to think about this, some more."

Running his hands over her back, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I figured you would say that. Which is why, I wanted to propose something to you."

"Another proposal Mr. Grey? Why, you are on a tear tonight?"

Reaching up, he traced her lips.

"Such a smart mouth, Ms. Steele. I like smart mouths. There are so many things one can do with one."

Blushing at what he was implying, Ana cleared her throat.

"You were saying?"

Smirking at her abrupt change in subject, he sighed.

"There is a jazz club downtown. It's featuring one of my favorite musicians. Boney James. Have you heard of him?"

Nodding, Ana smiled hesitantly.

"I love smooth jazz."

"Good. Well, he is featuring a lot of his most requested songs tomorrow night. If you are interested in my original proposal, I will be there at 8pm tomorrow night. Dress is slightly formal. I hope to see you there. If not, I have other ways of convincing you."

Laughing at the man's audacity, Ana shook her head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are too much?"

Smiling widely, he nodded.

"On occasion. You have a beautiful laugh by the way."

Blushing once again, Ana looked down at the zipper on his jacket. Glancing down the street, she nodded to her driver.

"My driver is here. It was good seeing you, Christian."

Before she moved away, Christian tightened his hold.

"Now, wait a moment, Ms. Steele. I have to leave some type of lasting impression to sway you to my way of thinking."

Opening her mouth to try to dissuade the man, she was ready to caution against it, when his lips captured her own. Moaning at the way his mouth moved against hers, Ana sighed, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Angling her neck, she gasped when she felt his tongue slide over hers. Meanwhile, Christian was groaning at how good it felt to have Ana back in his arms, and her lips under his own.

Sliding his hands back down to her hips, she breathed her scent deeply, preparing to lock it in his memories while she was away from him.

 _God, this man can kiss,_ Ana thought absently. She couldn't believe she was worked up from just one kiss, but she was quickly learning that Christian Grey was a dangerous man. Knowing he would have to end it, he pulled away, but not without kissing her lips one more time, a more chaste kiss.

"Good night, Ms. Steele," he whispered against her lips. Blinking her eyes open, she stared at him with a mixed look of disbelief, and pleasure.

 _Exactly how I always want her to look,_ Christian thought in satisfaction.

"Good night, Mr. Grey."

* * *

I'm going to stop it here…LOL y'all know what the next chapter is going to be. Oh, and BTW I love Smooth Jazz (Being from SF and all) and one of my favorite smooth jazz artist is Boney James. If y'all want to hear a good song, look up Butter, by Boney James. It's the song that I am writing this chapter to. It's so good! Leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Y'all know goodness well that I couldn't leave you hanging! A day was all I had in me to wait. I'm way too excited for this one. I'm also introducing an original character. I hope you like her. Btw, I'm writing this chapter to Brian Culbertson Sensuality, Sumthin' Sumthin': Mellosmoothe (Cut) by Maxwell, Bedtime story by Boney James, and of course Butter by Boney James…..

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot)

Cue Boney James…

* * *

Ana spent all day thinking about last night.

About Christian's arms around her.

About his kiss.

About what his eyes promised.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance on the way home. She scoffed at his audacity. She squeezed her legs in the middle of the night at the thought of his lips on her skin.

He said he wanted a chance.

He said he loved her smart mouth.

He is offering more than empty promises, and sex.

Ana agonized over this decision, before breaking down and calling her friend.

"Hey, Ana, what's up?"

Ana smiled when hearing her friend's voice. It'd been a while since they talked-well just over a week ago when she confessed Jose's infidelity. Ana made a mental note to call her more often.

"Hey, Isabel. Nothing, really."

Ana heard her best friend's sigh, and could see her rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so spill it. It can't be any worse that Jose's idiotic self. Let's just cut through all the fluff. I've known you since the seventh grade, and you know I always find a way of drawing whatever out of you. Now, tell me what's going on?"

One thing Ana loved about Isabel, was that she was honest. She didn't care at all that Ana came from a wealthy family. People always thought that it was easy making friends. It wasn't when you had something that people wanted the most. That was why she learned early on to not have too many friends.

Except for Isabel.

Her family was a typical, middle class American family. her father worked two jobs, her mother was a teacher, and she had three brothers, which inherently, became her siblings the moment Isabel brought her home one day from school.

Since then, they'd been close. They went to the same high school, and college. Isabel had to attend law school on the east coast, but she now resided back in Seattle. Now, Isabel was a corporate lawyer, and successful in her own right. She was pulled from her thoughts by Isabel's irritated voice.

"Ana. Ana? If you've gone off and started daydreaming again, I will-"

"I'm sorry. Jeez. And to answer your question nothing's really wrong. It's just. You know that Christian guy?"

Smirking, Isabel got up, and walked to her office door. Opening it, she told Ana to hold on.

"Listen up! I've got an important business call. If anyone interrupts me, you will rue the day you were born."

Slamming the door shut, Isabel made a show of loudly locking her door before holding the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay, you were saying?"

Laughing, Ana plopped onto her couch.

"Was that really necessary? If you have important work, I can call back later."

Snorting, Isabel closed her recent file, before pulling out her secret stash of cheese puffs.

"Nonsense. Besides, I'm too much of an asset to this company, all the interns are scared to death of me, and all the men I work for give me space because I'm a woman, and all I have to do is scream period, and I have entire rooms to myself."

Giggling, Ana shook her head.

"You know that's wrong. Exploiting your gender to get what you want."

"Do I care? Absolutely not. Besides, half of the chauvinistic pigs are too stupid to even realize what I'm doing. Now, go on, I'm listening."  
"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Ana began her tale. Several moments later, the only thing that Ana could hear was heavy breathing.

"Isa? You still there?"

Swallowing her cheesy snack, she smacked her lips before sitting up in her chair.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You meet a man at your father's party. A hot, sexy, single man. He flirts with you. He makes it known that he's interested. You then see said sexy man at a dinner that where your douche-bag ex is a no show. You end up going on a date with him, and he kisses you senseless after leaving a quaint shop."

Sighing, Ana could hear it in her voice that Isabel was working herself up.

"Isa-"

"Said sexy man gives you some space, only to show up last night outside of your art class looking like a sexier version of James Bond, trying to convince you on why you should consider him, then proceeds to kiss the stupid right out of you again, on the street, with your daddy's drive not even ten feet away-"

Blushing at the memory, Ana was unaware that she was twirling her hair like a school girl.

"-And he is hoping that you meet him at one of his favorite jazz spots at 8pm, which is in," glancing at her watch, she frowned, "Five hours?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I'm sorry why are you calling me again?"

"Isa!"

"Ana! Don't you even go there. Here is a man, a real man who wants only you. He has more money than Midas, and has interest in no other person but you? I didn't think I had stupid friends, but I could be wrong."

Gasping, Ana was about to speak, when Isabel beat her to it.

"Don't even think of speaking. It's still my turn. Now, if you're calling for my advice, I say hang up the phone, go find the classiest, yet sluttiest dress, and let Mr. Grey have his wicked way with you. Preferably tonight."

"I can't do that!"

"And why not? Hell, if you don't want him, send him to me!"

Groaning, Ana sighed.

"Isabel. Please. Just listen."  
"Okay. I am."

"What if he-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say. Remember, I know you. Now, listen to me. He is not douche-bag. For one thing, he's richer-"

"Isa!"

"Oh, stop it! I'm saying it, because money isn't something you have to worry about. Secondly, he can give you what you've been wanting all along. True love, and hopefully several orgasms!"

"Isabel, I'm hanging up now."

Ana was irritated by her cackling.

"Oh, come on Ana! It was funny. Let's not pretend that Jose knew what he was doing. How he got that girl knocked up is a miracle in itself."

Smirking, Ana spoke.

"It took him a while to find my, um-"

"Clit?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Have fun sweetie! And remember do everything that I would do! We'll meet up for lunch next week. Hopefully then you'll be able to walk straight."

"Bye."

Ending the call, Ana leaned back against her couch. Although it was said in an abrasive way, her friend was right. This man wanted her to give him a chance. And in the process, maybe it could be something more.

"Let's be honest, Ana. You want to go."

Decision made, although nerves were overriding her confidence, she strode to her closet, looking for a dress that would knock the socks off of Mr. Grey.

…

Nodding to several people he'd met at countless function, Christian made it a point to keep moving until he was at the booth in the back of the jazz club. He waved over a waiter, who was more than ready to take his drink order.

"What'll be sir?"

"A bottle of your finest wine. Two glasses. I'm waiting for someone."

"Yes, sir."

Waiting until the man left, Christian took a breath to calm himself. To be honest, he was nervous. Not about his feelings, or his intentions. Not about the girl. No, he was nervous as to whether or not she would show. Last night, he couldn't get a read on Ana. Oh, she was willing, and pliant in his arms. But when the light of day approached, common sense returned. Logically, he knew that he was the better choice. But he didn't want what that boy Jose did to ruin anything they could have. His attention was drawn to the band who entered the stage, before the legend himself began setting up his instrument. Glancing at his watch, he noted the time.

8:05 pm.

 _Come on, Ana,_ Christian thought, _give us a shot._

Deciding to play the night by ear, he told his security, mainly Taylor, to ease up on him. He knew that Ana was aware, and had several due to her father's involvement in executive level business. However, he wanted her to feel as if it was only the two of them. He wanted her to learn to trust him, and his attention.

"Good evening, folks. I hope you enjoy the music."

After a thunderous applause, which included himself, Boney began to play. The sound of Boney James' bedtime story began playing throughout the club, and Christian found himself relaxing a bit more. After several minutes, he glanced at the door, and his breath caught. Because there, at the entrance, stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Wearing a gray halter dress, that stopped mid-thigh, and gray four inch heels. She had no jewelry on, save for a pair of diamond earrings. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and her lips were a ruby red. Several heads turned in her direction, but her eyes scanned the room, stopping when they locked with his. Scooting to the end of the booth, he stood, and silently waited for her to come to him.

Biting her lip, she smiled a bit, before walking over to him. Apart from the music, the only thing he could focus on was her.

Anastasia Steele.

His for the taking.

…

Ana was absolutely thrown.

She had expected it to be a lovely event, but she didn't think it would be this crowded. She saw several men who did business with her father, and she saw the raised eyebrows at who she was heading to. She knew tongues would be wagging come next week, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was going to start doing what she wanted. And the first order of business was to choose who she would be with.

Christian Grey.

She knew what she was saying.

Being here meant that she was giving them a chance. A real shot, as he would say. And that was what she wanted. Because truthfully, Ana saw something in his eyes that often what she dreamed of.

The closer she got to him, the more she wanted to be near him. She saw his eyes roam over her body appreciatively, and it caused her to blush from the inside out. The man himself was no slouch. Dressed head to toe in a Versace, dark blue and black pinstriped suit, he looked every inch the CEO of a billion-dollar industry that he was. The dark blue polished shoes finished the look, and his tousled hair, and clean-shaven cheek only added to his allure. Ana could see several women sending looks his way, and it filled Ana with pride to know that he only had eyes for her. Something that sadly, Jose could never provide.

 _I should have saw the signs, sooner._

Once she reached him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering for a bit to take in her scent.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Ms. Steele."

Pulling back, Ana subtly breathed in his woodsy scent, trying not to moan at how good it felt being in his arms again.

"Thank you. You look good as well."

Waiting until she was seated, Christian slid in beside her.

"I went ahead and ordered us some wine. I hope that's okay."

Nodding, she placed her purse on the table, before looking up at him.

"It is."

For a moment, the two held each other's gaze. The low-lighting of the club, adding a sensual flair that only heightened their awareness of one another.

"I'm glad you came, Ana. I really mean it." Deciding to be honest, he spoke quietly, amidst the music.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

Running her hand over his on the table, she sighed.

"At first, I didn't think I would, either. But I had to. Because Christian, I want to give us a try. "

Flipping his palm over, he curled his hand around hers before pulling it to his mouth.

"I'm glad."

Before they could get into a deeper conversation, the man returned with their wine.

"Would you like to order?"

"Are you hungry, Christian?"

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he smirked.

"Absolutely famished."

Flushing at the look he was giving her, Ana tried, but failed to hold back her own lust. The man was going to kill her, and they hadn't even ordered dinner yet. The waiter clearing his throat, brought back the two of them.

"But, to answer your question, Ana. I could eat." Turning to the waiter, he spoke quickly.

"I'll have the steak, well done with the baked potatoes."

"Very good. And for you, miss?"

Leaning closer to Christian, Ana whispered.

"What should I get, Christian?"

Raising a brow, he asked her what she could eat.

"Chicken, fish, etc."

Smiling, he shook his head.

"The lady will have the salmon with wild rice." Turning back to Ana he silently asked if that was okay. Her nod of approval was all he needed.

"Very well. I will return with your orders, shortly."

As soon as he left, Christian each poured them a glass of wine. Raising it, he leaned his head close to Ana's.

"To a new beginning."

"A new beginning," she echoed, clinking glasses with the man. The two of them settled in for the next round of songs, with Christian pulling Ana closer to him with his arm around her, and Ana's crossed leg resting against his ankle.

…..

Once the musicians went on a half-hour break, their food arrived, giving them ample time to talk.

"Ana."

"Yes?"

"Favorite color?" Laughing at the unexpected question, she wiped her eyes at Christian's confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I didn't expect you to ask that. My favorite color is orange."

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, before cutting up her fish.

Smirking, Christian began to dig into his own meal.

"Orange. Ana, that has to be the most ridiculous color ever. Nothing goes with orange. Not a t-shirt, nothing."

Giggling, Ana pointed her fork at him.

"Christian, this is a first date. You're supposed to like everything I like. Then months down the road I'm supposed to find out that you abhor the color after I've forced you to wear it several times during our budding relationship."

Laughing again, Christian couldn't believe Ana.

"Well, I will never lie to you, even if your favorite color is orange."

Swallowing her food, she asked him a question.

"Place you want to visit the most?"

"Easy." She waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't she sighed.

"You do know how this works, right? You're supposed to answer my question, as I do yours."

"What if that question is more of a show you, that tell you?"

Raising a brow, she leaned back.

"What do you mean?"

Glancing up at her, he winked.

"Show, not tell. Now, my turn. Thing you want to secretly do, but haven't told anyone about?"

 _Make love with you. All night long._

She didn't answer, but the instant blush on her face made Christian insanely curious to know. Instead, she whispered her own answer.

"Another time."

"Touché."

…..

By the time they returned, both Ana and Christian were finished with their meals. They sat back, and listened to the last set of songs.

"And now. By popular demand. I will be ending the night with one of my favorite songs. I'm sure you've heard of it. It's called butter."

The musician smiled at the whistled, roars, and applause to play the top song. Once he began, Christian dropped his hand to Ana's thigh. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.

"You enjoy yourself?"

Biting her lip, Ana nodded as she felt his hand move up and down her thigh in a gentle caress.

"Ana."

Breathing shallow, Ana whispered back to him.

"Yes?"

Kissing her cheek, he moved to her ear lobe. Biting it gently, he spoke.

"How long has it been?" She opened her mouth to answer, but the slight tight hold on her thigh caused her to gasp aloud.

"How long," he said again.

Closing her eyes, she answered quickly.

"A year in a half."

Christian pulled back if he'd been slapped across the face. She could see the man was shocked, and she felt embarrassed to have even let the drought continue for that long. But, she was glad she stopped. She didn't want to catch no stupid STI because of Jose's stupidity. Blushing, she looked down at his hand on her leg. She didn't even realize that she was unconsciously moving it higher.

"Now, that's a shame. If I see Mr. Rodriguez myself, I won't be accountable for punching the idiot."

Ana could see the sincerity in his eyes. She was glad to see no pity. All she saw was nothing but his honest desire for her.

"Come home with me, tonight."

Without hesitation, she answered.

"Yes."

…

Ana couldn't tell you how the ride home went. She couldn't tell you about the faces who wanted to talk with her, or Christian's bodyguard who was trailing them. She couldn't elaborate on the wonderful penthouse that Christian lived in facing the Pacific Ocean. The only thing Ana could tell you about was the feel of Christian's lips sealed over hers. His strong, hard hands that ripped her dress as soon as they entered the room. The way he laid her body on his bed as if she was breakable glass. Legs dangling over the side of the bed, Ana gasped when she felt his suited, clothed body draped over her naked one, save for her panties.

"God, Ana. You look absolutely magnificent."

Blushing from the compliment, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her hands through his hair, she whispered to him.

"Make love to me, Christian. Please. It's been so long since I felt like a woman."

Running his hands up her sides, he kissed her lips before licking them.

"It will be my greatest pleasure, Ms. Steele."

Capturing her lips again, Christian palmed her breasts. Rubbing her pert nipples, he began to gently pull on them, much to Ana's excitement. She groaned aloud when she felt herself becoming wetter from his ministrations. Wrapping one leg around his waist, Ana gasped when he broke the kiss, only to leave a trail down her neck, on her chest, and between her breasts. Pushing her breasts together, Christian began to bite, lick, and suck on both of her nipples at the same time, driving her crazy with want. She could feel herself coming from his breast play alone.

"Christian."

Pulling away from his suckling, he looked up at her and winked. Ana's hair was spread out on his silk sheets. Her chest was heaving and flushed, as were her cheeks, and her eyes looked wild with want. Her hands had long ago dropped to her sides, and she was gripping the sheets between her fingers. Pulling away, he stood over her. Slowly, he began removing his tie. Once that was off, he shook off his suit coat, and let it fall to the floor. Then he began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Biting her lip, Ana ran her foot over his left peck, knowing he could no doubt see the wet stain on her panties. His answering groan was all she needed to hear.

"You're trying to kill me, Ana."

Shaking her head, she smiled seductively.

"No, Christian. You're trying to kill me."

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he picked up her foot, and kissed her toes, before setting it high on the bed. Pulling his shirt off, Ana marveled at his lean, toned physique, muscles rippling through his chest, and hard abs. Quickly snatching off his belt, he unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, before those two fell at his feet. Stepping out of them, he removed his socks, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs.

"Take it off," she heard herself whisper. Keeping eye contact with her, he slowly removed them, before standing in front of her.

Wow.

His was so big. She knew her eyes were wide in shock, but the size of him was a surprise.

 _Jose didn't even rate._ Ana thought smugly.

Leaning over her body, he kissed her lips once more before sliding back down her body. Licking her belly button, he stabbed his tongue inside before whispering against her skin.

"I want to taste you, Ana. Can I?"

Hovering over her folds, Ana shivered when she felt his breath over her sensitive flesh.

"Yes. God, yes, Christian."

Smirking, Christian ran his hands up and down her overheated legs.

"Ana? Have you ever been French kissed?"

Confused, Ana peered down at him.

"What?"

holding open her folds, Christian opened his mouth, and slid his tongue from her entrance all the way to her clit. Before sucking.

Hard.

Breathless, Ana gripped his hair, stunned at how good his mouth felt on her. Moaning, she tried to pull away from the intense feel of it all, but was unable to escape. While she was focused on his mouth, Christian moved his hands under her bum, and pulled her tighter, kissing, licking, and sucking on her as if she was his first meal in years. Whimpering, Ana continued to arch into his body, unaware that tears of pleasure were feeling her eyes.

"Christian, Christian, Christian," Ana kept repeating, chanting his name like a mantra. Sliding lower, Christian licked around her entrance, before sliding his tongue deeper into her warmth. At that, Ana came almost instantly.

"Christian!" she shouted, and she flooded his tongue with her essence. Her legs were shaking, she was panting as if she'd run a race, and she'd never felt more alive in her life. Licking back up to her clit, Christian continued circling it before sliding one, then two fingers inside of her.

"Come for me, Ana. Come for me, again."

Crooking his fingers inside of her, Ana's eyes widened again as he found a spot within her that caused her to practically vibrate out of her skin.  
"Christian," she shouted, this time more hoarsely, as she came again. Pulling away from between her legs, Christian kissed her trembling legs, trailing back up to her lips. Ana noted that his lips were shiny from her, and when he bent to kiss her, she readily accepted his lips, then tongue. Spreading her legs wider, Christian reached for protection, only for Ana to stop him.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. As soon as I found out about Jose I went and got tested."

Breathless, but knowing they needed to have this conversation, he spoke quickly.

"I've been single for six months. I've gotten tested regularly, and I just had one last month. I'm clean too."

"Good. Because I want to feel only you. No barriers."

Leaning back over her, he kissed her short, but hard.

"No barriers."

He lined himself up to her entrance, before gently sliding inside of her. He had to stop several times for her to adjust to his size, but once she gave him the signal, he thrust to the hilt. Clutching his strong back, Ana wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to move in her with steady, sure strokes.

"God, you feel so good, Ana."

She kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ear.

"You feel so good inside of me, baby. No one has ever been this deep in me."

Groaning at her words, and the tug she gave his ear, Christian sped up the pace.

"Come for me, Christian. Come inside of me. I need to have all of you, as you do me."

Stiffening, Christian thrusts several more times inside of her before finally reaching the same glorious climax that Ana had touched only seconds before. Gasping for breath, Christian gently pulled out of her before crawling up the bed. Situating Ana gently beside him, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her until she became breathless again. Looking up at him, Ana smiled hesitantly.

"That was the best sexual experience of my life."

Chuckling, Christian leaned down and kissed her again.

"Mine as well."

Reaching up, Ana smoothed back a piece of damp hair, before moving to sit astride him. leaning over, she kissed his lips, unable to stay away. Moving his hands up her back, he moaned when Ana deepened their kiss. Pulling away, she smiled when she felt him harden against her backside. Before she could process anything, he flipped her onto her back, which caused her to squeal and then giggle.

"Why, Mr. Grey. Where on earth did you learn those moves?"

"I'll tell you about it some other time. Now, where were we?"

* * *

*Slow clap.

LOL you're welcome. Leave me a review ladies! I probably won't post again to next Saturday/Sunday night. So be on the lookout!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: LOL. I flippin' love all of you, and your comments. Ranging from, "that's hot," to, "Jose who?" LOL. Well, we are just getting into the re-education of Anastasia Steele with a lovely professor by the name of Christian Grey. Also, in the upcoming chapters, y'all are going to have a special treat, that will be added into my story. Courtesy of one lovely reader, who goes by the PN of Christian618.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot)

Let's-OH WAIT! DID YOU GUYS READ THE EXCERPT TO EL JAMES NEW BOOK?! I ALMOST DIED WHEN I HEARD ABOUT IT AND READ IT ONLINE! I'M SO EXCITED!GAH!

LOL okay, I'm sorry, let's read.

* * *

Giggling, Ana tried pulling away from her new lover.

 _Lover._

Just saying that gave her all the fuzzies. Last night, she had the most wild, passionate, sex of her life, courtesy of one Christian Grey. All night, he showed her what she'd been missing, and Ana knew there was no possible way she'd be able to wean herself off of this man. Slipping on her shoe, she smiled, when he took the other one off. Dressed only in his heather gray boxer briefs, the man was sheer perfection to her. Leaning over her foot, he kissed the now naked foot, before trailing up her legs, over her dress, to in between her breasts. Licking the soft skin, he spoke quietly.

"Stay, Ana. Just for the rest of the day."

Pushing her back gently onto his bed, she moaned when he found that spot behind her ear. Gasping, she unconsciously moved her hips into his barely concealed ones.

"But, I-"

Covering her lips with his own, he smiled against them when he felt her relax into his bed.

"Stay with me. just for a while. I want to go somewhere later on today."

Biting her lip, she smiled when he kept kissing all over her face. Relenting she returned his kiss with a deep one of her own.

"Okay. I'll stay."

…..

"Mm-hmm. This is so good."

"That's not the only thing."

Giggling, Ana took another stab at her spicy Mongolian beef. Sitting in Christian's lavish penthouse, on his couch, between his legs was something Ana didn't think she'd be doing. But, per his request, he asked if she would stay the day, and she had.

After coming numerous times, the man finally left her to rest a bit before going about his place. She learned that he had it for a couple of years, and although it was nice, it was missing some pieces to make it more of a home.

"That's why I'm hoping a certain artist can paint me a few masterpieces."

Ana blushed at that comment. She'd never been with a man who showered her with so many compliments. To be fair, she'd only been with one, but the one she had made her feel inadequate. Christian let her know very fast how desirable she was. And strangely enough, in only his dress shirt, and her hair in a wild disarray, she felt beautiful. His lips kissing her neck pulled her from her thoughts.

"So, the verdict?"

Smiling, she tilted her head back, letting the box sit in her lap.

"I love it. I would definitely order from this place again." She could feel his smile against her skin, and it made her giddy inside to know a man wanted her as he did. She sighed when his arms slid around her waist, and his hands cupped her breasts. She gasped when he began to gently knead, and pull on the soft, flushed skin.

"Christian," she gasped.

"Stay with me another night," he whispered against her neck, licking, then biting the soft skin. Whimpering, Ana squirmed against his back, reaching back to grip his hair in her hands.

"Christian, I have to get home." Now it was his turn to moan, this time however in denial.

"No."

She smiled, then laughed when his hands moved her hips.

"Stop. That tickles."

Turning in his arms, she rested her head on his broad chest.

"Christian. I do have to get home, you know. I want to finish this particular painting. I'm feeling inspired, and I don't want to lose it."

Pulling Ana further up his body, he smoothed her hair from her face when she looked at him.

"If you ha your stuff to paint here, would you stay longer?"

Raising a brow, she nodded.

"I would. But I don't so I can't. So, get dressed. Let's head on out." Standing, she pulled Christian up, smiling when he let her. Turning, she was about to head to the bedroom, when she heard Christian's voice.

"Ana. I would like very much for you to meet my parents."

Pausing, she blinked.

 _Did he just say he wanted her to meet his family?_

Jose waited until the very last possible minute for Ana to meet his family. When she did, his parents let it be known very quickly that they had no desire for her to marry their prized son. Suddenly, Ana turned. Christian could see the tears in her eyes, and he instantly became worried. Walking over to her in nothing but the heather gray boxers from earlier he took her hands into his gently.

"Ana? Are you alright? I'm sorry if you think I'm moving too fast but-"

"No! I mean, no, you're not. I would love to meet your family. I just, am surprised is all."

Frowning, he studied her face.

"Why?"

 _Why indeed, Ana?_

Clearing her throat, she lowered her gaze to his chest.

"It's nothing. Well, it's Jose. He, um. It took a while before he wanted me to meet his parents. I'm not comparing you two, it's just an observation."

Christian instantly understood.

 _Jose was an idiot. But, I'll make sure he pays for hurting Ana._

"It's okay. I understand. Although it just ended, I understand Ana, that you've been with Jose for a while. To completely forget him would be impossible. It will take time. Besides, I know you're with the better man."

Shaking her head, Ana smiled a bit. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her hair, he spoke teasingly.

"Don't leave me in suspense. You will go with me tomorrow, right?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nodded.

"Yes. I would love to."

Grunting when Ana squeeze him tighter, he tapped her butt, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Good. Now, since you're leaving in a while, don't you think it's best you make up for your absence?"

Ana squealed as he ran them both into his bedroom to resume their earlier activities.

…..

"Jose. Do come in."

Closing the door behind himself, Jose straightened his suit jacket before walking over to Ray's desk. Just a couple of weeks ago, it wouldn't have been anything to come strolling in to Raymond Steele's office, and talk politics, or golf. Jose felt terrible about lying to Ana, but he didn't plan on it. He meant to string his current girlfriend alone. Get her comfortable into the role of mistress. He wanted to marry Ana, and still keep her. When she became pregnant, however, things changed. He urged her to get rid of the child, but she refused. Now he was stuck. And it was all Ana's fault.

Had she not come to check on him, they could have kept going on as they were. But, she was a dog with a bone. Jose hoped he could save their relationship. Of course, Ana would want him to get rid of the girl. He would at least let her think she was gone for a while. All he had to show was complete devastation to her father. Him being summoned couldn't have come at a better time. Jose was about to speak, when all of a sudden, Ray's booming voice came out.

"Sit down, and be quiet."

Jose swallowed seeing for the first time a coldness in the man's gaze he never thought he'd come across.

Ray waited until he was sitting before he spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you years ago, Jose? I said to you that you are taking a precious gift from me. She is not to come under any harm, and you are to guard her heart, with as just as much fierceness as you do your campaign."

"Sir, I-"

"I'm not done, Jose." The man nodded tersely as Ray continued.

"I said to you that if she were to come under any harm by your hand, you would suffer."

"Uh-"

"I even elaborated how much you would suffer. There would be no mercy, and no one would be able to stop me."

Jose felt himself began to shake at the thought of this man coming after him.

"Jose. I went to visit my daughter days ago. I was wondering why on earth she was avoiding my calls. She never avoids my calls. Neither does she avoid her mother's. Leaving the office early, I go by her new foundation where my organization is being held, and she is sad. It just takes one look from her, and I know something is wrong. She then starts to cry. Another thing I said you were to never do: make my baby girl cry. She tells me that you were found in bed with another woman."

Jose begins to pale. Ana typically keeps things between the two of them quiet, so he was stunned to find out that Ray knew even this much.

"To be specific, she tells me that you were in bed with I assume the woman is your pregnant girlfriend, while your fiancé watched. She was completely devastated, and humiliated. That is another thing we Steele's don't condone. Is humiliation. No one will ever get the best of us, unless it's fair and square. Jose, you've crossed a line. A line that will never be fixed."

"Sir, it was all my fault. I just, I don't know what came over me-"

"I do. You let power get to your head. You began thinking with what's between your legs, and not with your brain. But it doesn't matter. Because you no longer concern me. I have called you over to formally withdraw my support from your campaign."

"What! You can't do that! Sir, this is personal! It has nothing to do with our working relationship!"

"You dare question me, boy! Because that is what you are, a boy. A man, a real man, would have made sure to recognize the difference between a lady, and an opportunist. As for our working relationship, one cannot exist without the other. How you act when no one is around is your true character. I thought it would be professional to personally inform you of the withdrawal of my support. Election time is very close for you. I suggest you try to make sure this news doesn't damage your chances of running for a second term."

"Ray-"

"It's Mr. Steele. And good day Mr. Rodriguez." Leaning over, Ray pressed his intercom button.

"Jessica? Please make sure Mr. Rodriguez is escorted from my building. And tell my wife that I will be home sooner than planned. We were supposed to head into town today, but I want to delay her from leaving our home."

"Certainly, sir."

Turning, he glanced over at an incensed Jose.

"You're still here?'

* * *

Okay ladies! Sorry for the late post. Been busy working on my story and RL. Anyway, leave me a review. Letting you all know there will be some drama in this, as you will see in the upcoming chapters, but it's all fluff, and has nothing to do with our couple. More smut later. Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I typically don't do this, but y'all reviews made me want to upload another chapter.

All mistakes are my own. Oh, and Tammi girl, you right! LOL all she finna' be doing is painting, and panting. That's my new favorite hashtag. #PaintingAndPanting LOL

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Christian! Oh my-yes!"

Gripping the edge of her bedpost, Ana arched back into Christian's body as he kept thrusting into her from behind. Gripping her hips, he would speed up, then slow down, causing Ana to lose all sanity, and sense of time.

 _Lord have mercy on my soul!_

Reaching back with one hand, Ana gripped his butt cheek, whimpering when he hit that spot in her. The same spot he'd been hitting for the past day and a half. Suddenly, he pulled out, flipped her onto her bed, and placed her legs over his shoulders. Leaning over her, he kissed her passionately, before pulling away from her lips, and thrusting back into her wet, warm heat. Arching her neck, Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Scratching at her sheets, she felt herself about to fall off her Christian Grey induced hill.

"Christian!"

Squeezing his member tight, Ana screamed his name as she felt herself orgasm for the umpteenth time tonight. Earlier, when they left his place, they drove over to her apartment on the other side of town. Christian asked to come up, and Ana quickly agreed. She showed him around. She even showed him her second bedroom, which had been converted into her very own art room. When they entered into her bedroom, Christian and Ana took once glance at each other, and were ripping their clothes off. Now, Ana was completely naked, she stretched under her lover as Christian followed behind her ecstasy. Panting, Christian leaned up, and kissed her lips, deeply, moaning at her tongue against his own. Pulling gently out of her, he zipped up his jeans, while staring down at her naked form. He smiled in satisfaction at seeing her eyes closed, and body unfettered by clothing. She was a work of art. His, work of art.

 _Mine._

Sliding his hands up and down her legs, he waited until her eyes opened before kissing her again. Licking her lips, he kissed her once more before sighing.

"Your place is nice. Now, can you please grab your art stuff and come back with me?"

Giggling in delight at wanting to be wanted so much she shook her head. Biting her lip, she smiled when he grabbed her foot, before kissing each toe.

"Christian. I'm serious. You have to go, and I need to paint." Trailing his lips up her legs, he spoke, the higher he went.

"Are you sure, I can't convince you to leave with me?"

Breathless, Ana gripped his hair, when his head was between her legs.

Again.

"Christian, I don't think-"

"Shh." Licking her folds, he smirked when he felt Ana's body react for him. Her whimpering was all the answer he needed.

"You know, it's important that I continue my demonstration."

"Demonstration?" she asked absently, trying to keep her focus as the man in between her body drove her crazy.

"Yeah. My campaign? I need to make sure you know why I am the perfect guy for you. Why you gave me a chance to begin with? Remember?"

Distracted, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he moved his hands over her swollen clit.

"Christian," she pleaded, silently begging the man not to tease. Circling her entrance, he slid two fingers into her dripping core, moaning at the taste of her surrounding him. Ana tried pushing his head away, but, he only slid his fingers out, grabbed her hands and slid them back up to her breasts, having both of them cup her. Pulling away, he winked at Ana.

"Just one moment, Ana."  
Before she could say anything else, Christian wrapped his lips around her clit, and sucked.

Hard.

"Christian!"

Arching into his body, Ana could not believe that she was coming again. And that she was coming hard. So very hard. Gasping, she became practically incoherent, mumbling whatever came to mind.

"Christian! I can't! Not again!"

but her words contradicted her. Because she was coming again. And harder than before. Legs shaking from exertion and pleasure, the last thing Ana remembered was Christian's body hovering over hers, and kissing her.

"Good night, Ana. I will see you soon."

…

Later that morning Christian called his parents.

"Sweetheart. Well this is a lovely surprise. How are you?"

Smiling, Christian sat back in his office chair. Glancing out of his window into the gloomy Seattle weather he answered her.

"Hi, mom. I'm doing good. I actually wanted to ask if I could bring someone with me for dinner, tonight."

Grinning, Grace practically jumped up and down in glee.

"Really!"

"You don't have to sound so happy mom." Christian deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just-YOU'RE BRINGING HOME A GIRL FOR ME TO MEET! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER? WHAT'S HER NAME? DO WE KNOW HER? DO WE KNOW HER FAMILY? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING KEPT IN THE DARK!"

Christian held the phone away from his face as his mother went on to describe the woes of being the last person to know anything in the family. when she was done, he cleared his throat.

"Are you done?"

Gasping, she glared.

"Why, Christian, Trevelyan Grey! I shall tell your father of your mistreatment of me."

At that, Christian rolled his eyes. Instead of arguing with his mother he sighed.

"I apologize, mother. You know I love you. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She is truly amazing. Her father is Raymond Steele, and you haven't met her. I haven't hidden anything from you, as our relationship is still fairly new."

Somewhat mollified she humped into the phone.

"Well. Anyways, I would love for you to bring her. It's funny, because Elliott said you may be seeing someone. I will tell your father so he is not late tonight. Oh, I'm just so thrilled! I must go plan dinner. I love you my baby, see you soon!" And before he could comment, Grace hung up the phone. Snorting, he placed the phone on his desk.

"Sir?"

Glancing up, Christian waved his head of security into his office.

"Yes, Taylor?"

"It's the file you requested on Mr. Rodriguez."

Nodding, he took it from Taylor.

"Thank you. Taylor? I'm going to need your help. I would like the names of all the backers for Mr. Rodriguez's campaign. I know this is a different request, as we don't' operate in politics, but I would like the list if you can get it."

Nodding, Taylor slid his hands into his pockets.

"It should be easy. He is a senator, after all. Most of this should be public knowledge."

"Thank you."

…

All day, Ana had been painting.

She was relaxed, calm, and happy.

 _Well, having a sex god as a lover could do that to a girl._

Grinning at the thought of Christian's hands on her body, and lips everywhere on her, caused her to squirm and blush. She was currently at home, in her studio, working on a piece of art. It was a lot of things, but she didn't know what to call it yet. All she knew, was that it was shaping up to be something special, if not one of her better paintings. Hearing the phone ring, she put down her brush, and ran over to her phone, wincing at the soreness in her body.

"Hello?"

"I missed you beautiful."

Smiling, Ana walked out of her studio, and into her living room. Sitting on the couch, she tucked her feet underneath her.

"Christian. I missed you too."

"Good. I was wondering, if you got my message?"

"You left me an earlier message?" Frowning, she was about to check her phone when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, Christian, someone's at the door." Jogging over to her door, she opened it, grinning when she saw the huge bouquet of roses.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes, that's me."

The delivery man smiled before handing them to her, along with an envelope.

"Have a good day."

She watched the man head to the elevator before closing and locking her door. Shaking her head, she sighed before picking up the phone.

"Christian. These flowered are absolutely beautiful! Thank you."

"There not as half as beautiful as you, Ana."

Blushing, she set them down on her table, before opening the envelope. She gasped at what fell out.

"Christian-"

"Fly with me. I have a home in San Francisco. It's at Land's End. Stay with me for the weekend." Laying in her lap, was one ticket to board Christian Grey's jet. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of his gesture of him even having a ticket made, even though he owns his own jet.

"Christian-"

"We can leave tonight. After my parent's dinner."

"What about your work?" Ana asked not wanting him to lose out on anything important. Leaning back in his office chair, he chucked some paper at his waste basket.

"It's only work, Ana. Besides, ever since last night, I can't stop thinking about you. About being inside of you, and between your legs. I can't stop thinking about you scratching my chest, or the moment you rode me for almost half an hour."

Ana was flushed from the words he murmured into the phone, and his deep voice. Leaning back into her couch, she sighed.

"I typically don't just up and leave."

Sitting up, he leaned forward on his desk, as if Ana could see him.

"Then let's change that. How about it? You and me for a couple of days. Inform who you need to, and worry about the rest later. What do you say?"

Biting her lip, Ana thought about it. Truth be told, she wanted to go. She'd never done anything on the spur of the moment, and Christian was helping her break through all her hang-ups. He was also breaking her walls down, but to be honest, she didn't think she'd ever stood a chance against the man.

"You know you really are persistent, Christian."

Smirking, he answered.

"They don't call me an intense businessman for no reason." At that, Ana laughed softly.

"Alright. I'll go. With you, tonight. I just need to let my parents know."

"Of course. I'll come by and pick you up for dinner around 7pm."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wear anything underneath your dress."

* * *

Christian's a smooth Mofo. I love it! LOL Leave me a review ladies and goodnight!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: LOL. I love you all. Because of your reviews, and kind words, I thought I'd end the weekend with another chapter.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot and original character)

* * *

"Sweet pea, how are you doing?"

Soaking in her tub, she smiled.

"I'm doing good, dad. Is mom with you?"

Pausing, he glanced over at his wife who only raised her brow. They were both outside on their patio. The two had decided to spend the day together before the upcoming weeks. Ray had several out of town meetings, and his wife was in charge of several committees. Since Ana was taking a sabbatical, his wife volunteered to step in at the foundation.

"Yes, she is, as a matter of fact. We were just outside enjoying the rarity of a sunshine day."

"Yes, we were. Hello darling. I miss you so. When are you coming by the house so that we can do some more girly things?"

Ana giggled at that. Francesca was absolutely wonderful. Ray's second wife, and Ana's true mother. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was kind, and understood early on Ana's need for a mother. She couldn't have any children, so she saw Ana as hers, and Ana loved her dearly. Plus, it always made her happy to see whenever the two of them were together. It made her father so happy, and that made Ana happy.

"I will, soon. Actually, I wanted to talk with you about my plans."

Sitting up, Ray leaned forward.

"Is it about the foundation? Because if you need more time off, I can-"

"No. Well, yes, I do need more time off, but no, that's not why I'm calling." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Listen. I am a grown woman. Since you have been wonderful to me, I want to include you in my life. I met someone, and I've been seeing them for a while. He recently invited me to a dinner tonight with his family, and afterwards we are heading to San Francisco for the weekend."  
"When?" Ray said standing up.

"This weekend," Ana answered. Ray began pacing, and Francesca ended up smirking.

"Who is he?" Ray bit out. He was not about to have his daughter hurt, and taken advantage of again by some idiot who only wanted her for her money.

"Christian. Christian Grey."

At that, Ray turned a deep shade of red, and Francesca had to hold back her squeal of glee. Oh, she was older, and married, but that didn't mean she was dead. The man was very handsome. And ridiculously rich. Plus, he seemed better than Jose. Francesca never really liked the weasel to be honest, and the moment he broke her daughter's heart, he was on her blacklist. She still had some people from the old country willing to fix a problem, and she was waiting to see if he was a "problem." Deciding to answer for the both of them, Francesca spoke up.

"That's wonderful darling. I'm sure you will have a marvelous time. I have met with Grace on many occasions. We are actually on several boards. The Grey family is lovely. Bring me some chocolate back from San Francisco, will you?" Glancing at her husband, she added, "Actually bring two boxes honey. And some wine," she said, amusement clearly in her voice. Francesca was definitely going to call Grace tomorrow. She had a feeling this would be a wonderful match for her daughter, and she just wanted to see what Grace had to say.

Although Ana was an adult, she was relieved to have Francesca there. She could just imagine her dad was close to combustion. His silence spoke volumes. He didn't speak for several moments, and then, "Ana." She could hear the warning in his voice, and sighed.

"Dad, I know. But I like him, and he likes me. I want to try. Really try. Please let me." Sighing, Ray slumped into his chair. He knew that tone. The same tone that would make him give in. that always made him give in. He had to put up more of a fight, even if he was losing.

"You'll be safe?"

"Yes."

"I want you to bring him by the house when you return. We need to have a discussion, he and I."

Sighing, she agreed.

"Make sure to observe your surroundings."

"I will."

"Do you have your gun with you?"

"Dad!"

"Ray!"

"What?" he added, both to the phone and his wife.

"After Jose, we can't be too careful." Rolling her eyes, Francesca grabbed the phone.

"Bye honey. See you when you get back."

Knowing an out when she heard one, Ana quickly made her goodbyes and hung up. Sighing, Francesca smirked at her scowling husband.

"Oh, come on, baby. It's not too bad. At least he's rich."

 _Good for you baby._ Francesca thought, smiling at the new turn of events.

…

"You look stunning."

Blushing, Ana smiled. She was wearing a floor length gypsy dress in a peach color. It was held up by two tiny straps, and she paired it with an open sweater in the same color. She was still barefoot, and decided to straighten her hair, but it was starting to wave as it always did. Christian didn't seem to mind, and since she was meeting his parents, she wanted her dress to be causal, and respectful at the same time. She pulled him inside of her home, smiling in pleasure at the large bouquet of white roses he purchased.

"Christian. You don't have to keep buying me flowers! Two in one day? It's too much!" Walking over to where she was standing in the hallway, he wrapped his arms around her while she clipped on her earrings. Pushing her hair to the side, he kissed her neck.

"Anastasia. There is no such thing as too much when it comes to you." Trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulders, he smiled against her skin when he felt her shiver. Turning in his arms, she tilted her head, waiting for his kiss. He didn't disappoint, and two minutes later, Ana was trying to remember why the two of them were dressed to begin with. Resting his hands on her backside, he spoke over her soft lips.

"What did you do today?"

Smiling, she ran her hands over his face.

"Well, I painted, too a bath, and a nap. I couldn't figure out why I was so sore." Smirking, Christian tapped her backside, before stepping back.

"You'll need to take another bath tomorrow."

Laughing, she slapped his arm before turning to her bedroom. Returning with her duffel bag, purse, and shoes already on, she looped her arm through his.

"Mr. Grey. I am ready for an exciting weekend." Unable to help himself, Christian kissed her lips, moaning at how good she tasted.

"I am glad."

…

"Welcome. Come in!"

Smiling brightly at the beautiful, woman, Ana nodded, before taking a glance around the expansive foyer of where Christian's parents lived.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Smiling, Ana apologized for her gawking.

"I am sorry Mrs. Grey. Your front is so beautiful. The details in the walls, and the chandelier showcasing different colors is quite astounding."

Placing his hand proudly around Ana's waist, Christian spoke.  
"Ana, as you can already guess, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Mom, this is Anastasia Steele. She is an artist."

Clasping her hands together she beamed at Ana.

"Oh! How wonderful! It's so lovely to finally meet you, dear. I have to admit to being surprised at Christian deciding to bring a young woman home, but I am already pleased to meet you. Carrick! You must come and meet Anastasia!"

Giggling, she reached out to get Grace's attention.

"Dr. Grey. You may call me Ana. Anastasia is too formal."

Grasping her hand, she smiled.

"Well, I insist you call me Grace. We're practically family after all."

"Mom," Christian warned. Just at that moment, an older distinguished, but no less handsome man came strolling around the corner.

"What are you yelling about Grace?"

Rolling her eyes, she whispered to Ana.

"You know, he spent all this time chasing me just to go out with him, and now that we're married, I have to shout his name just to get his attention!"

Ana giggled at the way the two were acting. Very similar to her mother and father, except her mother would have to threaten her father with bodily harm if he brought his work to the dinner table.

"Ah. So, this is Miss Steele. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Carrick."

"Hello Mr. Grey." Waving off her formality, he sighed.

"None of that. It's Carrick." Leaning over he kissed her cheek. Stepping back, he patted his son on the back.

"You did good, Christian. She is stunning."

Smiling, he glanced down at Ana.

"I know."

The two missed the looks shared between Grace and Carrick. Clearing her throat, Grace spoke.

"Ana. Our son Elliott and his wife Kate couldn't be here, but our daughter Mia is coming. She will be here soon. Let's go take a seat in the living room."

Walking through the home, Ana marveled at the pictures scattered about the home, she smiled when she saw arts and crafts, and what looked to be glitter in the corner of the living room. Seeing where Ana was focused, Carrick chuckled.

"That's where our grandchildren play. My granddaughter loves glitter, and it gets on everything. But, Grace and I don't mind."

Taking a seat opposite the couple, Ana thanked the woman who brought them drinks before taking a sip of the sweet lemonade.

"Speaking of children, how do you feel about them, Ana?"

Blushing, Ana answered Grace.

"I would like at least three. Being an only child was very lonely, and I wouldn't want my child to be alone."

Looking pleased, Grace sat back, taking a sip of her own drink while speaking to Carrick. Christian however was surprised.

"You want three children?"

Smiling, she nodded.

"Yes. Three or four. Two at least. Why?"

Smirking, he sat back.

"I do too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've always said that."

Ana suddenly became warm at the thought of having Christian's kids. She knew it was too soon to be thinking about it, but she couldn't help it. And judging from the look in his eyes, she could see he felt the same.

"Ana. My son here tells me you run your father's foundation. A hunger initiative?" Carrick asked.

"Yes. It's to make sure no one goes to bed hungry. Feeding other people in other countries as well as our own. I have to admit that although the work is taxing, it is very much enjoyable." Pleased, Carrick raised a glass to her.

"That is commendable work. I will have to let my firm know of this initiative. We've been trying to find organizations to donate to that will garner real change. This seems like one of them."

Smiling, Ana nodded.

"It is. Plus, my dad will be thrilled more people want to help. The more the merrier, is what he always says."

Before they could talk further, they heard a voice come from the hallway.

"Mom, Dad, Christian."

Smiling, Grace stood.

"Oh, Ana. That will be our daughter. You are just going to love her." Ana silently agreed with Grace. If she got along with Christian's parents, she didn't see her disagreeing with his siblings. Turning, she was about to greet Christian's sister when she froze.

The pregnant woman in bed.

Jose's girlfriend.

Once her eyes settled on Ana, Mia froze in place as well.

"Darling so glad you come to meet Christian's girlfriend. Ana, this is Mia. Mia, this is-"

"We've met." Ana said, harshly. Noticing the tension, Christian immediately stood.

"Ana, is everything alright?"

Breaking her gaze from Mia, she shook her head.

"No, it isn't."

Concerned, Grace stepped forward.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Mia spoke.

"Ana, please. I can explain."

Completely clueless, Christian spoke.

"Mia? Ana? What is going on?"

"Mia, Christian. She's the woman I found my ex-fiancé sleeping with. The pregnant woman. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Everyone in the room was stunned, and watched as Ana ran down the hall and to the door. Christian threw a furious look at his crying sister, and their parents looked shell shocked. Running behind Ana, Christian shouted for her to wait.

* * *

Ohhh snap! It's about to go down! Leave me a review! Love you ladies!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm not even going to talk. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I don't own FSOG (Just this plot and some original characters)

* * *

Running out of the house, to the end of the driveway, Ana looked to her left and right, silently cursing that no one was around. Opening her purse, she scrolled through her contacts, hoping to call her driver, when she was enveloped in warm, strong, arms.

"Ana."

Shaking her head, Ana kept her gaze on the street. Sighing, Christian slowly walked around her. He gazed at her with concern.

"Ana. I had no idea. I promise you, I had no knowledge of Jose sleeping with my sister. She's always making excuses for the guy. We've never actually met him. She has another kid. A son."  
Feeling as if she'd been punched in the throat, Ana stumbled back. Gripping her arms, Christian steadied her.

"Hey. It's okay."

Tears filling her eyes, Ana stared up at him.

"Christian. How old is the child?"

Sighing, Christian stepped closer.

"Ana, I don't think-"

"Tell me. Tell me, how old is the boy?"

Silently wishing he saw Jose right now so he could strangle him, he answered her.

"He's three."

Feeling sick, Ana gripped Christian's forearms, praying to God that she could stay up.

"N-no. This can't be real. Jose wouldn't do that to me." Looking into Christian's eyes, Ana shook her head in disbelief.

"That was around the first time we had sex. I wanted to wait, but when Jose said that he only wanted me, I believed him. So, I decided to amend my rules a bit. However, I told him I wanted kids. Like right away, and if I got pregnant, I wouldn't complain. He always made an excuse, then said that it wasn't the right time. Then, we he finally agreed, we couldn't get pregnant. I was checked out, and fine, and the doctor couldn't understand why Jose couldn't get me pregnant."

 _He understood, but held back his tongue, due to doctor/patient confidentiality,_ Christian snarked.

Seeing the Ana was starting to hyperventilate, Christian rubbed her back and coaxing her to follow him.

"It's okay, Ana. Just breathe. In and out. That's it. Slowly. In and out." Closing her eyes, she listened to his voice, finding herself able to calm down somewhat. Blinking her eyes open, Christian could see the sadness lurking there.

"I truly was never enough for him."

Cupping her face, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He was relieved when she returned his kiss, with a soft press of her own lips. After a while, he pulled away.

"Ana. You are more than enough for me. Please believe that."

Placing her hands atop his, she shook her head.

"I want to believe it, Christian. I really do. But I-"

"Then believe it."

Confused, Ana wondered what he was talking about, so she asked him.

"It's simple, Ana. Believe it. Or at least, convince yourself to believe it until you actually do." Pulling her close, Christian spoke quietly.

"Let me take you away still. We can still head to San Francisco, for our weekend trip. Let's just get away, you and I like we planned. I still very much want you, and I want to show you how much I want you in my life. Please."

"What about this mess?"

"It'll be here when we get back." Biting her lip, she looked down the empty street. While keeping her gaze averted from him, she spoke softly.

"I need to know."

"Know what?" he asked, waiting for Ana to turn her beautiful eyes back to him. When she did, he was stunned by the raw intensity in them.

"Christian. I can't play any more games. I physically do not think I would be able to handle it."

Smiling softly, Christian leaned forward and kissed her lips. Pulling back, he nodded.

"Good. Because I am a man who has no patience for games. Now, are you staying or leaving with me?"

Reaching out, she gripped the front of his shirt.

"Okay."

…

Sinking to the chair, Grace stared at her daughter in disbelief. Carrick looked a bit shell shocked, and had spent the last several minutes pouring three glasses of brandy. He handed me one, before throwing back the other two. Once he finished, he set the glasses down, before looking to the ceiling.

"That is why we haven't me Jose. Because he was Ana's fiancé all along?"

Nodding, Mia looked down at her hands.

"And you've been with him for four years. Isn't that the same length of time Ana has been engaged?"

Tears running down her cheeks, she answered.

"Yes."

Suddenly Grace became angry at Mia's tears.

"I do not want you upset, because it will hurt the baby. However, Mia, you are a grown woman. Woman do not sleep with otherwise engaged, married, or in a relationship men. Have I taught you nothing?! What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he loved me first! He would have been with me had Ana not come into the picture!" Mia shouted back.

And to her it was true.

Mia met Jose five years ago at her mother's charity function. At the time, he was a first-time senator, and looked like a fish out of water. Mia instantly rescued him from a boring conversation and they hit it off instantly. They went on dates, sight-seeing, and made love almost everywhere. She was ready to bring him to meet her parents, when all of a sudden, Jose started seeing some new woman.

Anastasia Steele.

Oh, Ana heard of her. The beautiful socialite, who was heir to the Steele fortune, founded by her daddy, Raymond Steele. She'd seen her volunteer work, and involvement in the community, and thought it was all for press. Until she spoke with her one day, and found out that the woman was genuinely kind. That was the moment, Mia felt bad, but was already in too deep. Weeks later from that, Mia found out she was pregnant with their first child, Matthew. Mia thought he would leave Ana once he found out, but she read in the papers that same night, that Ana was engaged to Jose.

Her man.

So, she confronted him at his office. But, he told her it was in name only, and for political backing. So, she eased up a bit. It'd been getting harder to sneak around, but Mia believed it to be all worth it.

Then, when Ana caught the two of them in bed, she thought that would be her golden ticket. Jose would finally run to her arms.

But Jose didn't call her back.

And she saw him with another woman last night.

Now, she had to deal with Ana being in her life. Judging by the look on her brother's face, she knew that would be a long while.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Mia. The other woman. You know the countless cases I have worked on, and how hard it is for the cheated-on party to regroup. I've seen feelings of doubt, and bitterness; not to mention self-esteem issues. You couldn't have at least confronted Ana about it, and told her your stance? I'm not saying it's right, but it's something. You have two children by this man!"

Carrick raised his voice at the end, uncaring of Mia's current state.

"Dad-"

"We help you take care of this child. You live here. You barely pay anything. But now, I think it's time you start taking responsibility. You are twenty-six Mia. Start acting like it."

Unable to say anymore, Carrick stormed off to his office, where the rest of his liquor was held. Once he left the room, Grace stood. She studied her child for a moment, before tilting her head to the side. Wiping her tears, Mia spoke harshly.

"Let me guess. You are disappointed in me as well? Before you go on as father did, I should let you know that no one can make me feel more terrible than I do right now. I just, I couldn't help falling in love with Jose."

"Mia. Everyone has choices. To take a certain path, means a certain outcome. You chose the path with a man who was already promised to another. How in the world did you ever think this would turn out well? Your brother is dating a woman who was affected by your reckless decision."

"What would you have me do?"

Walking closer, Grace sighed.

"Apologize to Ana. Although I know if I were in her shoes, I would hardly be open to listening to the woman who caused me to end my engagement, I would still try to make amends. Then, you need to have an adult conversation with Jose on what you plan on doing. Specifically, what he plans on doing to help his kids. It doesn't look right for a second term senator to have two kids that he is unwilling to claim."

….

 _San Francisco._

They'd been here for over two hours, and Ana already loved it. She enjoyed the people, the weather, and the food. But most of all, she enjoyed her company.

Christian Grey.

Since they landed, Christian had been nothing but attentive. He told her during their entire ride to leave all the mess concerning Jose and his sister back in Seattle. When Christian first said that he had no idea, Ana knew it wasn't his fault. She wasn't running from him, but the situation. She'd known Christian Grey for a short while, but what she already knew was that he wasn't the type of man to lead a woman on. He was very direct, and that could seem cruel to some, but to Ana, it was a breath of fresh air.

 _Imagine that, honesty._

So, when he asked her if she would still come with him, she knew that saying yes would still be the right choice. After all, he wasn't his sister, and she would never judge another based on the previous person's actions.

When they arrived, a driver was already waiting for them on the tarmac, and they were instantly taken through the city. Ana loved the hustle and bustle, but unlike New York, everything was still calmer in San Francisco. Ana found that she liked that quite much. After a twenty-minute drive, the driver pulled up to a gated community. Once they entered, Ana marveled at the extravagant, and refurbished homes. It was as if she was taking a trip back in time. When the pulled into a deep driveway, Ana openly gaped at the grand home. Christian's second home, which was located in the Sea Cliff area of San Francisco. It was a very large, antique style mansion, with the estate sitting on the edge of the cliff. They entire home presented views of the Pacific Ocean, and the number of trees surrounding his property was absolute astonishing. Ana could imagine during the day, the view would be wonderful, and was looking forward to it come morning. After giving her a brief tour of the place-the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen and sitting areas, they dropped their bags and headed back out. He wanted to take her to a restaurant he recently heard of. More than happy to tag along, Ana readily agreed.

Currently, they were on the other side of town, eating in the Noe valley area eating at some new up and coming restaurant. The place was supposed to have some of the best French inspired food.

"How did you know this place existed? You're mostly in Seattle, right?"

Taking a sip of his wine, he nodded.

"Yes, I am. However, I knew of this place because of a recent client. They wanted to thank me for saving their two restaurants, by inviting me to anytime to eat here. They even encouraged to bring a date."

Smiling, Ana grabbed her own wine glass while taking a look around the restaurant. It was on the small side, but it was still very much cozy, and intimate. The dim lighting, the unique style tables, and 18thcentury chairs was a perfect blend of the old and new world.

"I like it. Very different, but classy. Now that I think about it, it fits perfectly in San Francisco."

"That's what I said. They were planning on placing it in New York. They have one already in Seattle, but when I visited the first one, I knew instantly it would be more successful in San Francisco. So, I pitched the idea to them, and they were thrilled. To be honest, I think they were more thrilled with my funding their business than anything else."

Just then, a waiter approached their table.

"Hello sir, and madam. What can I get started for you tonight?"

"I'll take the honey glazed chicken with potatoes. Ana?"

"I'll take the Basque seafood stew."

Jotting down their order, he nodded.

"Very good."

Once they were left alone, Ana smiled.

"I know we had a rough start to this weekend, but I am glad I came with you, Christian. This is absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to join me as well, Ana. I really am glad to have you with me. and I know this is soon, but Ana, I want you to know that I am absolutely crazy over you. I want you in my life, and I'll take you in any capacity I can have you."

….

Later that evening, Grace picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. My name is Francesca. Francesca Steele. I was wondering if I could speak with a Dr. Grey?"

The name sounded familiar to Grace.

"This is her. May I ask who is calling?"

Grinning on her end of the phone, Francesca pulled her nightgown over her head before quietly leaving her bedroom. Her husband was in a deep sleep, and she'd been going crazy trying to figure out how it went with Ana and Christian. She padded to the kitchen, and pulled out her favorite; strawberry cheesecake ice cream, and a spoon. Sitting on the stool, she answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I am Ana's mother. The one who is dating your son, Christian? We've also worked on several hunger initiative boards, and I wanted to reach out-"

"Francesca! I remember. We never get to chat. You or I are always busy. How are you?"

"Fine. Honestly, I am dying with curiosity to know how it went tonight. Ana called and told my husband and I that she was having dinner with you tonight. She's such a lovely girl, and I've heard nothing but great things about Christian. So, I'm calling because I'm a nosy, but curious mother."

At that, Grace laughed aloud. She too headed into the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of wine.

 _Scratch that. I may need another bottle._

Once she pulled out a second one, she sat at the kitchen counter. Kicking off her shoes, she spoke.

"Well, I am glad you called. But, it didn't go quite as planned."

Eyebrows raised, she dug into her sweet treat.

"Oh? Why not?"

Deciding to get right to it, Grace spoke.

"We both have a mutual problem. Jose Rodriguez."

At that, Francesca glared into the open space of her kitchen.

"Tell me more," she said, her accent coming out thickly in her anger.

….

Reaching over the table, Ana squeezed his hand.

"That is absolutely wonderful, Christian. The food is great, as well as the atmosphere. I know that you run a very successful business, but it is so good to see that you help up and coming business owners. It speaks of your character."

Smiling sadly, he returned her hand squeeze before pulling away.

"But, it doesn't explain my sister's character. God, I'm so sorry, Ana. I know that we will work on fixing the problem when we return, but I am still so very sorry. This is a huge mess."

Sighing, Ana took another drink from her glass-this time a long one-before speaking.

"I meant what I said on the plane, Christian. I do not blame you. Just from being around you, I can tell you had no knowledge of this."

Shaking his head, he sat back in his chair.

"I know. We were always trying to figure out why Mia would never bring him around. I mean, the guy already has a son with my sister. I know mom and dad has been helping her, and even I've given Mia whatever she asked. But this? This has gone too far!"

Ana could see how torn up he was about his sister. On the one hand, he could go after Jose, but those were Mia's kids father. Any damage he'd inflict would no doubt bring damage to them. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary casualties, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Ana could see his mind working.

"Christian. Jose is a terrible man. To deny his children all for political gain? I don't know what I ever saw in him. I am still floored by the fact that he already has a son. And your sister. I cannot understand why she would continue to involve herself with a man who is already engaged? It boggles my mind. I especially feel stupid that I was unable to see the signs before. I especially feel terrible for walking out on your parent's lovely dinner."

"No one blames you, Ana. I think like you; my parents were in just as much shock at the turn of events. Mia does live with her son on the property. Now however, she will be living there with her second child as well."

Suddenly tears welled in her eyes. Acting fast, Christian stood, and scooted the chair closer to her.

"What is it, Ana?" Christian asked, glad to be in the back corner of the restaurant, where no one could see them. Shaking her head, she continued to glance down at her hands, which were gripping the table cloth like a lifeline. Gently prying her fingers from the lace, he pulled them to his mouth, and kissed each finger. When he felt her start to relax, he asked the question again.

"Christian. I am over Jose. I want no parts with the man. All the romantic feelings I had for him vanished the moment he betrayed me by cheating. I could never be with someone like that, again. But, I can't help but think about the babies. His son. He knew how much I wanted children. He lied to me. openly lied to my face, and gave her so easily what he refused to even give me. That hurts, you know? I give my all to everything, and to be openly mocked, and used makes me ill."

Kissing her hair, he kept trying to calm her, while thinking of ways to completely obliterate the man.

"I hate seeing you like this, Ana. As crazy, and clichéd as what I am about to say is, it still is the truth. He didn't deserve you. He was intimidated by a real woman who has real wants and needs. I know I don't deserve you, but I will work my hardest to be. I'm also too selfish to let you go. I will give you everything you ever want, and need, all you have to do is ask. I know for several years he was a part of your life. It's hard to suddenly forget those memories, but please know, that he is no longer a factor. You are beautiful, kind, and smart, and witty. He is a politician."

The way he said politician, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, caused Ana to giggle, and look into his warm gaze.

"You say that like a swear word."

Mouth quirking up a bit he nodded.

"It should be." Sobering up a bit, he leaned over and kissed her soft lips, pleased when she sighed.

"I meant what I said. Anything you want, or need. I will give it to you. Don't worry about Jose anymore. Soon he will no longer be a factor."

Ana wanted to ask what he meant, when all of a sudden, he waved over the waiter.

"Let's get out of here. I want some dessert, and I know just the place."

* * *

Ohhh yeah! LOL see y'all I wasn't going to destroy their trip. This is just the first day of it, so the next couple of chapters will be SF. I love every single one of our reviews, I read them ALL, so leave me more. Love ya, and see you sometimes next Saturday!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was cracking up as I wrote this chapter. Y'all will soon see why. Ha!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

We back in SF!

* * *

"How's that feel?"

Moaning, with her eyes closed, Ana smiled.

"It feels amazing. But then again, foot rubs always do."

Hearing Christian's chuckle, Ana blinked her eyes open. She sighed at the sight in front on her. Leaning against the headboard, Christian had picked up one of Ana's feet and was currently rubbing a very soothing oil into her skin. She arched her toes under his touch, and had been moaning for over ten minutes now.

They made plans to leave earlier, but they saw San Francisco decided to rain, and opted to stay inside. Christian made love to her again, and now they found themselves in bed, at 2 in the afternoon with the curtain wide open. Ana thought she'd never seen a more beautiful storm, than one in San Francisco. The rain was hitting the ocean, and the wind was carrying it across the bay. Seeing it from Christian's bedroom was very much idyllic. She wanted to paint it now, to forever freeze this moment in time.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, bending over and kissing her toes, setting one foot down, and lifting the other one.

Pulling the sheet over her naked chest, while laying at the foot of the bed, she sighed.

"I was just admiring the view of the ocean. Christian, your home is truly beautiful. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Smiling a bit, he nodded.

"I thought so too. To be honest, it reminded me of a castle of sorts. A paradise tucked away. I even found out that the man who owned this house before me brought it for his wife. He married her after dating her for one week."

Eyes wide, Ana stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"That's what I said. Granted, it was during the Vietnam war, and he was drafted, but he knew she was the right woman for him, and didn't hesitate."

Stretching her toes into his hand, she ran her fingers over his exposed muscular thigh.

"I can imagine her surprise."

"That's the thing. He said, that she must've been as crazy as he was, because she instantly said yes. Anyway, he served three years, but was discharged when he became deathly ill. They thought he was on death's door, so they sent him home. Turns out, he caught some type of fungus. It left him sterile."

Ana instantly felt for both the man and woman.

"They were lucky though, because before he was sent off to war, she became pregnant. They had a child, who was three at the time. He told me that the woman was his miracle."

Ana felt her chest constrict from the beautiful story.

"What did his wife say when she found out?"

Leaning over, he kissed her ankle, before bringing both of her feet into his lap, and rubbing them together.

"She said she didn't care. She was just grateful that he was still alive, and they would live together forever. Their son now lives in Canada. His wife died two years ago, and he was so heartbroken, that he could no longer live in it."

Blinking back tears, she quickly wiped away the ones that had fallen.

"That is the most beautiful story I've ever heard. I'm sure this house has a lot of memories."

Smiling at the thought, he nodded.

"It does. The man said the house was lucky."

"What was his wife's name?"

Mouth quirking up a bit, he answered her.

"Rose." Sitting up, Ana slapped at his leg. She was in shock. The woman had her middle name?

"That's my middle name."

Crawling over her body until he was settled between her legs, he nodded.

"I know. I said the house is lucky."

At that, Ana melted as Christian Grey proceeded to kiss her until she could no longer think anymore.

* * *

After dropping her son off at school, Mia headed to Jose's office. She knew it was time. Time for them to talk. Seeing the devastation on Ana's face when she quickly put two and two together broke her unlike anything else had. Her parent's disappointment in her also hurt, and she was certain Christian was very sad to see his sister act in this light. Even Elliott, who wasn't present, was informed by Grace, and she had to fend off his calls all morning. She ignored each one until he threatened to show up at the senator's office, and beat him to death.

It was a general consensus, that she, was not everyone's favorite at the moment. Call her selfish and spoiled, but she wanted to be liked, so she would do whatever was necessary to keep everyone's wrath away from her. Approaching the secretary, Mia smiled.

"Hello. I was wondering if Mr. Rodriguez was in?"

Looking flustered, the woman quickly shuffled papers around before clearing her throat.

 _Poor thing. It must be her first day on the job._

"Ah, actually Mr. Rodriguez is busy right now."

Before she could schedule an interview to see the man, she heard a loud moan from the back of the office. Stiffening, she glared at the secretary who looked mortified.

"Look, miss, I don't know who you are, but I just got this job. He told me to say that."

Seething, Mia flipped her already short hair away from her face.

"So, you know, I'm the mother of his two kids. This one in here," she said pointing to her stomach, "and one I just dropped off at kindergarten!" Walking around the desk, she stormed over to the shut door, and threw it open. She was stunned at the sight.

Jose was in the office.

Giving head to a man.

A very skinny, effeminate man.

But a man, nonetheless.

Stunned, he shot away from the man, while the younger, more attractive blond only smirked at her. His smirk dropped however, when he saw her round stomach.

"Mia! I can explain! I-"

One thing Mia hated the most, above not being liked, was to be made a fool. Everyone knew this. Her family, even her friends. While she was typically a sweet woman, she was very much vindictive when need be. Sadly, it's why she carried on with an affair with Jose for so long. She thought she was the better woman.

It didn't take a genius to know that wasn't the case, and she knew her brother would never date a woman who didn't have some set of morals. That's why she felt terrible for hurting Ana. But not anymore. Opening her wallet, she noted that the young man had fully dressed, but was unable to leave because she blocked the doorway. Holding up his hands, he stammered.

"Look. I'm so sorry. He told me he was single. I had no idea he was involved with someone else. Especially a woman, or I wouldn't have asked him to leave the bar with me?"

Eyebrows raised, Mia questioned the man.

"Bar? What bar?"

Interjecting, Jose spoke.

"Now, there's no need to ask-"

Knowing not to refuse a pregnant lady, after all, his sister was about to burst, he instantly answered.

"Diesel."

Mouth agape, Mia kept shaking her head. Jose was picking up people at gay bars now? What was wrong with the man?

Opening her handbag, Mia interrogated him further.

"What's your name?"

Sighing, the man ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Willow."

Mia paused at the name, before shaking her head. When she found her wallet, she pulled out a wad of cash. Both Jose and Willow's eyes opened.

"I will give you two-thousand dollars to run to the Seattle Times, and explain that you just gave a blow job to Senator Rodriguez."

"Mia! Why would you tell the man to do that?" Jose roared. Ignoring the loser, Mia waited for his reply. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he nodded, before taking the money Mia held out to him. Pocketing it, he thanked her.

"Oh, and if it's any consolation, the man is trash honey. You can do so much better."

With that, Willow strode out of the office, winking at several people standing around open-mouthed, and in shock at the turn of events.

"Close the door, Mia."

Narrowing her eyes, she refused.

"No. Jose, you messed with the wrong woman. I tried to be patient. I thought I was being good, waiting on the man I love. But I can see what a waste of time that was. I cannot wait to see you crumble."

Falling to his knees, he begged her.

"Mia. Please, Mia! Don't do this! Look!"

Ruffling through his drawer, he pulled out a red box.

"See? This was your engagement ring. I brought it last week, for you."

Wavering a bit, Mia placed her hand over her belly.

"But, Jose. You haven't even claimed our son. Especially this one on the way." He saw her waver, and pounced on it.

"But I will. I was only waiting until I married you."

"And what about Willow?"

"What about him? He's nothing. You know I have a sex addiction. It doesn't matter who it's with. I've started therapy this morning. I just couldn't say no to what was in front of me. it was pure temptation, nothing else. I'll even bring it up during my meeting, tonight!"

Mia's inner voice was screaming at her to walk away, and leave the poor man on his knees. But the part of her that still loved him, was thrilled with the fact that he finally brought her a wedding ring. Taking the box from him, she gasped at how large it was.

"It's so pretty, Jose!"

"Like you, he whispered," looking properly chastised. Biting her lip, she placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't want a long engagement. I want to get married, quickly. Like within a month."

Relieved that all of his money wasn't leaving he, nodded.

"Deal."

"And I want you to publicly announce your son. He is after all your seed." Irritated at having a kid, Jose nonetheless smoothed his face over in perfect submission.

"Anything."

"And I want to move into a bigger house. Bigger than my parents. And you need to come over and meet my family."

"Okay."

After he agreed to her demands, she squealed before running over and kissing him.

"Oh, Jose, I knew everyone else was just a phase. That you only wanted me. but wait! What are we going to do about Willow?"

Winking he kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a politician. I'll just deny it. Plus, with you expecting, and our son, who is going to believe him anyway?"

As Mia kissed him, she was glad that she at least paid the man.

* * *

"Ana, wait!" Christian shouted, laughing as Ana ran ahead of him on the busy street. Currently, they were at Union square, shopping in the evening. The rain had let up a bit after their afternoon delight, and instead of staying in, Christian opted to take her shopping.

"But it's night time."

Smirking, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, before pulling her along with him.

"Your point being?"

Escorting her to his second car in the garage- a top of the line Range Rover, this one in gray- he rounded the car, and started the engine as he listened to her before pulling out of the driveway.

"Christian, wait! I left my wallet, and phone."

"You don't need it, while you're with me."

And she didn't.

A few people noticed Christian-let's be honest, a lot of people recognized him- but she was surprised that he kept a friendly disposition, even speaking with some college-age kids about his hunger initiatives.

 _"I know I shouldn't be asking this Mr. Grey. But we attend San Francisco State, and were wondering if you could stop by our business school, and speak with us for a while? It's just, me and my two buddies are graduating, and looking for jobs. However, they're not geared into technology, as everything is here in the city, and Silicon Valley."_

 _The two other guys nodded in agreement. Studying the three boys, Christian spoke._

 _"Tell me something. What are all of your majors?"_

 _The two-answered business, but the leader answered-_

 _"Business and communication. I hope to one day be a speech writer."_

 _Nodding, and uncaring of several pictures being taken, Christian pulled out three cards. He flipped them over, and asked for a pen, to which they all offered him one. He took the lead one's pen, and wrote on the back of the three cards while talking._

 _"Tell you what. This is my direct number and email. I have three open positions waiting for you when you graduate. Just let me know, and I'll let my assistant know." Stunned, the boys gaped at him, while several people around them chuckled._

 _"What!"_

 _"You're not serious!"  
"Is this real life?"_

 _Chuckling at their answers, he nodded._

 _"It's real. What's your name?" Christian asked the communication guy._

 _"Chase."_

 _"Hmm. Well Chase, I need a speech writer that's more competent. I just fired mine recently. Send me some of your stuff, and I'll have you work in the communication department, at my company. When so you all graduate?"_

 _"In two months." They answered._

 _"Good. I will see you all then. Oh, and Chase? Tell your dean, or whoever that my people will be in touch next week. I think I can come out in the next two weeks."_

 _Once they all left, Christian smiled at several other people, who were either clapping, or congratulating him on helping the youth, before steering Ana into Chanel. Security immediately made sure to keep the masses out of the store, while they browsed around. Once it died down a bit, Ana stood in front of him, stood on her tip toes, and kissed his lips. She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her waist. When she pulled away, he stared into her eyes._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _Smiling, she kissed him again before speaking._

 _"For being a kind man. You surprise me every hour I am with you."_

 _She smoothed his hair away from his face, noting that he seemed uncomfortable with praise being heaped on him. How adorable, and refreshing, she thought._

 _"I want to help others, if I can. Now, enough about me. It's time I spend all my hard-earned money on my girl."_

 _Raising a brow, she cocked out her hip._

 _"I'm your girl?" she asked playfully._

 _Growling, he leaned over and kissed her quickly._

 _"Yes. Now, I'd like to see you in a red dress. What do you think?_

Since then, they'd been into Chanel, Fendi, Armani, and now, Christian Louboutin. Ana tried to protest at every store they went into, but Christian would ignore it. She had a wealthy father, which allowed her to have more than most. But this was borderline excessive. Gently pulling on his arm as the sales associate walked away, she whispered to him.

"Christian. I don't need all of this to be happy. It's all lovely, but I just want to be with you." Seeing the sincerity in her eyes warmed Christian even more.

"I know. But I want to buy you pretty things. It makes me happy. And you want to make me happy, right, Ana?"

Knowing she was caught in a difficult place, she shook her head.

"You don't play fair."

"Not when I'm with you. I'll never play fair with you."

At that, Ana's mouth tilted up a bit.

"Now, be a good girl, and pick a pair of red bottoms. Maybe you'll avoid a spanking if you do."

Biting on his ear, she whispered hotly into it.

"What if I pick the shoes, but still want a spanking?"

At that, Christian felt himself harden instantly. Ana ran her hand over his front since, they were both tucked into a corner. He groaned before kissing her neck.

"The things you do to me, woman." Slapping her butt, she shook his head as she giggled.

"Pick the shoes. It's time to give out your punishment."

 _Or reward,_ Ana thought smugly.

"I want food, first."

At his silent question, she smirked.

"You can't keep me holed up in your castle as a sex slave with no food." At that, Ana heard a delicate voice clear behind her throat, and instantly flushed in embarrassment. Turning slowly, she smiled at the smirking woman.

"Um, hi. I want to look at the black ones with the designs on the heel."

"Sure."

* * *

We gonna stop it here. Next up, sexy time, while we still in SF! Love you all leave me a review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! Now that I've finished The Earl & The Spinster, I can now focus all of my attention on this wonderful story, and ATP. Oh, and JLL1234 yay! I grew up in Haight-Ashbury, and I absolutely loved it. We moved out when I was in high school, and I now live in Solano County. Can't say I like it now, because the city is not how it used to be. Anyways, it's great to virtually meet another person who knows my city. ;)

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot and the original characters)

Writing this chapter to one of my other favorite jazz songs Peter White Talkin' Bout Love in case you were wondering…

* * *

Throughout their entire dinner, Ana and Christian had shared heated glances. He would feed her a piece of his steak, and she would reciprocate with her own chicken. Dessert came, and he only ordered one slice of cake. When the waiter left, Christian stood, and took the seat next to her. Once he was settled, he pulled her chair closer to him, before tapping her leg. Staring at him in confusion, she was silently asking what he wanted, when he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Give me your leg."

Obliging, she draped her right leg over both of his, thankful that the table cloth was long enough to conceal their lower body from everyone else. She quietly gasped when his hand moved further under her dress, resting at the top of her thigh. He groaned in her ear.

"Why aren't you wearing any panties, Ana?"

Grinning wickedly, she leaned over and gently bit his ear.

"Because I didn't feel like it. Am I in trouble?"

Pulling away slightly, he noted the glazed look in her eyes, and smirked.

"You have no idea, Ms. Steele."

Before she could beg him to take her home now, they were interrupted by their waiter.

"Here is your dessert. Will you be needing anything else?"

Without taking his eyes from Ana, Christian shook his head.

"No. Thank you."

Once the man walked away, Christian circled his fingers around her clit.

"Eat some cake, Ana."

Flushed from the stimulation of his fingers, and the low tone of his voice, Ana picked up the fork, before running the fork through the vanilla cake with strawberry icing on top. Holding it to her lips, she quickly wrapped her lips around the sweet treat, moaning at the taste. Christian moved his fingers lower, circling her core, causing her to gasp out in shock. The dessert in her mouth however, concealed most of the sound.

Most.

Leaning closer, he kissed her lips, before pulling away licking the frosting.

"Mm. That is good, Ana." She was about to speak, when his fingers easily slid inside of her, which caused her eyes to widen. He could see her desire and surprise. Chuckling, he gestured to her plate.

"You're not eating, Ana," he said in a sing song voice. Trembling at the increase of speed in his fingers, she shook her head.

"I'm trying."

Making a tsk sound, he sighed long-sufferingly.

"That's not good enough. We can't leave until you finish your dessert. That is, unless you cannot handle it." Looking into his eyes, Ana could see the silent challenge.

 _Ah, Mr. Grey wants to play,_ she thought in amusement. Picking up her fork, she took a rather large bite, making sure to wrap her lips around her fork, as if she was sucking Christian. His eyebrow rose in surprise, and deciding to throw her off a bit, he made a come-hither motion with his two fingers, knowing the exact moment he found the spot by the look on her face. Her breathing picked up, and her eyes screamed the pleasure she felt at his hands.

"You're not being a good girl, swallowing the cake, baby."

Whimpering, she shakily slid more cake onto her fork. She had to admit, the cake was really good. But Christian's fingers felt even better. She gasped aloud when he added a third finger inside of her. Christian's face gave nothing away. if anything, the two looked like they were enjoying each other's company, and dessert. The only indication that gave away to his sinister behavior, was the smirk he couldn't quite conceal on his face.

"Take another bite of cake, baby."

Feeling beads of sweat come on her upper lip, her eyes rolled a bit in the back of her head as he continued to stroke the spot inside of her, which she only recently knew about, due to his complete study of her body.

 _God bless him._

"I like seeing you this way, baby. Wet for me. Only me." Bite.

"I can see your nipples through your dress. Tell me, do they miss my lips around them?" Bite.

"When I get you home, I think I'll be eating out your pussy for a while. I haven't done that in a couple of days. How about taking you from behind? I think I'd like to-"

Turning her head to his, she pressed her lips into his smiling ones, feeling herself contract around his fingers. She was glad that they were towards the back of the restaurant, or else, Ana would have given them quite a show, the way she was devouring his lips. Once her breathing calmed down a bit, she blinked her eyes open, satiation clear in her gaze. Ana could feel how hard he was, and bit her lip before reaching out, and running her hand over his hardness.

"Take me home, Christian."

Eyes dark, he practically shouted for the waiter.

"As you wish, Ana."

* * *

While Christian drove through the city with the ease as a person who's been frequently, Ana rolled down her window, taking in the life coming off of the streets. She smiled at a couple who seemed to be on a first date. She laughed when she saw a woman dancing for no reason to a song that was blasting out of a bar, and spilling into the street. It wasn't until Christian chuckled that she realized her thoughts were consumed by what she was seeing.

"People watcher, I see."

Blushing she faced him, letting her head relax on the leather head rest while studying him expertly maneuver them up the hills.

"I admit it. I always enjoyed watching others. I think you can see a real person when they believe no one is watching. That is why I enjoy it. People's truth come to light."

Nodding in admiration, Christian took his eyes off the road for a millisecond before smiling at her.

"I would agree. When I started my company, Ros and I would secretly watch potential investors before we would meet them. They never knew who we were, and we made sure to be discreet. It's amazing what one can learn from another when they are not forced to put on airs, or be polite."

Ana could imagine. Christian worked with countless men, some people would even consider a bit dangerous. He had to know who he was working for.

"I take it, the process helped weed out the unwanted?"

Snorting, he turned on his signal, before going up another hill.

"You have no idea."

Once they stopped at a light, Christian smiled a bit. Curious, she asked what he was smiling about.

Tilting his head to the radio, he answered.

"Another one of my favorite jazz songs, and artist."

Listening to the soft sounds, she smiled, and moved her head to the slow music.

"Who's the artist?"

"Marion Meadows. The song is called Romantica." Clearing his throat, Christian spoke clearly.

"I should let you know, Ana, that you are the only person I've let know how much I enjoy jazz music. I don't know, but I feel like it's personal, and sometimes, the music sounds so intimate, it's almost as if you're revealing a part of yourself. Sometimes that can be scary."

Ana was floored. This man admitted more to her about himself than Jose ever did in a year. And what's worse, she still had no clue who he really was.

Reaching over, she placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing.

"It can be scary, opening yourself up for love, or a chance at it. All you can hope is that the person doesn't exploit your feelings for them."

Turning to look at her, he nodded.

"Yeah."

And he did. Christian knew what Ana was saying. That it was scary for her as well. But, she was taking a chance on him, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. He promised himself to never. Leaning forward, she turned up the song, before lowering her window further. Following her lead, he lowered his own, before opening the sun roof. They could see the stars and moon above them, as they flew through the city, to his estate.

* * *

As soon as he parked the car, he jumped out, with her following, opening the front door, he pulled her to him, before picking her up, which caused her to squeal in delight. Rushing up to his room, he set her on the bed. Reaching up, she ran her hands over his chest, before pulling his head to hers, kissing him as she wanted, since they left the restaurant. Sliding her tongue against his, she moaned when he ripped at her dress. She pulled away to help him take off his shirt, while he toed off his shoes and socks. Unbuttoning his pants, he slid his underwear off. However, before he could devour the feast that was Ana, she dropped to her knees, and swallowed him whole.

Groaning aloud, he instantly fisted her hair in his hands, trying hard not to pull to hard on her silken tresses. He shouldn't have worried though.

"Pull my hair, Christian. Pull harder."

Swearing under his breath, he did as commanded, trying not to swallow his own tongue when her talented mouth sucked him deeper, harder, and wetter. She sucked on his as if he was a lollipop, and it was the only one left. Pulling away with a pop, she stroked his large cock, biting her own lip.

"You taste so good, baby. I want some more."

Stomach muscles contracting, Christian tried to get her to slow down, but knew it was useless. Her mouth was once again suctioning him like a hoover, and he thanked his lucky stars that he was able to experience it firsthand.

 _Jose, you are a complete idiot. I should thank the douche-bag. Maybe send him some money, or tickets. Because Ana's mouth should be bronzed._

"God, Ana. I'm about to cum."

Instead of pulling back, Ana only sucked him harder, focusing all her abilities on the head of his manhood. Stiffening, Christian began to shallowly thrust into her mouth, before shouting her name aloud.

"Ana! God!"

Coming inside of her wet mouth, Christian was stunned to find that she even swallowed.

Every. Last. Drop.

Falling to his knees in front of her, he ripped her bra off, before leaning down to kiss her swollen mouth, pulling away, he cupped her breasts, pulling on her nipples. In between laving kisses across her chest, he spoke reverently.

"I. Am. Going. To. Have. Your. Mouth. Bronzed." Ana giggled as he pushed her gently onto the plush carpet, moaning when he took a nipple between his mouth, and began sucking. Arching into his mouth, she ran her fingers over his back, and on his delicious backside. Ana gasped however, when he flipped her onto her stomach, forcing her on her knees. Leaning over her, he whispered into her ear.

"You were still a bad girl, baby. You have to get your spanking."

Ana shivered, then moaned as his hand came across her butt. She whimpered when his fingers moved to her swollen, wet, core circling her entrance, before coming back to slap her behind, again. This continued for a long time, until Ana's backside was deep red, and she was writhing in pleasure. She never thought a spanking could feel so good.

"Christian," she whimpered out, "Please, I need you inside of me." Ana screamed when he thrust into her, no warning, no lead up, just his thick, hard, length sliding inside of her slippery body.

"Christian!"

Eyes rolling in the back of her head, Ana gripped the carpet that was under her fingers, pushing herself back into his hard thrusts. Gripping her hips, Christian halted her movements, before reaching under them, and pulling her into his body. Now, she too was on her knees, leaning against him, as he pulled on her nipples. Biting her ear, Christian smirked when he saw the absolute pleasure on her face, as she wound her arms around his neck.

 _Your loss, my gain,_ Christian thought smugly.

"Ana. I'm going to need you to come again."

Biting her lip, Ana felt her body responding to his voice, and movements. What this man could do to her! She was completely powerless against Christian Grey, and she had no problem with that.

"Christian," she moaned out, breathless, as she squeezed him for the second time that night. Speeding up his own movement, he stiffened, when he reached his climax. Completely winded, Ana gasped when he gently pulled out of her, before falling onto her back on the floor. Glancing up at him, Ana marveled at Christian's body. His abs, the definition in his legs, arms, and thighs. The large cock he had, surrounded by well-trimmed hair. He was everything a male specimen should be, and it made her tingle just to think all of him, wanted all of her. placing her foot on his thigh, her eyes widened, as he smiled at her before spreading her legs wider, settling his broad shoulders between her legs. She watched as he lifted each of her legs, kissing her thighs before blowing over her stimulated core.

"Christian, what are you-"

"Didn't I tell you, Ana? At the restaurant? I haven't eaten you out yet, baby. I am a man of my word."

Spreading her lips, Christian gently began sucking on her clit, causing her to scream out. She didn't know if it was pain, or pleasure, but it was a fine line. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. Tears were welling in her eyes, her chest was heaving, and she couldn't speak. All she knew was that it felt too good, and she didn't want him to stop. Christian could feel her thighs trembling on his shoulders, and he ran his hands up and down her silky legs. Reaching up, Ana gripped his hair hard, screaming when she felt herself let go, again. But he still continued. Pulling away for only a second, he whispered to her.

"You trust me?"

Nodding, she gasped aloud when he picked her up, her legs still over his shoulders, as he walked them over to the wall near his large bed. Ana could see the strain of his muscles in his back, as she was facing the mirror. She saw that her hair was askew, her body flushed, and her eyes wild. Christian's head was still resting in between her thighs, the only thing visible of him was his muscled butt, back, and thighs.

"Christian," she said his name as if in plea, yet he still continued to eat her out against the wall. Her toes were curled from the pleasure his mouth brought, and she was forced to push more of herself into his mouth because she had nothing to lean on except the wall. Tightening her legs around his waist, Ana's body began to shake uncontrollably, even as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks. Pulling away, he spoke into her thigh, kissing it.

"I want all of you, Ana. Scream for me, baby."

Suddenly, Christian crooked his fingers inside of her, before biting on her clit, which caused the desire effect.

For Ana to scream his name as if her life depended on it.

"CHRISTIAN!" she screamed, stunned to feel herself squirting all over the man. Gasping for breath, she continued to scream his name, until her bodily fluids eased up, and his mouth pulled away from her. Ana was in a daze as he moved them to the bed. Her body still trembling from the aftershocks, of him pleasing her. Eyes closed, she smiled tiredly when he kissed her mouth slowly, deeply, and thoroughly. She sighed when she felt his hands travel over her body, as if trying to commit her to memory. She jumped when she felt something cool against her ankle, then her wrist. Blinking her eyes open, she gaped as she saw what was placed on her ankle. A very expensive looking diamond anklet, and on her wrist, a diamond bracelet. Turning to look at him, she shook her head.

"Christian. This jewelry. It's gorgeous, but it's too much. I can't take it."

Shaking his head, he settled his body over hers. Bringing her wrist to his mouth, he kissed the diamond bracelet.

"You can, and you will. I saw it a week ago, and brought it. I'm glad I was able to give it to you."

"Bu-but, we hadn't even gone out yet."

Shrugging a muscled shoulder, he smiled up at her.

"I bought it in faith. Hoping you'd give me a shot."

Holding up her hand, Ana admired the jewelry. She smiled at how bright it shined, and it did look beautiful against her skin. Holding it to her chest, she thanked him. Raising her leg, she wrapped her right ankle against his lower back, giggling when she heard the bells that were on it.

"It's beautiful, both of them are, but why would you give this to me, now?"

Studying her face, he spoke softly.

"Because I wanted something of me to be on you. Because I am falling in love with you, and I want you to know it. Because It's Saturday, and I want you to have it. So you know that I will buy you anything, take you anywhere, as long as you give me yourself."

At that declaration, Ana's eyes welled with even more tears. She had never heard such beautiful words before, and she knew that Christian meant everyone.

"Christian-"

"Wait. You don't need to say anything right now. Remember my end of the deal? Giving you an honest trial run to see if you continue to enjoy my services?" At that, Ana burst into laughter at his cheeky tone. The man knew he already had her, but he had to remind her of his proposition. Shaking her head, she sighed. Sobering a bit, he spoke once more.

"I know this Jose crap isn't something you intended to have to deal with. But I want you to know, that I am not walking away. I want you, Ana, and I need you to know that I always protect what is mine. But I need you to do something for me."

Wrapping her other leg around his waist, she smoothed his hair back from his forehead.

"What?" she asked, softly. Looking into her eyes, he spoke.

"I'm going to need you to let me handle it. All of it."

At the serious tone, Ana sighed before trying to sit up, only he wouldn't let her, instead pining her to the bed with his body.

"Christian-"

"Please. I don't want to involve you, and I don't want to give you details, but I need you to let me handle it."

"What about your sister?"

"Ana."

"Those are his kids."

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"I know. But-"

Placing her finger on his lips, she smiled sadly.

"I know. How about this? I will give you my answer when we return home."

Knowing that was the only answer he was getting, he nodded after a while.

"Okay." Kissing her softly, he held up her wrist.

"I meant to tell you. It's engraved." Turning it a bit, he waited for her to read it.

 _C's_

Eyebrows raised, she smirked

"Is that, right? So, I'm yours now?"

Tongue in cheek, he nodded.

"Yes."

Eyes alight in pleasure, she shook her head even as the man kissed her again. Pulling away, he winked at her.

"I'll go run us a bath. Rest here a moment."

And after the exciting night she had, she took his advice. Smiling with her eyes closed, as she heard the slight jingle of her new ankle bracelet.

* * *

This Christian is too suave for me…Girl.. Anyways, leave me a review. I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone,

It has been pointed out that I said Ana wasn't wearing any panties, but then I said she was wearing panties because he slid them to the side. I apologize, and have already corrected that mistake.

I have been asked about EYOFD (Like a Gentleman) I took it down because I didn't like the direction in which the story was going. I had an initial idea, but then it went south. It will not be returning. If I can work out more of the plot I may bring it back.

Sorry this is not an update, but a lot of the PM's I was getting was only talking about that mistake. I am not upset, I really appreciate you all letting me know, but I just wanted to remind you all that it has been corrected.

Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Someone asked me if they said I love you yet to one another. No, they haven't.

Yet. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

* * *

Ana giggled at Christian's mouth gently biting, and sucking on her neck as their driver sped through the busy streets of Seattle.

This morning, they left Christian's palace in San Francisco, and Ana was surprised to find herself reluctant to leave. But, she needn't had worried. After making love to her upon waking, and relaxing in his custom jet bathtub, he whispered in her ear that they would come back another time, and soon.

Looking into his eyes, she believed him. To be honest, she believed everything out of the man's mouth. She was pulled from her thoughts when his mouth covered her own.

"Mmm," Ana said as Christian licked at her lips, urging her to open them. Throwing her arms around his neck, Ana obliged, hiking her left leg over both of his. She smiled against his full lips when he groaned in pleasure.

 _The man is turning me into a wanton slut, and I love it,_ she thought in satisfaction. Christian was ready to find a way out of Ana's skirt, until a sudden throat-clearing could be heard from the front of the car. Reluctantly, Christian pulled his lips away from Ana's. Even she sighed before turning to the amused driver.

"We have arrived at The Steele residence, sir."

Setting her leg back on the seat next to her other one, Christian smirked.

"Thank you, Taylor."

Stepping out, Taylor rounded the car, waiting by Christian's door. Once he was standing outside, Christian smiled at Ana. Picking up her hand, he kissed each finger, practically causing her to melt in a puddle to the floor.

"I had an absolutely wonderful time, dear Anastasia."

Blushing at his formality, Ana leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I did, too. I'm so glad that I went with you." Looking over his shoulder, she noted her parents standing in their doorway. Her father had a scowl on his face, and her mother was practically jumping up and down in glee. Rolling her eyes, she sighed.

"Are you sure you want to meet them now? I mean, you already know my father, but you have work to do, and-"

Placing his lips over hers, he waited until he felt her relax before pulling away.

"I want to. I think they should both see the man who took their daughter away for a weekend. Besides, I want them to get used to it."

Eyebrow raised in question, he answered it, quickly.

"Remember our jazz date? You asked me my favorite place. I want to take you in a couple of weeks."

Eyes wide, Ana was stunned. She knew that this trip was spur of the moment, but he wanted to leave again?

"What about your work?"

"What about it?" Christian countered. "I have capable people that can run it efficiently in my absence. I want to spend more time with you. You want that too, right?"

At his slight hesitance, Ana instantly scooted closer. Running her hand over his hair, she smiled softly.

"Of course, I do. I just. I can't believe you would do that. For me."

Smiling behind his black Armani shades, he lowered his voice.

"Ana. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Now, I know I cannot stay long, but I would like to meet your parents before I leave."

 _I love this man,_ Ana thought in wonder. She knew it was still too soon, for goodness sakes, they'd only been dating for less than a month-but she couldn't help how she felt. This was right. She knew it.

Kissing her once more, he spoke against her lips.

"Besides, with you around, your dad won't kill me for practically sexually accosting you in front of him."

Giggling, Ana pulled back, marveling at the man who made her feel more of a woman in 72 hours than Jose ever did in four years. Opening the door, Christian stepped out, dressed head to toe in Armani. Black slacks, polished square tipped shoes, and a crisp grey collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It was an unusually warm day in Seattle, so he nixed the coat. Besides, he was heading into the office for several meetings, so he needed to be his usual, Christian Grey self. Sliding out behind him, Ana was wearing a peach colored skirt, that was above the knee, black long-sleeved shirt with a v cut, and strappy black sandals. She wore her hair down, per his request, and decided to forego the make-up, choosing to wear a peach colored lipstick instead. Judging by the appreciative gaze in his eyes, Ana knew she'd chosen correct. Christian pulled her to his side, before kissing her hair, and thanking Taylor. Ana noted Francesca's wide smile the closer they got, and Ana knew she was unable to hide the tell-tale flush on her cheeks, and the sparkle in her eyes.

Standing in front of them, Christian smiled friendly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Steele."

"Christian," Ray said, Eyebrow raised at the look of happiness on his daughter's face. He hadn't seen that bright of a smile on her face-

Since before she started dating Jose.

At that simple revelation, Ray eased up a bit. Glancing over at his wife, he noted her knowing gaze, and cleared his own throat.

 _That woman always had to be right._

"Christian. This is my wife, Francesca. Francesca, darling, this is Christian Grey."

Holding out her hand, she was surprised when he pulled it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Steele. I can see that beauty is hereditary in this family." Francesca blushed, before giggling like a school-girl. Removing her hand from the charismatic man, she laughed.

"Why, Mr. Grey. It is lovely to officially meet you in person. I am so glad you could join us, if only for a short while. Right, Ana?"

Nodding, she turned to look at Christian who smiled.

"That's right. I wish I could stay longer, but duty calls. It's actually concerning the solar power initiative you signed on, Ray."

At that, his interest was piqued. Anything concerning his business, and he was ready to chat.

"Really? Well, keep me updated, Christian. I admit to being curious as to how we start the next phase of our working relationship."

Nodding, he squeezed Ana close to him.

"I will." Clasping her hands together, Francesca waved him inside.

"Come in, you two. I've made lemonade. You can take a drink before you leave, Christian, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Steele."

…

Twenty minutes later, Ana was escorting Christian back to his car. Taylor waited discreetly by the driver door, waiting for the two to finish their conversation. Leaning against the Maybach, Christian pulled Ana into his arms. Speaking into her neck, he sighed.

"I don't want to leave."

Winding her arms around his neck, she sighed as well.

"Neither do I. it's just as well. You have work, and I must get to painting. I have class tomorrow. I have to work on my detailing skills a bit."

Nodding, he pulled back.

"Have lunch with me, tomorrow."

Smiling, she shook her head.

"Christian. You have work, and I-"

"What? Have to eat? Come on, Ana. Have mercy on a humble man." At that, she snorted.

"You are not humble." Smiling wickedly at her, he winked.

"It depends on the situation I am in."

At that, she smacked his chest lightly, giggling when he went to bite her neck. Kissing it softly, he asked her again.

"Have lunch with me."

Knowing she was giving in too easily, but not caring, she agreed.

"Good. I still haven't gotten an answer from you, concerning Jose."

Meeting his gaze, she studied his clear gray eyes before speaking.

"That's because I have a feeling my answer will be akin to releasing a lion on his next meal."

He did not agree with her observation, but he did not deny it either. His silence spoke volumes. That caused her to sigh.

"Christian-"

"Wait." He interrupted. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he rolled his eyes at the fifteen messages Elliott left on his phone. He frowned when he read the last one.

 **You need to get to mom and dad's house now. Mia has some announcement. Kate and I are already wary. –E**

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"It's my brother. Apparently, there is something going on at my parent's house concerning Mia, and he needs me there."

At her name, Ana stiffened up a bit. Blowing out an angry breath, Christian ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that."

Softening a bit, she placed her hands on his chest.

"No. You should have. Mia is your sister. And Although I am no longer in love with Jose, it still hurts. He and I were together for over four years. It would seem that person would have the decency to at least be honest with you. Although Mia too is at fault, I can honestly say I feel sorry mostly for their children. Kids should never be brought up in an unstable environment, or with an unstable parent.

She should know. Her biological mother was nothing but trash. The void she left in Ana took many years to heal. If it wasn't for Francesca, Ana didn't know what she would do. Christian could see there was something else that Ana was keeping from him, and judging from the tone in her voice, she knew it had to do with her past. It didn't matter to him. He would uncover all of her secrets. He was after all, the only man she would ever need.

He'd make sure of it.

Tilting her chin up a bit, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are wise, as you are kind. He truly didn't deserve you, Ana."

Deciding to lighten up the mood, Ana playfully tugged on his shirt.

"Hey. You need a necklace. I'm going to buy you one."

Smirking, he nodded.

"Alright. Only if you allow me to do the same."

"Christian! You've bought me two piece of jewelry which I'm almost positive is over ten-thousand dollars."

"Your point being? Anyway, I better go. Later."

After tapping her backside once, Ana took a step back, watching as he slid into the backseat. Rolling down his window, he reached out, and squeezed her hand. Smiling she did the same before backing away.

"Later."

…

Walking into his parent's home-also known as World War Three location- he headed immediately for the living room. He nodded to Kate, and Elliott who were staring at Mia in open-mouth shock. His mother was leaned against the recliner, with what looked to be a large glass of wine in her hand, and his father was staring at Mia, in disbelief. His sister however, was in the center of the room, beaming at them all.

"Christian! I'm so glad you could make it. Elliott said you would come."

Saying nothing to his sister, he instead greeted everyone in the room, before leaning against the wall near the door. Christian honestly had no clue what would come flying out of his sister's mouth and he wanted to be near the door in case he had to leave for fear of losing his own mind.

Mia frowned when she saw the hard look in her brother's eye.

"Christian?" she questioned.

"What, Mia?" he bit out between his teeth. Noticing a screaming match about to begin, Grace tried to diffuse the situation.

"Christian, Mia has something she'd like to tell us. We should be supportive and-"

"Mother. I know what you are going to say. But we still need to discuss the first issue. Mainly, how the father of Mia's kids is Jose Rodriguez. The current Senator, and Ana's ex-fiancé. Ex only because she caught the two of them in bed together."

"Mia! We just found out that you were sleeping with a married man that Ana knew. We had no idea it was Jose Rodriguez? Both of the kids? How stupid can you be?" Elliott shouted.

"He hasn't paid a dime for any of those kids. Mom and dad have. Not to mention Christian, as well as Kate and I. Mia how could you be that dense? And with someone else's fiancé?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted.

"I did not call you all here to get attacked. I came because I fixed the situation. You were all right. I should not have been sleeping with a married man, especially when I knew better. It was wrong of me, and the fact that Ana is the woman you are currently seeing Christian, has brought this closer than I wanted."

If possible, Kate's eyes widened even more at Mia's confession.

 _What in the world was this woman thinking?_ Kate thought incredulously.

Calming down a bit at her wanting to fix it, Carrick nodded.

"Alright. We are all listening. After breaking it off with Jose, did you both come up with a co-parenting schedule? Do you need a lawyer to set up visitation rights, along with child support?"

Christian was glad that at least his sister was taking the necessary steps to make the man pay. That was what he was thinking, until she opened her mouth, and contradicted his logical thought.

"Break it off? We didn't do that. No, he asked me to marry him!" she squealed, much to the shock, disgust, and rage of everyone present. Christian didn't think his sister was stupid.

Until today.

Grace moaned aloud before taking a long drink from her glass, while Carrick was practically foaming at the mouth. Elliott stood immediately, before he began to pace. Kate slumped into her chair, crossing her legs, resigned to the fact of this being a long evening. Christian however was silent, and still. Two dangerous things no one wanted to happen. It was what Elliott called Christian's look of death, before he reigned hell on some poor unsuspecting person. God save them, should they face his wrath.

"Let me get this straight," Christian speaks slowly, to make sure Mia understands him. Mia however, completely oblivious to her family's anger focuses her wide eyes on him.

"He has been with Ana for years-"

"I knew him first!" Mia shouted, much to the dismay of everyone present. She then explained their past together, everyone become more unsettled by the instable gleam in Mia's eyes. While she was talking, Christian slowly counted backwards from one-hundred, to try and calm down. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I do apologize, Mia. So, you knew him first. You were together with him while he met Ana. Then he gets engaged to her. You still stay with him after your son, thinking he is going to break up with Ana. He doesn't, yet you still stay. You become fed up with waiting, so you make sure your secret rendezvous are more public. Ana comes in, sees you both, and the look on her face, makes you feel guilty. You are sorry for having to get Jose this way, but you believe he is the only man for you. Seeing Ana's heartbreak, you go to his office while we are away to make him pay, when all of a sudden, he proposes to you, admitting that he has been waiting for the right time, and wants to only be with you."

Biting her lip, she nodded, making sure to leave the bit about Willow out of it. No one needed to know but them, is what Jose said, and she wanted him to trust her more.

"Now you say he wants to move all of you in, and that he is going to announce to the world that you are his true love, and the son he has, along with the baby you're carrying, is his."  
Smiling widely, she nodded.

"Isn't that wonderful?" she gushed. For a moment, the only thing that could be heard in the room was everyone's elevated breathing. That was, until Elliott spoke.

"Is it crack? That you smoke, I mean. Do you use a pipe, or just snort it? Or is it laced with something else?" Elliott asked his sister.

"Elliott!" Grace shouted.

"How could you say those things to me, Elliott?" Mia screamed.

"How could I not! Mia have you lost your mind? I'm wondering if you were dropped on your head as a baby! How does this make any sense? Jose is trash, and if I see him, I will fight him. I'm not playing around."

While Elliott, and Mia were in a screaming match, Carrick walked over to the bar. He was about to pour his brandy into a glass, then thought better of it, and drank it from the bottle. If his daughter was going to act uncouth, then it was only right for him to drink the same way. Kate snorted, before standing, holding out her hand for Elliott, who looked shell-shocked once he finished screaming at his baby sister. Grace only watched the two with wide eyes. Her gaze shifted however to her other son, who hadn't uttered a word. She saw him pull out his phone, and suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Christian. Christian, wait!" Grace shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. Shaking his head, Christian forced a smile.

"No, mother. I cannot wait. Not any longer." Turning his attention to Mia, he spoke calmly, which was very disturbing, due to the fact that his calm voice contradicted his wild eyes.

"Mia, you do what you must. If you go down with him, by being attached to him, that is your own choice as an adult. But I have to make mine. And my choice will protect my family, and the woman I am falling for."

Eyes wide in fear, Mia spoke quickly.

"Christian. You wouldn't hurt me."

"Not intentionally," he added. "But there are some lessons you need to learn. It seems as if you'll be learning it the hard way."

Ignoring his family shouts to come back, Christian headed to the door. He needed to see Ana, and let her know what was going on. Because after tonight, all bets were off.

* * *

LOL This crazy Mia right here…. Leave me a review and see you next Saturday!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Lol I couldn't stay away.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

BTW… If you aren't listening to **Steve Cole Stay Awhile** , then I don't know what you are doing with your life.

* * *

After Christian left her parent's home, Ana was barely able to focus on her dinner. She was still in San Francisco at his home on the hill, away from everything. She could still hear the wonderfully talented Marion Meadows playing in her ear, while Christian was whispering in the other. Her mother knew that she was preoccupied, so she took pity on the girl, and excused her for the night.

Now Ana was back at her place, and once she brought every Marion Meadows, and Boney James Album via Apple music, she left it to play aloud through the speakers on shuffle in her home. Putting her weekend clothes, and purchases away, Ana headed into her bathroom, smiling at the person in front of her.

Yeah, Jose hurt her, but he didn't break her. Christian made sure she knew that. She moved her hand over the very dainty, yet expensive looking bracelet still resting on her wrist. She shook her head when she thought of him having to place his name on almost everything he gave her. To be honest, she found it sexy, that a man such as him wanted to possess her in such a deep, life affirming way. Walking back into her room, Ana took the t-shirt that was on her bed, and pulled it on, sans underwear. It was Christian's shirt she found in his closet after one of the many rounds of sex they had on Saturday night. She pulled it to her nose, deeply inhaling his masculine scent, before heading to her studio.

She was feeling inspired.

She needed to paint.

…

Christian was livid.

Not at the fact that he had a sister who had lost all function of her brain, but at Jose Rodriguez. He destroyed Mia's life, then tried to destroy Ana. For that, he would pay. Since he strode out of his parent's estate, his phone had been ringing non-stop. Even Taylor was starting to get concerned, but the mutinous look on his face. He emailed Ros, and told her to do the meetings without him, once again thankful to have a competent business partner.

Christian hated when things he planned went awry.

Something else to blame Jose for.

"Sir?" he asked hesitantly.

Glancing up from his phone, he breathed deeply.

"Taylor. I need you to get a file on Jose Rodriguez. I want to know everything. His bank accounts, his education, where he hangs out at, down to where he pisses, and what is his dominant hand. I want all of this in two days."

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Taylor only nodded.

"Okay. But you should know, I may need assistance. If I am to protect you as well."

Glancing back at his phone, he swore under his breath at the hundredth call from his mother.

"Get the necessary people to help you. I don't care the cost. Let it be known the faster I get the information, the more I am willing to pay."

"Yes, sir. I know who to contact. Where are we heading now?"

"To Ana's place. I need to speak with her."

When his phone rang again, Christian groaned aloud before answering it.

"What!" he barked into the phone. Christian could hear screaming in the background, and could assume it was his sister wailing at the suffering she will be experiencing at his hands.

"Bro. Where did you disappear to? You missed the rest of Mia's ramblings. She is trying to defend him because of some recent news that was just released ten minutes after you'd left."

At that, Christian let his head fall back. He had no idea what was about to come out of his brother's mouth, and wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"Where is Kate?" he asked, trying to stall for time. Elliott chuckled at his question.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm your brother, remember? But, I'll bite. She has been feeling mom's glass of wine. She went to get herself a glass, before calling her brother. She told him, which let's face it, is not a big deal since it'll be going national soon, and he is just as stunned. I think she is secretly face timing Ethan so that he can hear her shenanigans."

"What does he think?"

Sighing, Elliott ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"That she should be mentally examined." At that, Christian snorted.

"That we can agree on." Unable to hold out any longer, Elliott spoke almost gleefully.

"Get this, man. When Mia went to his office, to confront him, she caught him getting head from a dude! A dude, man! Some guy named Willow. Anyway, she was so angry that she pulled out some cash and paid the guy to go to the nearest news outlet, and confess that he was sucking the senators-"

"I get it, Elliott," Christian bit out, not needing the visual his brother was painting.

"Oh. Well anyways, this guy is telling everything, no holds barred. He even said that, the woman wanted him to tell. Currently Jose is denying all allegations. When we asked Mia up front, she didn't say anything, but the guilty look in her eye said it all."

Christian was wishing in this moment he had something stronger in this car besides soda.

"Christian. You still there, man?"

"Yeah. I'm still here. I just can't believe this. I can't believe Mia would be this stupid."

"Yeah. But Christian, she's got to learn. It's going to be tough, but we have to stick together. This is for her children. The only way for them to have a decent life." Elliott said. Christian could see that he was two minutes from Ana's apartment downtown, and quickly got off the phone with his brother.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, sir?"  
Opening the door, Christian grabbed his wallet.

"Don't wait for me. I'll call you in the morning."

…

Ana was in the midst of her painting, when she heard knocking on her front door. Irritated, she put down her brush, before jogging over to the door. Looking through the peep-hole, she was surprised to see Christian standing outside her door. Opening it, she smiled.

"Hey, Christian I didn't expect you to-"

Taking two long strides, Christian cupped her neck, before kissing her as hungrily as he'd been wanting to since he left her. Gasping, Ana wrapped her arm around his waist, as he walked them further into her place. Closing the door shut behind him, he broke the kiss only to lock the door, before picking her up, and carrying her to the bedroom. Breathless, she bounced slightly on the bed, watching him with wide eyes, strip for her quickly. Running a hand through her hair, she blushed at his stare glued to her legs.

"I um, don't wear underwear when I'm home alone."

Groaning at that, Christian lifted her shirt, before kissing her chest. In between kisses, his deepened voice whispered across her skin.

"Now. That. Is. All. I. Will. Be. Thinking. Of. When. I'm. At. Work." He said, ending the last part with her nipple in his mouth. Arching into his body, Ana wrapped her leg around his waist, smiling when she heard her anklet jingle slightly. He released her nipple to before smirking at her.

"I like hearing that, you know. Reminds me what's mine."

Fully undressed, Christian pushed her back before sliding into her already wet core deeply. Whimpering, Ana wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling on his hair. She bit her lip, when he hit her spot, the only spot he could ever find, and moved against him. She sensed his urgency, and Ana was happy to see that she was a person he felt that he could come to in need. It made her feel desirable.

Keening, Ana moved her hips quicker, unable to hold off any longer.

"Christian! Christian, I'm coming!"

Grunting, he moved even faster, before he stiffened, groaning aloud at finally being inside Ana once more. Out of breath as if she had run a mile, Ana watched Christian pull out of her before collapsing beside her in bed. Scooting closer, she kissed his chest, before placing her hand over his heart.

"Hi," she said.

Turning to look at her flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, and sparkling eyes, Christian had never seen a more beautiful woman than the one in front of him right now.

"Hi," he parroted back, smiling at her. Hitching her right leg higher, he ran his hand over her anklet.

"So, couldn't resist being without me for another day?" Ana teased, before winking at him. Christian's eyes widened before he burst into laughter. Kissing her hair, he noted her own giggling, and pinched her side.

"Well, madam, you would be correct. It would seem that I cannot function without you. I wonder how this will work out for my business? I guess you'll just have to move into the office with me."

Rolling her eyes, Ana was secretly thrilled that he openly admitted to needing her. Straddling his waist, Ana smiled down at him. Running her hands over his chest she sighed before speaking.

"Not to say that I'm not glad to see you again, and so soon at that, but what brings you by?" Suddenly, Christian sat up with Ana in his lap, growling a bit at how she felt in his arms.

 _Jose really is stupid,_ Christian thought in wonderment.

"How I wish this was just a social visit. I didn't mean to attack you as soon as I saw you, but you were so beautiful, and just there."

At that, Ana blushed. Her inner woman was squealing, kicking her legs, and thanking God above that this man wanted her.

"Then why are you here?" Ana asked, letting her legs settled fully around him, and unable to keep her hands out of his hair. Lowering his head to her breasts, he groaned in frustration. Kissing her chest, he pulled away.

"I didn't stop by work. After the family meeting, I knew I would be unable to concentrate, without practically firing everyone in sight."

"How bad is it?" Ana said softly. Blowing air out of his mouth, he sighed.

"Yeah. I'm going to just explain it how Mia did to me. Please know Ana, that I have no idea where my usually smart, and intelligent sister went. The family is thinking she suffered some mental break down in the last year or so. I want you to also know, that had I known, I would have told you everything up front. You deserve to know everything concerning Mr. Rodriguez, and I would never keep anything from you such as this."

Looking into his eyes Ana could see his sincerity, and she nodded.

"I know. Christian, whatever you tell me, I promise to not hold it against you. I know that whatever members are your family say does not mean you feel the same way. You have proven to me in such a short time how much you want me, and only me. Please don't think you always have to apologize for his mistakes, or your sister's. Everyone is an adult."

Marveling at Ana, he leaned up and kissed her soft lips, thanking her for being so understanding.

"Mia called us all in to say that Jose proposed marriage to her. After she caught him getting head from a man in his office."

"What?!"

Christian then went on to explain, in painstakingly detail, how Mia knew Jose before he even met Ana, how she was in love with him for the longest time, and her logic of staying with him even after the first kid.

"He never even said anything about a son, Christian. I would never keep a little boy from-"

Eyes wide at what Ana was implying, Christian cupped her face.

"No, don't even say it, Ana! I know you wouldn't. This is all Jose's fault. He's a horrible human being, and what he's done to you, Mia, and I'm sure countless others is no excuse."

Christian noted her half smile, and wondered what caused it.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Shaking her head, she peaked up at him before going back to tracing his shoulders.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was only thinking that I should've known. He is after all a politician."

Smirking, Christian silently agreed.

"I can't believe your sister would marry him. Forget about me for a second. Even if I weren't in the picture, couldn't she see how toxic this man is to her child? You told me he hasn't even claimed the boy publicly! I would never do that to any of my children, not for any man. They are important."

"I know."

Blowing her hair out of her face, she noted his calculating look.

"Christian. What are you thinking?"

Rubbing his eyes, Christian stood up with Ana in his arms before placing her on the bed. Pacing, as if he wasn't naked, Ana silently watched his body in motion. After a while, he spoke.

"Ana. I need you to know. I have to retaliate. He hurt my family, but more importantly, he hurt you. I need you to let me handle this."

Standing, she stood in front of the man. She waited until his gaze was on her.

"Okay."

Surprise lit his features.

"Okay?"

Smiling faintly, she nodded.

"Yes. Handle it. But I reserve the right to know what you are doing, should I ask."

"Fair."

Holding out her hand to shake his, Christian smiled before taking her hand, and pulling her close to him.

"Thank you. Now, how about we get cleaned up, and you make me dinner."

Mouth gaping open, she smacked him across the chest.

"Now you want me to cook? What am I, your wife?" She tossed out, as she walked ahead of him into the bathroom.

"Not yet," Christian whispered to himself, following her in the bathroom.

* * *

Oh, stuff is about to be poppin! LOL leave me a review ladies I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey. Thanks so much for the support with this story. I'm enjoying throwing Jose under the bus way too much LOL. Oh, and I have one request. If you love me (hehehe) then check out my new story Reignite-Years Later. It's the sequel to Reignite. Love all of you.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

* * *

"Good morning Seattle! This is Dawn Stone reporting live from channel seven news. Today we have a special guest, Seattle's senator, and hoping to run for a second time, Jose Rodriguez." Turning to the sharply dressed man, she smiled in kind.

"Good morning Senator."

"Hello, Dawn."

Giving his patented smile, he waited for the interview to begin. It was strange. But, since this morning, he had this weird feeling in his stomach. It was as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. When he walked into his office, everyone was staring at him in disbelief, as if he'd grown a third head. He had no idea what they were looking at, but he knew it was something having to do with Mia. The chit was clueless. She probably came by to persuade him to spend more time with her.

It didn't matter though, because he was determined to win the second term. Everyone knew that once you won the seat for the second time, it was all gravy from here. That was why he had to keep up appearances. Marrying into the Grey family would be even more beneficial for him that marrying into the Steele family. Granted, he would lose some of his financial backers that Ana's father easily gave him. But with Mia, he would have Christian Grey as his backer. Nothing could top that.

"There has been a lot of rumors circling about. I suppose you are here to put them to rest today?"

Putting on a pained expression, he sighed.

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid these rumors while false, have been hurting my family, deeply. Even my close friends are starting to become concerned." Surprised at the kind man in front of her, the anchor cleared her throat.

 _The poor man,_ she thought in sadness.

"Well, let's clear them up a bit, shall we? Just two days ago, it was reported in the news by a man who goes by the name Willow, of you and him having sexual relations. Is that true?"

Laughing lightly, Jose sat back in his chair, before crossing his right ankle over his left knee.

"Dawn. If I had a quarter for how many times I was spotted with a man, or had male relations I would be rich. I can assure you that it is false."

Eyebrows raised, Dawn listened as he continued.

"Yes, I am associated with Willow. He did an event for a close friend of mine. We were at my office negotiating our contract. Obviously, he wanted more money, because after our meeting, I was told by one of my personal assistants that he ran to the closest newspaper."

"So, this is false?"

"I have no qualms with the gay community. However, I am not gay," Jose answered instead, completely dodging the question, which Dawn caught on to.

 _He doesn't even know what he is saying._

"To be clear, you've had no relations with this Willow man?"

Keeping his smile in place, he sighed.

"That would be a lie, now would it? I've told you that I do have a relationship with the man. Except, it is a working one. Not at all like the media is painting it to be."

"Okay. We will revisit that topic later, but what of the recent situation concerning Ms. Anastasia Steele, daughter to Raymond Steele, one of the wealthiest families, and companies in Seattle?"

Pretending to be choked up about it, Jose cleared his throat several times before speaking quietly.

"I loved Anastasia. She was a lovely young woman. Unfortunately, we were not compatible. With my workload in congress increasing, and her organization expanding, per her father's request, it just wasn't the right time. I have nothing but respect, and love for her, but we did split amicably."

Jose was trying to figure out why the reporter suddenly got a look of shock on her face. Ready for the interview to finish up, he was relieved to see her practically salivate at the next question.

"Is it true that you owe the government over five million dollars in back taxes?"

Mouth agape, Jose sat up in his chair.

"Excuse me?"

Looking smug, the anchor continued on.

"Mr. Rodriguez, a recent report has just been released moments ago that accuses you of tax evasion. Along with back child support. Any comments on how that will affect your career as senator?"

Standing, Jose stormed off the set, determined to get to the bottom of this misunderstanding.

…

Jose's phone had been ringing non-stop since he returned to his office. He was embarrassed, and most importantly, flabbergasted as to who would do this to him. He racked his brain for any spurned lovers, or people he mistreated, wincing at the long list he conjured up in his mind.

It was a lot. What was even more daunting was the fact that it was both men and women.

Suddenly, he received a phone call from his lawyer.

"Jose, speaking."

"Really Jose? What were you thinking? I should have been made aware of half of your affairs! That is what you pay me for!"

Sitting up, the man in question groaned.

"I'm sure this was a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding! Jose, you are being investigated for tax evasion! I am currently under investigation for my last two cases, which were won legitimately."

"Then what's the problem?" Jose questioned. Eyes wide, the lawyer was foaming at the mouth.

"Jose! Any kind of stain on a lawyer's reputation can break his entire career! Please, do yourself a favor, and find a lawyer, because I'm done!"

"Wait!"

Jose was met with a dial tone. Frustrated, he called his secretary in his office, who looked completely frazzled.

"What is it now?" he hissed. Swallowing, she pointed to the television behind him.

"Um, sir. You may want to look."

Irritated, he turned around and reached for his remote, before turning up the volume.

"…Thank you, Rick. And now, we are back with the latest on Senator Rodriguez. This just in, not only has the senator come under investigation for tax fraud, but in a recent video published by a former lover, Jose Rodriguez was apparently living a double life. While still engaged to Anastasia Steele, Jose Rodriguez was also dating a man by the name of Willow, who is an exotic dancer, and student. Here now to speak with us is Willow, his former lover." Turning to the short, blonde man, the anchor smiled.

"Good afternoon, Willow."

Returning the smile, he nodded nervously.

"Thank you for being here. Is there any reason as to why you would have this come out, suddenly?"

At that, he looked upset, which worried Jose even more.

"Yes, there is a reason. I was dating Jose. He told me that he broke up with his fiancé because he was tired of hiding who he was. I was glad to see that he was being true to himself. Anyways, we dated, became closer, and hung out more. Then I learned of his other life. The life he hid from me."

Leaning closer, the anchor asked what other life.

"Well, for starters, I had no idea that he was with a woman. A pregnant woman. I want to go on record and say that I'm no homewrecker. I only date available people. Had I known, I would have steered clear away."  
"Do you know who this person was?"

"Yes. It was Mia Grey. She came to visit Jose, and found the two of us in a compromising position. I thought it was a sister, or close friend. When she seemed enraged, and stated who she really was, I immediately balked. I had no idea, and made sure to let her know that. She seemed furious that he was with me."

"What happened next?"

"She pulled out a wad of money. She said she was fed up with him. I assumed that she was tired of being ignored. She looked to be at least five months pregnant. Maybe six. She gave me the money, and told me to find the nearest media outlet and expose him for who he really was."

Eyes wide, the anchor looked surprised.

"His current lady, Mia Grey told you to do that?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe it myself. That was the most baffling encounter I'd ever been a part of. That is why I am so furious that they would make a joint statement as a couple saying that I've been spreading lies. Jose has met my friends, and few people I consider family. They can attest to this. I even told Ms. Mia, who I later found out was a Grey, that she could do so much better."

The joint statement was true. Jose's Publicist had asked him if it was true. Both Mia and Jose said no. By the way his phone was ringing off the hook, he could guess who was trying to call him at this moment.

"Are you looking for notoriety, Mr. Willow?"

"No. Honestly, I wish that I'd never met Mr. Rodriguez. He's made my life very difficult these past few weeks. Who made me come forward believe it or not, was Mr. Christian Grey. He feels that the Senator is manipulative, and should have no association with his family."

If possible, the anchor looked ready to combust with a new set of questions, but Jose had seen enough.

Turning off the television, he barked for his secretary to call his political campaign manager. He had to assure his backers that his personal life would not affect his job as senator.

"Oh, and get Christian Grey on the phone."

…

Since leaving Ana's apartment, Christian had been on the phone non-stop with some of his own people. He was very pleased at the results so far. Based on the news coverage, and Mr. Rodriguez's sudden tax evasion, it looked like it was going according to plan. Quickly, he changed before heading back down to his garage, where Taylor was waiting.

"Taylor."

"Mr. Grey. You have a call from a Willow."

Taking the phone, Christian waited until the man pulled away before speaking.

"This is Christian Grey."

The voice, hesitant on the other side spoke.  
"Yeah. This is Willow. A Ms. Andrea said to call this number when I completed the interview?"

Smiling, he agreed.

"You would be correct. Thank you, Willow, and I will not take up any more of your time. Thank you for coming forward and speaking the truth. I'm afraid my sister is not in the right capacity to think at the moment. Is your account information still the same?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will see the $100,000 in your checking, and another $100,000 in your savings by the end of the day today. I also acquired you a round-trip ticket to any place you choose. It's the least I can do for coming forward in such a way."

Hyperventilating, the man sat in his taxi, floored at the recent turn of events.

"With all due respect Mr. Grey, that is too much! We only agreed on $50,000. I am not a user."

"I know. And that is why you deserve this money. Without trying to brag, Mr. Willow, trust me when I say $200,000 is nothing to me. Besides, I will pay whatever to keep Mr. Rodriguez out of my family tree."

"Duly noted."

"Good. Now, whenever you are ready, head to Seattle International, to United. Ask for Rebecca. Tell her Mr. Grey sent you. Should you want to take a vacation, it'll be there."

Gushing, Willow thanked him profusely, before hanging up. Handing Taylor's phone back to him, he smirked.

"Everything go well, sir?"

"Perfectly. With Willow out of the picture, Jose, nor Mia can't try to go after him, and slander his name. I'm sure my sister will be coming to see me about the injustice of it all."

Taylor looked on in amusement. He had to admit, the man was pure genius. Remove all possible doubt from the public's eye that would exonerate Mr. Rodriguez's behavior. Pulling to a stop in front of Grey Enterprises, Christian wasn't at all surprised to see the dozens of reporters waiting for his response.

"You ready, sir?"

"Yes."

…

Ana was daydreaming.

Last night, Christian was an absolutely insatiable. After their brief interlude, of shower, and some lovely food he ordered from a well-known seafood restaurant, Christian made love to her through the entire night. Ana was very sore, and stiff, but satisfied. The man knew how to use his tongue in ways that she couldn't even comprehend.

"Ana? Earth to Ana?"

Shaking herself from thought s of Christian pulling her hair, as she kneeled on her kitchen table like some hussy, she blushed when she caught her friend's knowing gaze.

"What?" Ana said defensively. Isabel laughed aloud before crossing her legs.

"I knew you walked funny when you came in here, today. Tell me what's going on. Well, I know what's going on, based on the text you left me saying that your new boo was taking you to San Francisco for the weekend. How was that, by the way?"

Ana couldn't help it, she started gushing.

"It was wonderful! Oh, Izzy, he has this house by the sea. It's gorgeous. Such an antique styled home. We ate at some of the best food places, and we just talked, and walked. He took me shopping, but more importantly, he made me feel every inch a woman. I don't think I've ever been felt more cherished, and like a dessert in my entire life!"

At that, Isabel whistled before sitting forward. Currently, they were in her office. She wanted Ana to stop by for lunch, and sense she'd taken a back seat on her family's business matters, opting instead to focus on her art, Ana had more time than before. So, she volunteered to bring some burgers and have girl talk with her best friend.

"Ana. I have to say, that I told you so."  
"What!"

"Oh hush! You know I'm right! That man is absolutely perfect for you. I was so happy to hear that you were going away with him. You know your mom called my mom. She said that she spoke with Christian's mom, and had nothing to say but great things about her."  
At that, Ana rolled her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised. Francesca always found a way to befriend Ana's girlfriend's mothers. It makes since that she would only call Izzy's mom too.

"Grace is a wonderful woman. I can't say the same about her daughter."

At Ana's tone, Isabel, set her burger down.

"What do you mean?"

Ana took a breath, then explained everything. The truth of Mia, the other woman, and the fact that she was pregnant. With both of his kids.

"Jose is scum. I cannot even believe that he would do that to you! Ana! How are you holding up?"

Sighing, Ana took an angry bite out of her fry.

"Honestly, I'm doing better. Christian has helped me so much. I knew he had nothing to do with this, and he made sure that I knew. He was just as stunned, and angry with his sister. How she could even think to be the other woman baffled him. Christian thinks that she has gone mental."

"I would have to agree. Ana, what woman would ever want to put herself in Mia's shoes? What is the Grey family doing about it?"

"Right now? Christian has decided to take it on. They all agree that Mia has to learn a lesson, and if she chooses to be by his side, which she does, then she has to take everything that comes with it. I just feel terrible for those kids. It sucks that they have two parents who aren't even thinking about their own feelings in regard to all of this."

For a moment, the two were silent, until Isabel spoke.

"What is Christian doing about it?"

That question was what worried Ana the most. She more or less gave him permission, but she didn't know for what. It was like releasing a pit bull and telling him to go wild, without any accountability.

 _Or a lion. Yeah, definitely a lion._

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Just that. He said he wouldn't act unless I gave him my permission. I'm sick of dealing with the Jose situation, I just said screw it. Now, he has to deal with the Greys."

Isabel's smile became a wicked one.

"The dick must've been astounding last night."

Flushing, Ana threw a fry at Isabel.

"Izzy!"

"Don't Izzy me! That man must've-"

A knock at the door halted their conversation, to which Ana was eternally grateful. Walking over to the door, she unlocked it before barking out an answer.

"What?"

"You may want to turn on the television, girl. Channel five."

Nodding, to her friend, and fellow associate, she quietly closed the door. Running over to the television in the corner of her office, she squealed a bit when she saw her best friend's man.

"Ana. Your man is on the tube."

Standing, Ana walked over to the couch, plopping beside Isabel.

"Turn it up."

"Okay! Jeez."

"…Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey!"

Smirking, in his usual handsome way, Ana saw Christian nod over to Taylor before turning to face the throng of reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't have a lot of time, I do have a business to run. But, I can take a few questions."

Pointing to a reporter in the back, Christina smiled, which caused the woman to stutter a bit.

 _I can relate,_ Ana thought wryly.

"Mr. Grey. Is it true that you are against your sister having relations with Mr. Rodriguez?"

"Yes. My sister has two children with the man, and he has yet to claim them as his own. My brother and I, as well as our parents our deeply troubled by that. How Mr. Rodriguez would ever try and take advantage of an impressionable young woman such as my sister is quite telling on his character."

At that comment, both Isabel, and Ana stared at the television in open-mouthed shock.

"Wow. I didn't think Christian would readily admit to that aloud," Isabel said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Ana added.

Christian's answer seemed to spark off several other employees.

"Mr. Grey. Is it true that your office urged a Willow to come forward?"

"Yes. That man doesn't deserve to be smeared because Jose is afraid to come out of the closet," Christina added, which seemed to surprise the reporters, who were jotting down notes feverishly.

"I have time for one more question, then I'm afraid I will have to leave."

"Mr. Grey! Is it true that you are seeing an Anastasia Steele, Mr. Rodriguez's former fiancé?"

At that, Christian smiled.

"I am. Ms. Steele is a lovely young woman, who I have the pleasure of getting to know. Her father and I work on several solar power initiatives together, and I am absolutely enamored by Anastasia. I do know that Jose Rodriguez is a fool to even consider letting her go. Good day."

Ignoring the rest of the shouts, Christian moved quickly into his offices, with Taylor blocking out the employees. The anchor on site then cut back to the studio. Isabel, turned off the television, and turned to her best friend, who was smiling from ear to ear. It was so contagious, that it caused Isabel to smile as well.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked.

Giggling, Ana stood. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed her bag.

"Sorry Izzy, I've got to go. I will talk to you later."

* * *

AWWWWW. Look at Christian. He's going for the juggler. Destroying people's reputation, and I love it! Ha! Leave me a review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OMG! I cannot believe it! Ladies, we are almost at 900 reviews! I want to thank you so much for taking the time to read what I write. I truly enjoy it, and you all have given me so much confidence, so thank you. I want you to know that I read every single one of your reviews.

Thank you.

Next story I update will be Reignite-Years Later.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot, and original characters)

* * *

I instructed my driver to take me home soon after I left Izzy's office. I marched into my apartment, to the back of my closet, and took a deep breath. Reaching up, I moved all my clothes to the side, and smiled. It was the set she needed.

The lingerie that would end all other lingerie.

She brought it a couple of months ago on a whim. Her and Izzy became rip-roaring drunk one night her ex-fiancé stood her up. They were surfing the net, and Izzy squealed when she saw the set.

 _"Ana! You have to get this!"_

 _Eyes wide, she shook her head in denial._

 _"No! I can't wear that! I'm not bold enough to pull that off."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Izzy clicked the cart button, and put two sets in._

 _"Why do I need two sets, if I'm not going to wear it at all?"_

 _"Don't you want to be sexy for your man? Besides, if your man isn't in the mood after seeing you in this, then I don't know what is wrong with him."_

Ana smiled at the memory. She was so glad she never wore it for Jose. She never felt right doing it. I guess her subconscious knew that he was the wrong man for her.

Christian Grey, however, was the perfect man to wear it for. He made her feel desired, and sexy. She wanted to put it on after hearing his answers to the press, because she wanted him to know how he made her feel.

Biting her lip, Ana stared at the seductive sheer lace body suit with pretty floral lace. She liked the fact that the back of the garment was held with only one string, and the cut was very high. The back side was all thong, and the adjustable garter belts, and matching thigh high stockings screamed high end slut.

But that's what she wanted to be.

Christian Grey's slut.

Not giving it a moment's thought, she grabbed it off the hanger, and headed to the bathroom. Once everything was adjusted, she went and grabbed her stiletto high heel slip on pumps. They were opened toed, and the matte black style of the shoe was all gladiator. It was four inches, and she liked that it made her legs look endless, and it made her ankle bracelet jingle loudly. She pulled on a matte black form fitting dress that stopped thigh level, giving a hint of her thigh high stockings. Ana used hair spray and gel, and slicked her hair back. It wasn't a look she typically did, but she wanted to feel, and look sexy. Once her hair was slicked back, she pulled out her favorite, harlot red lipstick, and made sure to coat her lips liberally, shivering at the thought of Christian kissing it off of her.

 _Maybe I can leave a kiss by his cock to show my appreciation._

Pulling on a light floor gray sweater like jacket, she smiled at her reflection, before putting her sunglasses on over her eyes.

 _Time to go…_

* * *

Christian had been busy.

Ever since his impromptu press conference, he'd been inundated with calls. His parents, his publicist, his lawyer, and even Elliott, who congratulated him on part one of Jose's downfall. However, it was Mia screaming into the phone which set him off.

"How could you! Christian, he's the father of my children!"  
"And that matters to me how?"

"ARGGGHHH! Christian, you cannot go after him. He is a senator. He cannot have this mar his campaign. He will lose his chance of winning again if this keeps going."

"One can hope," she smarted, which drove Mia even more bonkers.

"Christian! You don't mean that. What about me?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed.

"What about you? Mia, we've been through this. You chose your side. Although I have no clue why on earth you would choose this man."

"Christian! All you have to do is issue an apology! He could use it! Then, we can continue on the path we were on to build a life together!" At that, Christian held the phone away from his ear, and shook his head."

"Is this Mia? Mia Grey? My sister? Because I'm trying to figure out where she went. Because, I can't stand this spineless twat who took her place."

"Christian! Why would you say that to me! You know I love him! Besides, it's not good for his son to see this."

"Then keep him away from the television."

"He's always channel surfing."

"Then buy him an iPad. I know, use the money that we always give you instead of your children's father! Mia, I'm sorry, but I will not be issuing an apology. He should pay for his actions. This is only the beginning."

Eyes wide, Mia shook her head in disbelief.

"But, Christian. You can't do this. Not to me."

"I'm doing this for you. And Ana, and our family. This cannot go on any longer."

"I'll never forgive you."

"I can live with that. Because I'll never forgive him for how he treated you, and how he tossed Ana away like trash."

At that, Mia sneered.

"Ana! That's all I hear! Precious Ana, poor Ana. Okay he cheated. So, what, big deal. She can just go running to daddy. I had to keep my man. And I did whatever was possible to do that. I am the only one who has Jose's kids."

"Are you sure about that?" Christian taunted.

By the tone in his voice, and the sudden quietness on the phone, Mia knew that she wouldn't like the next bit of information. Swallowing thickly, she closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I am flipping through the extensive background check that my guys pulled on Mr. Rodriguez, and I have to say that they are worth the effort. Mia, he has five other children. Apparently, before you, he was with three other women. Each of the them had a child, with the third woman having two. Twins. They have all been tested, and have even volunteered to come forward for DNA, should the need arise."  
"You tell lies!"

"I tell the truth! And this truth is about to hit the news in about thirty minutes."

"Christian! Please don't! I'll be humiliated!"

"I'm sorry Mia, but I can't. It's already been done. Did you also know that Jose hasn't paid his mortgage in the last year? Yet, it shows bank transactions between his account, and a Mia Grey. Hmm, I wonder who that Mia Grey is?"

Tearing up, she whined.

"He said he needed help. That he would pay me back once his seat was secured."

"Mia, I think I'm with Elliott on this one. I don't know what you were smoking, but I have just served you tangible proof that Jose is trash. He's dealt with a lot of women, and men. He has children that he has yet to claim. He owes back child support. He hasn't paid his mortgage, he's borrowed money from you, and yet you still defend him?"

"Those other women don't mean anything to him?"

"Exactly. And neither do you."

"Christian, how-"

"Mia, he borrowed five-hundred thousand dollars from you in less than three months! Half of that money was from what I gave you. But, since you gave him the money, he now owes me two-hundred and fifty-thousand dollars. Which, I will also have my lawyer draw up."

"You're taking everything. We'll have no life to start. I'll be ruined."

"No. You still have a home, if you get your head on straight. Jose, will more than likely disappear before he leeches on to some other unsuspecting victim. But I need him to disappear from here first."

"Christian-"

"Goodbye, Mia. And please, remind everyone to check the evening news."

Not waiting for her to answer, Christian hung up the phone before groaning aloud. He could not believe his sister was this stupid. He didn't know what happened to her, but he needed to find the root of her logic, before it destroyed her completely. A sudden buzz by his phone brought him back to the present.

"Yes, Andrea."

"Mr. Grey. A Ms. Steele is here to see you."

Just hearing Ana's name calmed him down somewhat. Smiling a bit in relief, he pressed the button.

"Tell her to come in. Oh, and Andrea? Please let everyone know that I am not to be disturbed. Whatever isn't done will be completed tomorrow."

"Will do."

* * *

Once Ana arrived at the front of Grey Enterprises, she saw that it was empty. There were no reporters around, thank God. Grabbing her purse, she smiled at her driver.

"Thanks, Ricky. Hey, I won't be needing you for the rest of the night. I'll have Christian drive me home."

"Very well, Ms. Steele."

Nodding, she opened the door, and stepped out. Ricky took a glance at her as she walked into the building and smirked. She was dressed to kill, and it seemed that Christian Grey was in for a surprise this afternoon.

Once Andrea announced her, Ana strode over to the wide, elaborate double doors, and opened both of them before stepping inside. Locking the door behind her, she turned, and leaned against them. Christian's readily smile, turned predatory when he saw how Ana was dressed. Saying nothing, she took off her sweater, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes widened when she turned, and pushed the dressed over her hips, causing him to groan aloud when he saw that she was in some type of jumpsuit contraption.

 _God bless whoever made it._

Bending all the way over, she glanced at him from between her legs, smirking when she saw his pants tighten a bit from her position. Slowing moving to a standing position, she kicked the dress to the other side of the room, before turning and spreading her legs. Christian's eyes widened in disbelief.

If he thought the back of the bodysuit was something to write home over, he clearly had no words for the front. The lace was very transparent, and it only highlighted Ana's pale skin, full breasts, upturned pink nipples, and endless legs. Christian liked that her pussy was adorned in lace. It should be the only thing next to her skin. Lace and diamonds. And he would make sure to contribute to most of those things.

Pushing herself off the door, she slowly walked over to him, running her hands over her breasts, stomach, and to the top of her thighs as she spoke.

"I saw what you said earlier. On the television. How you feel about me. I feel the same. Most of all, I love how you make me feel, Christian. Like the sexiest woman on the planet. Like I could do anything, be anything. All because of you."

By the time she was done, she pushed him into his chair, before straddling his strong thighs. Ana whimpered at feeling his hard length resting between her legs. Just how she liked it. Just how she liked him.

Placing his hands on her waist, he skimmed them up to cup her breasts.

"I meant every word. You mean everything to me, Ana. I want you to know that you look like a total knockout. Every bit the sexy vixen. But this is how you appear to me all the time. Whether you are in this gorgeous lace, or in sweat pants and a t-shirt. I only love the woman under the clothes."

Ana smiled at how freely he admitted his love to her. She smiled before leaning forward, and kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Christian."

Kissing him once more, she pulled away when he went to deepen the kiss. Standing, she sunk to her knees, running her hands up and down his thighs. Reaching up, she unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over the hard, exposed chest. She purred at how warm, and wonderful he felt under her fingers.

"I want to paint you, Christian. Naked. Will you do that for me, some day?"

Suddenly gasping for air, Christina didn't know how much he could take of sultry Ana. She was driving him mad, and he wouldn't have it any other way. She unbuttoned, his pants, before reaching in, and cupping his cock.

"I love how you feel in my hands. You know, I wanted to leave my mark on you. I thought that would take some time, so I opted for my red lipstick. This isn't smudge proof, and I thought what better way to leave myself on you, than by swallowing you whole, and leaving a ring around your big cock?"

Eyes wide, Christian was about to respond, but was unable to.

Because Ana swallowed him whole.

In one whole shot.

Massaging his cock with the back of her throat.

And sucking.

Hard.

Gripping her hair, Christian shouted his pleasure.

"Ana! Ana, Ana!"

But she didn't stop. Yeah, she choked a bit, because he was big, but she took it like a big girl. She slurped, sucked, bit, and pulled on his cock like a professional porn star. Christian thought Ana was too good at this to be a novice, and thanked everything he could that she thought him worthy enough to give him this kind of pleasure.

The way she was sucking him down, one would think her mouth was a hoover. But, Christian was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Head thrown back, Christian was grateful that he had the foresight to install soundproof walls, because he had no intention of lowering his voice.

"God, Ana! Ana I'm coming!"

Looking up at him, she only sucked him deeper, before humming against his length. Immediately, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he thrust shallowly into her mouth.

And she swallowed.

Every single drop.

 _She will be the death of me,_ Christian thought wryly.

She coughed a bit as she pulled off, but she was also smiling. Pulling his pants slightly down, she kissed his thigh, pleased to see a faint ring of red on his cock, the base of his cock, and on his leg.

 _Hers._

Still trying to catch his breath, he watched as Ana climbed back into his lap. Christian shook his head, having other plans. Ana gasped as he set her on his desk. He slid everything off of it, before scooting her to the edge. Spreading her legs, he moved his chair closer, and ran his hands up her legs, smiling when he saw her ankle jewelry.

"I never take it off," she said softly, knowing what he was thinking. Moving toward it, he kissed the soft bells, murmuring against her skin.

"Good."

As he was moving up her legs, he placed each one on his shoulders, before settling at her core. It was then Ana noticed that clear, windows in his office.

"Christian! What if someone sees?"

At that, he smirked.

"Let them. Any man would be jealous. I've got a hot woman on my desk, who just sucked my cock like a porn star. I am now reciprocating by eating her pussy as she so deserves."

At that, Ana flushed from head to toe. Breathless at the heat in his eyes, Ana whimpered as he slid her garment to the side, and licked at her core, while keeping eye contact. Dropping her head to his desk, Ana moaned aloud when he began sucking on her clit, and thrusting his two fingers inside of her quickly. Arching into his touch, Ana gripped the edge of the desk only for her hands to be swatted away by Christian.

"No. Touch yourself, Ana. Take your breasts out, and play with your nipples for me."

Blushing, she pulled the lace down, and hefted up her breasts. She began to squirm as Christian continued circling her entrance, and pulling her more fully onto his face.

"Christian. Christian, I'm going to come!"

Even as she said the words, she felt her walls become impossibly wetter and hotter. She let out a long groan as she felt herself tightening on his fingers, but fussed when he pulled them from her. she shouldn't have worried though. Because she was instantly fully with Christian Grey once more, and he expertly slid her from the desk, and onto his lap, and cock.

"Wrap your legs around my neck, baby."

Nodding, she bit her lip as Christian moved her body off and on his length, while still being seated in the chair. It was the hottest position she'd been in with the man to date, and Ana found herself hoping they would do it this way again. She gasped when he hit her spot, and began to moan in earnest, when it seemed as if he was aiming only for that spot. Breathless, slightly sweaty, breasts bouncing with his rapid movements, Ana screamed out her release.

"Christian! Christian! Oh my- Christian!"

Squeezing him impossibly tight, Ana was barely able to hang on as Christian stood, placed her back on the desk, and began to ram into her earnestly. Nothing but feral sounds could be heard from him, and he suddenly pulled out, before flipping her onto her stomach, and entering her once more. Ana reached back, and gripped his buttocks, mewling at how deep he was getting inside of her.

"Ana, you feel so good."

Like clockwork, Ana stiffened, before coming for a final time with Christina following almost instantly. Both trying to catch their breaths, Christian slowly pulled out of Ana, before collapsing into his chair. He pulled Ana to him, leaning over and kissing her flushed chest, breasts, and swollen nipples, before traveling back to her mouth, and kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, Ana."

Smiling brightly, she cupped his face, even as she was cradled to him, with her legs hanging over the side of his desk chair.

"I love you, Christian Grey."

* * *

LOL. These two. Anyways, next up we have round two of Jose destruction, some more crazy Mia, and some more Christian/Ana time. Leave me a review, I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so glad that you all loved the previous chapter. Thank you!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot & original characters)

Like, for real, you should be listening to Boney James You Don't Have To Go Home….

* * *

It'd been a week, since Christian had started the process of bringing down Jose. He was pleased to see the man scrambling. His usual calm seemed all but gone, and he was practically foaming at the mouth whenever he was on television. He called Christian Grey every horrible name that one could get away with on national television.

Christian didn't mind.

His father, had begun to write up paperwork to start the process on suing Mr. Rodriguez. Defamation was a serious crime, and the Grey's were working full force in order to have the man completely removed from their family. Christian knew the next steps he wanted to take, but he waited. He wanted more time to pass. He'd given the media, tidbits, but, he wanted Jose off his game for the next phase of his plan. Mia tried to come by and see him, but he made sure his security prevented her from getting to the elevator. He knew that made her angrier, but tough love was needed. She could cuss, and scream her displeasure all she wanted; but Christian knew that this was for the good of his family. His mother was saddened by the entire ordeal. She told Christian numerous times how sorry she was, and that she hoped Ana would stop by to see her. Even though she'd only met with her for a short while, she knew Ana was perfect for him, much like Kate was for Elliott. Grace was also angry that her daughter was causing so much strife between the family. Christian tried to soothe her feelings just hours ago today.

 _"Mother. It will all work out. We are still family. We just need Mia to realize that she cannot continue in the path she is going. Not with a son, and another on the way."_

 _"I know. But, Christian, I worry. Mia is not her usual self."_

 _"Have you thought of having her evaluated?"_

 _Blowing out a breath, Grace sighed._

 _"I did. But, she has to come of her own volition. I do think she suffered some mental break. It was probably after the first birth. But, I don't know. Something else had to have happened."_

They ended their conversation, yet Christian still felt a bit unsettled. The only calm in his life, seemed to be from his love, Ana.

 _Ana._

Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face. Last week, when she visited him in his office, he was absolutely shocked, and thrilled. The woman who had stood before him in her barely there lingerie almost had him begging. He would gladly be Ana's slave if she would wear that every day. Since then, he had sent her numerous flowers, taken her to dinners across the city, and introduced her to several businessmen. He could tell Ana was surprised, yet happy that he let everyone know who she was in his life. For her to have been shocked, angered him, though. Why would Jose treat her that way? It truly baffled him.

Hearing his phone ring pulled him from his thoughts.

"Christian Grey."

"Hey, bro. I've figured it out. About Mia. I think she is an alien. Not like those aliens that are green, but the human ones. Think Roswell."

Snorting, Christian groaned, before running his hand over his face.

"Elliot. Why are you calling?"

Smirking, the man sat back in his office chair, pulling down Kate's panties, even as she tried swatting his hand away.

"I'm calling because I wanted you to know that Mia just released a statement to the press."

At that, Christian let his head hit the desk.

"I'm afraid to even ask what it says."

Sounding gleeful, Elliott read it aloud to his brother.

"In a rare, and exclusive interview, Mia Grey has decided to write a letter to the community via, the Seattle times. Here it reads, 'I'm sure you are all aware of the last several days. There have been vicious rumors, being spread about the love of my life. I'm saddened that my brothers have fed into these lies, and crucified the father of my children. Christian Grey, my brother paid for Willow to say those things on national tv. He is even dating Anastasia Steele, a woman that Jose had been involved with previously.

Everyone wants to paint Ms. Steele to be a saint. If that was true, then why was Jose with another woman, while supposedly with her? I think it was because she couldn't give Senator Rodriguez what he needed. Ms. Steele was the woman who stole Jose from me. If it wasn't for her, he would have been married to me. I'm the villain, yet, Anastasia Steele is the saint? Furthermore, my own father has drawn up papers to sue him for defamation of my brother. He was only defending himself, yet he is the one being punished. There have also been allegations that my love has been involved with other women. Contrary to what is being reported, that too is lies. I hope in time you all will see the truth, and are able to make your own decisions. None of this matters now. Because I have something that no woman could ever get. No woman except myself. I have a title, that Anastasia Steele thought she would get, but is now without. As I write this letter, I am proud to say that I am now married to Senator Rodriguez, and we hope to spend the next several months preparing for the birth of my second child.

With all my love.

Mia Grey Rodriguez,

A Senator's wife.' "

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Christian roared. For a moment, Christian could hear nothing but his unsteady breathing. He closed his eyes, and tried counting backwards, forwards, from the middle, then realized that none of it worked.

"That's what I said. I truly don't know what went wrong. I honestly think Mia is an opioid user. I'm just trying to figure out what drug would make you throw your whole family under the bus. You know that people are chewing Tide Pods to get high, right? You think that's it?" Elliott asked.

"Elliott, please. Did you tell mom, and dad? Has Mia lost her mind? Someone go grab her! I don't care what mom says, we are forcibly taking her to the hospital. She needs to get evaluated, and possibly a bed space!" Christian bit out.

"I told you, man. I think Mia is from outer space. No one wants to believe me, but I will find proof. Kate read it earlier, and almost sprayed the entire table with orange juice this morning. She said to let you know that she could interview you, and Ana, set the record straight if you want."

Christian stored that away for later.

"Right now, I'm going to decline, but let her know it's not off the table."

"Alright. And I did tell our parents. First, I called mom via Skype. She said that she needed a moment, and came back with a bottle of wine. I called dad from his office, and he swore up and down before letting me know that Jose wouldn't see a dime of her money. Although I think it's a moot point. You know our trusts were released to us on our twenty-fifth birthday. Even though you never wanted yours."

Christian nodded. It was true. He had already made a success out of his business, he told his parents to split his between his two siblings. Now he wished he only gave it to Elliott.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Apparently to Florida. Mia said she wanted to head to Miami I think. She left her son. How can she keep leaving Matt? He's a good boy."

He is. Christian loved little Matt. They played all the time, and he seemed so innocent. He knew that was because of his parents and not his flighty sister.

"This cannot be happening right now."

"Tell me about it, bro."

Pulling Kate into his lap, he kissed the side of her neck, smiling when she melted into his arms.

"I can't imagine what Ana is feeling right now."

Eyes wide, Christian stood.

"I better go, Elliott."

"Alright. Later."

"Later."

Hanging up, Christian was bracing himself, before dialing Ana's number, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, less formally, since it was his personal number.

"Christian," she started. He could hear that she was upset, and walked over to grab his coat.

"I take it you heard."

"Yes. I read it this morning. I kept re-reading it, seeing if my eyes were playing tricks, but I knew it was true, when my mother, then Isabel called me. My dad is furious, and has made an official statement as well. It will be in the tribune later on today."

"Wow."

Chuckling, Ana shook her head.

"Yeah. That's what I said. He's basically renouncing all ties with Jose, and the Rodriguez family. My father even wrote that he urges all of his partners, and constituents to do the same. He is even starting the process for suing Mia, for slandering my name. Christian, I know she's your sister, but I really cannot stand her right now."

"The feeling is mutual."  
Christian heard heavy breathing on Ana's side of the phone, and asked what was going on. She sighed before taking a seat atop her suitcase.

"Christian. I know you are busy. I have stuff that needs my attention as well. But, my dad said it was best I lay low for a while. So, I'm leaving."

Pausing by his office door, he dropped his hand.

"Oh. Anyplace I know?" he asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He knew that it was his family's fault. Because of Mia's actions, Ana was forced to leave Seattle for a while. He was sad, but even more so that she wouldn't ask him about it.

"See, that's the thing. I wanted to go back to San Francisco. There is this place I was taken to by the sea. With this house. It had so much history, and even had a couple that loved until there time had passed. I forgot how to get there, but I was wondering if you could take me?"

Relief flooded his body, before a wide smile encompassed his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

"I don't know when I'll be back, Christian. I want some of this stuff to die down. Media was camped outside of my place, as well as my parents. I'm guessing maybe a month."

Christian mentally calculated how long it would take to bring Jose down. He only has three more chunks of information that needed to be released before it would all stop. To be honest, he could do most of the takedown from San Francisco. He would fly back a couple of days to check on his company, but all his work could be done via telecommuting.

"That sounds good to me."

"What about your work, Christian?"

"It'll keep. I can work from my office there. And since I'm going so much, I might consider opening up a branch in the city. Besides, I was planning to fly out there next week. Remember? SF State business school? I've got some speeches to make."

At that, Ana smiled. She did remember, and was glad he kept his words to the young men.

"Okay. Thank you, Christian. I mean it."

"Ana, I love you. I would do anything for you. Anything you wanted, I would do."

Biting her lip, Ana knew there was something she wanted from him, but decided to wait. Christian sensed her reluctance, and asked quietly.

"What is it, Ana?"

Taking a deep breath, she walked to her window.

"I'll tell you. Soon. Just not now."

Trusting her, Christian decided to let it go for now.

"Alright. How long before you are ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready now. What about you?" she asked.

Smirking, he grabbed his wallet out of his desk drawer.

"I'm ready now."

"Don't you have to pack?" she queried. Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"No. I've got everything I need in the city as well. I'll come by and get you in an hour. I have a stop to make."

"'Kay. Oh, and Christian? I love you too."

Hanging up, he smiled, before gesturing to Taylor who was waiting outside his office.

"Sir?"

"Taylor. I have two videos that were given to me by the private eye. They are very explicit, and feature Jose in both of them. I hate to ask, but I need a second pair of eyes on the video. I need you to see if you notice the other person in the videos."

Wary, Taylor nodded a bit.

"Okay. What if I see the same person you did?"

Pressing the elevator button to the garage, he smirked.

"I want you to release the information to the media. Then, if you have time, I'd like for you to join Ana and me in San Francisco. We are taking a bit of a break from Seattle until everything dies down. And once the videos are released, there will be a lot of heat."

Taylor couldn't imagine what was on those tapes, but he could take a guess.

"It should take me three days at the most, then I will head to you."

"Thank you. Make sure to let Gail know that invitation extends to her."

At that, Taylor's eyes widened, which made Christian chuckle.

"Taylor. I know you have a thing for Gail. It doesn't take a genius to see that. Let her know that we would appreciate her services at the house in Sea Cliff."

Covering his smile, he nodded.

"Very well."

Once the two men settled into the Audi, Taylor glanced in the rear view.

"Where to, sir?"

"The Steele offices, further uptown."

Nodding, Taylor started the engine.

* * *

Ray was furious.

Francesca tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Once he read what that child Mia Grey wrote, he threw his paper down on the breakfast table, startling his wife.

"Ray? Baby, what's wrong?"

Unable to speak, he set the paper by his wife, whose eyes became larger, and filled with disbelief the more she read. Once she finished, he called for his driver, and headed to their room. Running behind her husband up the stairs, she watched as he began to dress. She heard his phone going off, and she sighed, cursing the day she met Mr. Rodriguez.

"What are you going to do, honey?"

Putting his tie around his neck, he began to pull on his pants, and socks, quickly.

"Issue a formal statement. We are suing Ms. Grey for slander, against Ana. I will also be issuing a halt on any business past or current with Mr. Rodriguez. I will formally be cutting ties with the senator, and I also want a background check on the man. Extensive. This has gotten out of hand."

"Ray?"

"I want his head on a platter. Do you know how much financial backing I made sure was at his disposal? Millions, Frannie. But no more. I want money refunded that wasn't used, and I want him to suffer. He is going to wish he never dealt with my daughter in the way he did. Tossing her aside like trash? Yeah, we'll see about that."

Walking over to her husband, she helped straighten his tie.

"What about Ana?"

Deflating a bit, he sighed.

"I want her to leave. Get out of Seattle for a while. I will call her on the way to the office." Studying his face, she could see how much toil this was taking on him. standing on her toes, she kissed him softly.

"You're a good man. I love you, and you do what's best for this family. If that doesn't work, I can call some people from the old country. They can handle it."

Ray only shook his head. His lovely wife never spoke about her extended family in Italy, but it didn't take a genius to figure out some of her ties were to the mob. Thankfully they loved him, and his daughter, so they were safe.

"Can I think on it?" he joked, to which she laughed, and nodded. Before he left the room, she asked him to let Ana know that she loved her.

"And make sure she calls me when she gets to wherever she decides."

"I will."

* * *

After getting off the phone with Ana, Ray headed into his office. He'd been there most of the day, and was proud at what he accomplished. His statement, Ana going away from the media circus, and him cutting ties with the Rodriguez family. He was packing up, ready to head back home, and relax with his wife, when his secretary announced who was waiting for him. he paused, before telling her to let him in.

Sitting back in his chair, he watched as Christian Grey strode into the room. his black pea coat flapping behind him, showcasing the dark grey suit, and black shirt underneath. Once he closed the door, Ray spoke.

"Mr. Grey. If this is about trying to make a plea for your sister-"

"No. My sister made her bed, and now she must suffer the consequences. My family and I are taking action as well against her. I can only apologize sir, because this entire situation is deplorable, and Mr. Rodriguez will pay for hurting Ana, and my family."  
Crossing his hands over his chest, Ray silently studied the man before him. He respected that he put Ana first, and that he was able to make eye contact. Jose was never able to do that without changing the subject.

 _Coward._

"Take a seat son."

Nodding gratefully, he took the seat across from him.

"What brings you by? I take it you are aware that Ana is leaving?"

"Yes. She asked me to come along."

Ray was surprised at the news. He told her to pick a place to vacation for a bit. He didn't think she'd want Christian to come along. She must really like the man. Well, his wife told him that Ana was in love.

 _Drat! The wife was right again._

"And you are going?" he asked.

"Tonight," Christian answered, smiling.

"I am picking her up, and we are going back to San Francisco. She enjoyed my home by the sea, and wanted to go back."

"Hmm. Can't say I'm surprised at that. Annie has always loved the sea. Even as a little girl."

Christian filed that knowledge away for future reference.

"If you are leaving, then why are you here?" Ray asked. Taking a deep breath, Christian spoke.

"I know this may seem fast, but sir, when you know, you just know. I was taught to not ply around when it came to what you wanted. And I want Ana. Forever. I love her sir, and with your permission, I would very much like to marry her."

Eyes wide, Ray sat up, suddenly.

"When would you want to marry her?"

"Whenever she wanted. I love her, and want to make her happy. If she said tomorrow, or two years from now, it wouldn't matter. I came to you because not only do I respect you, but Ana does. Additionally, I want to be upfront with you, so you know my intention."

For several moments, Ray said nothing. He only stared into the honest, and direct gaze of Christian Grey. He knew his daughter was falling for the man, and if he was honest, he's never seen her this happy before, and it made him happy.

"Christian. I didn't say this to Jose, and I was disappointed in myself. So, I promised myself that I would for the next man claiming to want my daughter's heart. If she loves you, do not take it for granted. If you can't show her the same respect, love, and devotion, then return her back to her family, or break it off. But do not lead my daughter on. She has had a lot of hardships in her young life, and I do not wish for that to continue. Do you understand?" Ray finished.

"I do, sir. I promise to respect, honor, and cherish your daughter. She will have nothing but love, and comfort from me."

Nodding brusquely, he stood.

"Well, you have my permission, should she accept."

Grinning, Christian stood, and it was in his smile, that Ray saw the man was just as much in love with his daughter.

* * *

Getting into the car, Ana smiled, before scooting over and kissing Christian. She melted into his arms, and he wrapped them around her, and kissed her back, just as deeply. Pulling back, she giggled.

"Hi."

Smoothing her hair from her face, he kissed her once more, before smiling back.

"Hi."

Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at Taylor in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, Taylor."

Chuckling at the young woman, he only tilted his head in acknowledgement before merging onto the freeway.

"What took you so long?" Ana asked, staying in the warmth of his arms.

"Oh, just a business meeting that went over. You ready to head back?" he asked.

Nodding, she kissed his cheek, glad to be near him again.

"Yeah."

Christian was glad he was able to make a quick stop at the jewelers before he picked her up. He could feel the box in his pants pocket, and he was thrilled to have the chance to hopefully tell Ana how he felt.

 _Soon._

* * *

Look at Christian! AWWWWW. And Mia? This check is certifiable! LOL leave me a review, I love you all! Wait until you see the other twist I'm going to throw in the next several chapters! You'll never guess! Oh, and it is true about the Tide Pods. Saw it on the news, and couldn't believe what i was hearing! I'm like, I go to the store to buy Tide to wash. Not use as a drug. SMH...


	19. Chapter 19

Good evening/night/morning everyone,

I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter update. I received several anonymous, and PM messaging about the misplacement of my comma's tenses, and grammar. I am not stupid. I do know that my story has a lot of grammar mistakes. I do this for fun. I will never stop all because of someone's comments, I did that years ago when I first began FF, and I deleted accounts which had a lot of stories. I say this not to gain sympathy, but to let you know that I will be disabling guest reviews. I can take constructive criticism, but I will not be cyber-bullied.

If you have something to say, that will better help me, then I would rather see you create an account here, or if you have one physically sign in, with your pen name. Then, if you'd like, we can discuss how I can better my work via PM, or on the review board. But to criticize me, with no solution is not counter-productive. And let me just say, I have worked with corporations, especially in HR (That is what my master degree is in) and I can assure you, that businesses run better with team-work, communication, and **constructive** criticism, which yields positive results.

For the kind guests who leave positive, and constructive comments, I am sorry to make you go through the extra work of signing in, but I cannot allow this behavior anymore.

Thank you, and I look forward to writing the next chapter of If You Love Me.

-Nicole


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ladies. I absolutely love you all. Thank you so much for the kind words, and support. It truly means a lot.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot, and original characters)

* * *

 _Food._

Blinking his eyes open, Christian noticed Ana wasn't beside him in bed, and quickly sat up. Judging by the sounds coming from downstairs, it was safe to assume that she was in the kitchen. Sitting up, Christian ran a hand through his messy hair, noting the soft rain that once again descended over San Francisco. Christian was growing fond of San Francisco rain. For the past couple of days, being with Ana was everything he dreamed of. They talked, laughed, even danced. The sex with her was always fantastic, but there was more to it with her. Christian had the engagement ring in his pocket for the past several days. He wasn't regretting his decision, but he was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect for Ana.

She deserved that.

Sliding on his sweat pants, he padded downstairs, smiling when he saw Ana in his t-shirt making breakfast. He chuckled when he saw her shaking her hips to the beat of whatever song was playing in her ear, and continued to watch as she pulled out bacon, and sausages from the oven. Turning on her heel, she gasped when she saw him watching her. Blushing, she took out the ear bud.

"Good morning."

Smiling, he walked over to her, and kissed her lips, moaning at how good she tasted.

"Morning. Making me breakfast?" he asked. Nodding, she turned back around the oven.

"Yeah. I was trying to serve it to you in bed, but I slept in longer than planned."

Last night, Ana and Christian went driving through San Francisco like teenagers. She had a taste for pizza. Luckily, they found a place in Telegraph Hill, where they ordered more food than they could actually handle.

It was amazing.

They crawled in bed around 3 am, laughing until they fell asleep, and Ana couldn't remember ever having this much fun with a person. She didn't want it to ever end. Deciding to thank him, she wanted to make him breakfast. Judging by the look of pure pleasure on his face, she was glad she decided to cook for the man.

"Sit down, baby. I have to pull out the biscuits."

At that, his eyes widened.

"Biscuits? I'll have you know that's a favorite of mine. Ana, at this rate, I'm going to have to exercise twice a day."

Giggling, she made him a plate before carrying it over to him. Picking up his fork, she speared some eggs with cheese, before telling him to open up. Smirking he opened his mouth, letting her feed him, then her. As he chewed, she spoke.

"I was planning on heading to get some more art supplies. Since I'll be with you for more than a few weeks, I think I'm going to need more than I brought." Once he swallowed, he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"This is good, thank you. And you won't need to do that."

Eyebrow raised, she wondered what the man meant.

"You'll see," he answered her silent question.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too, brother."

Both Taylor and Sawyer reviewed the tapes Christian requested, and were absolutely stunned at who the other person was. They had to run facial recognition data, but when the match came up, they were both appalled, and disturbed at Rodriguez.

"Is the man just plain stupid, or what?" Taylor said. Sighing, Sawyer silently agreed.

"Christian told me to move forward with the next phase the moment I've identified the woman."

"What does he want?"

"For me to send it to my contact at the politico. He also wants this send to every news network."

"The audio as well?" Taylor questioned shivering in disgust.

"Yep."

Standing, Taylor heading upstairs to pack. Sawyer thought it best he come with him to San Francisco once the evidence was sent. Judging from the upcoming fallout, he would have to agree.

* * *

"Jose! I'm hungry!"

Rolling his eyes, Jose turned to his new _wife._

Ugh. Just saying the word put a bad taste in his mouth.

"I know Mia. But my card was declined. Something I'm sure your brother has done. When will your money clear?"

Sighing, she rolled out of bed. She tried to look sultry, but her pregnancy only made him want to puke. But, he had to pretend. At least until he got the money.

Her money.

"It'll take some days. Why don't we head back to Seattle? Now that we're married, no one can keep us apart."

Jose was about to scream at her stupidity, when he realized that she was right. He was now a part of the Grey wealth. Eyes wide in glee, he turned to her.

"You are right as always Mrs. Rodriguez. How about we have one more bout of honeymoon delight before we leave?"

Squealing, she moved closer to him, before he stopped her.

"No. How about you get on the bed, on your knees, and face the wall? I'll turn out the lights."

Pouting, she sighed.

"We always do it that way." Seeing the dark look on his face, she quickly back-tracked.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

* * *

After breakfast, Christian grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her back upstairs.

"Christian. I haven't finished cleaning up-"

Pulling her to his side, he kissed her until she relaxed in his arms.

"You can come back." Patting her butt, he told her to follow him. Unable to deny the man anything, she sighed, before following him down the hall. When they were supposed to make a right, he turned left. Curious, she wondered where he was going. When they stopped at a closed door, Christian turned to her.

"After you and I left the first time, I knew we would be back soon. I was surprised that it was sooner than what I thought, but Ana, I'm so glad. You've made me happier in the past several months then I've been for several years. I wanted to show you my gratitude." Opening the door, he watched as her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Smiling she glanced around the bright airy room. inside was filled with nothing but the best art supplies money could buy. The easel was even set up near the largest window, and the paintings already in the room were astounding.

"Christian! This is, these are, I can't even-"was all she could get out as she continued to openly gape into the colorful, and large room.

"This must've cost you a fortune. I mean. This is-"

"Exactly what you deserve. Ana, this truly was a small expense. Besides, I'm hoping this will tempt you to stay longer."

Turning back to him, she walked in his arms.

"I already want to."

Running his hands up and down her back, he was curious as to the sudden questioning look on her face.

"What?" he asked, softly. Biting her lip, she glanced away. She could feel the heat come on her cheeks, and it made him even more interested in what she wanted to say.

"Ana. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I do," she whispered. Reaching under her chin, he tilted her face back to him.

"Tell me."

Reaching up, Ana ran her hands through his scalp, liking how he seemed to meld into her touch. When his eyes closed she spoke.

"You said to me that you would give me whatever I asked for. I already knew what I wanted, but I needed to see who you really were. You've been nothing but honest, truthful, and passionate with me. Christian, I am so in love with you, and unlike before, I believe you when you say you love me too."

At that, Christian's heart warmed even more. He waited as she continued.

"But there is something I want. Badly."

"What is that?"

"A baby. Give me a baby, Christian. Your baby," she whispered, before biting her lip. At the look of shock on his face, she continued.

"I told you that with Jose it was difficult. And it was true. While the doctors have no clue as if it was wholly him, they still want to make sure. But I don't believe it. I think it was only him." Once he recovered from his shock, he pulled Ana close. Close until her body was melded into his.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to give you a child. But Ana, are you sure? I love you, but I don't want you making this decision rashly. There've been a lot of changes in your life, and-"

"No. This has nothing to do with Jose, or me wanting a change. Christian, I've wanted a baby for a while. I've always wanted to be a mother. If you don't want to do this-"

Silencing her with another kiss, he pulled away when she whimpered.

"No. That's not it. It's just." Taking a deep breath, he spoke deeply.

"Ana. I am a possessive man. A very possessive man. I've tamped down on some of it to not scare you, but I want you to know, that I would never be able to let you go."

At that, Ana's breath quickened at the look of complete dominance in the man eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her, but Christian Grey was a man that Ana never wanted to be far from.

"I don't want you to let me go."

At that Christian swopped down and captured her lips in a possessive kiss. One that would more than show her permanence in his life.

 _Now I have to give her the ring,_ Christian thought wryly.

* * *

Hey ladies! A short one, but good. I will try to update for you this weekend! =)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: What! Another one! LOL. It's night here in Northern California. Listening to Sensual Education, by Enrico Donner. You should be doing the same. LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

Thank you again so much ladies for your kind words, and encouragement.

* * *

It was early morning, and Ana's phone had been ringing incessantly for the past several minutes. She tried ignoring it, but was becoming more concerned the more it rang. Sitting up, she glanced behind her, and saw Christian sprawled out on his side. She smiled when it seemed like he was trying to find her in his sleep. When he touched her hip, he slid closer, and kissed her back.

"Ana? Come back to bed."

Reaching up, she pushed some hair out of his eyes. She knew he had to be tired. They were up all night talking, and just watching the rain fall. It was very relaxing to the both of them. She then made dinner, and they watched some television before drifting back to sleep.

"I will. My phone keeps going off, though. I need to get it."

Blinking his eyes open, he nodded, before running his hand over his face. Hearing her phone vibrate again, she turned and picked up the phone. Seeing it was her father, she frowned before answering it.

"Dad?"

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ray reached over and grasped his wife's hand. They were both wearing looks of anger and sadness.

"Hey, Annie. I've been calling you all morning."

Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was noon.

"Sorry. Christian and I stayed up last night talking. What's going on?"

Hearing Ray's name, Christian sat up, instantly becoming alert. Snuggling to her back, he spread his legs, and pulled her against him, while he was resting against the backboard. Leaning into him, she closed her eyes in pleasure when he ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Is everything alright? Do I need to come home?" Ana questioned. Ray quickly shot down that suggestion.

"You don't need to come home Annie. I'm with your mom now."

Whispering, she sat up a bit.

"Dad. You didn't say everything was fine."

"Because it isn't. Have you watched the news yesterday?"

"No."

At that, Ray inwardly swore. Once again, he would have to break his daughter's heart.

"Honey. It's Jose. Your current boyfriend released more information on him, and it is everywhere."

"How do you know it was Christian?" She defended him. At hearing his name, Christian sat up straighter. It was then that he knew some of the final pieces were coming together.

"Because the report said that Grey Enterprises found this information, and released it." Turning to look at Christian she muted the phone.

"Did you release any new information about Jose?"

Not wanting to bet around the bush, he nodded.

"Yes. And Ana, it's bad. Really bad. I didn't want to tell you, until it was out. Not because I don't trust you, but that I didn't know how."

Rubbing his arm, she kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm not upset at you. I did after all give you license to do whatever. I just didn't want my dad accusing you of something that you did not do."

At that, Christian breathed a sigh of relief. He was grateful that she wasn't blaming him. Ana unmuted the phone, and turned back to the conversation with her father.

"Dad? Just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Ray spoke brokenly.

"It was Carla, honey. Your mother has been having an affair with Jose for years. Jose apparently knew who she was, and even while he was with you, he at first thought it was hot, sleeping with mother and daughter. At least, that what the recording says. After several months, he tried breaking it off, but Carla wouldn't allow it. She said that she would confess to Jose forcing her if he did. Carla said that she didn't think you deserved money that was for her. The deal was as soon as Jose married you, and received some of our money, she would get a portion of it, and disappear."

Ana didn't realize that she was shaking, until Christian spoke her name.

"Ana? Ana. Baby, you need to calm down."

Breathing through her nose, Ana continued to speak with her father.

"Where is she?"

"Ana-"

"Dad. Where is Carla?"

For a moment, he paused before answering.

"Back in Seattle. She is supposed to go live on some talk show, to tell her side of the story."

"Hmm. Where is Jose?"

"Francesca just got off the phone with Grace. Apparently, Mia is heading back with Jose today as well."

"Good."

Hanging up the phone, Ana headed for the bathroom, with Christian on her heels.

"Ana. What are you doing?"

He asked, as she turned on the shower water, and stepped under the spray. He waited until she came out minutes later before asking the same question. He was alarmed to see her packing up her bags.

"Ana-"

Smiling sadly, Ana pulled out her black jumpsuit, and sweater. She was planning on wearing it to his event at the college. But, it would have to do for now.

"Christian. I love you. But right now, I can't do this. I can't be around you. For what I need to do."  
Once her under garments were on, she slipped on the stylish outfit. When she turned her back, Christian pressed his naked body to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ana, please don't go."

Blinking back tears, Ana shook her head.

"I have to go. My mother has betrayed me so bad, Christian. Jose the man I was engaged to was cheating on me with apparently everyone. Mia is pregnant with the man's children, I've been cheated on, lied to, left. Right now, I don't think we should go on."

Instead of letting her go, he squeezed tighter.

"I know you're hurt, baby. But we can do this. Together, you and I. Ana, I told you, that I could never let you go. Especially after last night."

 _Last night._

Was it only yesterday? Christian promised to give her a baby. She'd stop taking her pills, and they both agreed to let nature take its course. It was probably one of the most passionate nights of her life. Next to the first night he took her to his place.

But she couldn't think like that right now. She had to stay focused.

"I can't. Not now. This has to be handled."

"You plan to handle this? Tell me, and I will help."

Shaking her head, she turned in his arms.

"I will be doing this on my own."

He could see the determination in her gaze. It wasn't off-putting. It only made her that much more desirable to him. However, he also knew that she would not rest until this was fixed.

"Ana. Even if you go, we aren't over. You're as much a part of me, as I am of you."

"Christian-"

"I will not allow you to walk away because you're afraid. I understand right now that your birth mother is crap. That she betrayed your trust. Jose is no better. But I'm not them. I will always put you first, love you, and treat you the way in which you deserve."

Tears welled in Ana's eyes before they ran down her cheeks. He could see her wavering, but she seemed stuck.

"Christian. I want so bad to believe you. You say these things now, but what about two years from now. You see another woman, you want her. Where does that leave me? Suddenly, all those thoughts of love we used to feel for one another are all but gone. Maybe it wasn't wise asking you to father my child. I just-"

"Shh," he said, placing a finger over her lips. He shook his head before removing his finger, and cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Ana. You will never have to worry about me looking at another woman in the way you think. Besides, I don't look at every woman, and see the person I want to marry." At that, Ana's eyes widened. Stepping back, Christian walked over to the dresser, opening the first drawer. Pulling out a blue box, he walked back over to her.

"I've had this ring for about a week now. Before I left Seattle, I asked your father if it was okay to marry you."

"Christian," Ana gasped out, unable to believe the man in front of her. Instead of looking afraid, Christian only smiled, and knelt at her feet. She noticed that it wasn't one knee, but he was on both.

"Ana. I'm offering myself to you. This is me, coming to you, completely bare. I have nothing to hide, and no ulterior motive. My only desire is you, and your happiness. I told your father that I would respect you, honor, and treat you as the queen you are." Grabbing her hand, he continued.

"I also promise to make love to you, to take you wherever your heart desires, and to give you as many children as you want. I didn't realize it, but my dreams were wrapped up in you. As long as I have you, nothing else matters to me. But you are it for me. The key to my happiness. I love you, and beg that you become my wife. Nothing else matters but you and I."

Ana was stunned. Here was this beautiful man kneeling in front of her. completely nude, and open to her. Nothing but honesty shining in his gaze. Ana didn't know what made her think that she could ever leave this wonderful man in front of her. Falling to her knees in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Christian. Yes, I love you, and I will marry you."

Because Ana's arms were wrapped so tight around his neck, she failed to see his grin that overtook his entire face. When she pulled back however, she was surprised to see his own eyes shining with tears. Cupping his face, she leaned down and kissed his lips, softly. Sliding his hands to her back side, he made sure to maneuver her so that she was straddling his thighs. Pulling away from her lips, he picked up the ring box that he dropped, and slid it onto her finger. He was pleased that she kept staring at the ring in amazement.

"Christian. This ring is huge!"

At that, he smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I need it to be seen, so no one gets any ideas." At that, she giggled, before looking into his eyes almost shyly.

"Christian. I'm so sorry for earlier. I'm not trying to exclude you, but-"

"I know."

"I do need to leave. To handle this problem. I thought staying away would fix it. But, that's not the answer."

"I know that too." At her surprised look, he continued.

"At first, I thought leaving would be a good idea. But, the more I listened to your conversation, I knew that facing the problem head on would be better."

Taking a deep breath, Ana spoke.

"Christian. I'm sorry, but I'm coming after Mia. What she did was wrong. You may face backlash."

At that, Christian struggled.

"The family gave her a chance to redeem herself. She chose a different path."

"But-"

"Don't tell me. Just handle it."

She could see the seriousness in his gaze, and nodded.

"Alright."

Sighing, Christian stood with her in his arms.

"I have to present as the university today. I'll call and have the jet ready. You head back to Seattle first, and I'll follow once it's over. I'll come by your home tonight."

Nodding, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, future husband."

Smiling, he kissed her back.

"I love you too, future wife."

* * *

Scared y'all for a minute, didn't I? LOL leave me a review! Next up, Ana will be DESTROYING lives so get ready…..


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Spoiled the lot of you. LOL. Ladies, because of your reviews, I have decided to break my rule, and update again. It's 12 a.m. on Monday morning, and here is the next chapter. I do have to work on my other stories, so after this, expect an update sometime next week.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

* * *

Staring into her mirror, Carla primped herself for the upcoming interview. She knew that she had to collect herself, and make sure her story was straight. After all, it wasn't every day that one got to 'confess,' to being forced into a sexual agreement with Jose Rodriguez. Her last phone interview she'd given she explained how the tapes had been altered. That she'd never said any of those things, the video was claiming that she did. Carla even softened her voice, so that she didn't sound her usual self.

 _He should've given me the money,_ Carla thought.

Sighing, she was running her hands over her chemically blonde hair, when she received a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called, wondering if it was one of the show's assistants coming to get her early. Turning, she instead found herself facing two large men.

"Miss. Come with me."

Standing, she pulled her sweater closer to her body.

"Are we going on set?"

Shaking his head, the man on the right gently, but firmly grabbed her elbow, steering her out of the room, and down the hall.

"No."

Once they reached the back-door exit, Carla suddenly became very afraid. She was about to scream, when all of a sudden, a black limo door opened. Glancing at the man currently holding on to her elbow, she glared up at him.

"What is this?"

Shrugging, he tilted his head in that direction.

"Someone is waiting to speak with you."

Pulling her arm away, she smoothed her hair before walking over to the limo. Pasting on a welcoming smile, she slid into the leather interior. It wasn't until she looked into the eyes of a daughter she left behind that she gasped.

"Ana!"

Settling cool eyes on her estranged mother, she raised a brow.

"Carla." Closing the door, she knocked on the window, signaling for the driver to start moving. For a moment, the two stared at each other. They hadn't seen one another for years, and Ana was pleased to say that Carla looked uncomfortable.

"Ana-"

"I really don't have much time, so I'll be brief. My lovely new fiancé paid to ensure you were not allowed to have any public interviews. He doesn't want my name, or that of my father's ruined because of your silliness with my ex."

At that, Carla's eyes narrowed. She was upset that Ana didn't seem at all phased by her presence. Instead, she tried a new tactic.

"Ana! I'm so glad to see you! I've been trying to reach you for years. Your father-"

"My father has been nothing but a saint. A wonderful man who has raised me the best he can. He, and his lovely wife Francesca, which I am proud to call my mother have done an amazing job. Plus, it helps that daddy's rich."

At that, Ana smirked as Carla sat back in her seat. She watched as Ana pulled out a file.

"You're right, Carla. It truly pays to have a man with wealth, and power. I can have whatever I want with the snap of my fingers. I wanted you destroyed, so he only had to make a few phone calls."

Reaching up, Carla was about to reach for the file, but Ana froze her movements with a glare.

"If you touch me, I will make the rest of your days a living hell."

At the steely resolve in her voice, Carla stiffly sat back in her seat. Clearing her throat, Ana began.

"Now, let's see here. Married seven times, working on husband number eight. Left two other children behind-oh, I have siblings? Hmm, it says here that the last husband lied about his wealth, and left you having to live as a middle-class citizen, and not your usual lavish lifestyle."

"Ana," she started, only to be ignored by her daughter. Turning the page, Ana's eyes widened in false shock.

"Oh! You started sleeping with Jose around the time he announced his engagement to me. Wow. I wonder who hasn't slept with Jose. That would be very difficult to find, now would it?" Ana laughed as if what she said was the funniest thing in the world. It was a kind of dark laugh, and it frightened Carla.

"Ana."

Slamming the folder shut, she glared at the woman who birthed her.

"Here's what's going to happen, Carla. I have a check right now in my purse. It's for half a million dollars."

Ana saw Carla's eyes widened in excitement, and interest, and that was when Ana knew she had her.

 _Hmm. I guess one can truly buy someone's submission._

"I'm listening, dear." Ana snorted at the sentiment, and continued.

"You can have this check, if you disappear for good. Go to another country, find another wealthy man to fund your extravagant lifestyle. But you have to leave today. All I need you to do is admit that you black-mailed the senator, and that you were indeed lying."

Biting her lip, Carla pondered the request. People would definitely cast stones on her for lying on the man. Even though he is not a man to really brag about. But, in two years' time, it will all be in the past. Besides, she only slept with him for the money. Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked at her daughter. Carla was slightly jealous. Her daughter only became more beautiful with age, and judging by the large diamond on her finger, one could guess that she was engaged to a wealthier man. Feeling generous, she sighed.

"Ana. If it's any consolation, I am truly sorry for leaving you and Ray. But, you have to know, my love is money."

"You're right. It's not a consolation. And I do not accept your apology." Rapping her knuckles on the roof, the car instantly pulled over, and out of the busy streets of downtown Seattle. Opening her purse, Ana handed over the check.

"This only last until tonight. If I find out you have spoken with anyone from the media, or haven't left the country, I will rescind this check."

Nodding, she grabbed the money and opened the door. Carla was stunned to find when she looked over her shoulder, Ana was already facing the window, looking out of it as if she wasn't bothered by the entire encounter.

 _Bravo Anastasia. Bravo._

Once the door slammed shut, Ana called out to the driver.

"Sawyer?"

Rolling down the window, he grinned at her.

"Did you get the recording of her admitting to blackmailing the man?"

Nodding, Sawyer answered.

"Yes, Ms. Steele. Taylor was right. This is top of the line technology. I already sent it over to the same station that was going to interview her, along with several other media outlets."

"Good. Did you place the tracker on her clothes?"

"I didn't, but Sawyer did. He said it was under her elbow. Once she gets to the airport, we'll have the police pick her up."

Sitting back in her seat, she smirked.

"Well. It's not my fault she didn't know that blackmailing a senator was a criminal offense. So, it perjury, and filming someone against their consent. Too bad she won't be able to spend her money..."

* * *

Ringing on the doorbell of the large home, Ana waited patiently for someone to come answer it. She could hear giggling, and small feet running to the door, before suddenly it was swung open by a little person.

"Hi!" the little girl shouted. Smiling down at her, Ana replied in kind.

"Hi. Where is your mommy or daddy sweetie?"

Blowing her hair out of her adorable face, she answered.

"Daddy is at work. Momma said he's going to talk to my unca. I'm Ava, who are you?" Ana laughed, about to answer, when a beautiful blonde-haired woman came running around the corner, with another baby attached to her hip.

"Hi! You must be Ana. I'm Elliott's wife, Kate. My goodness, the television does you no justice. You are absolutely beautiful!"

At that, Ana blushed. Smiling widely, the blonde gestured for her to come in. Stepping into the war colorful home, Ana took a glance around, as she followed Kate down a long hallway, which opened up to a huge living room areas. Toys were strewn all over the floor, and Ana could see a pot boiling from where she stood.

Ana loved every minute of it. Setting down what looked to be a little boy, who immediately went crawling to his sister now playing with her blocks, Kate shouted.

"Ava! Watch your brother sweetie. Mommy has to finish cooking the spaghetti."

"Kay!"

"Gah!"

Taking a deep breath, Kate padded over to the kitchen, telling Ana to have a seat on the bar stool. Opening up a cabinet, she pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of wine. As she poured, she spoke quietly.

"To be honest, I was surprised to receive your call. I know you've been busy, and although we haven't had the chance to properly meet one another, I've been wanting to since Elliott said Christian saw you at a restaurant months ago. I can see why my brother in law is taken with you."

Thanking her for the wine, she asked how so.

"Aside from being drop dead gorgeous, you look to be a kind individual. Plus, it seems as if you are straightforward, which is something Christian needs. All the other women he would date seemed to be after him for his money, and not for who he was."

Ana was glad that she projected that image. She thanked Kate.

"Besides. Grace was terrified that psycho Mia had scared you off. That chick is absolutely crazy! I'm sorry Ana, but I just had to say it. I have no idea what she is thinking. And she's pregnant. I have never in my life met a girl who was more desperate to have a man, than Mia Grey."

Silently agreeing, Ana took a large sip of her wine.

"I know. And sadly, her actions, along with the defamation of my name must come to an end. My family is already taking action, by suing her. I truly am sorry for all this mess, Kate. I had no intention of coming to the Grey family and destroying it. I actually am going to call Grace later on tonight."

Reaching over, Kate grabbed Ana's hand.

"Ana. Let me be the first to say that no one in the Grey family blames you. Everyone is currently in shock at Mia's behavior. Everyone thinks that she suffered some type of mental breakdown, and hasn't addressed it yet. Carrick, and Grace are planning something, and I don't exactly know what it is, but when I do, I promise to let you know."

Taking a deep breath, Ana nodded.

"Thank you. And although this is a terrible circumstance to become acquainted with one another, I do hope that we can be close."

"Because of the huge rock Christian put on your finger? Grace is going to flip. This time in joy."

At that, Ana smiled weakly.

"No, not because of being engaged to him. I am building a case to prove that Mia is an unfit mother."

At that, Kate's eyes widened in disbelief. Taking a seat opposite of her, she asked how.

"Mia has two choices; him, or her family. To show her that Jose is not with her because he loves her, I am going to take away everything he values, which is money. His reputation is already in tatters, and will be after today. But Mia was his last hope. So, I am suing her for her entire trust fund, which is ten million dollars."

At that, Kate's mouth was open in complete shock. Ana continued.

"I will drop the suit if she signs over her child, and future child over to the Grey family. Christian has assured me that he's spoken with everyone. No one is to give her money of any kind, and since her trust fund will be tied up in a lawsuit, she will be forced to live from him. I know Jose, and he has no money left saved. So, I will present her with this option. Once she sees that Jose will not give her the answer she seeks, it will force her to wake up."

"Or have a nervous breakdown," Kate murmured.

At that, Ana stood.

"I'm sorry, Kate. But that isn't my problem. She made her bed, now she must lie in it."

"You're a cold one, Ms. Anastasia Steele. I love it! Let me know what you need from us, and we'll do it. I will make sure Elliott is kept aware of this."

Nodding, she picked up her purse. Turning, she noticed to children on the floor playing by her feet, she smiled down at the precious angels, running her hands over both their heads. Turning to Kate, she smiled brightly.

"You have two lovely children. I'll see you later, Kate. And thanks again."

Smiling, Kate nodded.

"No problem. And Ana? Come over anytime. I mean it. It's always good to have more girlfriends you can trust."

* * *

"Wait, Chester, I can-"

Jose was met with another dial tone. Sighing, he slammed the phone down, before glaring around his home office. Ever since Mia and Jose returned from their elopement, no one would return his calls. The ones that did told him in no uncertain terms that whatever deals, or agreements they had were broken. Even his publicist said the chances of him getting re-elected were non-existent. His last hope called him and told him that he couldn't support Jose. When he asked why, the man told him point blank, that Mr. Christian Grey paid him to not support him, along with signing a contract. Jose was irritated, because he thought that being married into the family would make the Grey's ease up on him a bit. Truth be told, he had no real desire to be married; however, he knew that in order to keep his head, and to calm Mia and her constant whining, marriage was the only out for him.

"…Thanks Johnson. And if this case couldn't become any more outrageous, another video released by Grey Enterprises exposes Senator Jose Rodriguez as a gay man. In this clip, we see Jose Rodriguez in a very compromising position. These tapes are apparently from the senator's very own collection. It seems that in addition to being black-mailed, the senator also practiced in making his own conquest videos with sexual partners. The content we are about to see is not suitable for young viewers."

Turning up the television, Jose watched in trepidation as the familiar footage cleared up. It was grainy for a bit, then showed Jose naked smiling into the camera. Loud rock music was playing in the background, and a deep voice could be heard from behind the camera.

 _"Get in position baby."_

 _Whimpering, Jose turned and shimmied a bit before crawling onto the bed. Everything was blurred out, but it didn't take a genius to see Jose lying on the bed with his legs spread. Suddenly, a man came from around the camera stroking himself, before laying on top of the video. The camera was blacked out for a moment, but moans, groans, and shouts could clearly be heard clearly. Suddenly, the man spoke._

 _"You still questioning your sexuality?"_

 _Jose's voice rang clearly through the screen._

 _"No. I'm only doing this to keep up appearances. I'm gay. I just can't be proud yet. Besides, you told me you would come out too, once your own bill was passed. Right Mick?"_

 _"Right."_

Heart racing, Jose shot out of his seat as if it was on fire. He kept shaking his head as if to clear it. Suddenly his phone kept ringing, and ringing. He unplugged the house device, and groaned when his cell phone lit up. Focusing his attention back on the television he noted the stunned anchor, trying to quickly recover.

"A-As, you can see, the man in the tape is none other than Senator Rodriguez. The other man engaged in sexual relations with him is Mick Cina, a staunch conservative. Cina also is currently married with two children. We will keep you posted as more of this story is revealed."

Turning off the television, Jose grabbed his car keys and shouted out to Mia.

"I'll be back, dear!"

So, caught up in getting out of the house, he failed to see Mia staring at the television, in the living room, which was on the same channel as the one in his office.

 _Not straight._

 _Sleeping with another man._

 _Pretending._

Those were the only words running through a loop in Mia's head.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Ana thanked Sawyer for dropping her off at home.

"Ana, wait."

Confused, she asked him why. When she saw his gaze locked over her shoulder, she turned, and saw Jose standing in front of the door. She didn't know what happened, but she suddenly strode over to the man.

"Oh, crap!" Sawyer shouted, before calling Christian, who answered on the first ring.

"Sawyer. What's wrong?" He asked. Swearing under his breath, he spoke quickly.

"It's Ana. Jose's in front of her apartment complex, but Ana ran up to him. I'm heading to her now."

"Good. I just got off the plane. I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes."

Hanging up, the man knew he had to do whatever to de-escalate the situation. Meanwhile, Jose smiled when Ana got closer.

"Ana! I was hoping-"

 _Thwack!_

Holding his hand over his face, Jose glared at Ana, who was practically seething with anger.

"What was that for?" Reaching up, she slapped him again.

"It's a bitch slap, for a bitch."

Walking up to her, he snarled at her.

"You're not going to want to hit me again, Ana."

Eyes wild, she reached up and slapped him again.

"Or what? Jose, I was way to kind to you, and you mistook my kindness for weakness. Let me get something straight. You ever try to come for me, or threaten me, Nothing I do will ever compare to what my fiancé will do. I dare you, Jose. Do it. I dare you to lay a finger on me. I've been spoiling for a fight since your bitch ass cheated on me. Do it. I will fuck. You. Up." Jose's eyes widened in fear. He'd never heard Ana speak to him this way, and he found himself backing up a bit. He'd never seen her eyes that crazy looking. She looked as if she wanted blood.

His blood.

It was then he knew it was all over.

"Ana-"

Him saying her name, made her rush him, but before she could get her hands on him, she was grabbed from behind by Sawyer.

"Ana! Ana, calm down!"

Breathing heavily, she tried, but failed to fight his arms from around her.

"Let me go! I'm not done with his ass! Let me go!"

Straightening his jacket, he glared at her.

"I will sue you for assaulting me!"

"I'll give you something to sue me over!"

Ana tried to break free, but found herself unable to. Taking his chance, Jose stepped back.

"I came to see if we could resolve our differences like adults, but I see that is impossible. You will hear from my lawyers, and soon, Ana."

Jose scurried off before Ana could hurt him worse than before. It wasn't until he'd drove away, that Sawyer released her. Irritated, she turned and headed for her apartment. Her phone was ringing in her pocket, and she saw Christian's name light up, but she was suddenly tired. She knew they would talk later, but for now, she needed a shower, food, and some rest.

* * *

LOL. Ana was straight savage and I love it! Leave me a review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

Ana felt warm, strong hands on her back, and hummed appreciatively.

"Christian?"

"It better only be me," he groused. Eyes opening slowly, Ana giggled before turning on her back. She smiled up at her fiancé, as he gazed down at her in amusement.

"You must be exhausted."

Frowning, Ana reached up and placed her hands on his forearms. She loved when he rolled up his dress sleeves, and ditched the jacket. Such a sexy man.

"Exhausted from what? Traveling? The flight back home was short for me." Christian continuing grinning at her, and rolling her eyes, she huffed.

"What?"

Tongue in cheek, he smirked.

"Oh, you know. Sawyer was just letting me know how you practically killed Jose in front of your apartment building earlier today."

Groaning aloud in embarrassment, Ana covered her face, shaking her head the entire time.

"I didn't dream that, huh?" she said in between her fingers. Chuckling, Christian gently, but firmly pried them from her face.

"Now, Ana. Why would you say that? Besides, I thought it was very humorous when Taylor informed me. of course, I would never want you hurt, but I found it funny." Flushed, she looked away.

"I don't know what came over me. Everything he has done, all the people he has hurt, and I just snapped. I saw him standing in front of the building, and before I knew it, I was running over to him like a mad woman. I know I scared Sawyer."

Smirking, Christian shrugged a shoulder before placing his body gently atop of hers, and kissing her soft lips.

"Maybe, a little. But, he did say later, that he had no idea you could go from zero to raving mad in a matter of seconds. I myself know to stay clear of you should I make you upset."

Reaching up, she pulled on his hair harshly, causing him to groan aloud, and his eyes to darken.

"You'd do well to remember that, fiancé. Us Steele's are known for our tempers."

"Grey," Christian whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" she said, distracted by Christian's hands which slid under her t-shirt.

"I said Grey. Steele, soon to be Grey." Understanding, Ana's smiled brightened considerably.

"But, of course." Wrapping her legs around his waist, she sighed.

"Christian. I need you."

Seeing the urgency in her eyes, he nodded, before placing a deep, but short kiss on her lips. While undoing his pants, Christian smiled down at her. he loved when her eyes became dilated, and her breath came out in quiet pants.

"I love everything about you, you know."

Smiling up at him, Ana lifted her shirt, palming her breasts for him. Ana knew Christian loved it when she touched herself. Settling himself between her legs, he spread them wider, before reaching below, and running his fingers over her wet core.

"Ana, you're so wet."

Biting her lip, she pulled on her nipples.

"Only for you, Christian," she breathed, loving how possessive he could get with just one look. While circling her clit, Christian lined himself up to her entrance, and slid into her hot core. It'd only been less than a day, and Christian felt as if it'd been years. Gripping her hips, Christian began to move inside of her, swiveling his hips every other thrust. Gasping, Ana arched further into his touch, whimpering when he hit that spot in her that only he could find. Leaning over her, he bit her earlobe.

"Say you'll marry me sooner."

"What?" she said, a bit distracted by the way her fiancé was moving his body against her own. Moving to her lips, Christian French kissed her, satisfied, when he heard her whimpering once more, this time more urgently.

"Ana, I want you to marry me sooner."

Eyes rolling in the back of her head at the way Christian's cock was moving inside of her, she screamed her release, dimly realizing that he was still hard.

Very hard.

When he began thrusting again, Ana wrapped her legs even tighter around his trim waist, moaning when he reached back, grabbed one of her legs, and hitched one over his shoulder, allowing for a deeper penetration.

"You didn't answer my question, baby,"

Sweat beading on her forehead, she licked her lips before trying to answer.

"I can't have this conversation with you right now, Christian. You're not playing fair." At that, Christian smirked, even as he felt his own release coming.

"I. Never. Said. I. Would. Play. Fair. With. You." He said, punctuating each word with an even deeper thrust. Clawing at his back, Ana felt herself tightening even more, and felt herself about to come even quicker.

"Christian! I'm about to-"

But before she could fall off the glorious cliff Christian was pushing her towards, she noticed him pull back suddenly. Eyes wide, she was about to ask him what he was doing, when he flipped her over, pulling her to her knees, and entered her from behind, Ana screamed when she felt her release flowing through her. She couldn't believe it, but she didn't think she would have had a squirting orgasm if her life depended on it.

Well, it seemed only Christian Grey knew how to pull reactions from her, that she thought was nigh impossible. Seconds later, Christian followed her, shouting out his own release before pulling out, and collapsing beside her. Flopping ungracefully beside him, she smoothed his hair from out of his eyes, while he rested one hand on her butt cheek. Slightly breathless, he raised a brow.

"So, what do you say to being my wife sooner?"

* * *

"Kate! Baby, food smells great. What's on the menu for tonight?"

Peeking her head from the kitchen she smirked.

"Other than me, you mean?" Bursting into laughter, Elliott kicked off his work boots in the foyer, before heading to the main room. he heard his daughter squealing, along with his son, so he knew that they knew he was home.

"Where is my princess?"

The moment he entered into the family room, Elliott was bombarded with his lovely daughter, Ava. Like her mother, she was every inch a gorgeous child. Elliott knew the older she got, she would hate him, because since he couldn't chain her to the basement until she was thirty, he would be shooting every boy who even thinks to look in her direction.

"Daddy!"

Picking her up, he tossed her once over his head, before placing kisses all over her soft cheeks. She shrieked even louder, and it caused Kate to laugh as well, from her position in the kitchen. crawling over to where all the fun was, his little boy, Carter, wrapped his little hands around his leg.

"You too, buddy? How ya been?"

"Gah!"

Chuckling, Elliott picked him up as well, giving each of his kids a smack on the cheek, before setting them back down.

"Daddy has to go talk with mommy. Play here okay?"

Nodding, Ava crawled with her brother back over to whatever they were building in the corner. Striding into the kitchen, Elliott kissed Kate's lips, smiling against them when she sighed.

"Stop that," she said, as if she could read his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything." Lowering his voice, he pulled back.

"I got your message, from earlier today. I've been so tied up with work."

"I know."

Elliott had been onsite at his job for a couple of days, so he was unable to come home. It was out of town, and the contract would put him in the same league as his brother. Kate was proud of him, and for him. while he was away, she opted to keep him posted on what was going on with the family.

"And with this whole, Mia/Christian/Ana/Jose fiasco, the press has been outside of my contracting business, distracting the guys from the job."

Reaching up, she rubbed her hands over his broad shoulders.

"I heard. I just wanted to keep you updated. Sit, and I'll tell you more."

Kissing her once more, he pulled away and sat at the counter.

"You said Ana stopped by?"

Nodding, she turned off the burners, putting the food onto large serving dishes. He noted baked chicken, with some type of wild rice, and steamed vegetables.

 _Yum._

"Yeah. And Elliott, I'm sure your brother knows, but she is taking everything from your sister." Frowning, he asked what exactly.

"Trust fund. Plus, her family is suing Jose's for slander against her name. The final straw? She is going to prove Mia an unfit mother, by blackmail. Apparently, Ana feels that if you want that scum of a man, it comes with a hefty price."

Whistling under his breath, Elliott shook his head.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I know Mia is my sister, and currently crazy, but this is her fault. We gave her a chance as a family, you know? Why are you looking like that, Kate? You think I made a mistake? That I should help her?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Kate's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course not! Baby, I think you all did the best you could. No, I was thinking that she may have suffered a mental break in between meeting Jose, and having Matt. I truly think she should be examined. Because the girl I used to know is nothing like this."

Elliott agreed.

"What can I do? I mean I-"

Elliott's phone buzzing halted anything he was going to say. Seeing Mia's name light up, he placed it on speaker.

"Mia? Hey, what's going on? I-"

"Did you know that Jose slept with another man? That he told him that he was gay, but he had to keep up appearances until certain bills were passed? Did you?"

Staring at each other in alarm, and shock, Elliott shook his head.

"I, um. Wow. Mia, I-"

He was interrupted by her maniacal laugh.

"He was sleeping with Mick. You know the Senator of Arizona? The one who mom and dad invited to many of their functions?"

"Mia-"

"Did you know he introduced me to him. Years ago. Before I had Matt. As a matter of fact, he said that I would be his future wife to him. I didn't understand why they were smirking to one another, but now I do."

Mia took a long pause, which concerned both Elliott and Kate.

"Mia? Are you there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She sniffled before continuing.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Me sleeping with a gay man. Hey, did you know that this aired on the news tonight? That there was a video recording of Jose getting fucked in the ass by old Mick? DID YOU?!"

Elliott felt as if he might be sick, and even Kate looked a little green.

"Is the news now porn? I feel like I know more about Jose's sex life from basic television, than any celebrity on HBO!"

Kate slapped his arm, which Elliott silently mouthed 'ow,' to her. Mia continued as if she didn't hear her brother.

"But it doesn't matter. Nope. Not anymore. It sure doesn't."

Knowing his sister was in crazy town, Elliott cleared his throat.

"Um, Mia, sweetie. What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?"

At that, Mia laughed even louder.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill Jose. Yep. I brought a gun and everything. Spent all day painting it. I wanted it to be pink. Just waiting for him to get home, then this will all be over. I will be the widow of a senator. I can make this all go away, if I just kill him myself."

Standing, Kate, began dialing some number, and walked away, while Elliott picked up his phone cradling it to his ear.

"Mia, now stop talking crazy. You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do! I'm going to kill him, then cut off his balls, and send them to Mick. Since he wants them so much."

Before Elliott could say anything else, she ended the call. Swearing, he shouted for Kate to call his parents.

"Talking with your mother now!" she called from upstairs. Nodding, he ran to the living room, scooping up his kids.

"Hey. Who wants to have a slumber party at Grandma and Grandad's house?"

"Yay!"

With each kid in his hand, Elliott slid back on his work boots, at the same time, Kate came running down the stairs, car keys in hand, and opening the front door.

* * *

I wanted to let you ladies know that a book I've been working on for a while now will go live on Amazon tomorrow evening. It's my first contemporary romance, and I hope you give it a shot. It's a novella of sorts. I'm nervously excited. Thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me. If you're interested, please look in my bio for the information, or link. I will post a link Sunday night!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello ladies! I've been so busy, so sorry for the tiny delay in posting. Plus, I joined WW which I love, and guess what? One week down, and already lost seven pounds! It's so easy! Plus, it's been sunny here in California, so that means Zumba, track, and walking a couple of trails with the sis. Any who, I won't keep you, let's get to it!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

(By the way, I was cracking up writing this chapter. I hope you all can see the humor in this, because I plan to drag Mia and her crazy behind for a bit LOLOLOL)

* * *

"Wait, what? Mia wouldn't!"

Blinking her eyes open, Ana saw Christian sitting up in bed, running a hand over his face. His naked body, which would usually distract her, was taut, as he listened to whoever on the other side of the phone.

"Okay. I'll head to mom, and dad's house. Yeah, I'm with Ana. Okay, bye." Hanging up, Christian jumped out of bed. Sitting up slowly, Ana pulled the covers to her chest.

"Christian? What's going on?"

Pulling up his pants, Christian zipped them before turning to her.

 _I guess he's going commando today,_ she thought idly.

"It's Mia."

Sighing, Ana climbed out of bed, reaching for her robe.

"What's wrong?"

Pausing, Christian glanced up at the ceiling before responding.

"Mia called Elliott. He spoke fast, and I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that she brought a gun, painted it pink, and has decided to kill the man."

Eyes wide, Ana instantly threw off her robe, and pulled on some pants and a t-shirt. She pulled a hoodie over her thin shirt, and ran out into the hallway, as Christian grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. The moment he came into the hallway, she was waiting for him.

"Ana-"

"No. I'm coming with you."

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"I want you to, baby. But, I have to handle this with my family. I think this is proving my sister had an actual mental breakdown. We just have to figure out when."

Christian saw the anger that briefly lit Ana's gaze, before she glanced away. Pausing, Christian stepped back from the door, and closer to her.

"What?" he asked.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she shook her head, before glancing out of the window.

"You know what? I do think it's best you handle your family situation alone."

Frustrated, Christian spoke lowly.

"Ana, can you just tell me what you were thinking a moment ago? I don't have time to figure it out."

At that, her eyes widened.

"Figure it out? When have you ever had to figure out me? I've been pretty straight-forward from the beginning."  
Seeing his mistake, he winced, ready to apologize, when she spoke over him.

"And the emotion you recognized moments ago was anger. Because I don't for one moment believe that your sister is mentally ill. Stressed out, yes. A woman scorned? Of course. But mentally insane? The only bout of insanity your sister displayed, was when she married Jose. Even after knowing everything he's done."

"Ana, but right now-"

"Whether or not she is going to kill him doesn't make her insane. It makes her unstable! Your sister is a master manipulator, and because of her whoring ways, this is her punishment. Don't come at me with that insane crap. Because it's false. Whether you want to believe it or not, your sister is just like any other vapid woman out here in this world. only out for themselves, uncaring of who may get hurt in the process. She has admitted that she still pursued Jose even when he was with me? That is not a woman who has lost her facilities. That is a woman who is in charge of them."

Christian gaped at Ana, unable to help it. He'd never seen her riled up like this before.

 _If this is how she was with Jose, the man never stood a chance._

"Ana-"

"No. I think it's best you head out, Christian, and take care of your 'ill' sister."

* * *

"My baby. What is wrong?"

Taking another large bite of the cake her mom made, Ana sighed.

"It's nothing."

After Christian left, Ana headed back to her room. She took a shower, cleaned herself up, and decided to head to her parent's home. She knew her dad would be at work, giving her ample time to hang at home with her mom. Tuesdays were a day she typically left open. Because Francesca was involved with a lot of charity work, she was often very busy. Plus, Ana knew her mother had a sweet tooth, and would be baking something delicious and high in calories. Something she needed right now.

The television was on in the kitchen, as Francesca slid in a batch of cookies. She always baked different cakes, and cookies, today not being any different. It was one of the first things they bonded over when she first began dating her father.

"Darling, can you turn up the television please?" she asked, while washing her hands. Nodding, Ana grabbed the remote.

"…And if this web doesn't become more tangled, Carla Steele, former wife of industrial mogul Ray Steele was arrested at the airport. She is facing a litany of charges, most of them centering around extortion, and falsifying evidence against a U.S. senator, a man she was formerly involved with. The same man, who was her daughter's fiancé. She is also wanted on misdemeanor charges, including outstanding tickets."

Turning off the water, Francesca removed her apron, before raising a brow at her daughter. The one currently avoiding her gaze.

"Darling, do you have any knowledge of this?"

Glancing for a micro-second at her mom, she shrugged, before focusing her gaze on her coconut cake, much like she did when she was a teenager. Smirking, Francesca, rounded the expansive corner, before taking a seat beside her. Pulling the cake closer, she cut herself a slice, before grabbing a fork. Moaning at how sweet it was, it was a little while later before she spoke.

"I wouldn't blame you, you know. She was a horrid woman. When your father told me what she'd done, especially to you, I was filled with so much rage. How one could neglect their own children, especially one as precious as you, is beyond me."

At that, Ana glanced at her mother.

"You know, I used to get so angry when I was a young woman. There were so many other girls having babies that didn't deserve them; I wanted a house-full, and I couldn't have one. It baffled the mind."

Ana took another bite of her cake, before speaking.

"I met her. before she headed to the airport. I bribed her to leave the country. Even gave her the money, knowing she would be unable to spend it. I knew they would search her, and when they found it, she wouldn't be able to use it. I was angry at myself, because when I first saw her, she didn't even ask about me. She knew I had money, and that I was marrying someone rich, but Carla hadn't bothered to ask about me. Was I wrong to want her to do that?" Ana finished quietly. Francesca's heart was breaking in two at the painful look in her daughter's eyes. Shaking her head, she stood, holding out her arms.

"Oh, my darling, no. It wasn't wrong." Putting down her fork, she rested her head on her mother's chest, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Ana inhaled her comforting scent of roses. Francesca spoke quietly.

"The heart what it wants, regardless if it's logical or not. I think you handled it well. I also like how you made sure to get her arrested. In the old country, you never betray family. She would have been ostracized for that," Francesca added, her accent coming in heavy at the last part.

"Just know that I love you, and I always will. If you need to talk about anything, I am here." Unwrapping her arms, she smiled up at her mom when she placed a kiss on her forehead. Deciding to get it all out, she spoke.

"Actually, I do need to speak with you."

"Oh? About what?"

"This whole Christian mess with his sister." Holding up a hand, Francesca went into the pantry. She came back out with a bottle of wine, and two glasses.

"So, should we do this here, or outside?"

* * *

"Mia? Honey? Where are you?"

Just as Jose stepped into the living room, he heard a click, which caused him to freeze. Turning on the lamp beside the recliner, Mia smiled at him.

"Hey, baby."

Frowning, Jose wondered why Mia was sitting in the corner facing the door. He also wondered why she was in all black. Typically, she wore brighter colors.

"Mia? Are you alright, sweetie?"

Grinning, she smoothed her hair back.

"Why, yes, I am fine, _honey._ How was your day? See anything interesting on the news?"

At that question, Jose took another step back. Judging by the sudden angry look in her eyes, Jose guessed she saw the report on him and Mick.

"You saw," he whispered.

"Saw what? That I married a gay man? A man who told me he was far from that? A man that introduced me to his long-time lover? The Senator of Arizona? Is that what you meant I saw?" Swallowing, Jose was about to explain, when all of a sudden, a very glittery, pink gun was aimed at him. Holding his hands up, he spoke softly.

"Mia, baby. You don't want to do that. Please, put the gun down."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO JOSE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, beads of sweat appeared on his upper lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to tell you what to do. It's just, I have a disease." Frowning, she lowered the gun a bit.

"A disease?" she asked quietly. Seeing his chance, Jose spoke quickly.

"Y-yes! I have a mental disease. It's what keeps me from being with you. I have to take medicine to control it. I just found out, and that is why I've been so promiscuous. I'm even signing up for 12 step programs to help me! I didn't want you to see how weak I was, and that was why I've been sleeping around. It was why I even cheated on Ana. No one could understand me. I was all alone. Until you came along."

"Until me?" she asked, wonder in her voice. She lowered the gun completely, and took a step closer.

 _You, crazy woman! Just keep her engaged. All you need is to be married for a couple years, and you can claim half of her money!_

"Yes. Until you. All hope was lost, until you. Even my kids. That I have with you, I mean. The only ones I want," he added, seeing her start to deflate even more.

"This disease you have. It's treatable?" she asked, to which he nodded eagerly.

"Yes. It's where I've been all day. They had to take some tests from my face, that's why it's so splotchy."

Mia was about to comment on his slightly red face until he answered her unasked question. Mia brightened a bit at his confession.

 _So, it is true! He really does love me! he just has a condition! My family would never understand._

"What about your run for senate? Isn't your career destroyed?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Right now, I need to focus on my health, and you, and our kids. Besides, my father wants me to take over his mechanic business. We're hoping to expand in several different states."

 _Like that'll ever happen. As soon as I get her money, I am gone._

Dropping her gun on the floor, she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, baby! I knew you loved me! I knew it was all just a misunderstanding." Pulling back, she kissed his lips, not noticing his lack of response. Pulling away, she cupped his face before stepping back.

"We have to make a statement to the media. We have to make sure your disease becomes public knowledge. It's the only way…" while Mia babbled on, he received a text. Pulling out his phone, he smirked, at who was messaging him.

 **Hey. I want you in me, tonight. I'm already prepped and waiting on fours for you. –James**

 **OTW. Gotta ditch the missus. –Jose**

"Jose? Sweetie? Is that the doctor?" she asked.

 _How dumb can you be? The doctor doesn't make late night calls,_ Jose snarked in his head. Instead, he spoke innocently, making sure not to show too much emotion.

"No. It's about the senate floor. They still want me to make an appearance. Apparently, something I've tried passing is now up for review?"

"Even with the scandal around your name? You must make a great impact! Why would they get rid of you?"

Shrugging, he sighed.

"It's like everyone is against me," he added, fake sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not, baby. Always on your side. Listen, how about I bring Matt around tomorrow? I think it's good for him to be with you more?"

Forcing a smile, he nodded.

"Sure. But, just remember, I may have my twelve-step meeting tomorrow."

Instantly contrite, she nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Barely able to put the car in park, Elliott, and Kate ran out of their car, and to Jose's front door. When she came back into town, she gave the family her new address, proudly displaying the elite neighborhood she was moving into. The family never thought they'd use it, not being friendly towards Jose. Tonight however, it came in handy. Banging on the door, they were screaming for Mia to open the door.

"It's too quiet in there, Elliott." Kate said, heart pounding for what could be on the other side of the door. Seconds later, and Audi sped around the corner, pulling behind Elliott's truck. Jumping out of the car, Christian jogged up to the door.

"What's going on? Have you heard anything, yet?" he asked, wondering why it was so dark on the outside.

"No. we just got here. Kate just said it was too dark. Maybe she already offed him, and is just staring at his dead, cold, body."

 _One could hope,_ Christian thought absently. Kate however, slapped Elliott on the chest, and glared at Christian.

"Stop that Elliott, and I know what you're thinking, Christian. Where is Ana, by the way?" Christian was about to answer, when all of a sudden, the door opened, and Mia came to it in her pajamas.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked pulling her robe tighter to her body.

"You killed him, then took a shower, and went to bed? That's cold-blooded, Mia," Elliott said in awe, too impressed by his sister being a murderer. Looking confused, she shook her head as if to kill it.

"Murder Jose? What are you talking about?"

Speaking slowly, Kate answered her question.

"You called us earlier? About you buying a gun, painting it pink, and killing your husband? We were coming to stop you."

Eyes wide, Mia shook her head before laughing.

"Oh, I was just venting. I didn't mean it. Jose loves me. We talked and everything is fine. Yes, I brought a gun, but I wasn't going to use it. I've thrown it away."

 _In a safe in my room, but they don't need to know that,_ Mia thought smugly. Meanwhile, all three-people standing at her door, stared at her in shock, with Elliott being the first to speak up.

"How can you work this out, Mia? The man is gay. You are married to a GAY man."

"Elliott-"

"He has GAY sex-"

"Elliott-"

"With other men, in a gay club."

"Elliott!"

"Where other GAY people go and hang out."

"It's not like that!"

"He was caught on camera getting screwed by another closeted GAY man," Elliott dead-panned, ignoring his sister feeble attempts to stop him. Kate could only nod in agreement. When Elliott stopped talking, Mia spoke.

"It's not like that. He has a disease? That's the real reason why he's sleeping with so many people."

"Mia, the only disease he is suffering from is being faithful to one person. Don't you think that's a bit far-fetched?" Kate questioned, trying to be the voice of reason. Mia glanced at Christian who only stared at her, saying nothing. She was unnerved by his stare, but kept speaking to Kate.

"There is nothing to discuss, and nothing that's far-fetched. He has a disease, and is getting treated for it."

"He may already have a disease, Mia," Christian spoke quietly. Mia narrowed her eyes at him. you're only attacking me because of that slut, Ana."

"Watch how you speak about her, Mia. I won't tolerate it. I mean it," Christian bit out, daring her to go further. Mia wisely stayed silent. Elliott however, had more to say.

"He's SUFFERING FROM A DISEASE, AND YOU BELIEVED THAT LIE?! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! THE MAN HAS CHEATED ON YOU WHILE YOUR SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT, WITH SEVERAL MEN. YOU ARE MARRIED TO A GAY MAN, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT HE HAS A DISEASE! YOU HAVE A DISEASE! YOU SHOULD BE EXAMINED!

Elliott could not believe this was happening right now. His sister must've checked out months ago. Kate stayed silent, at a loss for words, leaving Christian to ponder everything Ana told him earlier.

 _She's a manipulator._

 _She is not sick, or ill._

 _She can control her emotions._

Even now, while Mia pretended to be airy, she could see a calculating presence surrounding her, that he'd never noticed before.

 _God. Ana was right._

This is Mia's reward for being sneaky. She would fall with Jose, and she knew what he was, and who he was. But, she had to save face. So, she was sticking with him. Until the bitter end. Mia, and Christian locked eyes. He let his eyes speak what his mouth couldn't.

 _You're making a mistake._

 _This is your final chance to back out._

 _If you do this there is no going back._

 _I will miss you sister._

The sudden awareness, shock, and understanding filled her own gaze. Smiling sadly, Christian nodded once, before turning, and heading back to his car. Elliott glanced between the two wondered what just happened. When Mia shut the door quietly, and in their face, Kate gently pulled her husband to the car.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Leave me a review, it makes my day! Next story update will be EYOFD (Like a Gentleman) Oh, and don't for get to check out my short novella on Amazon! The link is in the bio, just put the spacing together, and it will take you to the book.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey ladies! Sorry for the long wait. I had to update my other stories, give them equal love, and attention.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Let's watch Christian grovel. It's always so fun LOL BTW I am taking extreme liberties, as I don't truly understand the court system.

* * *

It'd been two days.

Christian tried calling, texting, emailing, sending flowers, even showing up at her door. But Ana never answered. Instead her doorman warned him off, her phone went straight to voicemail, and she would send the flowers back to his home. He knew he messed up, but he needed Ana. Today was the hearing between his sister, and Ana's family. They were trying to settle out of court. Knowing Mia, she would drag this out into a jury. Only one way to find out. He wanted to see her beforehand, but knew that would be virtually impossible. He was pulled from his thoughts by Taylor.

"Sir. We're here."

Christian inwardly groaned at the media camped outside the courthouse. He'd already gotten word from Elliott, and Kate that their parents were here. They were sitting in the back. Christian waited for Taylor to exit the car. Once he was beside his door, and opened it, he quickly got out, trusting Taylor to lead the way for them. The moment they entered the doors, and we're on the elevator, both men breathed in relief. Once it opened, he saw Elliott waiting for him.

"I thought you'd be inside."

Hands in pockets, he shook his head.

"No. I wanted to wait for you. Have you seen Ana?"

Shaking his head, Christian sighed.

"No. I thought she was already inside." Now it was Elliott's turn to shake his head.

"Nope. Her parents are here. Her father came over, and asked to speak with you."

"I know." Christian could only imagine. He was probably furious with how he handled the situation with his daughter. Deciding to bite the bullet, he asked Elliott if he could alert the man to come outside. Elliott's eyes opened wider in shock.

"Are you crazy, man? We are all in court right now, because of Mia. Her parents are filing a defamation suit, and you want to speak with them?" Smiling sadly, Christian shrugged.

"Mia made her bed, Elliott. I can no longer hold her hand. Maybe once Mia has figured out how wrong she is, she can seek some help, if she even wants it. Could you, please?"

Seeing the seriousness in his brother's gaze, Elliott reached up and clasped Christian's shoulder.

"Alright. But, Christian, this isn't your fault."

 _Then why does it feel like it is?_

Saying nothing, he waited for Elliott to bring out Ray. He didn't have long. Once the heavy oak doors swung shut, leaving the two in the hallway alone, save for Taylor, and Ray's men, the elder spoke.

"I'm surprised that you called me outside, Christian."

Raising his gaze, he was surprised to see concern, and just a tad bit of sympathy.

"Sir?" Christian asked. Tilting his head, he signaled for Christian to follow him over in the corner, where the window was. Lowering his voice, he spoke.

"Listen, Christian. My wife and I am only here to get Mia to stop her slander on our family's name. Specifically, Anastasia. We seek no money, or retribution. Only that the girl leave my Annie alone."

"Are you not upset with me?"

Snorting, Ray slapped his back harsher then normal.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am upset only because my daughter is. Apparently you two had an argument. Annie wouldn't tell me what it is, she only told Francesca, and she is sealed tight, determined to not break her daughter's trust. But, I can see the sadness in her eyes. The sadness you swore would never grace her face should I give you permission to marry her."

At that, Christian gulped as the man continued.

"I've already spoken with your father, and he has thanked me profusely for not allowing this to go any further. We are all here for this slander to be quickly settled. As for your involvement with my daughter, Christian; I will say this once. If you cannot give her what she deserves, and wants, then please leave her alone."

"I can, Ray." Frustrated, Christian ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to get her to talk. I said some things i'm not proud of, but it doesn't mean I love her any less. I just need her to see that."

"I wish I could help you, son. But that is between you and Annie."

"I know. Do you know anything about Ana taking Mia to court? I heard from my brother and sister-in-law that she is trying to prove Mia to be an unfit mother."

"Francesca did tell me that. I honestly don't know much about it, Christian. Annie is playing this close to the chest. she is keeping almost everyone out of the loop. All I know is until this is resolved, I don't see my daughter having a moment's peace."

...

Ana knew she was running late.

She wanted to make a late entrance. She knew everyone was at the courthouse, but she was done playing nice. She knew Christian was trying to reach out to her, and apologize. One argument did not make her forget her love for him. But it also made her open her eyes. Really open her eyes. If she were to enter into anything with Christian, his sister would need to be taken care of, first. Jose would soon be dealt with, but Mia? she had to ensure her muzzled.

Permanently.

So, she enlisted the help of her best friend, and lawyer Isabel. Standing outside the courthouse, and ignoring the media, the two women locked eyes.

"Are you sure, Ana?"

Nodding, she smirked.

"Yep."

Returning her smirk, she took a glance over at her outfit once more.

"I must say, I love this Ana. Fire engine red suits you."

"I could say the same," Ana snarked, trying, yet failing to cover her blushing. Isabel was glad she could see her friend beneath her tough exterior. It the only reason she was agreeing to all of this." With one minute left to spare, Isabel opened the court doors, heading straight for the defense table. Keeping her eyes straight, trying to conceal her pounding heart, Ana strode to where her parents were sitting in the front. She could feel Christian's eyes on hers, and she refused to return his gaze. Touching her dress, Ray spoke quietly to her.

"Annie, dear, what is going on? You didn't need to bring Isabel? I have Rich, the family lawyer. We are just trying to get Mia to stop with defamation." She only looked at her dad, before turning her head, and facing the judge.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Stone is present. Please be seated."

The shockingly young woman glanced around the room from under her glasses, and spoke.

"I see this is a defamation suit. The defendant want's no financial restitution. Both parties have come to an agreement of-"

Standing, Isabel cleared her throat.

"Your honor, I am sorry, but I need to interrupt."

Stone studied the Spanish woman in the all red pantsuit, before nodding tersely.

"Thank you. Your honor, my client, Ms. Steele, does not want to settle with only a written consent."  
"Ah. And what is your client proposing?"

"That she be given a financial restitutions totaling of five-hundred thousand dollars."

Meanwhile, Mia, sitting at the defendant table was fuming. slamming her fist on the table, she screamed, before turning to glare at Ana.

"That is insane! I cannot pay her five-hundred thousand dollars! That is my entire trust fund!"

Jose, who was also sitting beside Mia looked green at the thought of Mia losing all that money. Slamming her gavel down, Judge Stone glared at Mia, before looking at the girl's lawyer.

"Lawson. I suggest you reel in your client."

Equally upset, he glared at Mia, who instantly calmed somewhat. Sighing, the judge turned her attention back to Isabel.

"Is there a reason for this financial payment?"

Nodding, Isabel opened her briefcase before handing over several documents.

"Yes, your honor. May I approach the bench?"

"You may."

The Grey's were confused as to what Ana's lawyer was presenting to the judge. Even Francesca, and Ray were equally stunned. Christian however, sat in the back of the courtroom, grinning. Christian saw Elliott watching him, and his own smirk came on his face, when he saw how unbothered Christian seemed to be about Mia getting sued.

 _My woman didn't play,_ Christian thought in amusement. Make no mistake, Ana was still his. He just had to fix this rift between the two of them. He would however be playing his own dirty game.

 _All's fair in love and war, right?_

He was pulled from his thoughts, by the judge.

"You are claiming the defendant to be a flight risk, and unreliable?"

"Yes, your honor. In less than a month, she has publicly humiliated my client, by discovering their affair, slandered her in the media, and ran off to marry my client's now ex-fiance. She has said multiple times that she would never commit an act such as this, only to repeat it. the defendant's husband, and my client's former ex was even approached by the man himself days ago. Because of the emotional, and physical stress, Ms. Steele feels that monetary compensation is the only way to settle this. If you will look further into the file, you will also find small instances of Mrs. Grey-Rodriguez defaming several others, and to this day, has not followed suit. Frankly, she has demonstrated that her word means nothing."

The judge read over all documents, her eyebrows raised several times, before she cleared her throat, and closed the file.

"I will hold on to this."

"Yes, your honor."

After several more minutes of silence, the judge spoke.

"I am granting Ms. Steele her restitutions of five-hundred thousand dollars, along with a signed decree between two parties stating that all harassment from Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez cease all contact with the plaintiff."

"Thank you, your honor."

Slamming down her gavel, she stood, and quickly left the room, as Mia began screaming in earnest.

"She cannot do this! This is wrong. I have to give all my money to her?"

The lawyer looked tired, and could only nod his head.

"Yes, Mrs. Rodriguez. Consider yourself lucky. Failure to pay could result in jail time." Turning her gaze to Ana, Mia started to walk over, only to have Ana stand and head to her. She immediately back pedaled, and placed her hand over her stomach. Turning on her pointed heel, Ana strode out of the courtroom, and away from all the drama.

Just for a bit.

Both the Grey family, as well as the Steele's were stunned into silence. Except for Christian. The moment Ana left, he went to follow her. They needed to talk.

...

LOL a short one I know, but I needed to get you all something. This is part one in taking Mia down. I hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry, I'll be back soon with more!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone! So, I'm back! And so soon! LOL I hope you enjoy.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot, and original characters)

…

Ana's heels could be heard down the court corridor, as she quickly exited the hall. She wanted so badly to get out of this building. She was an artist for goodness sakes! She never wanted to be here to begin with. But, sometimes, people needed to learn lessons.

Mia Grey was one of them.

Just seeing the two of them sitting together made Ana's skin crawl. It also made her want to slap Mia. however, she contained herself. In a weak moment, while Isabel was speaking, she took a peek over her shoulder, and glance at the man. As usual, Christian was dressed impeccable. He was wearing an all black suit, with a red tie. She couldn't help but admire how they matched. She was in a very form fitting blood red dress, with four inch heels in the same color. They were one of her favorite pairs.

 _These is bloody shoes…_

As soon as she walked out of the courtroom Ana knew she had roughly two minutes to get out of their before Christian tried to corner her. That was difficult in her shoes, but she was giving it an honest try. Ana should've known it would be useless. Even as she picked up speed, she could hear heavy footsteps behind her, and knew who they were, without having to look.

"Ana," Christian called out. Shaking her head, she continued to walk, only stopping to push the elevator button.

 _Come on! Don't do this to me now!_

"Ana!"

Jogging the last several steps, he slid up beside her, running his eyes over her body, before lowering his voice. As soon as the doors opened, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, she stepped onto the transport, watching as he followed suit. She saw Christian wave Taylor off, before the doors shut. He pressed the stop button before facing her fully. Christian was glad to see his ring still on her finger. It gave him some hope that he didn't screw up completely.

"Baby." Ana didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't tell you if it was the way he looked at her, or the silent plea in his eyes; she couldn't tell if it was the tone of his voice, or his persistence. All she knew, was one look from Christian, and all the anger flew out of her. Blinking back tears, she gasped before reaching around him to press the button. He blocked it.

"Christian. Please. I need to go."

Gently, he placed his hand atop of hers. He could see the struggle going on in her eyes, and he understood. He knew that Ana was fighting to keep her anger, at his sister. He would not stop it, or her, but he needed to let her know he was on her side.

"Ana. I'm sorry, for not allowing you to come with me. I should've. I regret even uttering those words. And you were right. I saw, really saw, first hand that Mia is not crazy. She is playing us all to get what she wants. Only this time, it's not going to happen."

At that, Ana froze, glancing up at him. Seeing his opening, he continued.

"When I left you that night, I saw Mia trying to save face. I don't think she truly loves Jose as she proclaiming. I think she is only sticking by him to save herself humiliation. Although that ship has sailed long ago. She knows keeping him is a losing battle. But, she has children by the man, and is trying to keep him around. It's tragic, but not my problem."

"Christian," Ana started, only to be interrupted by him once more.

"Ana. We can do this, together. You and I. I promise not to ever leave you, or take your words for granted. I know that's why you are sending everything back, and ignoring my calls. You don't want this to become another Jose mistake."

"It's not about want, Christian."

He sent her a questioning gaze, which caused her to answer forcefully.

"You said that I don't want this to become a Jose problem. No, I _can't_ let this become a Jose problem. I am not emotionally capable of going through anything of that nature again."

"Ana-"

"I love you too much! Way too much. And I cannot allow myself to be hurt. Christian, haven't you realized by now how much I love you? How much I want you, and only you, all the time? You are in my thoughts day and night."

Christia could see the tears shining in her eyes, and it took everything within him to not want to gather her up in his arms. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ana, you mean just as much to me. I know we've only been with each other for a short while, but I know that you're it for me. I am so sorry to have pushed you away. But I didn't want Mia to hurt you, or for you to be exposed to her vitriol. Would you believe me if I told you that the reason I didn't want you to come along was because I was ashamed?"

Frowning, Ana looked up into his tortured gaze.

"Why would you be ashamed? You did nothing to cause any of this."

Running his hand through his hair, he smiled sadly.

"I did. Whenever Mia would want something, I would give it to her, no questions asked. Even when she had Matt, I would give whenever she asked. No one ever checked on Mia, just believing her to be a fanciful person. She was always kind.I had no idea that she could morph into this vindictive woman. Especially with our mother, raising her. Everytime we would try to help her, she would cry, say she'd do better, before screwing up all over. I can't help wondering that maybe-"

"Christian."

Stopping his thoughts, he reached up, and cupped her cheek.

"Please forgive me, Ana. I am so terrible sorry for making you think you weren't family. Because you are. You mean everything to me."

Taking a shallow breath, she blinked away her tears.

"Christian. I love you, but maybe we're rushing things. Maybe we should-"

"No. I still want to marry you. That is if you still want to marry me?" He asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. Rolling her eyes, she nodded.

"Yes. But you have to know. I am coming for your sister. And I will not rest until I have taken what she took from me."

At that, Christian raised his brow. Backing Ana up against the wall, he leaned forward, and kissed her neck. He slid his hands over her thighs, raising up her dress even further.

"Then, don't. I'll even help you."

Pulling back, she studied his face.

"Christian. Saying it, and actually being a part of it is a whole other thing. I don't want-"

"I know. But whatever happens doesn't have any bearing on our relationship, your family, or mine. I did a horrible job of demonstrating that, and I am truly sorry."

Kissing his lips, Everything in Ana seemed to settle.

"I know. But, I just had to make sure. I couldn't be-"

"I know."

Staring in each other's eyes, Christian's lip quirked a bit at the corner.

"So. You ready to get off this elevator? I'm sure the people below us are wondering where the lift went."

Giggling, she nodded.

"Okay."

….

Alright ladies! I gave you their conversation. Some of you will like it, other may not, but it is what it is. Now, they can come together, and bring down Jose and Mia. Once they are done, I want to focus on Christian and Ana. Leave me a review, it makes my day!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have a long author's note, so i'm going to just get on with it.

Dear **MonkeyFump20**. I noticed that I hadn't seen you're reviews, and I was worried that I lost you as a reader. I was so glad to hear that I hadn't, and you'd been sick. I am so sorry for what you are going through, and if my story is something that takes your mind off of being in the hospital, than I am doing my job. I honestly wish I could do more. I want you to let me know personally how you are. I expect PM's and everything! I mean it! But only when you can. I love you, we all love you, and I am personally praying for your healing.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

To be clear, Mia's inheritance was ten million. She spent all except half a million on Jose. Let that sink in for a moment LOL

 **Song: Alone Together Daley (feat. Marsha Ambrosius)**

….

Christian was kissing Ana's toes, while massaging the heels of her feet. They were at his condo in the city, and Ana missed being in his place with him. The rain in Seattle only made her miss San Francisco that much more.

"You know, you missed your calling. Being a masseuse."

Rolling his eyes, he winked at her.

"I'm only pledging to be your massage therapist."

"It better only be me."

He smiled wickedly before continuing his job. Ana was relaxing in Christian's large bed while the man was kneeling at her feet. Only wearing his Calvin Klein gray boxers and nothing else, he was driving her to distraction.

But, she didn't want to focus.

Candles were lit throughout the bedroom, and she was the most content she'd been in weeks. Ever since that horrible court hearing, Mia had tried, yet failed to get into contact with Ana, and her family. They all deferred to the family lawyer.

The madness only increased after that.

Somehow, Carla was able to get a interview from prison claiming Ana to be a terrible daughter who tricked her into illegally accepting money. Once again, Ana deferred to the family lawyer, who brought up countless documents of child endangerment, neglect, and Ana's records of therapy caused by her mother's sudden disappearance. Once her father started hinting at back child support, her tirades were quickly shut down.

The biggest shock to Ana was the support she was getting from Christian's family. She found herself becoming much closer to Kate, and Elliott, not to mention Mia's son Matt. He was such a good boy, and Ana couldn't understand how Mia could be so negligent of him. When she first met him, she thought she would be reminded of Jose, but found out that wasn't the case. He smiled brightly up at her, and after a few minutes, he was gripping her leg. Ana loved the child, and told Christian that children were innocent.

"No child should have to pay for their parent's idiotic mistakes."

Ana was a tad nervous of her reception from Grace and Carrick. While they seemed cordial, she didn't know if they would truly be accepting of her after she blasted their daughter in public.

Ana shouldn't have been worried.

From the moment Grace was able to see the woman, she embraced her, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Ana. My daughter. I truly have no idea what went wrong. We do not support her actions at all, and we understand the measures you had to take for your own peace of mind."

Stunned when she pulled away from the woman, she was about to speak when Carrick interrupted her.

"Ana. I too am in agreement with my wife. I love my children; Mia is no different. However, certain lessons must be learned the hard way. In order for a person to grow, they have to accept their mistakes, and try to learn from them. Especially an adult woman with children on the way."

That, too was days after the court hearing, and everything seemed to be settling back into a routine. Even Ana's mother Francesca, was out and about with Grace, talking about light wedding planning. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by Christian sliding his hands up her thighs. Moaning, she glanced up at him from under her lashes.

"You know. I enjoy having you all to myself, but don't you have a company to run? Money to make?" Chuckling deeply, Christian reached for more oil before rubbing his palms together, before placing them on her upper thighs.

"Typically, you would be correct. But, Ros is on the job, and frankly, I don't want to be at work today."

"Why sir, it is a Tuesday. Any self-respecting man would be at his job."

Sliding down Ana's thong, he inhaled the scrap of satin before tossing it to the side. Crawling up her body, he set his warm palm against her already soaking core. Hovering over her body, he spoke against her lips.

"Well, a typical man doesn't have his beautiful fiance in front of him spread out like some kind of dessert. God, Ana, you look absolutely breathtaking." And she did. She was wearing a see through red teddy, which left nothing to the imagination. He'd already slid off the accompanying thong. Her hair was in a wild disarray across his sheets, and pillows, and he never thought she looked more beautiful to him. Biting her lip, when he slid a finger inside of her, she whimpered.

"Ah, Christian." Quickly, he added a second, then third finger before gently settling his body atop hers.

"I missed this. Being quiet and intimate with you."Setting her hands on his wide shoulders, and into his hair, she nodded.

"Me, too."

Although they had settled into a somewhat routine, Christian had been busy at work, and Ana's father wanted to speak with her about some stuff with the foundation. So, their reunion had been postponed. Four days was the longest he went however, before putting an end to it. He called his office, let Andrea know he wasn't coming back until the following week, and practically dragged Ana back to his home, so it could be just the two of them.

That was three days ago.

Ana however loved it. She enjoyed having Christian all to herself. She knew the man had taken off the rest of the week, but loved to tease him about it. Sliding down his underwear, she gripped his thick cock, loving the hard feel of him.

"I need you inside of me, Christian."

Smiling, he kissed her lips before pulling out his fingers. Pulling away from her luscious mouth, he sucked the two digits into his own mouth, moaning before pulling away with a pop. Gripping her hips, he slid into her slow and deep, causing her to arch and sigh into his body.

"Later, I want my mouth on you."

"You can have whatever you want, Christian," Ana gasped out, tightening her legs around his hips. Sliding his hands from her hips to her breasts, he cupped them through the sheet teddy before pulling on her nipples. Ana's hands fell to her sides, which pushed her chest higher into his talented fingers.

"That's it, baby. Just feel. Feel everything i'm doing to you."

Closing her eyes, she let the sensations overtake her body, whimpering from his hands and his talented manhood. He was hitting the right spots it her, which was causing her to see stars behind her eyelids. She was embarrassed, but she felt herself coming.

"Christian. I, I'm coming."  
Christian looked pleased with this answer, only speeding up his thrusts, and gripping her hips. When he felt her squeezing him tight, he rolled onto his back, sitting her astride him.

"Ride me, baby."

Staring boldly into his eyes, Ana let her hands slide under her teddy before pulling it off. She let it fall from her fingers, before cupping her own breasts, bringing them to her mouth. Keeping her eyes on his, she licked each nipple before sucking on them together. Christian's hands tightened on her hips, as he thrust up into her.

"God, Ana."

Swiveling her hips, she let go of her breasts, before grabbing his hands, and placing them by his head. Leaning over him, she kissed his lips before she began to ride him.

Hard.

Slow.

Deep.

Christian's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the vixen sitting atop of him, Ana looked glorious. Her flushed breasts and skin, the wild abandon in her eyes, and the way she bit her lip when he hit _that_ spot inside of her. Placing her hands on his muscled chest, Ana increased her thrusts, calling out his name as she felt herself coming a second time.

"Christian!"

Just as she was coming, Christian flipped her onto her back, before raising her legs over his shoulders. He began driving into her like a man possessed, and it drove Ana even crazier.

It drove him crazy as well.

"Ana!" He shouted, before spilling inside of her. Both gasping for breath, Christian slid out of her body, gently setting her legs back on the bed. Collapsing beside her, he brought her close to him before kissing her warm cheek.

"I love rainy days," Ana said cheekily, to which Christian laughed aloud.

Indeed. Rainy days truly were the best.

…

A short one I know, but I'm hoping to have another chapter for you all this week. Love you!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I'm on time with the uploads this week. Too many I tell ya! This is about to get real petty y'all but I don't care because it's entertaining and it makes me laugh.

…..

"Ana. You won't guess what I just found on our beloved Mia."

Sighing, Ana put down her paintbrush before walking into the kitchen. She started making a margarita, hoping that would calm her down somewhat. Whenever she heard Mia, and guess what she did in a sentence only caused her temperature to rise.

"I couldn't even begin to guess."

Bella snorted in agreement.

"I know you can't. But, I am your lawyer, so I have to keep you in the loop. Anyways, dear old Mia is being questioned about her husband's investments and funds. Seems like Jose was getting money illegally through fund used to help needy families and children. He siphoned over five million dollars from those accounts in two years alone."

Shaking her head, Ana opted to pour the entire contents into the blender.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Mia is claiming that you should be questioned as well because of your former ties to him. She is claiming that you could have assisted in the siphoning of the funds from the accounts." Thankfully Ana had a quiet blender, so she was able to turn on the machine while listen to her friend. Once it was finished, she just dropped a straw in it, and took large swallows. She wanted the taste in her mouth for what she was about to do.

"Mia wants to play? Then we can play."

Eyes wide, Isabel tried to backtrack.

"Hey, Ana. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, all she can do is allegedly say these things. She can't-"

"Bye, Isabel. Talk to you soon."

Before she could stop her, Ana hung up the phone.

…

"Did you hear Mia's latest rant on television? Christian, what on earth has happened to our sister?"

Christian rubbed his forehead as the news recanted everything Mia alleged at another interview. She is refusing to cooperate with the Feds. Jose's money laundering has nothing to do with her, is all the news kept reporting. Until about an hour ago.

Since Christian has returned from work, he has dodged interviews, phone calls, and inquiries about his family, and the state of his company. Grey Enterprises was thriving. His backing by the Steele corporation only urged more people to want to to business with him. This Mia debacle was only a surface issue. Christian thought after the trial Mia would settle down somewhat. However, that was not turning out to be the case. Currently, Elliott was taking a much needed break from work. He'd been working on three large contracts, and now that they'd been fulfilled, he was taking an extended vacation. With all the money he made, he wanted to take his children down to Disneyland. Kate was thrilled, but wanted to wait until the media circus calmed down a bit around the family. Elliott agreed, because he didn't want to take the kids somewhere, and be bombarded by reporters trying to take their pictures. Since Kate was with the kids all day at some camp thing, he came over to bother Christian. They just came back from lunch, when more of this information came out.

"Look at her! She's on television rubbing her stomach, and smiling to the camera's as if she's Jackie Kennedy! I still think we should have her mentally examined."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But, Elliott, this is the choice our sister made. She wants Jose for some stupid reason, so she should have him. Although at this point, I see no redeeming quality in the man. After all, he let Ana slip away. He'd have to be a fool to let that happen."

Just thinking of Ana and her long legs wrapped around his shoulders as he ate her pussy had him hard a as a rock. He was about to find a way to kick his brother out, and call her to come over to his offices, when there was a break in the news report.

"This just in. Anastasia Steele, heir to the Steele fortune, and fiance of Christian Grey, Billionaire, and Mia Grey Rodriguez's brother is live with ABC news correspondent Brooke Wood." Elliott's eyes look comically large on his face as he sits up, and turns the television up.

"Did you know this was happening?"

Shaking his head, Christian rests his arms on his desk.

"No."

"Oh."

Both men turn their full attention to the television, waiting to see what will be said.

….

"Ana. So good to see you."

"Thank you, Brooke. I admit, it was great to hear from you as well. I'm so glad that you were able to squeeze me in on such a short notice."

The red-haired woman smiled.

"But, of course. After all, we have known each other for years."

"Indeed, we have."

Clearing her throat, Brooke complimented her on her outfit, to which Ana smiled brightly.

"Thank you. The dress is by Givenchy, and the shoes, well they were a gift from my fiance."

Eyebrows raised, Brooke sat back in her seat, crossed her legs, before taking another admiring glance.

"They are absolutely gorgeous. Any man who can pick out Louboutins should have an award given to them."

Ana smirked at that.

"Christian Grey is wonderful. The best man I've ever had."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure. He is the best partner i've ever had sexually, and financially. He is kind, strong, and surprisingly funny. He has good taste, and is very down to earth. It's too bad that his sister is tainting the family name."

If possible, Brooke looked as if she would pass out. Typically, it was tough pulling teeth from celebrities, or wealthy influencers in the public. The fact that Ana just not so discreetly publicized how much her current fiance is better than the former one spoke volumes. Brooke already loved the language.

 _Bless you, Ana._

"Ah, yes. Mia Grey Rodriguez. She's been in the news for the last several weeks. Judging by your recent comment, there is no love lost between the two of you. Care to elaborate on that?"

Crossing her legs, Ana made sure that her ankle bracelet was seen along with the high heeled shoes. Ana began in a false sympathetic voice.

"I wanted to try and spare Senator Rodriguez wife's feelings due to the fact that she is carrying, but since she has no real moral compass, I am forced to tell my end of the story. I was engaged to Jose Rodriguez. I went over to surprise him, months ago. I went to his doorman, who alerted me that Jose was indeed home. Using the key he gave me, I walked in to loud screams of Mia and Jose having sex. She was clearly pregnant, and Jose tried to explain, but I didn't stick around."

"You're saying, you caught Mia and Jose cheating?"

"I did. In a bed I shared with him countless times."

"What happened next?"

"I left. Made it clear that I never wanted to see him again. I was born Brooke, but not yesterday."

At that, the reporter raised a brow before she continued her line of questioning.

"It's safe to say you were taken by surprise."

"Indeed. I was also surprised to find out that not only did Jose father the kid she is currently pregnant with, but another son by her. He is a precious young boy, but he is the father as well."

Brooke shook her head at the constant revelations. Ana was talking, and it seemed she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"So, to be clear. You caught him cheating on you with his pregnant mistress. She also has another child by him. Is that why you're in court?"

"No. We were in court to get her to stop defaming my name. Every time she talks, I come up in conversation. I don't know why. It's hurtful to me and my family. She thinks by getting around saying allegedly it'll keep the law off her. But, this will soon be over."

Interested, Brooke asked how. That was when Ana turned to the monitor.

"Mia. If you're listening, which I know you are, I want you to know that I am personally suing you. I am suing you for everything you own. I am suing you for everything you're worth which by now isn't much. You screwed around with the wrong woman. There is no place you can run or hide to that I will not have you found. This is not a threat. It's a guarantee. You think you're bad. You've only scratched the surface to what I can do."

After she said that, Ana leaned back in her chair staring at Brooke,who gulped. Even the cameraman gazed at her in shock. Snapping back, the reporter stammered to the screen.

"Well, there you have it. The future Mrs. Grey has a take no prisoners attitude. You witnessed it here first. Back to you, Tom."

…..

It was completely silent in the offices when the reporter switched back to the main station. They went on commercial break seconds later, which Elliott took to speak.

"Wow. Ana is-"

"Yeah."

Running his hands through his hair, Elliott snorted.

"She just went gangsta on live television. Please remind me to never cross her."

Chuckling, Christian shook his head.

"I will."

Studying his face, Elliott was amazed.

"You truly are not bothered by this?"

"No."  
 _In fact, i'm hard as a rock._

"Ana is doing what she needs to do. As a matter of fact." Picking up the phone, he called Andrea to come to his office. Moments later, the woman came in, smirking. Judging from the volume in the main lobby, he knew she was watching Ana's interview as well.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Please issue a statement to the press. Make sure the PR department gets it. I only want it to say that we fully support and stand behind Anastasia Steele's decision. That is what marriage is about. Showing a united front."

"Yes sir."

As soon as she left, Elliot burst into laughter.

"Man. I can imagine Mia's face right now. She is probably about to have the baby right now."

"Probably. And i'm sure mom with be there to help her. But I can't."

"I know, Christian."

…

"Yes?"

"Mick. You know the deal. I was to play the scorned woman until you got your act together. You only have five days left until the Feds close this investigation. That was the deal."

Rolling his eyes, Mich signed the check.

"I know, Mia. six million dollars in an offshore account and two million right now in exchange for Jose going to jail for steering charity funds."

"Exactly. I did this so that you could be free."

Snorting, the man slid the check into an envelope.

"Mia. We know you only do things that will benefit you. All you care about is money."

"You're being ridiculous. I did this for your nephew. When will your brother be returning home?"

"In about three weeks. Plenty of time for you to get to your new destination and never be seen again."

"He'll be so happy to meet his child."

"I can't believe you let Jose think that was his child."

"It needed to be thought. It's the only thing keeping me out of jail right now."

"Where is the delectable Jose?"

Disgusted, Mia said she didn't know.

"He was around here the other day packing. He says we're moving back to Florida, tehn Cuba. He doesn't know the Feds will be there waiting for him."

"You truly are the devil, Mia Rodriguez."

"Don't you forget it."

Before she hung up, Mick asked who the baby's father really was.

"The first child? I don't know who the father is. This one? It's our brothers. But it doesn't matter. Because I did all this for him."

….

LOL. Mia is off her meds….I LOVE IT! AHAHAH! But Mia, will soon learn….Leave me a review ladies, I love you all!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: A lot of you were confused, so I decided to update tonight to clear everything up. I got some more hate PM's on how ridiculous the story is, and blah, blah, blah, but I thought it was entertaining. I'm sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to read something else. Because of those comments, I will be making drastic changes to this story. It's not at all what I wanted, but moving forward, I will try not to give you all too much shock factor, since you don't seem to enjoy it.

 **Mia DOES NOT WANT HER CHILDREN. THEY ARE PAWNS. They are not Jose's. She doesn't know who the first child's (Matt) dad is.**

 **Mick was the senator Jose had slept with. Mia pretended to not know about him, but she did. Because he'd been trying to frame Jose because he was jealous of his connections.**

 **Mia slept with Mick, and then his brother, who she really loves. He would've been introduced in the next chapter, but that can't happen for what i'm about to do. She doesn't know the father of this baby, either. It could be Mick's or his brothers. Mick is bisexual, and Mia slept with him one night when she was upset with Jose.**

All mistakes are my own. (As I've been told on a daily.)

I do not own FSOG.

…..

Jose was livid.

Mia had been cheating on him all along. He'd been having her watched. She had no idea, but he made sure. He wasn't stupid, and before everything was exposed, he was doing a marvelous job balancing everything.

Not anymore.

Now the Feds were after him, three former women who he'd slept with all wanting to sue him for child support were trying to crucify him to the cross. It made no difference of the policy changes he'd made in the senate. He'd just received a call this morning informing him that he would not win a second term, and they removed him off the ballot due to his extensive, and illegal activities tied to his name. He had nothing to lose.

 _If I go down, so does Mia._

When his private eye told him that Mia had been making frequent calls to Mick, he at first was stunned. He thought she was trying to warn the man away from Jose. But, once the phone's were bugged he found out the truth.

None of Mia's kids were his.

She'd slept with both Senator Mick, and his brother.

She was paid to connect him to Mick's downfall.

He knew what he had to do.

Die.

He already made sure to find the account Mia had the money sent to. While she had connections, he knew more underground people. Something a prissy heiress would know nothing about.

"Never again, Mia," Jose said aloud. He packed a duffel, and called in one more favor. He had a private jet waiting for him, and a dead body in their shared bed upstairs. She wanted to play games? Well, this would be the last game she ever played.

Never again, indeed.

"Jose?" Mia called out, as she entered the house. He made sure to destroy all the camera's surrounding and in the house. He wore gloves, and wiped his fingerprints clean of everything that would tie him back to this horror house that had become his life. But, it didn't matter. Because after 11 p.m. tonight, Jose Rodriguez would be pronounced dead.

But Javier Clay would be alive and thriving with money to spare, and a clean slate. He heard Mia's high pitched scream before it sounded like she fell.

It was showtime.

….

Pulling the mask over his face, he pressed the button that would distort his voice.

"Don't move."

Eyes wide, Mia lay on the floor, gasping for breath, pleading for her life.

"Please, don't kill me! Take whatever you want, but-"  
"Shut up!" Cocking his gun, he aimed it at her head. He didn't know what it was, but the tears in her eyes made him hard as a rock.

"Goodbye Mia."

Without hesitation, Jose pulled the trigger aiming perfectly at her head. In just seconds, the life was draining from Mia's eyes before she lay completely unresponsive.

 _Ding dong the witch is dead!_

Laughing joyously, and a bit maniacally, Jose pulled the lighter fluid from the counter and doused the living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. It would look like a home invasion. "Jose," would be killed while in bed, and Mia as soon as she came into the front door that evening. The house catching fire would cover all evidence, and Jose made sure to take the gun as well as the fluid container with him. He even loaded the chamber with wiped bullets.

Walking to the backyard, Jose lit several matches, tossing them in the house He even placed them through windows he left open. When he saw the flames quickly spread through the large home, he jumped the fence, running down the street, to the parked car he brought pure cash. Taking off the ski mask, he grinned before gunning the engine, excited to start his life in another country, and away from Seattle.

The only thing he regretted was hurting Ana. He knew she was a good person. She was much better than him. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to stop. Then he got power, and everything and everyone was thrown his way. Ana was the only woman he'd ever met that didn't want anything from him. Just his time. He felt guilty, and embarrassed, but he was already too deep in his sins. But, as much as he was loathe to admit it, Christian Grey was the right man for her. He'd never seen her smile as much as she did with him, and it annoyed him on some level, and thrilled him in others. She wasn't too hurt to move on from him. She deserved that much at least.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he was glad that he didn't recognize himself anymore. After all of his final meetings, he shaved his head completely bald, facial hair included. He put in different color eye contacts, and wore clothes he used to wear while in college. They were comfortable, and he wondered why he ever wanted to be without them. Taking a deep breath, he pulled onto the freeway, making a mental note that after tonight, he would no longer think about his past life. After all, Jose Rodriguez was dead.

…..

Just a short update so you can all have your questions answered. See you next week sometime.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you so much for your support ladies. Because of this, I uploaded early. Also, you haven't seen what i'm about to do next. Any guest who love my story, and review make sure to sign in. I don't want to give you extra work, but i'm deleting all guests comments. Sorry, but i'm tired of seeing such negativity on my story, which is supposed to be a fun, crazy ride.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Let's get into it! LOL Watch this….

…

"Hey, Matt. Is everything okay?"

Sighing, the quiet little boy walked over to Christian. Although he was Mia's son, he acted nothing like her at all. He was kind, courteous, and always very happy. That was, until he went over to Mia's house. Then he always came back withdrawn, and sad.

"Uncle Christian, do you love me?"

They were at Christian's office. Elliott and Kate couldn't watch him, and neither could his parents. Christian didn't mind. He loved hanging out with Matt. He sometimes felt as if they could relate some days. Out of both of his siblings, he was the most quiet, and introverted one. He could tell Matt was the same. His father dropped him off earlier, saying that he would come back to pick him up. Christian could tell that Matt loved staying with his grandparents. He even told Christian secretly one day that he wanted to always live with them, or one of his uncles. It was sad that he never even called Mia his mother.

 _Kids always know._

"Of course I love you, buddy. You're my favorite nephew. Why would you say that?"

Shrugging, he kicked at his shoe.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure."

He peeked up at him from his dark brown eyes, and ink black hair, and Christian felt his heart expanding. His sister was an idiot. Matt did not deserve to feel like he was garbage. He was thinking more about becoming a permanent fixture in his life. But first, he had to talk with Ana. He learned that everything they decided in the future should be together. It was the only way they would make it in their marriage.

Communication.

"Hey. How about you, and I do something next weekend?"

Eyes wide with excitement, he placed his hand on Christian's pant leg.

"What?"

"Want to go see a big bridge?"

Christian figured he could convince Ana to come back with him to San Francisco. He could go to the graduation at the business center for the college guys, and show Matt a good time.

"Yeah! Can we eat ice cream when we see it?"

Chuckling, Christian ran his hands through the boys hair.

"Of course. That's the only way to see a bridge. Now, let's go get some food. I want a cheeseburger. How about you?"

….

Gasping for breath, Mia sat up. She looked around the room wildly noticing that she was attached to wires.

 _I'm in a hospital? Why?_

Glancing down at her stomach, her eyes widened in shock, when she saw how large her stomach was.

 _I'm pregnant?_

Just then, a knock sounded at the door, before a doctor entered.

"Ah, hello. Mrs. Rodriguez. How are you feeling?"

Confused, she held her hand up to her head.

"Mrs. Rodriguez? I think you have the wrong person. I'm Mia Grey. Can you call my brothers, or my parents?"

Frowning, the doctor walked closer, studying her face.

"No. I have the right person. Mrs. Rodriguez, you were just in a terrible fire. A neighbor saw the flames coming from your home, and got to you in the nick of time. He said you'd been shot. Thankfully, it wasn't anywhere serious, and the baby is fine. I'm told that you're husband was killed during the fire." Unable to process this information, she shook her head wildly.

"No. You have me confused with someone else. My name is Mia Grey. I am not married. I need you to get my one of my brothers, or my parents on the phone. Please!" Noticing her heart rate increasing, the doctor made sure to hold his hands out in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry, Mrs-I mean, Ms. Grey. I will get your family on the phone shortly."

…..

The plane was delayed, and Jose had no idea why. They'd been flying for about six hours, but had to stop, before switching jets. They were supposed to be in the air thirty minutes ago, for their final stretch, but something kept delaying them. Asking the pilots what was going on, the man quickly answered.

"We had to check the gas. Make sure there was enough fuel for the last stretch. Sorry about that, sir. We should be leaving in about ten minutes."  
Taking a breath, Jose nodded before returning to his seat. He knew that in order to get out of here safely, and quietly, he had to play it cool. No acting extreme. It would only get him caught. Pulling out his phone, he was glad to see nothing amiss in the news. Until he saw it:

 **Seattle Senator's wife Mia Grey Rodriguez Survives Extreme Fire, Thanks to Neighbors Rescue.**

Unable to believe these turn of events, Jose swore under his breath.

This could not be happening.

Mia could not be alive.

She would find him, and have him killed.

…..

Openly gaping at her, Carrick, Grace, Kate, and Elliott watched, as Mia explained all she could remember. When she was finished her tale, no one said anything. That was, until Elliott spoke.

"You don't remember being married, having kids, or the fact that Christian's fiance is coming for you?"

Slapping his chest, Kate chided him, but she was silently agreeing with her husband.

"I have another child? Is it a boy or a girl? What's their name?"

Answering slowly, Carrick spoke first.

"His name is Matt. He is a precious child."

"I know he is. Oh, how old is he?" Mia asked, excitement in her voice. Clearing her own voice, Grace spoke.

"He's about six, darling."

Clutching her hands to her chest, she asked about the one she was carrying.

"Does anyone know the gender of this baby? And my husband. They said he died in the house fire. Were we in love?"

At that, Elliott, and Kate only shook their head before sighing.

"I wouldn't call it love, per se."

Before anyone could elaborate, the doctor came in.

"Ah. I see you've all made it. If you could all kindly step outside with me for a moment."

"I'll stay here. Carrick you let me know everything later." Kissing Grace's cheek, he nodded, before waving at his daughter.

"I will return later."

"Okay, dad."

As soon as the three of them left, Elliott spoke.

"Okay, doc. Give it to us straight. She tried, and succeeded in killing her husband, and this is just a mental breakdown."

"Elliott!" Both Kate, and Carrick shouted, to which the doctor shook his head no.

"No. In fact, you're sister wasn't brought in from just a fire, she was shot. If it wasn't for the neighbor who saw her body near the front door, she would have died within minutes. The police said there was a body found in the upstairs room, which everyone believes to be the senator. The police think this was a home invasion, plain and simple. Mia and Jose were caught unaware, leaving them both defenseless. She's lucky to have gotten out of this alive.

Suddenly, Kate turned to Carrick.

"Where's Matt?" She asked.

"Oh. He's with our friend's neighbor. They have a teenage daughter, and volunteered to watch him when we got the call."

Breathing in relief, Kate was glad he was safe. She loved Matt like one of her own, and wanted him to be happy. He was a good kid, and deserved the best.

"When do you think her memory will return?"

"It's hard to say. She suffered a very traumatic situation. For the sake of her baby, her body may block out the encounter. It may come back months, or years from now. The only thing we can do is watch."

"Thank you doctor."

When he walked away, Elliott spoke to Carrick.

"We have to call Christian."  
…...

Ana was horny.

She wanted Christian so terribly bad. After her interview, she didn't know what came over her, but she had to go. So, she called him, when she got into her car, driving until she was parked in front of his condo building.

"This is Christian."

"Christian. I need you inside me. Badly."

Biting back a groan, Christian set his documents down on his desk. Thankfully, he was at home, so he was available for whatever Ana wanted to do.

"Where are you?"

"In front of your building. Tell me you're home."

Standing, Christian headed to the elevator.

"Yes. Come up."

Ending the call, Ana got out of her car, and walked as fast as possible to his private elevator, she knew that she was on camera, so she tried calming herself before she saw him. It was no use. Because as soon as the elevator doors opened, he ran out of them, and jumped into his arms.

"Christian."

"Anastasia."

Climbing his body like a monkey, Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him as deep as she'd been dying to all day. Christian hoisted her up higher on his body, carrying her up the stairs, and to his room. The moment they entered the room, he set her down on her feet.

"Take off your clothes, Ana."  
Blinking her eyes up at him, she stared at him, before slowing shimmying the dress she was wearing past her hips. She decided to nix the underwear, and judging by his deep breath, she knew it was the right choice. When she stepped out of her dress, and was about to toe off her heels, Christian shook his head.

"No. Leave them on."

Biting her lip, she took her hair down before walking over to the bed. Spreading her legs wide, she ran her hands from her thighs all the way to her core, never quite touching herself, but not hiding anything either. Pulling his shirt over his head, he peeled off his sweats, adn underwear, leaving himself bare. Stepping closer to her, she grabbed his cock, before pulling him closer and putting the tip of him in her mouth.

"God, Ana."

Throwing his head back, he almost lost his footing at how good her lips felt wrapped around him. His eyes popped open when she took him wholly into her mouth.

Which, was a hard thing to do.

Ana placed her hands on his behind, urging him to thrusts into her mouth. By the way she was moaning, he could tell she enjoyed it much as him, and thanked his lucky stars that Anastasia Steele, soon to be Grey, was his for life. He felt himself about to come, and he quickly pulled out. Pushing her back onto the bed, he kissed her deeply, satisfied when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Want to try something?"

Eyebrow raised, she smirked.

"What exactly will I be trying?"

Kissing her lips, softly, he told her to wait for a second.

"I'll be back."

Resting on her forearms, Ana watched as Christian confidently strode over to his walk-in closet. He came back with something silver in his hands. He moved them about in his hands, while speaking.

"These are silver balls. They go inside of you. Help amplify you're pleasure."

Ana blushed at that. She'd never tried anything like it before, but she knew that Christian would never do anything to hurt her.

"Do you want to try?"

Smiling, she nodded, before leaning back and closing her eyes. She felt him settle his body gently atop of hers, and gasped when she felt the cool silver against her face.

"Open your mouth, baby."

Opening, she licked around one, then the second ball. Once they were drenched in saliva, he lowered his hand to her core.

"Keep your eyes on me."

Breath hitching, Ana nodded, nervous, yet curious as to how they would feel. He inserted the first one, and she felt full, but nothing too extreme. The same could be said when the second ball was inserted. But then he ran his finger over her clit.

And she practically screamed in pleasure. The slight movement of his finger over her spot forced her to automatically tense up. This caused the balls to move inside of her, and for her to arch her body closer to him. She whimpered when he slid down her body, kissing every piece of skin he could reach.

"Christian! I think i'm coming again."

Smiling wickedly, he ran his hands over her trembling thighs.

"Good. I don't want you to stop."

Blowing against her overheated lower lips, Christian waited for a moment, before slowing licking up and into her core. Gripping his hair between her hands, she screamed out his name.

"Christian!"

Her movements were causing the balls to clink, and vibrate inside her, while his tongue was driving her crazy. Ana was unable to stay still, but Christian made sure to keep her in place with his hands on her hips. After the tenth swipe of his tongue, An had tears falling from her eyes, unable to comprehend this much pleasure. Breathless, she spoke even as her toes curled for the umpteenth orgasm.

"Christian. I don't, I can't-"

Pulling away, lips wet from her body, he slowly slid up her body, before inserting his fingers.

"Breathe, Ana. Breathe. I'm going to remove the balls, now."  
Nodding, she slowed down her breathing, gasping when he was able to successfully pull them both out. Holding them up in her line of sight, he winked at her.

"I'll make sure to keep these handy. We might need them again."

Ana started to laugh, but it ended on a moan, when he slid into her core, swiftly. Christian hiked her legs over his shoulders, before moving inside of her at a rapid pace. Ana was gripping his arms so hard, that she caused him to bleed a little. He hissed out in pleasure, before leaning over and capturing her lips.

"Come for me, baby. Come again."

Unable to deny him anything, Ana arched her body impossibly higher, before screaming his name, and releasing an orgasm that superseded anything else.

Then, she promptly passed out.

….

OOHHHHHHH! SOOOOO MUCH! I love the turn this made! Leave me a review, I love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey. Sorry for the long wait.

All mistakes are my own.

…..

After being loved by her lovely fiance, Ana felt completely sated. After her love-in at Christian's home, she went and had a bath, at his insistence. He had to take some business calls, and she wanted to use his large tub anyway, so it was a win for her. That was an hour ago.

Currently, she was cuddled under Christian in his living room, enjoying the view, while he was rubbing her feet. She kept arching under his touch, and he would only smile, before leaning over and kissing her legs.

"Christian?"

Glancing up, he waited for her to speak.

"Yes?"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it to his mouth, before kissing his fingers.

"I want to get married soon. I don't want to wait anymore."  
Smile blinding, Christian crawled over her body, and kissed Ana deeply. He pulled away, and began raining kisses over face, causing her to giggle. When he began trying to take off her sweatshirt, she laughed harder.

"Christian, wait. We have to talk about location, and everything else."

Trailing kisses over her now naked chest, he sighed.

"I don't care. Whatever you think is best. As long as we can get married within the next two months."

Mouth agape, Ana pushed him away, before sitting up.

"Christian! Two months! I was thinking within the next six months."

Smirking, he slid Ana back under him, before settling her gently under him.

"Baby. We can get this done in two months. Get a dress, find a place, let some people know, find a caterer, I'll be there."

"But-"

As she was protesting, Christian was sliding her pants down, about to enjoy his fiance, soon-to-be-wife again, before his phone went off. Groaning, he rested his head on her stomach, before kissing it. She giggled at his reluctance to answer it.

"Why can't people leave me alone with my fiance?"

Running her hands through his messy hair, she smiled.

"Answer it, Christian. I'll be here."

Groaning once more, he kissed her again, before reaching for his phone on the counter. Grabbing her sweatshirt, she pulled it to her chest. Before he pressed accept, she quirked a brow.

"Want some Chinese?"

"Yeah."

Standing, Ana left him alone to answer his phone, heading to the kitchen. When she left, he sighed when he saw it was Elliott.

"Ell-"

"Get down here to the hospital now. It's Mia."

"What?"

….

Throwing on shoes, Ana, and Christian headed to his car. She was surprised to see Christian run into the kitchen, grab her hand, and explain everything while they were getting fully dressed. Ana felt her heart warm that Christian was including her but she was a little bit skeptical. Once he called Taylor, they left quickly, with him following.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Ana said as she turned in her seat, and placed her hand on his thigh. Shaking his head, as he merged onto the freeway, he sighed.

"I don't know. On one hand, I'm worried. I don't know exactly what has happened, but I don't want anything bad to happen to my sister. On the flip side, I feel like this has been coming to my sister." It was quiet for a moment longer before he spoke again.

"She's done so many bad things, Ana," Christian whispered. Leaning over, Ana kissed his cheek.

"I know, Christian. I won't say that she was an innocent, or clueless because that would be a lie. But, I will say that everyone makes mistakes. We aren't perfect, but we are human. I don't know Mia too well, but maybe this is a chance to make a fresh start. Besides, it's not just her. She has a baby on the way, and her son, Matt."

"I know."

Shifting gears, Christian sped up, wanting to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

….

Reporters were camped out in front of the hospital, causing Christian to swear. His phone went off immediately.

"Yeah."

"I saw you pull up. Come around the back. Reporters are banned from this area."

"Alright."

Hanging up, Christian pulled the car around back. Once he turned off the car, he brought Ana's hand to his lips.

"You ready?"

Nodding, she kissed his cheek.

…

Walking into the hospital together, Ana opted to be silent unless spoken to. She shouldn't have worried, though. The moment they were spotted by the Grey family, they all welcomed her with open arms.

"Oh, how wonderful of you to come with Christian," Grace said.

"Good to see you, though not under these circumstances," Carrick added. Kate smiled, and Elliott nodded.

"What's going on?" Christian asked. Carrick quickly answered his son.

"Mia was caught in a fire at her home. She was shot, and Jose was burned alive. Apparently it was a break-in. A neighbor saw the fire, and saw Mia unconscious by the front door. He dragged her out. Thankfully she was alive."

"Is Mia, and the baby alright?"

"Yes, they are. Except for one thing. Mia can't remember anything from the last six years. The doctor thinks it's due to the trauma she's suffered all at once." At this, both Ana, and Christian's mouth were open in shock. Christian however was the first to speak.

"Memory loss? Does she know about Matt, or the entire situation she is in right now?"

Shaking his head sadly, Carrick said no.

"She has no idea. We told her of what she's done, and her past, concerning Jose. We told her she's a senator's wife, and she refuses to believe it. She thinks she's still with Ethan, Kate's brother."

"I know you're fairly new to this family, Ana, but before Mia was, well, crazy, she was dating my brother. He got a job offer in psychology out of the country, but she didn't want to do long distance and broke it off with him. He was devastated."

"Is he still single?" Ana asked, to which Kate denied.

"No. He is happily married and currently living in New York. Even if he wasn't with anyone, Ana, he wouldn't date Mia again. He was pretty messed up when she split with him."

"Oh. I had no idea," Ana said gripping Kate's arm in sympathy.

"It's fine. Are you going to go in and see her?" Kate asked, Christian, changing the subject. Turning to Ana, he kissed her softly, much to her surprise.

"I'm going to see her alone. Will you be okay out here?"

Blushing, she nodded.

"Good." Squeezing her hand, he sighed before walking into her room.

….

Christian quietly shut the door behind him, and watched as his sister slept. He walked closer, wondering how someone who looked so peaceful, and small, save for a heavily pregnant stomach, could cause so much havoc over the past several months. As if she could hear his private thoughts, Mia blinked her eyes open. Smile widening, she sat up slowly.

"Christian? I'm so glad you're here!"

Holding out her arms, Mia waited for Christian to hug her, as she used to do when she was younger. Christian was hesitant, but he knew he could never deny her this. Returning her hug, he pulled away after several moments.

"Mia. Everyone told me that you have no memory of the last several years. Is that true? What is the last thing you remember?"

Biting her lip, she smoothed out her blanket.

"The last thing I remember is getting off the phone with Ethan. He told me that he got a position in Europe. He's been working so hard for the opportunity. Kate tells me that this conversation happened years ago. Apparently I broke up with him, and now he's married to someone else? Living in New York? I've always loved him. He feels the same. How is this possible?"

Saying nothing, Christian took in what Mia was saying. If Mia broke up with Ethan during that time, then it makes since she met Jose at their family's banquet several months later. He was pulled from his thoughts by his sister.

"Mom and dad told me you're engaged? Is she here? Can I meet her? And they still haven't brought Matt to me. Do you think you could make sure I see him?

…

LOL what y'all think? She playing, or serious? Leave me a review, and have a lovely weekend!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: LOL at y'all reaction. Here's another one because I'm nice.

I figured this song would fit this chapter.

Vultures-John Mayer

…..

Ana texted Christian while he was speaking with Mia to make sure they both were okay. He responded with an affirmative before she locked her phone. While Grace and Carrick were talking with Elliott, Kate walked over to where Ana was standing by the window.

"Well. What do you think of this development? If you ask me, this entire situation is much too convenient. The journalist in me is chomping at the bit."

Kate was surprised to see Ana roll her eyes.

"I take it you agree," Kate said in amusement, to which Ana widened her eyes comically.

"You think? I don't trust Mia at all. I'm not doubting that she used to be a good girl. But, she's a woman. A woman who has used her wiles to get what she wants. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she is faking this. I know she is trying to get back into the good graces of her family. Come on, Kate really? You only lose memories from the last several years of your life? The ones that basically exiled you from your family, and caused everyone around you to hate the person you are? How wonderful. You get shot, and you happen to live through the fire?"

"You don't think it was a home invasion?"

"No. I think it was someone Mia knows."

"Hmm." Crossing her arms over her chest, Kate asked about Jose.

"What about him?"

"They say he died in that fire. That he was upstairs in bed."

"I don't believe that either."

Eyes wide, Kate glanced around before lowering her voice.

"Why not?"

"Because Jose was never in bed that early. And it was a Thursday. He had meetings at the senate all day. I'm sure by now he has been stripped of his position, but he also had other work that needed to be done. Work that produced more money. He was never one to shy away from money."

"But the body they found upstairs-"

"Was probably someone else's. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I wouldn't put it past Jose, or Mia that they didn't set this up. If not Mia, then definitely Jose. I- nevermind," Ana said, shaking her head. Dying to know more, and get closer to her future sister-in law, Kate gently nudged her.

"What is it?"

Ana glanced up at the ceiling before focusing her gaze on Kate once more.

"Is everyone sure that Matt is even Mia's child? Because with her track record, I wouldn't be surprised if the little boy was Jose's."

Kate took in everything Ana said.

"As sad as it is, I would believe you more than anyone else. How can one woman have her family so snowed?"

Shrugging, Ana looked away.

"Honestly? I think they want to see the good in her. As wrong as she is, I can understand her wanting to save face. She has wonderful parents, and her brothers love her dearly. I think she knew that Jose didn't love her as much as she imagined, using me as a crutch. He could love her better if I wasn't in the way. And she bought it hook, line, and sinker."

"Are you going to tell Christian any of what you believe?"

Smiling sadly, she stood.

"No. I think this time, he will have to see for himself. Christian is a smart man. I'm sure he will figure it out soon."

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I need to get home. I still have some work to do, and my father needs to see me. Please tell Christian that I will call him later?"

"Will do. And Ana? When this all settles, I'd like for us to hang out more. We married into this crazy family. We have to stick together."

Smiling, Ana nodded.

"I'd like that."

….

After the nurse, and doctor came back around Christian took Mia's hand.

"Mia. I need you to tell me something."

Squeezing his hand, she smiled.

"I'll tell you anything I know."

Studying her face, he spoke quietly.

"You aren't lying to me, are you?"

Eyes wide in shock, she pulled her hand back.

"Christian? Why would I lie about this? I have no idea what is going on! Do you know how scary it is to wake up, and wonder where a good chunk of your life went? That you have no idea who your children are, and their father? That you can't even mourn for a husband you don't even really know? I don't know how I acted before this accident, but I know I could never fake something this big!"

Her tears were his undoing, and Christian sighed before sitting up, and kissing her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Mia. I just had to make sure you were telling the truth. I know you can't remember, but your behavior before-hand was terrible, and I hope for your sake you're telling the truth."

"I am. I-" Gasping, Mia clutched her stomach.

"Christian. Something's wrong. The baby."

Thinking fast, Christian ran to the door, shouting for help. Immediately, nurses and doctors filled the room before gently, but firmly closed the door in his face.

…

Mia lost the baby.

Too much stress had happened on her body, and it caused the baby to give up. To save Mia, she was rushed to surgery to remove the fetus, and stabilize her. Both Carrick, and Grace were saddened by the news, and went to the sixth floor to wait for her to come out from surgery. Once they heard the news, Elliott, Kate, and Christian headed toward the back exits.

Kate had already told Christian that Ana's father needed her. To be honest, he didn't mind. He'd been with Mia for at least an hour.

"It's fine. I will call her later."

Sighing, Elliott kept shaking his head.

"It's been a crazy past couple of days. I'm sorry that Mia lost her baby, though."

Everyone nodded in agreement. While it was a good thing Mia was alive, it was terrible that she lost the baby.

"Well, we better get home. I think we need to check on our kids."

"Yeah."

Reaching up, Kate kissed Christian's cheek.

"Good to see you, Christian. I'm supposed to meet with Ana soon."

Christian smiled slightly at that.

"I know she'd like that."

Getting into the car, Kate slammed the door shut, leaving the two brother's alone to talk.

"What do you think, C?"

Groaning aloud, Christian rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't know. I want to believe her, but."

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a while longer before Elliott spoke.

"I don't know whether or not Mia is telling the truth. I want to believe her, but her track record isn't all that great. Maybe it's a good thing she loses her memory."

"I just think it's too easy. Jose is supposedly dead? Mia can't remember the wrongs she's done? I feel a bit uneasy about it all."

"You think Jose is still alive?"

"I think as soon as the coroner has told me in person that the body that burned was Jose, then maybe I'll breathe easier."

…..

"Do you need anything else, sweetie?"

Turning away from the window, Mia wiped her eyes, and shook her head. It was late. Her parents told her that Christian, Elliott, and Kate left while she was in surgery.

That was hours ago.

She was grateful to have her parents with her, and she made sure they knew it.

"Mom, dad. Thank you so much for being here, but I want to be left alone for a while. I need to process everything that's happened, especially with-" Mia stopped, her eyes filling with tears again. Grace teared up herself before nodding.

"Oh, darling. We understand. We will return tomorrow. Call if you need us during anytime of the night."

"Okay."

As soon as Carrick, and Grace left the room, Mia sighed. It wasn't until an hour later, that she called for a nurse.

"Yes, dear?"

"I need assistance going to the bathroom. Can you help me?"

"Of course."

The two quietly shuffled to the door, where the nurse turned on the light, and made sure everything was out of the way for her to head to the toilet.

"I'll be outside when you are finished."  
"Thank you," Mia said softly, as the woman closed the door. After using the bathroom, Mia shuffled over to the sink, and washed her hands. Turning off the water, she looked into the mirror and ran her hands over her face, and through her hair. Then she smirked.

 _Almost home free, Mia._

"Oh, Jose. How stupid of you to not kill me." Mia knew that feigning memory loss was her best bet. It was the only way for her to start over. She just had to make sure to let Mick know Jose was still on the loose. He thought she put her money in one off-shore account. The one he thought was hers he could have. It only had a million dollars. The other one had sixteen million dollars. Enough to start over.

 _Oh, life was good._

…

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH! I love screwing with you all! Leave me a review, tell me what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Another one.

All mistakes are my own. ( **As I have been told NUMEROUS times)**

From: **Fortheloveoftwilight**

 **Matt is 3 years old as far as we know. Ana and Jose were together for 4 years and Mia and José were together for 5 years. Mia got pregnant after José got engaged to Ana. Why are you screwing up the timeline? Now because of that I'm all confused of what's happening and when it's happening. Ana and Christian are amazing as always. Mia is totally faking it. She knows exactly what she did. This is her way of getting out of the trouble she's in. That's what I think anyway but what do I know? With Matt being 6 she's been pregnant for 3 years now.**

 **Response: Hey. I'm so sorry that Matt's age has been messed up. You are right. I have thrown around the age thing, and for that I apologize. I have made a lot of mistakes with this story, which has been made clear, but after I finish writing this one, that will no longer happen.**

 **For the sake of everyone, let's make Matt three years old. Ana and Jose were together the same amount of years as Mia and Jose, because he was cheating on her. A total of five years. She was pregnant, but she no longer is, because she lost the baby. If this confuses you so, I truly apologize, but I can't say or do anything more. I hope you continue to read, but if not, I completely understand.**

…..

For the past couple of weeks, everything had settled into a type of routine. Mia was released early, and allowed to return home with their parents. Christian stopped by to check on her daily, as did the rest of the family. Mia had been getting an outpour of condolences flowers, emails, and even the press wanted to speak with her about the loss of her husband. However, because Mia had no "recollection," of being married, she only said thank you, and per Christian's instructions, opted for the silent, and grieving road.

Carrick, and Grace were glad to see the daughter they used to know and love back with them. They all marvelled at her trying to bond with Matt, even though the child looked to be a bit uncomfortable with the praise she suddenly heaped on him. To be honest, it freaked out Christian, Elliott, and Kate. But, they had no proof, and Mia was still a lot different than she'd currently been acting under Jose. Which, made everyone start to believe that maybe she was telling the truth.

The only constant in Christian's life had been Ana. She was happy with planning the wedding. She would call his mother, and her mother constantly, excited to find a place in the city. She'd already sent out invitations, and Christian laughed when he heard on the radio that his wedding was shaping up to be one of the most exclusive events to attend in the next month and a half. He didn't mind; as long as Ana was happy. Whenever Mia was mentioned though, her smile would freeze, and she would change the subject. Just last night, he mentioned Mia's progress and she only smiled before asking him to pass her the salt.

 _Raising a brow, Christian passed her the condiment, waiting until she put it down before speaking._

" _That's all you have to say?"_

" _What?" she asked innocently, as she cut into her chicken breast._

" _You know what? Anastasia, for the last several weeks, every time I bring up my sister you change the subject, or say nothing at all."_

 _Sighing, Ana took a sip of her water, before shrugging._

" _Because there's nothing to say."_

" _Nothing? Not about her recovery, or anything?"_

 _Speaking carefully, Ana lowered her gaze to her plate._

" _I am sorry that she lost the baby. Stress is not good for anyone, especially a pregnant woman. But as for her amnesia? I can't feel sorry for that."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Glancing up at him, she bit the inside of her cheek before replying._

" _I can't feel sorry for something that isn't true. She's playing you, Christian. She's playing you all."_

 _Before he could say anything else, she stood, heading to her kitchen._

" _I'm going to get the cake out of the refrigerator."_

When Ana returned back to the table, she abruptly changed the subject. When he was first at the hospital, he really believed she was lying. That maybe she didn't want to be out of the family fold, so to speak. But, the more he'd hung around Mia, he felt doubt start to creep back in. What if she wasn't faking? What if she genuinely lost her memories? And wouldn't that be a good thing for the family?

He was pulled from his confusing thoughts by a knock on the door, followed by Taylor entering the room.

"Sir? We have the documents requested."

"Thank you Taylor."

As soon as Christian's office door shut, he opened the file. It took a couple of days, but Taylor was finally able to get the information he needed concerning the burned body in the fire at Mia's former home. This would not prove Mia's innocence per se, but it would at least set to rest the entire Jose fiasco. Opening up the folder, Christian frowned when he read the name listed. It wasn't Jose Rodriguez. No, it was Jackson Blackstone.

 _Who was Jackson, and why was he in my sister's home?_

Grabbing his phone, he called Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor? I'm going to need a background check on everything you know on Jackson Blackstone."

"I'll get it for you, but I can tell you right now who he is?"

"Who?" Christian asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Senator Mick Blackstone's younger brother."

"Senator Blackstone's brother? Wait, wasn't he-"

"Involved with Jose Rodriguez? Yes."

Huh. What was Jackson doing in his sister's house? Unless she was-

Eyes wide, Christian shook his head in disbelief. Eyes dropping to the autopsy, Christian read time of death, however, it said that the fire wasn't the actual cause of his death.

"Taylor. I'm going to need the background check on Jackson ASAP. I'm going to also need pictures, and I will need to know everything he was doing up until his death."

"Sir?"

"You read the report right?"

"No, not all of it, anyway."

"Well, it says that the cause of death wasn't the fire. It was several gunshot wounds. We need to figure out who did this."

Hanging up, he called Elliott. They needed to talk, because the dead body wasn't Jose's. That meant he was still alive, and currently playing them all.

…

Ana had become quite the multi-tasker.

Planning her wedding, juggle her blossoming painting career, and dodging questions about Christian's so-called reborn sister. It was a gift, really.

Kate, and her had truly bonded over the past couple of weeks. Kate would call whenever she had some information, and Ana would do the same. Currently, they were talking over lunch about Kate's latest visit to the Grey home.

"I mean, Ana you should have seen it. Mia was in the kitchen like some June Cleaver baking cookies, and trying to plan some play dates for little Matt. Throughout the entire exchange, Matt stared at her with this look of terror on his face, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. I tell ya, when she passed the plate of cookies over to me I instantly declined. Lord knows what they were laced with."

"Kate!" Ana admonished, even though she wouldn't have ate the cookies either.

"What? Don't look at me like you wouldn't have done the same."

 _True._

"Anyway. Poor baby Matt. He booked out of that kitchen the moment she turned her back. If it wasn't so sad, I would have laughed out loud. The kid had the right idea."

Just hearing how much Matt didn't want to be around his own mother saddened Ana. The boy was truly a gem, and he didn't asked for screwed up parents like the ones he'd gotten. It truly was a sad thing to hear.

"Everyone still think she can walk on water?"

Snorting, Kate took a bite out of her orange chicken before rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea. She's got her parents snowed, but surprisingly, Elliott is still a bit reserved around her. I don't think that's the case with Christian, though."

"Tell me about it. Just the other night, he was telling me about how much Mia has changed, and that maybe she truly is different. I almost gagged on my own food." At Kate's laugher, Ana smirked.

"It's true. Like, how can a man that's so smart, be so stupid?"

"What did you tell him?"

"The same thing I'm telling you. She's playing them. But I don't know why. Maybe it's for legal reasons, but legally Mia hasn't done anything wrong. Save from her defamation of my name, that is."

"True. Maybe she is doing it to hide about a crime she actually committed?"

"Who knows? Right now, all I can do is wait and see." Suddenly Ana yawned, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Kate. I've been so tired lately."

"Aww, sweetie. You're doing so much. Your wedding planning, and the art. Is your mom helping with anything?"

Smiling at the thought of Fran, Ana nodded.

"She is. So wonderful. Her and Grace."

"Well, please let me know. I would love to help in anything. I mean that, Ana. I love weddings."

"Thanks, Kate. I just might take you up on that."

"Good. But, why the rush? I mean, there is no immediate gloom or doom right?"

At that, Ana blushed.

"Well, the truth is, I want to be married to Christian. I told him I didn't want to wait. Initially I wanted to wait for at least six months, but then he negotiated it down to two."

Kate smirked.

"It was the dick, wasn't it?"

"Kate!"

….

After landing in the Maldives, Jose took a breath of fresh, island air. He chose this place because of the lovely sand, beaches, and the fact that it was a non-extradition country.

 _How wonderful._

He saw the reports while on the jet. That Mia Grey was alive. That she had lost her baby, but she was grateful to be given this second chance. Jose rolled his eyes at her being her typical dramatic self, but he was relieved that he wouldn't have yet another kid to juggle. Truth be told, he wasn't going to care for this one, but still. He was still grateful. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that the autopsy report hadn't been released yet. He should've been pronounced dead, yet they hadn't said anything yet.

Still, it didn't matter. He wasn't returning to that life. He was now Skylar Thompson. Jose Rodriguez would never be resurrected. Not if he had anything to do with it.

….

"That was your brother. Jose killed your brother," Mia hissed into the phone. She was currently in her car, a mile away from the house. She didn't want anyone to hear her conversation with Mick. She knew her family was still a bit wary around her, but she pretended to not notice. She was after all a great actress.

"Don't you think I know that, Mia! I thought Jackson was overseas. I didn't know he came home early. Jose wanted it to look like he died. Especially with him trying to kill you."

"I know that! But he's not going to get away with this!"

Sighing, he rubbed his head.

"He already has, Mia. Look, let's just cut our losses. I can't be tied into any illegal matters. And with Jose out of the picture, I can take all of his constituents. Gaining the sympathy vote from my dead brother."

Mia was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Didn't you love your brother?"

Laughing bitterly, he said no.

"He made my life miserable, and my parents always compared me to him. His death is more beneficial to me than him being alive."

Mick was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Did you love him? My brother, that is?"

Without hesitation, she whispered yes.

"He just didn't love me as much as I loved him. I thought making him jealous would work, but it never did. He left the country instead."

"Hmm."

"Mick? I just need one favor. The last one, I swear."

Closing his eyes, Mick leaned his head back on his chair.

"What is it?"

"I know where Jose went. Find someone, remove him, and you'll never hear from me again."

"Why do you need him dead?"

"Because he stole money you gave me!"

"You mean money you blackmailed?"

"You know what I mean."

It was silent for a moment longer before Mick answered.

"Alright. But if you get caught, I'll deny we were even in contact. When it's finished, I'll contact you. But that's it, Mia."

"Alright."

….

LOL Mia, and her lying- leave me a review, I love you all!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Another one.

All mistakes are my own.

…..

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Huh?"

Glancing up from yet another bridal magazine, Ana yawned yet again. Her mother only smiled before repeating herself.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired is all. Not to mention hungry. Like all the time. Must be the constant traveling, and lack of sleep."

Ana's mother Fran rounded the table, before sitting beside her.

"No, dear. I don't think that's it."

Frowning, Ana waited for Francesca to speak. When she only grinned at Ana, she asked her what she thought it was.

"I think you're pregnant, honey."

Ana's eyes widened before she gasped aloud.

"Pregnant? I mean, I want kids, and I told Christian that I wanted to-" Ana cut herself off at her mother's knowing gaze, before blushing.

"When did you tell him that you wanted kids?"

"Before he asked me to marry him. I just-"

"I know. I can see what it is that you two have. Granted, he's a bit dense when it comes to his sister, but at least he shows that he can be lenient and understanding with family. Is that why it seemed a bit tense at dinner the other day?"

Nodding, Ana admitted that it was. Her parents invited Christian and her over for dinner to discuss the wedding, and his business dealings with Ray. Christian wanted Ana to come with him to his parents house after, but she declined, stating that she would not go over while Mia was there. She had no issue with the rest of his family, but with Mia, she wouldn't budge. Christian understood that it would be strained for a while, but he thought Mia's sudden change of attitude would help with mending bridges so to speak. They discussed this before leaving Ana's place, and she told him gently, but firmly, she would not budge.

" _Ana, she really is trying."_

 _Shaking her head, as she slid on her heels, she rolled her eyes._

" _No, Christian. She is not. Mia is playing you all. She has no memory loss." Walking over to him, she tilted his head until he looked into her eyes. What she saw there settled her somewhat._

" _You don't believe it either."_

" _What?" Christian questioned quietly._

" _You heard me. You don't believe it either. You want to believe it. But, you don't. It's why you didn't say much the time I went over there when she was released from the hospital."_

" _Ana-"_

" _Shh. It's okay. I love you, Christian, and that will never change. But, neither will my opinion of your sister. I'm sure once upon a time, she was a lovely young woman. Life however can change a woman, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. The sad thing is, she took the alternative route. That route is bitter, and a person can, and will do anything to claim some moments of happiness."_

 _Christian took in everything Ana was saying even as he watched her walk away, and slip on a form fitting skirt, and loose top._

" _How would you fix this?"_

" _By making sure your sister gets psychiatric help. It's the only way. That is, after she admits that she is not suffering from memory loss."_

" _Ana. She has suffered from memory loss. She cannot recall past conversations we've had with her. The police have stopped by, and they even said she was of no help to them because of her memories."_

 _This time, Ana was unable to hide her eye-roll, which Christian picked up on._

" _Ana. Why would she fake this? I know she's done a lot of bad things, and I'm not excusing them but-"_

" _You are, Christian. By enabling this behavior, you are."_

" _I'm not!"_

 _Raising a brow, Ana grabbed her purse. Before she opened the door, she spoke quietly to him._

" _What if you were in my shoes? What if, Jose had memory loss, and suddenly was around all the time? Because of the good person he used to be, not only did I believe him, but I also started to become closer to him. Just friends mind you, but how would you feel? Then, what if you knew he was faking about losing his memories, but every time you told me, I didn't believe you, only to have you distance yourself from me? Until we didn't even recognize one another? Would you enjoy that?"_

 _Narrowing his eyes at Ana, he stepped forward._

" _What are you saying?"_

 _Sighing, she flipped her hair over her shoulders._

" _I'm saying that I love you, and want to be with you. That I also trust you, and hope you trust me. But, if you can't, I see no point in us planning a wedding."_

 _Eyes wide, Christian looked as if he'd been hit._

" _I want to marry you, Ana. You have to believe that."_

" _I do. But I also want you to know that I will not be jerked around, nor will I be called a liar. You need to watch your sister. That's all i'm saying, Christian."_

Ana was pulled from her thoughts by her mother's hand atop hers.

"Yeah. Before we got to you guys, it was a tense conversation. But, we've got it all squared away."

 _At least, I hope._

"Are you sure?"

Sighing, Ana knew she was unable to hide anything from her mother.

"It's just, mom. I mean, Mia is lying."

"Yes, she is."

Eyes wide, Ana looked up at her mother.

"You think so too?" Ana asked. Fran laughed lightly at that.

"Of course. What Mia is doing is one of the oldest tricks in the book. She backed herself too far in one corner, and the only way out is for her to get injured, or fake not remembering. The fact that she lost the baby earns her more sympathy, as well as her husband being dead. To the Grey family, the biggest problem was Jose. Now that he's dead, they get their daughter back, and all is forgiven."

"So, you think I should let it go?"

At that, Francesca moved her heavy hair behind her ear, and winked at her.

"Not to let it go per se. More like, let it run its course. Now, let's go to the pharmacy, and buy some pregnancy test. I want to see if you really are pregnant with my grandbaby. I've got to let the family know back home so we can plan."

…..

"I'm still in shock. The body isn't Jose's? It's some senator's brother? Why was it at the house?" Elliott asked aloud in Christian's office. Christian was by the window, looking down at the busy streets, He hadn't realized he sighed until Elliott asked if he was alright.

"Oh, me? Well, let's see. My fiance still believes that Mia's memory loss is false, the police are wondering why a high profile senator's brother was found burned to death at my sister's home, and Jose Rodriguez is still missing. I'm just peachy," Christian snarked, before turning away from the window, and sitting back in his chair. Elliott smirked, before plopping onto the couch.

"Hey, look at it from this side. Kate doesn't believe her either. She is always making up excuses of why she can't go whenever I do. A lot of them have to do with the kids, but still. But hey, weren't you on the fence with Mia's memory?"

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed again.

"Yes. But, I don't know. The more I've been with her at home, and the fact that she's been acting how she used to made me think that maybe I was being too hard on her."

Nodding, Elliott folded his hands over his stomach.

"Honestly, Christian? I don't know what to believe. On the one hand, I want to think that Mia is truly being herself. That she's not faking her memory loss, and that she is sorry for what she's done."

"The flip side? She is devious enough to falsify her own memory loss. I don't know. I just-"

"Yeah. I'm going to have Taylor track her movements. Just to see." Pulling out his phone, he texted Taylor to keep an eye on Mia, and report back on any suspicious activity.

"Good idea." Standing, Elliott tilted his head to the door.

"I better head home. Kate has some meeting, and I agreed to watch the kids. You heading out, too?"

"Soon. I miss Ana."

…..

Mia knew that her brother would have her followed. Seeing Taylor trailing behind her wasn't a stretch. That was why when she saw she had a missed call from Mick, she opted to go to the gym to get the stress off. Her parents thought it was a great idea to slowly get back out into the world, in a safe environment. So, she left. She pulled into the parking space, pretending she didn't see him, and headed inside. Immediately she went to the locker room, and the individual stall. Pulling out her phone, she listened to the voicemail.

"Mia. It's done. They found Jose. He was under a different name. They should have his banking information, and I will have it all wired to your account tonight. I also received your message. Goodbye."

Smirking, Mia deleted the message, before humming to herself. Now, she just had one more thing to do, and in a couple of days, she'd be home free, with all of the money she could ever want, and need.

…..

Christian left his offices two hours later. Andrea needed him to sign some forms, and Taylor didn't want him to leave until he made sure Mia was back home safely. Once he got into the car, he asked about her.

"Mia?"

"She's fine, sir. Went to the gym, worked out. Nothing suspicious. Some people tried to approach her, like they knew her from before, but she looked nervous, jittery even. Like she wasn't used to the attention."

Sighing, Christian closed his eyes.

"Thanks Taylor."

"Anytime."

That didn't sound like someone who was faking a memory loss. Could it?

"Sir? Where to?"

"Ana's. I need to see her."

….

Ana had just completed her work. It was wonderful, and exactly what she wanted. Full of color, and life, vibrant, and emotional. She wanted people to see what she felt whenever she did what she loved.

"I hope you'll like mommy's artwork one day, baby."

Ana smiled at the thought. Earlier, after her conversation with Fran, they went to the store to pick up three different tests. All three came back positive, and Ana was so happy. She was nervous of telling Christian, but was happy to finally be having a baby of her own. It was always what she wanted. Her mother was thrilled, and promised to keep the news to herself, at least until she told Christian, and her father. Hearing a knock at the door, Ana jogged over to it, surprised to see Christian in front of it. After their conversation, he'd been pretty distant, but Ana wouldn't budge. In order for their relationship to work, he couldn't overpower her in everything. Especially this. Opening the door, Ana smiled.

"Hey."

Returning her smile with a tired one of his own, he stepped inside.

"Hey."

Closing and locking the door behind him, she followed him as he walked to the living room. He was there enough that he knew the way. Loosening his tie, and taking off his suit coat, he fell into the soft cushions. When Ana stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, she ran her hand through his unruly hair.

"I know."

"I mean it, Ana. I feel like I've been messing up lately with us, and I'm sorry." Trying to make light of the situation, she giggled.

"Well, I heard that women are mostly right in almost all arguments concerning males in relationships. So, you can't help it. It's in your DNA to be wrong."

Christian growled against her stomach before pulling his face away. Ana straddled him, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Christian, and that won't change. I also know that you love your family, and your sister. But, you should also know that people change. It's not always because of their upbringing, but they do change. Sometimes they morph into individuals we barely recognize."

Running his hands up and down her sides, he smiled at her.

"I know. I just need to see for myself how far Mia's lies have gone. I want so bad to believe that she's telling the truth; however, her track record isn't much to go on."

"It's not," Ana said gently, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to be mean about it either.

"I know." Shaking his head as if to clear out the depressing thoughts, he rubbed her lower back.

"How is the wedding planning going? Need anything from me?"

Shaking her head, she said no.

"Not unless you want to pick out some colors, the cake, or venue."

"No, no, and definitely not. Just give me the specific date, and time, and I'll be there with my tux."

Smirking, she rolled her eyes.

"Just like a man." Leaning forward, she kissed him slowly, trying to gather the courage to tell him the news.

"Christian."

Smoothing her hair out of her face, he waited. When she bit her lip, he gently pulled it away from her teeth.

"What, love?"

Taking a deep breath, she just decided to say it.

"I'm pregnant."

Eyes wide, Christian stilled before gripping her hips a bit tighter. She thought that he would be a bit afraid at how soon it was, until he grinned wide, and hard.

"Baby. You're having my baby?"

Sighing in relief, Ana sagged into his arms before burying her face in his neck.

"Yeah."

"This is wonderful news, Ana!" Pulling her away, he rained kisses over her face. She knew she couldn't hide the surprise on her face, and he questioned it.

"I just, um. I knew we talked about it, but I didn't know if you wanted it to happen this soon."

Shaking his head, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before running his hands over her stomach.

"I told you, Ana. I wanted children as well. I'm so glad it happened sooner than we thought. It's what we wanted. Right?"

"Of course! I just wanted you to be sure, is all."

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he smiled.

"Can't you see how happy I am? Because I am, Ana. You make me so happy. No other woman can compare."

Ana couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes, and ran her hands over his face.

"I love you too, Christian. You make me insanely happy."

"Good. And I promise to clear this stuff up with Mia. Just give me some time."

Nodding, she kissed his lips again.

"Okay. But, be careful."

"I will."

….

Love you all, and leave me a review, it makes my day/night!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey everyone! Just warning you, some may not like how this turns out, but oh, well. Not much I can do about that.

Going to time jump a bit.

….

For the past three weeks, everyone had settled into some semblance of normal. Ana and Christian worked more on their relationship, and wedding planning. When Christian wasn't with Ana, he was at the office trying to increase his workload so when he took off for his month-long honeymoon, everything would be caught up. He and Ray's business plan was doing well, already making more than enough money for several lifetimes. Elliott has secured yet another construction contract, which also brought in more profit than he could imagine. Kate of course was thrilled, and it was Elliott gentle pleading that he requested that she become a full-time stay at home mom.

"Besides, we can work on baby number three," he whispered to her late one night, and she found herself giggling uncontrollably. She was a sensible, independent woman. But one look into Elliott Grey's eyes, and she found herself agreeing to anything he wanted. Carrick, and Grace had too, returned to their normalcy. Carrick cutting back hours at his law firm to enjoy his children, and wife, and Grace the same. Ana's parent's were planning another trip in the summer, and had asked if Carrick, and Grace would like to come along.

"It's back home to Italy. Ray takes me every other year. Since we will be family soon, I thought I would offer if you'd like to join us," Francesca said to Grace the previous night over the phone. Laughing in delight, Grace quickly agreed.

"I don't see why we couldn't. It would be so fun. Carrick, and I were just talking about going on more trips together. I will run it by him, but I think it will be fine."

Ever since Ana and Christian had started to seriously see each other, the two women had formed a bond over conversation on the phone. Once a week, either Grace would call Francesca, or vice versa. Because of their busy schedules it is sometimes best to have a standing phone call. However, since the family was meeting more regularly, they agreed to start having lunch.

"Grace. I want to tell you something, but I need you to not get upset about it. I also need you to promise me that you will just hear me out."

"Oh, God. It has to do with Mia, doesn't it?" She questioned as she set down her glass of wine, opting to drink straight from the bottle.

 _My child has driven me to the bottle,_ Grace thought wryly. Francesca's husky laugh could be heard over the phone, as she spoke.

"I am afraid so my dear friend. Luckily, your child hasn't done anything over the past several weeks. In fact, she has behaved as a young woman should. After all, she has a child to consider. But Grace, you are an intelligent woman yourself. A doctor, I might add. I am sure that nothing escapes your grasp, or attention."

It was true. Grace was never one to boast, but it was very rare for her to be surprised by anything. Anything except her lovely husband and children.

"I'm listening," she said, wanting to hear what Francesca had to say.

"Listen, Grace. I am not trying to start any animosity between you and your daughter. I love Ana as if she were my own, and I would die before I wedged another mother daughter duo apart. But tell me, honestly, do you truly believe your daughter is being honest with you? That she has not suffered a memory loss, and that she is doing this because she knows she went too far?"

Closing her eyes Grace internally groaned. She had a feeling that Mia was faking. Not since the hospital visit, but over the past week. Grace heard Mia talking on the phone to one of her girlfriends, and It sounded as if the past weeks hadn't happened. She also never seemed to be in mourning for her baby that she lost, and whenever she was in the room with Matt, he would get this almost fearful look in his eyes, before running out of the room when her attention was elsewhere.

"Francesca. What if it is true though? What if she faced so many hardships, her mind couldn't process it all?"

Setting down her own wine glass, Francesca stood, before walking over to her patio door.

"Grace. I know you love her, and I'm not saying to do anything, or confront her; I just want you to recognize it, and not be fooled by the young girl's practiced speeches. We were young once. Younger girls sometimes have no idea that we were the originators of a lot of schemes they try and pull today."

At that, Grace laughed loudly. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was quite a wild one in her youth. It was why her parents were shocked she wanted to become a doctor. Even when she first met Carrick, she gave him the run around for quite a while. Her sigh was all the answer Francesca needed.

"I will recognize, and think about it."

…

One thing that changed over the past several weeks was the increasing closeness between Ana and Matt. The little boy was adorable to her, and so smart and funny. Right now, with Grace's permission, she took him to a children's art show, where the kids could even messily paint, and run around with other kids. When he came back to her grinning wide, eyes alight with joy, something in Ana's heart shifted. She was in love with this little boy, and she didn't care who his father was. She just wanted him to be taken care of. They had walked over to the other half of the art place, and this time both Ana, and Matt began playing in earnest.

Ana would dip her hands in multi-colored paint, and Matt would do the same. Then she would slap them on paper, and Matt would giggle before following her. While he was focused on his paper, Ana dipped her finger in red paint, and smeared it on his cheek. He gasped, and quickly turned to her before grinning, and throwing his paint hands on her arms, and t-shirt. Thank goodness, she wore jeans, and tennis shoes, and had her hair up. Soon they were both giggling, throwing paint on themselves, as were the other parents, and kids. Once they tired themselves out, Ana asked him if he wanted some food.

"Chicken nuggets!"

Beaming at the thought of McDonalds, Ana grabbed Matt's small hand, and they nodded to Taylor, who only looked at the two in amusement.

"Where to next?" He asked when they were both settled in the back seat of the truck.

"McDonald's please. Then to Christian."

"Will do."

…..

Christian left his meeting, and was heading back to his office, when he heard a commotion in the lobby. He heard most of the women who worked at his company awwing at something, and he rolled his eyes.

 _Must be some more puppy or baby you tube videos._

But, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ana, and Matt.

Both covered in paint.

Sipping from McDonald cups.

Grinning at him.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" he asked, to which Matt described in detail.  
"Aunt Ana took me to paint, and stuff. Then we had chicken nuggets! I painted this, see?" Matt pointed to a drawing that Andrea was pinning behind her desk. It was awash in colors, and his handprint was on the right of it. Ana's handprint was on the left side of it.

"He wanted to come and bring you this himself."

Amused, he watched as Ana and Matt continued sipping from their cups as they were praised by all the women surrounding them. Even Taylor seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Well, thank you for the picture, Matt."

Looking down shyly, he peeked up from his lowered lashes.

"You're welcome Uncle Christian."

Running his hand through his hair, he asked if they were done for the day.

"As a matter of fact, we were heading home. But first, we wanted to know if you were done for the day."

Confused, Christian said that he was.

"Yes. I just came out of a meeting and-"

So focused on his explanation, Christian failed to see Ana's hand behind her back, or the fact that Andrea had slipped Matt something as well. Instead, the boy grinned at Ana who nodded and rushed him.

"Get him, Matt!"

Mouth open in shock, Christian took a handful of paint to his chest and suit-courtesy of Ana-and glitter all over his pant legs by a giggling boy. Everyone in the office was laughing, and he didn't notice the company photographer grinning, and snapping a crazy amount of candid photographs that he'd be sending to the news outlets soon. Ana was gripping his neck, rubbing her paint smeared clothes over his, and laughing at the stunned look on his face. Matt was giggling so hard, that his entire face was pink. Christian found himself chuckling once he got over the shock, and pulled Ana close before kissing her softly.

"Really, Ana?"

Giggling, she kissed his cheek before stepping away. She winked up at him before glancing down at her partner in crime and high-fiving him, much to the amusement of everyone present. What everyone didn't know, was that his brother was Elliott Grey.

This, he could handle.

"Andrea?" he said off-handedly, while keeping his gaze on Ana and Matt.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, still chuckling a bit.

"I need you to give me what you confiscated from Elliott months ago. I saw it under your desk still."

Eyes light with laughter, she bent down, ignoring the looks of apprehension on Ana's face, and curiosity on Matt's. Suddenly, Andrea pulled out a large, yellow super soaker that was clear, and showed that it was holding a ton of water.

"Any last words, Ana?"

"Uh." Turning, she grabbed Matt's hand.

"Let's run!"

The little boy was giggling as he ran, and Christian nodded once to everyone in the lobby before chasing a laughing Ana, and Matt down the hallway. As they left, everyone marvelled at how light-hearted their boss was since Ana came into the picture.

"Thank God for small miracles," Andrea said, before sliding back into her chair.

…..

"Thanks a lot, Skylar. Have a good night."

"Yeah, no problem."

Once the last guy left, Skylar, AKA Jose locked up the bar. He got a job as a bartender, and couldn't believe how much he actually enjoyed it. It was something he did before he met Ana, and while in college, and he couldn't believe how much fun it was to talk with real people. He once again wondered how his life spiraled out of control, then he realized that it was all his doing. Once everything was cleaned, lights were off, and the building was secure, he walked down the steps, breathing in the fresh air. He loved the sea at night time, and thought this was the best view in the world. Whistling to himself, he headed down the beach, smirking at the couple trying to have sex in the sand.

Shaking his head, he jumped up onto the sidewalk. Five minutes later, he rounded the quiet road, that led to his bungalow when he heard a click. Instantly he froze.

"Give me your wallet, Jose."

Closing his eyes, he slowly pulled out his wallet. Quickly, the man behind him, called the person waiting on him from the other end.

"I've got it."

Hanging up, he pressed the gun tighter to his head.

"Any last words?"

Sagging in defeat, Jose shook his head.

"No."

Without hesitation, the man pulled the gun, instantly ending Jose Rodriguez's life.

…

At the private airport hangar, Mia received a text.

 **The money has been wired back to your account. He's finished. It's over.**

Smirking, Mia quietly got out of the car, and headed to the private jet.

"You should never tried to cross me, Jose. Maybe if you didn't leave with my money, I would have left you alone. But no, you just had to go the extra mile."

Mia marvelled at her jet of freedom. Not only was it taking her away from here, but it was giving her a new life. She knew she wouldn't be able to return. She picked a non-extradition place, that she'd visited before, and actually enjoyed. She didn't care too much for her son, and left letters at her parents home for everyone. It explained everything.

Once the plane was situated, she sat back in her seat, and smiled.

"Goodbye Seattle."

…..

Ana, Christian, and Matt came stumbling into the Grey mansion. All soaking wet, yet happy.

"Where's gramma?"

Placing his hand on Matt's not sticky head, Christian shrugged. "She should be in the living room. Let's go find her, then see if we can get a set of clothes. We're all a mess." Hearing voices, Matt ran in the direction of them, leaving Christian and Ana to follow behind him. When they got there, they were faced with the entire family, minus Mia.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Christian asked. Forcing a smile, and quickly wiping her eyes, Grace stood.

"We need to talk. It's about Mia." Waving Gretchen over, she asked her to take Matt to his room.

"Please get him cleaned up, and dressed for dinner."

"Yes Mrs. Grey."

Once the little boy left the room, Christian, and Ana stood in the center of the room awkwardly. Elliott as usual tried to make light of the situation.

"I see you guys are into water play."

Ana flushed, and Christian scowled.

"Ana took Matt to the children's museum today, then they came by my office and decided to attack me with paint. I then repaid everyone by using your super-soaker."

At that everyone in the room smiled, to which Carrick shook his head.

"You children do work, right? Or do you all just go into offices to play games?"

Kate, and Grace snorted, and Ana grinned before standing on her toes and kissing Christian's cheek.

"I had to, Carrick. It was just too easy."

Carrick winked at her to show he was only kidding. Once their laughter died down a bit, Grace sighed.

"Go up to your old room, and change. When you and Ana return, we have much to discuss."

…..

LOL There it is. The official ending of Jose Rodriguez. And in this story, I wanted Mia to get away. Sometimes it's fun to make the bad people get away. Explanations will be provided next update followed by official wedding planning stuff. Love you all, and please remember to be kind.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: What?! Again! Explanations…

….

 _(Before Christian, Ana, and Matt returned home)_

Grace and Carrick entered their house after a lovely early dinner. They'd been neglecting each other, and Grace was so happy to be out with her husband. Because they knew Christian, and or Ana would return with Matt, they opted for a 5pm meal, so they would be back in time for their grandchild, and possibly their own personal dessert. Mia said she'd been having stomach pains, and wanted to lay down, and since Ana took Matt, they figured it was the perfect time to reconnect. When they arrived home, Carrick kissed Grace softly.

"I need to check on a couple of things, then we can resume our conversation." Giggling like a schoolgirl, Grace nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Okay. I'm going to open a bottle of wine."

Smirking, Carrick winked at her before walking down to his office. Internally sighing at her lovely husband, Grace headed to the kitchen, noticing a letter with her name on the front. Recognizing the familiar handwriting as Mia's, Grace became a bit concerned.

 _Scratch that. A lot concerned._

Tearing open the envelope, Grace's eyes scanned the paper, shaking her head in disbelief.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _If you're reading this letter, it means that my plan came to fruition, and I am no longer in Seattle. It means that you will not see me again, and that I am well and truly free. I need to explain some things to you, but I know that if I tried you would want me to stay, and fix things. Here's the thing; I don't want to fix anything. I want to be free, and have a fresh start. This is what I had to do to accomplish it._

 _Let me start off my by saying, that no. I did not lose my memory. As a matter of fact, I never did. I was injured, and shot, yes, but not by intruders. No, my dear old husband, Jose Rodriguez tried to shoot me. He tried to shoot me, then make sure I burned alive in our home. He was so angry of my betrayal, he even found the man I truly loved, Mick's brother, the senator, and made sure to kill him, and that his body burned with mine. When you think of it. It sounds poetic. But, I couldn't let that pass. You see, I slept with Jose for a very long time. At one point I thought I loved him. But it turns out, I just wanted to possess him. In all actuality, I loved Jackson Blackstone. I met him at a convention I secretly went with Jose with. He was attractive, strong, and had no desire to be there. I think that was what drew me to him. That he was a bad boy. Anyway, he was watching his brother campaigning with a disgusted look on his face, and when his eyes met mine, I knew._

 _He was the one._

 _We snuck away that night, and that was how Matt was born. Everytime I look at that boy, I see his father, his real father, Jackson. The next day, I tried to see him again, but he only laughed it off. Told me it was a one night thing only. I was hurt, but I didn't want him to see it, so I too left. From that moment on, I never loved Jose. But he was a means to an end. When I found out I was pregnant, I made sure that Jose would take care of the baby. Reason why? He still hadn't left Ana for me, and I was hurt, so I made sure that Jose would suffer. Years later, I find out that we have to go to another convention, and lo and behold, Jackson was there._

 _Except I made sure to avoid him. Whenever I saw him heading my way, I would leave the room, or not speak if he was talking with a group of people. In a rare moment, he caught me off-guard, and alone. He started apologizing, and asked for another chance. Because I loved him, I caved, and that night, was the best one I'd ever had. The next day, he promised to come for me, but his job, then his brother, prevented that. He told me that Mick told him it wouldn't be wise for us to be together. That maybe it was just a one night stand type of thing. That morning, I became even more bitter than before. I was determined to make him pay for hurting me as much as he did. So, I spent the next several months sleeping with Jose, while plotting to hurt Jackson. And I did. Catching Mick in a weak moment, I slept with him, making sure to record the entire thing. I sent it to Jackson, and told him that now I can rest knowing I had both brothers. It was mean, petty, and very nasty, but I didn't care._

 _I received phone calls, threats, and text messages from Jackson, but I only laughed them off. Mick figured out what I was doing, and tried paying me off to keep quiet. I agreed on the condition that the money would increase every six months. He then added that I would have to sign an agreement, along with a NDA clause of his involvement._

 _I did._

 _Months later, Ana found me, and Jose, which led to the events you now know of. Mick was angry about his brother shaming his own campaign with his use of drugs and constant women. However, the two of us never counted on Jose figuring out that Jackson was the one I really wanted, and I think he knew Matt really wasn't his. Truth was, I didn't even know if the baby I lost was Jose's or Mick's. It doesn't matter, though, because I am finally free of it all. I want you to know, that you, and dad are not to blame for my choices. No, the blame falls entirely with me. You are a smart woman, mother. I have lied for so long, that I know no other life. The reason for my acting concerning my memory loss? I could see the pain I had caused you, and dad. With Ana dating Christian, and him finally settling down, along with Elliott and his so-called perfect family, I was the odd one out. When I had woken, I figured that if I feigned memory loss, and acted as how I used to, you both would be happy again. But I knew I could only do that for a short amount of time._

 _I don't love many people, but I do love my family. I screwed up many times, but I knew you would always forgive me. Call me selfish, but I took advantage of that. I love you mom, very much._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Mia._

Setting the letter down on the counter, Grace shouted Carrick's name, who rounded the corner seconds later, with paper in his hand as well.

"Did Mia-"

"Yes. she left you one as well?" Carrick asked, to which Grace nodded. Handing over his paper, he took Grace's and they each read what their daughter left them.

 _Dad,_

 _I'm sure mom has read hers, and you both are shocked, so i'll be brief. I've been faking all along. I did not lose my memory. Truthfully, I was glad to lose the baby, because I couldn't stomach having another child. I even told the doctor to make sure that never happens again. I don't want to go into all the details as to how this started, I left mother's letter filled with the circumstances which led to my ultimate demise. But dad, I want you to know that I love you. So very much. I am sorry I disappointed you, and mom. That I couldn't be the person you had both groomed me to be. Like I told mother, I chose this path, and I am choosing to walk it alone. I will be okay. I am not returning, and I pray and ask that you not look for me. I have found a place where I will be able to live the rest of my life. A life where no one knows who I am. A place where I can truly start fresh. I have my own means to support myself, so you don't need to worry on that front, but I cannot tell you how I received such support. It would only disappoint you further. Please know that although I will not see you any longer, I will also be keeping tabs on you both. I love you with all my heart, and soul._

 _-Mia_

"Call the family," Carrick barked out, to which Grace hurried around the counter, and pulled her phone from her purse.

…..

Humming to herself, Kate was putting away the toys that her children had been playing with all evening. They were now tucked into the living room with Elliott. Kate always smiled when she could hear the giggles from her son and daughter. It's no surprise. Elliott was a big child himself, and even watched just as many Disney movies as the kids. She was truly thankful to have such a great family. Hearing the doorbell, she shouted that she would get it, rolling her eyes when she received no response.

 _Typical. The moment The Lion King comes on, all THREE of my children can no longer hear commands,_ she thought in amusement. Looking through the peep-hole, she noticed the delivery man, and frowned. Looking at the clock on the mirror, she noticed the time, frowning.

"It's 6:30 p.m."

Opening the door a bit, Kate narrowed her eyes at the man.

You could never be too careful.

"Yes?" she asked, to which the man smiled.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mr. or Mrs. Grey to sign. A Mia Grey requested the signature come from one of you?"

Inwardly groaning, Kate said that she was Mrs. Grey.

Taking the pen, she signed before taking the one letter, addressed to Elliott.

"Have a good night miss."

"You too."

Closing the door, Kate growled, before stomping her feet. She knew, she just knew it had been too quiet for the past several weeks. That it's been too good to be true. Walking into the family room, she smiled when she saw her son under Elliott's arm, and her daughter playing with his hair. To be fair, Elliott's hair was amazing. It was what she grabbed whenever he was in her.

Or on top of her.

Or behind her.

Clearing her throat, she waved him over.

"Elliott, can I see you in the kitchen? It's important?"

Turning his gaze back to the screen, he moaned.

"Really? Their about to sing Hakuna Matata," To which his son clapped, and his daughter bounced in his arms. Rolling her eyes, she waved the piece of paper.

"Number one. We own this movie. Number two: It's from your sister."

"Oh, hell."

Standing, he kissed both of their heads, and turned up the television before walking with her into the kitchen. Sitting at the stool, he held out his hand, opening the letter. Elliott pulled Kate beside him and kissed her cheek.

"Sit beside me."

Nodding, she watched his face as he read the letter. After several minutes of silence, Elliott threw the paper on the island, before standing.

"Elliott-"

"I've gotta go upstairs, and call the baby-sitter. We need to get to my parents house, babe." Noting the seriousness in his voice, she only nodded. When he left the room, she picked up the letter.

 _Dear Elliott,_

 _If you're reading this, it means i'm gone. Gone as in never coming back. No need to look for me, as i've planned this all along. I do not want to live in Seattle. I want a fresh start. I have explained in the letter I left mom the reasons for my actions, but I wanted you to know that I did not lose my memories. I was faking the entire time. If you want to know the intimate details as to why, when you speak with mom she will let you know. I didn't want my letter to you to say that. No, I wanted to thank you for being a great brother. The best brother a girl could ever ask for. You were always fun, and gave great advice in an off-handed way. I wanted so bad to be the sister that you needed. That you and Christian both needed. But, I couldn't. The things in my life, well, I take responsibility for them, but I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you. I loved being an aunt to your beautiful children, and I think you lucked out in the wife department. Kate is just as in love with you, as you her. I wish i could feel that, but I've been unable to. Hopefully in my new life I will have the chance to experience that. Like I told mom and dad, where I am at, you cannot find me, and you never will. I am also under a new name. I wanted to give you this as well. Matt is not Jose's I had a paternity test taken, and he is Jackson Blackstone's. Senator Mick's brother. The paternity test is in the envelope along with this letter. I want you to know that I will always cherish our time that we spent, and I don't want you to feel too bad that you believed I had lost my memories. I wanted it that way, so you all could see me how I used to be._

 _With love,_

 _-Mia._

"Wow," Kate murmured to herself. Setting down the letter, Kate looked into the envelope, and saw another folded piece of paper. It showed with 99.99% certainty that Jose Rodriguez was not the father, but Jackson Blackstone was. Sliding off the chair, Kate headed into the living room to her kids. Clapping her hands together she smiled.

"Okay, babies! Mommy, and daddy have somewhere important to go, but the baby-sitter will be here soon. Stay here until I come back downstairs, okay?"

Both of her children nodded. She kissed their heads before heading up to her husband. She had a feeling this was going to be a long evening.

…

(Flashback to present time)

After Grace told Ana, and Christian to head upstairs, to change, both of them kept glancing between one another before turning and heading up the stairs. When they were in Christian's room, Ana leaned against the door, while Christian opened his drawers, looking for sweat clothes for the two of them. While he was looking, Ana spoke.

"I hope everything's okay. Your family looked to be in shock."

Sighing, he turned, before tossing Ana a pair of sweats, and a large t-shirt.

"That's an understatement. I truly have no idea what could have happened. Mia isn't downstairs, which makes me think it has something to do with her."

"Yeah."

Walking into his closet, Christian paused when he saw two letters on his shelf. One addressed to him, the other to Ana. Snatching the one with his name, he quickly opened it up. He could hear Ana changing, so he knew he had time.

 _Christian,_

 _I've wrote all of our family letters, but this one was the toughest. I've had to stop, and come back to your letter, chickening out every single time. As sad as it is, with the rest of the family, it took maybe an hour, two tops to say what I needed to say; yours however, took some time. Anything concerning you always takes time. Well, here goes nothing. If you're reading this, then it means I am gone. Officially. I will not be returning. No I haven't been kidnapped, and no, I wasn't held against my will. I've also taken measures to ensure that I am never found, and should you think to find me, there have been steps taken that will lead you on a goose chase. Christian, I've been lying. I never lost my memory._

 _It wasn't to get back at anyone, but to be the person I used to be. I explained my reasons in mother's letter, and if you want you can read it there. It's no excuse, but it's how I am. Truthfully, I've always been searching for love. Problem is, the only love I seemed to be able to get was from my family. Romantic love never seemed to work for me. It made me bitter._

 _Then Ana comes along, and not only does Jose try to marry her, but he tried to break up with me. It should've been me. Even though I never loved him, I wanted to possess him more than anything. I was also so glad to be rid of that baby. The second one wasn't his either, but I couldn't bring another baby into this world, especially knowing that I was going to leave it in someone else's care. I wanted to let you know that I never meant to hurt you. I am glad you and Ana have this great connection. That you seemed to be able to find the one. But it seems to not be the case for me right now. I revealed some things to Elliott, which he will confirm with you, but in your letter, I have relinquished all rights of my child to you. I want nothing to do with him, or children, and if you want, you could even say that I died, if it'll be easier for him. Along with me relinquishing my child, is another contract, which I had my own lawyer draw together. It shows that I have left my child in my brother's care. I only request that his name be changed. No child should have to bear the last name Rodriguez, when he could be a Grey. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but this is the path I chose. I want to start fresh away from it all._

 _I will always love you Christian,_

 _Mia._

Christian shook his head in disbelief. His own sister? Not only did she betray him, but she'd been lying this entire time? Grabbing Ana's letter, he stormed out of the closet into his room, waiting for Ana to come out of his she did, she took a look at his face, and stepped closer.

"What is it?"

Angry, he held out the letter with her name on it.

"It seems you were right, Ana. My sister had been playing us all along." Studying his face, she reached up, and cupped his face with her hands.

"She left me something?"

Nodding, he kissed her soft lips, trying to steady himself.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I think she left us all something. I'm going to let you read the one she left you, then mine in peace. I'll be waiting downstairs with the family for you."

Kissing him, she took the letter from his outstretched hand. Once he left the room, she sighed, before plopping onto his bed. Opening it, she took a deep breath before reading it.

 _Ana._

 _You don't know me really well, except for me being a lying, vindictive woman, who slept with your fiance. This is all true, but there was more to me at one point in my life. I wanted to personally apologize to you. I could see in your eyes that you never believed I lost my memory, and I inwardly applauded you for seeing what the others could not. It's not their fault. Their view of me was distorted by the person I used to be. Truth was, I was desperate. Now, you're probably thinking what I could have possibly been desperate for? I had parents who adored me, even my brothers doted on me. I had more money than I knew to do with, and could go anywhere, and be anyone. But, it wasn't enough. I wanted love. Real love. It seemed the two men I thought would give it to me, were unable to provide me with it. Jackson, the body that was burned in my house, was my real true love. But, he hurt me, and I did so much damage to him, that he could never truly forgive me. You came along, and I knew that Jose was never going to leave me for you. That he kept patronizing me to string me along. I accepted his gifts because I wanted to believe him, not because I did. I married a gay man. I even slept with his gay lover to get back at his brother, the man whom I loved. If that isn't the plot of a juicy soap-opera, then I don't know what is. Neither of the kids were Jose's either. I left Elliott with the paternity test, and I left Christian with my papers that relinquished me as a mother. I asked Christian to raise him as his own child. I've done a lot to you, but I need you to do this favor for me. I would like you to raise him as your own as well. I've seen the two of you bond, and I know that he is happiest when he is with Christian, and coincidentally, you._

 _I've always been jealous of you, Ana. Not only were you beautiful, and kind. But it seemed as if men were willing to move mountains just to have you in their life. A true Helen of Troy. I know you never truly liked me, therefore I don't have to ask you to not come looking for me. But, I need you to make sure that my family never does. I hope you have a good life, Ana. After everything Jose, and even I have put you through, you deserve it. Help my brother. I know now that he is angry, and hurt from my actions. But make sure he knows that it had nothing to do with him. That this was all on me._

 _Good luck in life, and love._

 _Mia._

Gently setting down the letter, Ana picked up Christian's reading it's entire contents before pulling her phone from her wet clothes. Enough was enough. She may couldn't have gotten Mia to come back home, but she could hurt her finances. Dialing a number, she waited until the person on the other line picked up.

"Sweetie."

"Mom. Remember when you asked if I needed help with the Mia situation? I do. And it's not the police calling kind."

Smirking, Francesca practically purred into the phone.

"That's my favorite kind, darling. Tell me, and i'll see what I can do."

…..

LOL. Here we go! Leave me a review. Can you believe it? Almost 2,000 reviews? You ladies are wonderful! I love you all, and see ya next week!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:Over 2k reviews? You ladies are too kind. Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing. I truly am having the time of my life with this story. Oh, and today, July 1st, is my parent's 35th wedding anniversary! Wooo-hooo! I'm so blessed to have a real-life representation of what love is. It's spoiled me, because I refuse to settle. EVER.

=)

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Let's read

…

After everyone had re-read the letters sent to them by Mia, the room was completely silent. Everyone was surprised at how quickly she relinquished her rights to Matt, but more than that, they were shocked that she wanted Christian to adopt her kid.

"I thought she would want you, and Kate to-" Christian started, only to be stopped by Elliott's hand. Running his hand through his hair he sighed.

"Honestly, I would have been thrilled to have Matt. I don't even have to ask Kate to know she feels the same."

Kate nodded silently beside him.

"But, I do think Matt has always been relatively close to you, Christian. I've also noticed how close Matt has gotten to Ana. We will keep Matt during your honeymoon, but I don't see any reason to contest that."

Christian glanced over at Ana, who hadn't said a word since coming down stairs.

"Ana? You think it's a good deal?"

Snorting in a very un-Ana like way, she answered.

"A good deal. Talking about a child as if they are some transaction. In exchange for my freedom, here's my baby." Focusing her gaze back on everyone in the room, she nodded.

"Yes. It's fine. I would love to call Matt my own. Besides, he can be the big brother to our other child."

Everyone's eyes widened before they put two and two together.

"Ana? Christian? You're having a child?" Grace asked.

Smiling broadly, Christian nodded.

"Yes. Ana just told me, and I'm happy. We're happy."

Rushing over to them, Grace hugged Ana before kissing her cheek. Carrick, as well as the rest of the family did the same thing.

"That's wonderful, Ana."

"Congratulations."

They hadn't worked out how they would tell everyone, but Ana thought this was the perfect time to tell them all. Besides, it worked better if everyone thought she was sick because of the baby if she didn't show up to certain things.

Especially after talking with her mother.

 _Ana's silence on the phone, made Francesca question her daughter._

" _You're not already regretting this, are you? Because I will do whatever you ask, no question."_

 _Sighing, Ana ran her hand over her face._

" _No, it's not that. It's just the pregnancy. I'm so tired and-"_

" _Ah, yes. My little grandbaby. Tell me, are they being gentle to your stomach?"_

 _At that, Ana snorted, to which Francesca giggled._

" _Yes, and no. I mean, I'm not terribly sick, but I am so tired. It's what-"_

" _That's perfect! Ana, I will definitely be able to find Mia. the question is, do you want to meet with her, or do you want to turn her in?"_

" _No. I don't want to turn her in. I just want to hurt her where it will really do damage."_

" _Her pockets?"_

 _Smirking, Ana nodded._

" _Exactly. Look, the rest of the family is downstairs. I'm sure we will be talking about Mia's sudden disappearing act."_

" _Okay. I want you to do something for me. I will be able to find out everything within the next several weeks. It's probably going to be before your wedding. I want you to start hinting at wanting an away weekend adventure for your bachelorette party. Blame it on me. Once I find the place, you'll go, and this should all be resolved before the wedding."_

" _Okay. Thanks mom."_

" _It's always a pleasure, baby."_

Ana was pulled back from her conversation by Christian's hand on her shoulder.

"Ana? Baby, you tired?"

Pasting on a smile, she nodded, before leaning into his touch. Throughout the entire exchange, Kate had an eyebrow raised, and was glancing at the pair. She must've been obvious, because Elliott asked if she was alright.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"Okay," he said suspiciously, not believing his wife at all.

….

"Did you make it believable, Taylor?"

Not hiding his smirk, Taylor nodded.

"Of course, sir. She saw me weeks ago. She also went to the gym like I predicted. A friend of mine has even piloted the jet."

It was late, and Christian had arrived back from his parents home not knowing what to feel. Matt was in the guest bedroom, which Ana hinted at making it a real boy's room since he would be living with them. She even said so on the way back from his parent's home.

" _I'm thinking blue."_

" _Hmm?" He questioned. Christian watched Ana cradle Matt to her chest as if he were her own. Technically, he was their child now. Not taking her eyes from Matt's face, Ana smiled._

" _For his room. I'm thinking the guest room at your house will look even more spectacular with shades of blue. Maybe a rocketship, or all the planets."_

 _Christian found a grin overtake his face. Sliding his hands under Matt, he placed them on her stomach._

" _What will we do about this one? Will his room be blue as well?"_

 _Smirking, she finally glanced up at him._

" _What makes you think it'll be another boy? What if my uterus is tired of being around men, and she opted to make the first child a girl?"_

 _Eyebrows raised, Christian leaned in close._

" _The first?"_

 _At that, Ana winked at him._

" _I did say I wanted a family, didn't I? You better get busy Mr. Grey. I only have a couple more years of being fertile left."_

 _At that, Christian laughed hard, only stopping when Matt blinked his eyes open._

" _Are we there yet?"_

"Sir? Is there anything else?"

Shaking his head, Christian stood from behind his desk.

"No. Thank you, Taylor. Oh, and make sure that Sawyer is following her. I want to know everything she's doing. The moment she lands, wherever she does."

"Will do."

Once Taylor closed the door behind him, Christian walked over to his large windows. Since it was night time, he opened them all. He knew no one could see him up here, especially with it being pitch black. His second best security, Sawyer was safely tucked away in the planes security station of the jet. He didn't know where they were landing, until the pilot, Taylor's friend let them know. Suddenly Christian got a buzz from his phone.

 **We should be landing in another three hours.**

Christian knew it was risky for Sawyer to even respond to the text, so he wouldn't send a response until the man landed.

You see, Christian Grey was a smart man. He didn't get this far in business being a billionaire at such a young age because of luck. No, it was hard work, and determination. Skill. He also knew his family, and could read them like a book. For instance, he knew that his parents had practically given up in their search for his sister. He knew that Elliott was angry, but also had fallen into the same category as Grace and Carrick. Kate however, seemed as if she was trying to figure out Ana, and he knew Ana was up to something. She was in his room longer than expected, and he could hear hushed voices from the hall before he met the family downstairs. He knew that his sister, Mia would bank on the responses he witnessed tonight, but his sister failed in thinking that he would fall under the same category. No, he was a much craftier man than that. He knew that in order for this all to work, he would need to play the part of a betrayed brother. He even knew his sister would make a run for it. After his conversation with Ana, he knew that Mia had been lying about her memory loss. That was why he put this plan into play. He needed Mia to believe that he believed her. And apparently, she fell for his acting.

Scrolling to his contacts, he called the number he'd been waiting to dial all evening.

"Senator Mick. I'm so glad you picked up. I need to speak with you."

…...

LOL ha! See, Christian isn't as stupid as I wrote him to be. I told ya! As a matter of fact, I'm working on the next chapter now. Love you, and leave me a review you wonderful women!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? It's going well with me. Almost finished writing my second book, which I am sending off to the professionals. When they send it back, I will be choosing a book cover from a lovely artist I've commissioned, and then we will (they) will promote the heck out of it! I'm so excited to finally be doing what I love. Okay, enough about me, let's read about Christian and Ana.

Oh, and one more thing? I love you all.

=)

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

"Sir. You're not going to believe this."

It had been a couple of weeks since Mia left. Everyone had returned to some semblance of normal, with the wedding planning. The Greys and Steele's had become even closer, and with Christian joining ranks with Ray on the recent solar power deal, they were in headlines almost daily. One word got out that Ana was not only engaged to be married to Mr. Grey, but that they were expecting a baby, and the wedding was happening within the next several weeks, the paparazzi followed him around like a crazy person.

He increased security for both families, and Ana was grateful for that, because she didn't want anything happening to her parents all because a reporter became overzealous with wanting to take a picture of the two of them. Another reason was that Ana didn't want anything happening to Matt. he was for all intents and purposes, her son, and she would not have any danger come to him. Christian was glad that the little boy enjoyed living with the two of them. Ana was always up with him in the mornings, playing, and helping him create art. It seemed to be something he enjoyed, and Ana spoke with Christian over dinner, and even lunch about enrolling him in a gifted program. Matt never spoke of Mia, which spoke volumes for the entire family. They were still in shock that Mia would leave her only son, but once more details were released about Mia's involvement in a lot of seedy activities, it was no longer deniable. Ana never said a word, only nodded her head before rapidly changing the subject.

Speaking of Ana.

Ever since Mia left, Ana became very guarded when she was brought up in conversation. She was very protective of Matt, but whenever he wasn't in the room, Ana would kiss his cheek, and leave the room herself, or make up some wedding plan excuse that she needed to attend to.

Christian was no fool.

Something was up with her, and apart from being pregnant, he knew Ana had to at least be curious as to what Mia was doing. She refused to believe Mia had lost her memory, which was true, yet all of a sudden, she disappears, and she has nothing to say? He found that hard to believe. He even asked Taylor about it, but they said that Ana wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She met with the wedding designer, who was working triple time to ensure Ana was pleased with her dress. She was always seen with her mother, or Grace. Her father even stopped by their place to check on everyone, or ask Ana about something business-related that she did when she was working for her father. All in all, it was a normal situation.

Too normal.

"Sir?"

Christian snapped out of his thoughts, instead focusing on Taylor who was standing in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, my mind has been running like crazy. Have a seat."

Once the man was situated, Christian spoke.

"You need something?"

"No. I'm actually here for you. I said you're not going to believe what I found." Eyebrow raised, he silently urged Taylor to continue.

"So, I've been watching Ana as you requested. I've been watching the entire family."

"Okay."

"Well, Ana hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, yet Sawyer mentioned that someone else had been watching Mia from afar."

When Sawyer landed, and Mia had left the jet, Sawyer came out, and they confirmed that Mia was in Marrakesh, Christian was surprised. It was a lovely city, they had rich resources, and she would never be bored. He was surprised at the fact that it was a calmer city. Well, she could always travel between countries on that side, as long as she stayed under the radar for a couple of years.

"Who else was watching her?"

"A tall, Mediterranean man. Sawyer was able to get a shot of his face. He looked to be mid 30's. We ran his face through the database, and got a name. Chase Moretti."

"Have we had any dealings with him?"

Smirking, Taylor shook his head.

"No. You're about to marry into the family, though."

Frowning, Christian leaned forward.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Anastasia's stepmother last name is Moretti. We did some more digging, and he is related to Francesca. He is a distant cousin. I had a suspicion that Ana's mother came from a mob family, but I had no idea it was the Moretti's. They are one of the most powerful mob families in the world. They have people on their pay list that no one would ever believe. The reason for their notoriety, mainly, is because there is never any real evidence on them. No one has been able to prove it, since the family created their wealth back in 1910."

Christian was stunned.

"Does Ana have any clue about this?"

Unable to hold back a snort, Taylor nodded.

"Yes. Sawyer was able to question the man later. He didn't hide anything. Said that his cousin Francesca wanted him to check on her friend. Chase doesn't have to hide anything. Look who's backing him. Anyone with a brain would never lay a hand on him."

Standing, Christian ran his hand through his hair, before barking out a laugh.

"Ana has eyes on Mia. I knew it was too quiet. I wonder what she's trying to do?"

Standing with Christian, Taylor put his hands in his pockets.

"You could ask her."

Glancing up, he smirked.

"No, this is better. I want to see what Ana does. I however will ask Sawyer to stay longer."

"Why?"

"Oh, just in case."

….

"You busy dad?"

Knocking on the door, Ana stepped into her father's office, while holding Matt's hand. His eyes were wide at the large room that he was currently standing in with Ana. Chuckling, Ray stood from his desk, before heading over to them.

"No, not at all. Have a seat." Kissing Ana's cheek, Ray knelt on the ground, ruffling Matt's hair. The boy giggled before smiling up at Ray.

"How are you, Matt?"

Leaning into Ana's legs he nodded shyly, to which Ana, and Ray smiled at. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled out his coloring book along with a set of crayons.

"Matt. Take this, and go sit in Grandpa Ray's chair."

Noticing that it was his coloring book, he quickly grabbed it, and ran over to Ray's chair. Once he pulled himself up, and opened the book, he immediately pulled out his favorite color-blue- and began coloring the sky. While he was occupied, the two walked over to Ray's couch.

Clasping her hand between both of his, he asked her how she was.

"I'm good. I have morning sickness but it doesn't last long. As soon as it stops, I feel energetic, then hungry which is good, because I need all my strength to keep up with Matt."

"That's good. I can't have my daughter, and future grandbaby not comfortable."

"Well, we're good. My pants are a little more snug than usual, and I'm sure I'll be showing soon, which mom keeps saying she's excited to see."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah. last night she fell asleep with her laptop in bed, and I saw all these baby clothes in the shopping cart. Your mother is going to spoil that baby rotten."

Running her hand over her stomach, Ana smiled. She knew it was true, and she figured out her mom wanted to buy something for Baby Grey the moment she texted her yesterday asking about what supplies she had brought for the child.

"Well, I know you're excited for the baby, but I also know that wasn't the reason you called me over. Is it about Christian?" Ana asked, almost afraid about the answer. They were weeks away from getting married, and she didn't want anything to delay their plans. Not to mention with the media circus around them, she wanted to get married, and quickly escape with her shiny new husband. Then, after her honeymoon she wanted to take shiny new husband back home, and get settled into married life before the baby shows up. She was pulled from her thoughts by Ray clearing his throat.

"No. Christian and I have been working tirelessly on this deal so that it is complete before he gets married. He said he wanted to return with a clean slate so to speak. I don't blame him." Ray took a deep breath before continuing.

"No. This is about Carla."

Ana stiffened before pulling her hand away. Folding both of them onto her lap, she sighed.

"What does she want?"

Ray himself sighed before answering.

"She wrote me. She's been going to the counseling services offered at the prison, and she claims to be on the path to living a healthy, and balanced life. She said the judge gave her five years, three if she exhibited good behavior."

"Is she appealing her charges?"

"No. and I can tell by the look on your face that you're just as surprised as I am. But, she told me the reason she is not appealing is because she knows the sentence is more than fair, and she has done so much wrong in her life, that no matter what the judge gave her, she was going to take it."

Ana felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. Who knew prison wold reform her mother? She still had a hard time believing it, and who could blame her, but she still was wary about her biological mother's sudden change of heart.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I mean, I appreciate the honesty, but she could have told me this herself."

"I know. She even apologized to me if you can believe it. But, she wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind that she called you, or even wrote you. She would like to see you, and she said there are just some things better said in person. She wanted to leave the choice up to you. If you came to see her fine, but if you didn't that would be fine as well."

Ana was irritated. Her life was fine. She had a man who loved her, a baby on the way, not to mention Matt, who was going to officially become her son once they married. She had a real mother, one who treated her as a mother should, yet she was getting antsy over some stupid letter her father received.

"Let me think about it, dad. Make sure to tell her that. And also not to contact me until I've made my decision."

Standing with Ana, he nodded. Lowering his voice he spoke quietly.

"I know how you feel, Annie.I admit to feeling the same. But, I have a wife who loves me, and a daughter that I thank God for everyday. Whatever she decides to do no longer affects me."

"How can you just move on like that?"

"I couldn't for the longest time. It wasn't until Francesca, your real mother showed me the importance of forgiveness. That if nothing else, I needed to forgive Carla, so that I could move on with my life. It's the best decision that I ever made. And your mother, she will have to live with her choices."

….

Christian had a long day at work, so it was safe to say that he was glad to be home. He could hear the television blaring some kids movie, and Matt screaming, and laughing to whatever Ana was doing with him. He could also smell adult laughter coming from the kitchen, and assumed it was his fiance.

He was right.

Pulling out a casserole dish, he watched as Ana pulled back foil, before grinning at whatever it was she made.

"Ma-"

Locking eyes with Christian, Ana smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smirked before leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Hey."

Sliding his hands from her waist to her stomach caused Ana to smile through her kiss.

"How is baby Grey?"

Reaching up, she smoothed his hair back from his face.

"Wonderful, of course."

"Good. And how is Matt?"

Before she could answer, the boy in question screamed his greeting before crashing into Christian's legs.

"Uncle Christian!"

Turning around,Christian picked up Matt before kissing him on his cheek.

"Matt. Did you have a good day?"

Nodding vigorously as Christian carried Matt over to the dining table, he dropped him in his seat, before taking the one opposite of him.

"Yes. We went to see Grandpa Ray. Then we went to the zoo. Did you know there are seven-hundred and fifty kinds of butterflies?"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Christian glanced at Ana who brought in the dish he could now see was lasagna. Once she set the food down, she ran her hands through Matt's hair giggling.

"Yes, Christian. There are seven hundred fifty species of butterflies in the United States, and I believe over seventeen thousand in the world. How did you not know that?" She questioned playfully as she turned on her heel, returning to the kitchen to grab the salad, and bread. Christian leaned his elbows on the table, before shrugging at Matt.

"I guess I'm not too smart."

Matt giggled before copying Christian placing his elbows on the table.

"It's okay. I can teach ya."

Once Ana returned to the table, she began serving both of her men.

"This looks great, Ana. I could get used to this."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you're going to have to. We're getting married, so this is kind of a perk."

"You cooking for me everyday?"

Snorting, she rolled her eyes before sitting in her own seat.

"You mean me cooking for you some days," she added, with a brow raised. Christian only smirked.

"Touche."

"Apart from the zoo, Matt said you went to go see Ray?"

Ana's froze for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. He told me about Carla."

Christian's eyes widened, but he could tell that Ana would tell him everything later.

"Oh. That must have been interesting."

"You have no idea. She has informed my father that she is on a better path. That she is taking her time seriously, and would like to speak with me. Like that's going to clear up everything," she commented before taking a bite of the cheesy lasagna. The table was silent for a while with everyone enjoying their meal before Christian glanced up at Ana, and took a sip of his wine.

"Other than your father, and a trip to the zoo, you did nothing else?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed another slice of bread.

"No. Matt, and I came back home to paint some more. I think I'm going to open my own art gallery. I don't want to just feature my work, but other upcoming artist in the area. And I'm thinking of also hosting kid's work. Matt has agreed he would like to see some stuff of his up as well."

The little boy with sauce all over his mouth grinned up at the two of them.

"Yeah!"

Christian chuckled at the smiles both Ana, and Matt shared.

"Well, that's good. I will soon live with two artists. I think it would be great. Plus, it'll encourage younger children who show talent with the arts to try their hand at art, and going through the whole process. What does your father, and mother think?"

"I told Francesca, who I know will let my father know, but she loves the idea. She said I should go to youth centers to promote it. I'm excited. I probably will try to get it running when we return from our honeymoon. Well, I actually have a location picked out, and if that works out, I'll buy the building."

"If you want, put it under my company."

"Why?"

"Because I've also purchased small up and coming companies. It'll also give you a tax break."

Studying his face, Ana could see that he was serious, but more importantly, she was glad he was letting her do this on her own. Just using the name. Well, it'll be her name soon, but still."

"Just think about it, Ana."

"I will."

"Good." Christian took a bite out of his delicious meal before nonchalantly questioning Ana again.

"So, you did nothing else?"

Swallowing her food, she studied him before frowning.

"No. I have a meeting with Francesca about my dress tomorrow, but nothing out of the ordinary."

 _Bingo,_ Christian thought to himself.

"That's good, love. Hey, I was wondering if you had decided on where you wanted you bachelorette party. You said you were going away, and that you wanted it the weekend before our wedding, which is in three weeks."

"I was thinking of having it next weekend. And I was thinking of Marrakesh. They have lovely textiles, and Francesca has a friend who would not only give us a tour, but would show us the exotic terrain."

Christian pretended to be shocked, but inwardly he was amused. Ana really planned to see this through. Well, he would let her. With guards of course, but he would let her.

"Not Paris, huh?"

Laughing, Ana shook her head.

"No. I'm sure you will take me to Europe. I want us to experience that together. Plus, there is something there that is urging me to go visit."

"I just bet there is," he said under his breath.

"What?" Ana asked. Shaking his head, he smiled.

"Oh, I was agreeing with you, love. Keep me updated. Matt, Elliott, and myself will be spending a guys weekend together. We're thinking football, junk food, and maybe an arcade. What do you think, Matt?"

Raising a small fist in the air, he shouted his agreement.

"Yay!"

…..

LOL Look at Ana. Next chapter, we handling some things. Leave me a review, I love you all!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Here we go!

All mistakes are my own.

…

"Why do you have to leave, Ana?"

Zipping up my bag, I plopped down onto my bed beside my new son. Running my hand over his hair, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Because I have to. Before people get married, they sometimes have parties for each person separately."

Blinking up at her, Matt scooted closer to her warmth.

"Why?"

Ana was about to answer, until she realized that she had no clue as to how this celebration happened in the first place.

"That's a good question, Matt. Maybe we can look it up?"

Nodding, he smiled.

"My teacher says that I ask good questions in class."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But some of the other kids don't always like when I ask them."

Zipping the suitcase shut, Ana plopped onto the bed beside Matt. Pulling him close to her, she kissed his soft hair as he snuggled into her neck. Ana knew that there was more to it of Matt not wanting her to leave, so she decided to ask him about it. It took a while, but he finally tilted his head and whispered his answer.

"You may not come back."

Gasping, Ana pulled him closer before kissing all around his head.

"That is insane! Of course I am coming back sweetie! You're my kid. And I will never leave you, ever."

It broke Ana's heart to see the tears shining in his gaze, but she needed him to know.

"Baby. There will be times that I may have to go somewhere, and you may not be able to come. But it does not mean that I'm not coming home. I will always come home to you and your other sister or brother."

At that, Matt frowned. She smiled at his confusion. She was going to wait until Christian was with her, but thought this was probably a good time. Taking his hands she placed them on her stomach.

"I'm having a baby. And right now it's here in my stomach."

Eyes wide, Matt scooted closer. The past week alone Ana started to get a bump, which made her smile, and made Christian practically become a cave-man. She could see that he noticed the slight bump.

"It's inside of you?"

Giggling, she ran her hand through his hair before leaning over and kissing it again.

"That's right. And you know what that makes you? A big brother. Big brother's always have to be around their younger siblings. I have to be there too. So you see, I can't leave you. Ever." Ana was relieved to see the smile that stretched across his face. She was moved to tears when she heard him speaking to her stomach.

"I'll never leave you," Matt said with quiet conviction. And it was that conviction that made her all the more determined to see Mia.

…

Since Kate, Grace, Francesca, Isabel, and Ana were using Christian's private jet for their bachelorette weekend, Ana opted to leave at night. She knew that Matt would be asleep and it would be easier for him if Christian told him.

"I left my number by his table. Make sure he sees it, Christian. And make sure he knows that he can call me anytime, day or night, and I will answer."

Pulling Ana close in the tinted windows of the Audi, Christian waited until Taylor was standing outside on the tarmac before kissing her. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, settling his big hand over her stomach.

"I will, mama."

Ana blushed at that, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know that I'm doing too much but I don't want him to worry."

Kissing her again, he pulled away when he felt her calm down. Looking into her eyes, he used his free hand to smooth her hair away from her face.

"You could stay, you know. Plan an extravagant party here. The wedding is next weekend. No one would fault you for changing your mind."

Christian watched as she bit her lip, before returning his gaze. He knew that she was going to see his sister, and initially he was all for it. Now however, he wasn't so sure. He trusted Ana, but Mia was a wildcard. No one knew the lengths she will go to keep her life. Even his conversation with the Senator revealed that Mia wasn't who he thought she was.

" _Senator Mick. I'm so glad you picked up. I need to speak with you."_

 _Christian heard the noise fade in the background before a door shut._

" _I'm sorry, but who is this?" The Senator asked politely. Turning in his chair, Christian faced the view of downtown Seattle from his office._

" _I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. This is Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises." There was a pause on the other end of the phone before the man spoke up._

" _Oh. Hello, Mr. Grey! If you're looking to donate to my foundation, or even to my political campaign which is coming up in the near future you didn't have to call me. I can-"_

 _Christian interrupted the man with a very devious chuckle._

" _You know as well as I do that this is not a call about a donation. This is about your involvement with my sister, Mia Grey. You remember her, right? Or was it only your brother who was familiar with my sister?"_

 _Gritting his teeth, he barked into the phone._

" _Say what you need, so I can get off this phone."_

 _Eyes narrowing, Christian sighed._

" _I see you want to go to prison then. Well, I'll leave you to it, then."_

 _Just as Christian suspected, Mick shouted into the phone._

" _No, wait! Please don't hang up! I'm sorry." Sighing, the man continued to speak._

" _Yes, I was involved with your sister. I used her to help me frame Jose. Once I found out her interest in my brother I used that to my advantage. I committed no crime."_

 _Snorting, Christian crossed his leg over his knee._

" _Murder, and money laundering are not crimes?"_

" _I did no such thing! That is why I was working with your sister. To frame former Senator Rodriguez for his involvement in stealing money from good people! He was a crook!"_

" _Hello pot. This is kettle. I'm black."_

 _Seething, Mick began to foam at the mouth._

" _If you ever-"_

" _Stop. Stop talking. If you utter one more word I will show you why my name is feared in this world."_

 _At that, Mich swallowed, and Christian smirked on the other end of the phone._

" _Good. Now, I'm going to offer you a deal. A way out, if you will. Failure to adhere, and you're done."_

" _If I do this, will I be left alone? My debt will be paid?"_

" _Yes. Now, I know you have recordings of Mia confessing to needing assistance, and such. Basically all of your dealings."_

" _Yes."_

" _Good. I want you to send it all to me. I'd like to keep it."_

" _Why?" The senator asked, to which Christian cleared his throat._

" _I'm insuring that Mia never comes back home. If she wants to run, then so be it. Now, I want you to have all the files sent over to me in the next two days. If I do not receive it, then I will go to the cops with what I know."_

" _I'll do it, Grey."_

" _Why thank you. Oh, and Senator? I have one question. Why did you have Jose Rodriguez killed?"_

 _It was quiet on his end of the phone for a long while before he spoke. When he did, Christian's eyes widened._

" _Because he had what I wanted. And I couldn't bear that. He had Mia warped into believing he was the perfect man. Even if she didn't believe it towards the end, she did in the beginning. I wanted your sister so bad, but then she wanted my brother. I was always the last resort. Since I couldn't have her, I didn't want anyone else to."_

" _But it's been rumored that you are-"_

" _I don't care what people think I am," Mick answered. "Your sister always thought she was the prize. And for a while I thought the same."_

" _You're blaming her."_

" _No. I'm explaining the reasons for my actions. She wanted my brother. She couldn't have him, so she slept with me. She wanted Jose. He only wanted her until he saw Ms. Steele. She wanted to get back at Ms. Steele, by making sure Jose caught them in the act together."_

" _How do you know about that?"_

 _Now it was Mick's turn to laugh._

" _She was upset that in the brief moments she had with Jose, he began to talk nothing about Ana. She was angry that Ana was able to take up all his time. She wanted the girl to suffer."_

 _It was quiet on both ends before Mick spoke._

" _If it's any consolation, Mia seemed to be selfish. Everything was about her. She didn't care as long as she made out okay. It was why I foolishly thought we would go well together. I am a self-centered individual. I know that, and live through my constituents worshipping me, believing that only I can change their lives for the better. I thought once Mia got over her longing for my brother, she would see me. But, that wasn't the case."_

" _Aren't you married, Senator?"_

" _You mean to my wife who is currently sleeping with my campaign manager? It's all smoke and mirrors, Mr. Grey."_

" _And the money?"_

" _Ah, yes. I gave her half the money from my brother's settlement. She thought she was draining me, but it was money i'd already planned to give her. The fresh start she needed."_

" _Do you know where she is?"_

" _No. I was just glad she left. I never cared enough to even ask."_

" _The money you gave her? How will she access it?"_

" _It's in a private offshore account. I can give you the information, but knowing Mia, she's already changed the codes, and more than likely took all the money. For all intents and purposes, she is officially a ghost."_

 _After hanging up the phone, Christian glanced over at Taylor._

" _Did you get everything?"_

 _Nodding the man smirked._

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Good. Wait two days. When the tapes arrive go to the police with this recording."_

 _Standing Christian grabbed his coat, as Taylor spoke._

" _I thought you weren't going to turn him in?"_

 _Raising a brow, Christian chuckled darkly._

" _I lied."_

Two days later, after Christian received the recordings, he went on a quick out of town trip to San Francisco to check up on his future new hires, while the Feds raided the Senator's home, charging and arresting him for murder. Because Mia's name was involved, it brought up that she was on the run, and it was exactly what Christian needed her to see. That the path she chose would not ensure a happy ending, and that she could never return home. He'd planned on telling Ana, but he knew that she would need to handle her personally. If anything, he made sure Mick was no longer accessible. That was her only out, and now he was gone. Forever.

"Christian. Baby, are you okay?" Blinking, Christian pulled himself from his thoughts before offering his future bride a smile.

"Of course, baby. I'm great. I just don't want you to go. What did you say?"

Sighing, she ran her fingers on the back of his neck.

"I said that I know you don't want me to go, but remember it's a fun trip. Just some girl time to get closer to your mother, and sister-in-law along with my friend and mother. I'll be back before you can miss me too much."

Christian's lip tilted a bit at the corner.

"I highly doubt that. I already miss you." Unable to help himself, Christian leaned forward and began kissing along Ana's neck. She moaned when he hit her special spot behind her ear.

"Ah. Christian. Christian, I have to go."

She could feel him smiling against her neck, and was irritated that she couldn't stop her own smile from stretching her face. Sliding his hand from her stomach, he slid it under her dress. Gasping, Ana let her head fall back onto the cushioned headrest, as he moved her panties to the slid, and began circling her entrance.

"Mmm. Already wet for me."

At this point, Ana was gasping, clutching at his shoulders, while moving her legs further apart. Trailing kisses from her neck to her chest, Christian slid to his knees before moving his head under her dress.

"I need to smell you all over me before you leave." Whimpering, Ana slammed her hand against the window, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt his tongue swipe across her clit.

"Christian. Baby, I don't have time for this. Everyone is-Oh!"

Ana felt her toes curl in her flats as Christian continued to suck on her adding two more fingers inside of her, and finding her g-spot easily. He pulled his mouth away, slid his head from under her dress before making eye contact with her.

"You're the future Mrs. Grey. The pilot, and whoever else will wait until you're good and ready. Well, until I'm ready anyway," he added grinning wickedly at her. As Christian was talking, he kept moving his fingers inside of her, before lowering his head to her thighs. He spoke against her skin.

"Tell me something, baby. What else will you be doing while away?"

"Huh? Was all she could get out, as she felt herself about to come from her future husband's wonderful, and talented fingers. Pausing for a moment, he asked the question again, to which she gripped his hair tighter.

"I told you. Just hanging out with the women in our families. Why do you ask?" Glancing up at her quickly, he smirked.

"No reason. I just want to make sure you have everything you need. Feel free to call me, Ana. About anything."

Before she could question her fiance further, he moved his finger a bit to the left, and Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she let out a muffled scream. Christian groaned himself before sliding from under her dress. While she was coming down from her high, she heard him unbuckle his belt, and not caring in the slightest, she pulled him closer to her, kissing herself off his lips.

"I want you in me, Mr. Grey."

"I want to be in you, future Mrs. Grey."

…..

LOL. Imma stop it there. Love you all, miss you, and remember to leave a review! Got something else i'm posting this week so be on the lookout!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: LOL I love you ladies! Here we go! Oh, I forgot to say that I've officially returned back to school! Getting a second master degree in humanities. I'm so excited because I love learning about ancient civilization, and such. Who knows, it may be my next Ana/Christian tale! LOL

All mistakes are my own.  
I do not own FSOG

….

Marrakesh.

Before this entire situation with Mia, she never thought she would be here. Heck, she never even heard of the place until Francesca told her where she was hiding. But, Ana would have a good time, and deal with this Mia situation once and for all. Ana wasn't a vindictive person. But she was starting to realize that she was not a fan of being taken advantage of, and Mia did just that. To her kindness, as well as her family.

Ana would muzzle her once and for all.

Currently Kate, Francesca, Grace, Isabel, and Ana were walking off Christian's private jet. They had just landed, and Ana was surprised. The air was warm, and humid, but the place held such beautiful, and ancient history. Although this wasn't the place she had in mind, she was nevertheless glad to be here for her weekend. Once they were ushered into the vehicle, they arrived at the posh, and upscale hotel that Christian made sure was safe and luxurious. Ana loved it.

"This is beautiful, isn't it," Kate said to Ana as she looped her arm with hers. Smiling, Ana rubbed her stomach with her free hand before nodding.

"Yes. The hotel is very antique, yet posh. Like old and new combined."

"Those were my exact thoughts."

The bellhop stopped at the end of the hall, and Kate squealed a bit when he read hr bag information.

"That must be my room at the end of the hall. I'm going to freshen up, then we can meet up later."

"Okay."

Kate kissed her cheek and squealed again, which caused Ana to laugh before skipping down the hall to her suite. Christian's gift to Ana was to rent out the entire floor, and each girl would get their own suite. It was comforting to know that on the tenth floor, they were the only ones here. The second bellhop escorted Grace, and Isabel to their rooms as well. They both said they were going to freshen up, and would meet in another hour. Once the doors shut on their individual rooms, Francesca waved the man to go in without her. As soon as they were alone, Francesca held up a finger. Walking over to the door, she listened for a bit before locking it. Turning around, she placed her hands on Ana's shoulder's guiding her to the plush looking couch.

"Would you like something to drink, dear?"

Nodding, Ana asked for a bottle of water sitting in the ice. Turning with a lemonade, and Ana's requested bottle, she settled herself into the open space beside her daughter.

"This is a beautiful place, isn't it?" She asked, to which Ana responded.

"It is. I was just thinking that when we first arrived. Too bad it'll be tarnished by seeing Mia."

Chuckling, Francesca nudged her shoulder with Ana.

"But, dear. That's the best part. My cousin said that she is staying further in town. It's a new development of homes near the river. She already paid for the place in cash. So it's hers."

Ana nodded.

"Good. because that's all she's going to have."

Eyebrow raised, she asked what her daughter meant. Turning, Ana smirked at her.

"Tonight, after we all eat dinner, I am going to go into town. I'm sure that Christian has one of his men watching me."

"Do you think he knows something?"

Sighing, Ana ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know. I mean, I think so. He seemed to want to know specifically what I was doing, as if he knew Mia was here. It could be my imagination but-"

"No. Don't ever question your gut. It's what has saved thousands of women in the past. It's what has saved me at times. If you think he knows, then he probably does."

Ana swore under her breath.

"If he does, that means I'm working on a limited amount of time. I know he wouldn't want me in danger, and if he has someone out here following me, my guess is he will step in if it looks hostile."

Placing her hand atop Ana's growing stomach she sighed.

"Who do you think it is?"

Ana quickly ran through who it could possibly be. She ruled out Taylor, the other guards, and even her father's men. And then it suddenly came to her.

"Christian sent Sawyer here. I know it!"

"How do you know?"

Standing, Ana placed her hand on her lower back, stretching out her muscles.

"I haven't seen Sawyer. Whenever I would ask about him, Christian would always say that he was busy, or that Taylor had him on some other assignments. Who knew this was where he had him."

Sitting back, she crossed her legs before straightening out her cream colored pant suit.

"If he knew where Mia was, why didn't he try to handle the situation? Maybe he doesn't know she's here?"

That also could be true. But, Ana knew he was here. She didn't know how Christian caught on, but as soon as she fixed this Mia problem, she would ask him.

"I don't know. But i'll soon find out. Right now, we need to work on a plan for after dinner. And Francesca? I'm going to need your cousin to make sure he has all of Mia's information."

…..

"What?!"

Propping his feet on the living room couch, Christian took a sip of his brandy.

"Yep."

Eyes wide, Elliott began to pace in Christina's living room. Deciding to forego the whole bachelor party, seeing as how Elliott was happily married, and had already screwed half of Seattle during his single status, and Christian had no tolerance for people in his house other than his family, they opted for an evening in. Their father offered to come hang out with them, but Christian paid for his dad to go to some golf tournament he'd been talking about for ages. It was a bribe, and the only way he could confess to what Ana was doing.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Elliott spoke.

"Let me get this straight. Ana is in Marrakesh. Actually, all of the women are in Marrakesh. Mia has no idea they are in the same city as she is, and Ana has been planning this all along?"

Sighing, Christian sat his glass on the table and nodded.

"Yep."

"She has known where our sister is for over a month now, because of her mother who is in a mob family by the way-"

"We can't prove that-"

Elliott's deadpan expression caused Christian to stop speaking.

"Exactly. Now, her cousin finds Mia, and now Ana wants to deal with it? What does that even mean? Is she going to off her before bruschetta and wine tasting?"

"She's not going to kill her!"

Elliott only raised a brow, causing Christian to stand, and place his hands on his hips. Frowning, he shook his head.

"At least, I don't think so. She never mentioned it, or that it had gone that far, I mean."

Rolling his eyes, Elliott snorted.

"Yeah, when is there ever a good time for your fiance to tell you that she wants to kill your sister, and that she may do it over her bachelorette weekend? Christian, you can't be this stupid."

Throwing his keys in Elliott's direction, Christian was irritated when he ducked it. Taking it in stride, Elliott bit the inside of his cheek.

"That was a lousy throw."

"She is not going to kill Mia. Besides, Sawyer is there. If it got to that point, I think he would intervene. I mean, if Kate knew or found out, don't you think she would try and stop Ana?"

Elliott silence spoke volumes.

"You think she would help her?" Christian question incredulously.

Sighing, Elliott headed to the kitchen with Christian following.

"To be honest, yes. She never really liked Mia. She was always upset at what she did to her brother, but always chalked it up to being the oldest sibling. But then I found out later that Mia would say these snide things to Kate when no one was around. When Kate first told me I didn't believe it. I thought she was exaggerating. Mia's humor even when she was younger had more bite than the average kid. It wasn't until I came home early one day, and heard Mia criticizing Kate's parenting skills. As if she could talk."  
Christian took a seat at the stool, while his brother raided the fridge.

"I didn't know that."  
He could see Elliott's shrug, before pulling out some empty boxes of Chinese food.

"Bro, is this from yesterday?"'

"Yeah."

"You and little man can't keep eating this junk. Let's order a pizza, so he can have that for dinner when he wakes up."

Now it was Christian's turn to roll his eyes.

"Elliott, he just went to sleep. We are not going to wake him, or your kids up only for him to eat more food."

"Eyes bulging, Elliott glared at Christian.

"Why not? That's what dads and uncles are for. To mess up our kids sleep schedules, give them the food their not supposed to have, and take them places that would make their mother stroke out. It's like a rite of passage, man."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Christian shook his head as Elliott proceeded to eat the rest of his sweet and sour chicken.

"Please stay on topic."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, you didn't know because I didn't want you to. I was thinking of blasting Mia to mom and dad, but thought it wouldn't be useful. We are all adults. Mia was the only one acting like a spoiled child."

It was true. Christian was resigned to Mia fate, but he still was saddened that his baby sister took the route she did. All the luxuries, and advantages she was given, and she still choose a dark path.

"It was from that point on, Kate and I never let her come to our house alone. Kate wasn't playing, and would even ignore the doorbell if Mia came by."

"I still cannot believe Mia behaved this way."

"I know, Christian. Even as she was acting out, I still didn't believe it. I was waiting for someone to come out from the closet, and tell us that we were being pranked. But, it never came."

"I think it hit mom and dad the hardest."

Whistling, Elliott agreed.

"I can't imagine. To see the daughter the love and raise become a criminal, framing someone for murder, sleeping with an engaged man then fleeing the country while signing off her child's rights to her brother? This crap is unbelievable at times to me when I say it to myself."

The two were quiet for a moment before Christian spoke.

"What do you think they're doing now?"

"I don't know. If I know Kate, then she's for sure going to want to get something to eat. Maybe that's what their doing right now. I mean, until Ana goes godfather and kills our sister," Elliott said off-handedly, to which Christian stood.

"I'm going to kill you," he murmured, to which Elliott grinned.

"You'll have to catch me first."

….

"Why, this food was so delicious! This trip was not at all what I expect you to pick, but it is absolutely breathtaking!"

And it was. Since they were staying at a luxury boutique hotel, they were able to dine in the restaurant within the antique walls. The morroccan food was delicious. The chicken tagine with lemon and olives, an orange orange salad with cinnamon, and a sumptuous Moroccan tea was what the women dined on. Ana decided to wear a pink airy dress, while Kate and Francesca opted for balloon style pants with form fitting bodice shirts. Grace and Isabel kept their clothes more traditional, however Isabel went crazy with kohl under her eyes, and Grace added more color to her lips.

"It is, Grace. At first I was wondering why on earth Ana would choose this place. Not that anything is wrong with it but-"

"It's not what she's always described?"

"You thought we'd be going to a library, or a museum in London or Paris?"

Ana glared at both Isabel, and Francesca, while Grace and Kate broke into laughter. They hadn't known Ana all that long, but just from the short amount of time they got to know her, Everything described seemed to fit her.

"Plus with you being pregnant, I didn't think Christian would let you out of the house," Francesca remarked, to which Grace sniggered.

"You know Ana, I thought the same thing. With Christian, he is very much loyal, but can be overprotective. I told Carrick one evening that I hoped the boy wasn't smothering the poor girl."

At that, Ana giggled.

"He is overprotective. Especially since I found out I was pregnant. It's like I have to write my whereabouts on the board in the kitchen, and text him, and email him, and let the staff know. One time Matt, and I were delayed for almost thirty minutes of going to the movies because Christian thought he saw a report on why pregnant women shouldn't go to the theatre, and was contacting a cleaning crew to clean it."

Everyone broke out in laughter, and Ana only shook her head before reaching over and grasping Grace's hand.

"I love your son, but I hope he calms down with this baby gets here."

"Do you know what you're having?" Kate asked. Smiling, Ana nodded.

"I do. I found out before I left. I haven't told Christian yet. I think i'll tell him when I get back home."  
Clapping her hands together Grace teared up, as did Francesca. Kate congratulated her, and Isabel squealed before getting up and hugging her.

"I'm going to be an auntie to a little boy! I'm so happy!"

"You know, you were going to be an auntie regardless."  
Pulling away, Isabel smirked at her.

"Don't ruin this for me."

"Ana. I wanted to say, that before this night went any further that I am sorry. I've been out of it lately, what with everything that happened, but I never got the chance to have you alone. I am truly sorry for my daughter, and her lies. That she manipulated you, and everyone, really. She took advantage of your kindness, and I truly don't know what happened to my sweet daughter."

"How do you feel now?" Francesca asked Grace.

"What do you mean?" Grace countered. Clearing her throat, Francesca leaned over the table before whispering loud enough for them to hear.

"I mean that now your daughter has fled the country to God knows where, how do you feel about the situation. Do you want to see her?"

Smiling sadly, Grace shook her head.

"No."

Everyone at the table was surprised, even Ana. She explained her reasoning.

"My daughter has done too much. She has hurt me, and our family. She has exposed us to the public in a way that never had to happen. She had someone killed. She killed her baby. She even committed extortion out of a senator."

At that, Ana frowned.

"Extortion? When did that happen?"

Isabel quickly brought her up to speed.

"You didn't hear? Senator Mick was caught on tape confessing to his crimes, and what he did with, and for Mia. That his label on his sexuality was a non-factor, and that he actually loved Mia, but was jealous that she loved his brother. Actually, he was mad because she seemed to love everybody but him. His wife filed for divorce as soon as they took him in."

Stunned, Ana shook her head. Mia really had no other way out. Ana still was going to stick with her plan, but she realized in that moment, that she had to stay away from home. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by Grace.

"Can you imagine? Your own daughter? I can't, and that is why I am still in shock. So no, I don't want to see her. Maybe with time that will change, but if I'm being honest, I need for Mia to stay away. She chose her path, now she has to walk it."

Reaching beside her, Francesca patted her hand.

"It's alright Grace. I'm sure what you feel is completely normal. You will always love your daughter, but you hate the things she has done. Only time will heal those wounds."

"I guess you are right, Francesca."

Turning to Ana, Grace smiled shakily.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am truly sorry, and I hope we can be close one day. I relish that my sons found such good women, and want to build relationships with you both," Grace said, smiling at Kate who beamed back.

"I already spend time with Kate when she isn't being supermom," Grace commented, which caused everyone to laugh as she continued. "But I would also like to spend time with you Ana. So what do you think?"

Seeing the anxious look on Grace's face brought tears to Ana's eyes.

"Grace. There is nothing to forgive. You've been warm, and open with me from day one. Of course we can continue building our relationship. The kids are going to need their grandmother's in their lives."

Both Francesca, and Grace beamed at the comment. Isabel snorted.

"Well isn't this cute. A Full House moment. The only thing we're missing is jailbird Aunt Becky!"

….

After dessert, which consisted of Halwa dyal Makina, which was chocolate coated biscuits, Francesca yawned before tilting her head to Ana. Seeing her signal, Ana spoke.

"You tired, mom?"

Shaking her head even though she pretended to yawn again, she said no. Everyone else at the table chuckled. Isabel had left them hours ago, having to take an important business call, but said she would be available for the rest of the bridal weekend. Kate had just got off the phone with Elliott. Ana was delighted to find out that Elliott, and their children would be staying with Matt and Christian. Ana thought it was good that Matt play with his cousins, since he was used to seeing them frequently before Ana was in the picture. Grace chuckled.

"No use in fighting it, Francesca. We're all tired. Why don't we just retire, and resume activities tomorrow? We only have another full day before we leave Sunday afternoon."

Agreeing, Kate stood.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Besides, shouldn't expectant mothers be resting?" Kate asked, eyebrow raised.

 _Bungo._

"I guess you're right." Turning to her mother, Ana pasted on a bright smile.

"Care to escort your pregnant whale of a daughter to her room?"

"Of course."

Once everyone said their goodnights, and Francesca squeezed her hand once before letting he go, Ana closed and locked her door. Placing on her sneakers, tights, and a simple, yet dark t-shirt, she waited for her mother's text to arrive.

 **Chase is here in front. I saw out my window. He's in the black Mercedes. Grace's room is facing the street as well so be quick about getting into the car. -F**

Typing out a response, Ana made sure to have a weapon with her, not trusting Mia in the least.

 **Okay. Did you get all the bank account information? -A**

 **Yes, I did.-F**

 **Good. Make sure to take it all away, and the money is in an account for Matt when he gets older. -A**

Ana had to wait several minutes before her mother texted her back.

 **I must say daughter of mine that I am truly impressed. Now go handle this situation so you can be done once and for all. So you can live your life without thinking about Ms. Grey. -F**

Locking the phone, Ana tossed it into her bag. Opening the door, she saw none of the other women out, so she quickly, and quietly closed the door and headed to the back stairwell, knowing that wouldn't make any noise. When she reached the main floor, she nodded to several employees, and nodded when she saw Chase. He put out a cigarette before opening the back door. Ana slid in, grateful that the windows were tinted. She glanced up, and noticed Francesca on her balcony looking down at her, and the smirk on her face. Ana was so glad that Grace was in her room the entire time.

"So, I hear that we're cousins?" The accented Italian man spoke to Ana. Laughing, she leaned back in his seat as he steered them through the streets of Marrakesh.

"That would be right. I'm sorry it took for this to happen for us to meet."

Waving her off, the olive-skinned man grinned at her.

"Eh. This is more exciting anyway. Frannie's been over in the U.S. for too long. The family thought she'd gotten soft. I shouldn't have worried. She was training her daughter," he commented. Clearing her throat, Ana spoke.

"You know where she is?" Ana asked. Instantly, Chase became serious.

"Yes. Been following her for days. She lives in a very nice, upscale neighborhood. She brought the house cash, so out here it will always be hers."

"That's good, I guess."

Glancing at Ana in the rear-view mirror he shook his head.

"Fran informed me of what she did. Trust me when I saw allowing her to have a home is too nice a gesture."

"Mia is a spiteful, and materialistic girl. I think only having her house will allow her to absorb the situation she is in. Anyway, where is she now?"

"At this time? She's in town. Having another one of her elaborate dinners. I think she heard some wealthy businessmen were here because she is practically trying to bed him, if one could interpret the looks shared between the two of them."

Ana was once again stunned. She left her whole family, and former life in turmoil, yet what does she do? She finds another man. She truly is some sort of black widow.

"Oh, and just so you know, I've been followed for the past several weeks. I'm even being followed now."

Ana knew that her windows were so black she would never be spotted. Turning, she rolled her eyes when she saw an Audi SUV.

 _At least rent another car, Sawyer._

"You know this man, yes?"

Nodding, Ana turned back in her seat.

"I do. He's my bodyguard. The one my fiance assigned to me," Ana said while rolling her eyes. Chase chuckled.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. I thought it was too convenient that my future husband was silent on the situation."

Chase nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

"Maybe he is trying to make sure you're protected while at the same time show you that he trusts you."

Ana sat back in her seat as he spoke.

"I was married once. To the love of my life six years ago. I wanted no other. She was passionate, funny, so beautiful. But on a family vacation, she was killed while in a marketplace in Paris. Apparently my father's rival heard that he was in town, and his messenger misinformed him. Instead of shooting my father, he gunned down my wife. My pregnant wife."

Horrified, Ana gasped before covering her mouth as he continued.

"I regret letting her leave that afternoon. I should have went with her, but my father needed me. She should have had an army of men protecting her, if I couldn't be there. We have a code; never kill women and children, and when my father found out, he made sure to kill the messenger. I killed my father's rival."

Anasaw the pain reflected in his eyes as he spoke of his lost love, and she reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Shrugging, Chase smiled back sadly.

"It's the Moretti life. I say that to let you know your husband is a smart man. If I had a woman as beautiful as you, and pregnant with my child, you would have had guards sitting beside you right now. But, I do understand that some matters need to be handled by a woman. Maybe your brother saw that need, and decided to let it go."

Settling into a comfortable silence, Ana mulled over his words. Six minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"This is the house. I've asked the neighbor down the street if I can park his car. Told him I'm trying to surprise a friend. He readily agreed. Walk up to the front door, and it will be unlocked, make it look like you are using a key. Mia will be here in another fifteen minutes. By the time she gets here, I will be watching you from the trees in her backyard. I'm sure you fiance's man is hidden out here too. Just stand if you since yourself in danger. When you are finished, I will let your bodyguard know, and he will be waiting for you here."

Smiling gratefully, Ana opened the door.

"Thank you, Chase."

"Bella, please. We are family."

…

 _Another wasted night._

Mia huffed as she stomped up the steps to her new front door. She was pleased to see her home so beautiful and large. That it had four bedrooms, and four bathrooms, a sitting room, and living room. A kitchen, and even a pool, and sauna in the back. She had her lovely jewelry with her, and everything else she could possibly need. If she was honest, she did miss being home, but she knew that would, and could never happen, unless she was willing to be another inmate. Plus the news over the past several weeks had confirmed she couldn't return.

 _Reporting live from Headlines news, Grey heiress Mia Grey tied in a extortion, murder, and love triangle scandal with none other than former Senator. Here we have the Senator confirming his involvement with Ms. Grey, the cover-up, his sexuality confession, and the heiress' ploy to extort additional funds for him. Mia Grey's whereabouts is currently unknown, but sources say with the resources at her disposal, finding her would be next to impossible. The senator is facing serious jail time for the orchestration of murdering former Senator of Seattle Jose Rodriguez. Senator Mick's wife has filed for divorce immediately._

Mia sat up late watching the report, and couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. It was then she knew that going back wasn't an option. She always toyed with the idea of being able to sneak back into the country. But Mick's arrest confirmed it. She had no other place to get money from, and with her parents, and Christina cutting her off, she was on her own. She was glad to at least have the millions with her.

Still, when she saw the report, she knew it was revealed because of Christian. The look in his eyes when he stood on her front doorstep was a look she would never forget. It was as if he knew what she was doing, but instead of trying to save her, he let her drown.

"It's your fault, Christian," she murmured aloud to the room.

"Really? Why would it be my fiance's fault?"

Gasping, Mia whirled as a light was turned on, and Ana was sitting in the corner. Rubbing her stomach, and smirking at her.

"Surprise, Mia. So wonderful to see you."

Glancing around the room, Mia tried to come up with a plan, or escape route. Ana tsked when she saw what she was doing. Hearing a sudden click, Mia's eyes widened when she saw Ana steady holding a gun in her direction.

"What you're going to do, is you're going to sit, and listen to your future sister-in-law. I think it's time we had a conversation with you, and I."

Swallowing, Mia took the recliner across from Ana, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ana, let me-"

Shaking her head, Ana smirked, before sighing.

"No, Mia. You've spoken enough bile, and hate for a lifetime. It's time I speak."

"You're going to turn me in?" She questioned, unable to stop herself. Holding the gun to her forehead, Ana pretended to ponder the question.

"At first, I did. I thought it would be better for you to return home with my friend, and lawyer, your mother, my mother and Kate," she said, satisfied when Mia's eyes widened even further.

"Yes. They are all here. You see, Mia. You're not the only one with connections. My mother is a Moretti. And nothing escapes their notice."

If Mia was scared before, she was straight terrified now. She had dated a couple of seedy men when she was younger. Men that her parents never knew about, and they all spoke highly of the Moretti family. That no one touched them. Ever.

"But then, I thought of a better solution for you. Something fitting of an heiress. Something that would really get you. So, I had my mother use her resources to find you, and what a find it was. That is why I am here, in Marrakesh celebrating my bachelorette weekend dealing with your trifling self."

Narrowing her eyes, Mia crossed her arms.

"Ana, this is unnecessary. You won. Jose would never be mine, you have my whole family eating from the palm of your hand, and-"

"You left a boy. A little boy. A little boy whose entire life has been uprooted too many times to count all because you couldn't get your act together. Mia, please save me the you win speech. Because in that boy's case, no one is the winner."

Ana saw the stunned look on her face, and she continued.

"When that boy gets older, he's going to ask Christian, and I why his mother really left. And I promised Christian to tell him the truth. That his mother was a liar, and user who didn't feel that boy had any space in her life. That she left him. And you did. He will cry, and wonder why his birth mother never loved him, but I will do my best to show him that I am one hundred times better than you would ever be."

Ana saw tears well up in Mia's eyes, but she wasn't fazed by them in the least. To her, those were crocodile tears, and she had already met her quota with Ana.

"Please stop crying Mia. It's not going to work with me."

And sure enough, as soon as the words left Ana's mouth, a sinister look came into Mia's eyes.

"It's just us, Ana. An accident can happen. Anything, really. You could leave here, but on your way back to the hotel, you could be in a serious car accident. Where would that leave my brother?"

Rolling her eyes, Ana smirked.

"Mia. There are two trained shooters outside. All I have to do is stand, and you'll have blood on your pretty cashmere shirt."

"You're just doing this to get back at me for taking Jose!"

"Mia! Nobody wants Jose, and STD ridden body. Especially after he slept with you, which is the equivalent of sleeping with a prostitute on a Friday night."

Mia stood. Her hands were balled at her sides. Ana made her eyes big before showing fake concern.

"Aw. I hurt little Mia's feelings. I wonder how ever will I survive?"

"Get out!"Mia shouted before pointing her finger towards her front door.

"I could charge you with breaking an entering."

Eyebrows raised to her head, Ana giggled.

"Really. The future Mrs. Anastasia Grey? Wife to Billionaire Christian Grey, and daughter to Billionaire Raymond Steele? The same woman who was coming to report a fugitive gone missing from the U.S?"

"The is a non-extradition country."

"You don't think we have ways around that?" Ana questioned aloud. Mia was seething, but deep inside she knew she had been bested. There was nothing anyone could do or say. She was stuck, and in the worst possible way.

"I can see the situation has sunk in. Good. Now sit down. I don't like to repeat myself, Mia."

Slowly lowering herself back to the chair she vacated, Ana spoke almost as if she was bored.

"By now, all of your money has been taken."

Mia shouted her outrage, but Ana continued.

"I have made sure that every account that held secret stash is gone. It is now left in a trust for my son, Matt. I don't care if he uses it for himself, for charity, or to buy something really stupid when he's older, but it's his. The only thing left to you is this house, and everything here. I tried to think of more elaborate ways to punish you, but then I realized this would be the worst one to give someone like you. No immediate access to money? Having to work to earn a living? Mia Grey? Spoiled brat? I think it's pretty genius if I do say so myself."

Standing, Ana pulled the strap higher on her shoulder.

"Everyday you're here I want to think about all you lost. Your family, friends, your son. This will be your prison, Mia. Only able to find comfort in the walls you purchased with money that shouldn't have even been yours to begin with."

Walking to the door, Ana paused.

"Goodbye Mia Grey. I hope to never have to see your face again."

…..

HAHAH! Finally! Took everything from the broad. Love you all, leave me a review!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: We're back!

All mistakes are my own.

…..

As soon as Ana got into the SUV, she was surprised, who was sitting in the truck.

"Kate? Isabel?"

Both women smirked at her knowingly. Kate however crossed her legs before flipping her long blonde hair.

"Did you really think you would pull the wool over our eyes? It took me a while to figure it out. I mean this place is beautiful, but it's not the typical bachelorette party weekend. The journalist in me was instantly on alert. Then, I remember you started talking less about Mia, and it came to me, that maybe she was here."

Isabel jumped in at that point.

"Yeah, I was of the same thought process as blondie here. You always spoke of Europe, or even Spain, but never Marrakesh. I have to say you are good Ana. really, good."

Sagging against the leather seats, I sighed.

"I'm sorry I kept you both out of the loop. But, I had to finish this. In no way was I going to let Mia get away with what she'd done. Especially to Matt. He's too good for that."

Both shared looks of understanding. Kate pointed behind her.

"So, back there. What did you do?"

"What did you say?"

"Is she alive?"

"Did you off her?"

Rolling her eyes at both of them, Ana sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

….

It was day two. Christian hadn't heard from his fiance, but he wasn't worried. That much, anyway. He'd gotten up early, and since Matt was already sleeping beside him-he woke up in the middle of the night after a bad dream-Christian decided to get the day started early. Instead of having breakfast in the kitchen, Christian woke Matt up, and told him they were going to get breakfast at McDonalds for everyone. He was excited, and the two of them left Elliott and his kids in the guest room sleeping, while they went to get the food.

"Can I have hash browns Uncle Christian?"

Smiling down at Matt who was grinning up at him as they walked down the street, and around the corner, Christian laughed loudly.

"Yes. You can even have a biscuit too. How does that sound?"

Eyes wide with delight Matt was practically jumping with glee.

"Yeah!"

Shaking his head, as they continued to walk down the street, Matt spoke quietly.

"Momma will be back, right? She said she's coming back. She also said she won't ever lie to me. That's true, right Uncle Christian?"

Christian couldn't take the uncertainty in Matt's voice. He was such a normal, happy child. Albeit quiet at times, but a good kid. It was why he was so determined to give him a good life, especially after the way his sister has treated him.

"Of course. Ana never makes promises she can't keep. I trust her too. She said she was coming back to the both of us. And I think that will be the day after tomorrow. You think you can hold on until then?"

Sighing, Matt scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah. I mean, we hafta finish up painting. She told me not to finish it without her."

Squeezing him close, Christian ran his hand through his soft hair.

"I know, buddy. She promised to marry me. Plus, she has your sibling with her. We would have to find her and kidnap her if she stayed too long."

Giggling, Matt beamed at the thought of her coming back.

"Can we call her?"

"Yes we can. Later on today I promise you can call her."

…..

Once they were settled in Ana's room, and she explained everything, both women were stunned. Kate went through half a bottle of wine, and Isabel went through two bags of Cheetos she snuck into her suitcase for the trip. Biting her lip, Ana rubbed her stomach.

"You think what I did was too much?"

At that, both women glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Kate responded first.

"No! Ana, please. I still think you let her off pretty easy. I was just in amazement at your skill. You left her poor. It's kind of symbolic if you think about it. She has the house, what jewelry she purchased of her own, but that's it. Like her, it's just empty inside."

"Ditto," Isabel replied.

"I mean, she did a lot. Hurt a lot of people. Seeing how saddened Grace was by her daughter's treachery was heart-breaking enough."

"Yeah. After dinner, I called my own mother," Isabel said aloud. "I thanked her for everything she'd done for me, but I also told her I loved her. I can't imagine hurting someone, or an entire family so terribly."

That's what Kate and Ana were thinking as well. It was the reason Ana did everything she did. She too was hurt by her family. A mother that was supposed to love her. But in the end, she got what she deserved as well.

"As soon as I get home, I'll be letting my own mother know how much I appreciate her and my dad," Kate added.

"I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Francesca. I know my dad has no idea, and I'd like to keep it that way. After all, he did marry a Moretti, so i'm sure he turns a blind eye to a lot of my mother's family," Ana stated, to which Kate's eyes widened, and Isabel gave a snort-laugh. Gaping, Kate fanned herself.

"God, I love your family, Ana. It's like the Godfather, next edition."

Giggling, Ana shook her head.

"I don't know about all that, but I do know that I can count on Francesca no matter what."

"Well said."

Holding up a wine glass Isabel made a toast.

"To family you can trust."

Holding up their glasses, Kate and Ana repeated the words as well. After taking a sip, Kate relied off-handedly.

"Remind me to never anger anyone in your family, Ana. I don't think I could take the stress."

Reaching over, Ana swatted at Kate's arm causing the blonde woman to laugh loudly. The three women spoke well into the night, trying to move forward, and finally putting the past to rest.

…

Later on that evening after pigging out on a very large pizza, and breadsticks dinner, all the kids were gathered around the television watching Ferngully, The Last Rainforest while Elliott and Christian headed into the kitchen to talk.

"So. You going to call her?"

Nodding, Christian pulled out two beers, before sliding one over to his brother.

"Yeah. As soon as the movie is over. Matt asked if he could speak to Ana, and I kind of want to see her face as well. That's why we are video chatting."

Taking a pull from his drink, Elliott nodded.

"Well, let me know if Ana killed Mia."

"Elliott!"

"What! You can't tell me you're not thinking it? Hopefully she did it discreetly, so that no one can trace it back to her."

Setting down his own drink he sighed loudly.

"For the hundredth time. She did not kill Mia. Our sister will be dealt with I'm sure, but that is it. Ana wouldn't do that to herself."

"What about to you?"

Placing one hand on his hip, Christian sighed.

"This is going to sound cold-blooded, but I trust Ana. If she felt she had to permanently dispose of our sister I wouldn't stand in her way."

Elliott's eyes were wide as Christian continued.

"I keep saying it, but Elliott. The sister that we knew, is no longer there. I could see it in her eyes. She checked out a long time ago. Yeah, maybe she had a mental break after having Matt, or maybe she'd been lied to so many times that she began to morph into another human being; whatever the case may be, she still had a chance to make it right. She didn't. This is her fate."

Elliott was quiet for a long while mulling over Christian's words. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that he spoke.

"It sounds so terribly harsh, but I know it's the right move. Whatever was done, I know it was the right path to take. You are right, Christian. Mia hadn't been the same in a long while. Like you, I'm just upset that I was unable to pick up on it, or try to help her."

"She didn't want to be helped. I think once Mia changed, she liked the person she had become. But by then, it was too late. And she had no intention of coming back."

"Yeah."

They heard giggling in the room, which pulled them from their morose thoughts.

"You ready to get married next weekend?"

At that, Christian smiled.

"Yes. I cannot wait to marry Ana. We finally get to start our lives together. She'll be my wife, and we can be a proper family."

Grinning, Elliott shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day Christian Grey, a married man."

Snorting, Christian ran his hand through his hair.

"Neither did I. But Ana is so different, and special. More than any other woman I have known in my entire life. I love her, man."

"I'm glad. She is perfect for you, and I couldn't be happier."

Walking around the counter, Elliott pulled his brother into a rare hug. Christian was surprised by it, but still returned it.

"We will start our lives anew. All of us will. It's the only way for us to live, Christian. Don't let it hold you back."

In that moment, Christian knew Elliott was wiser than he let on. That was the real truth behind everything. As much as he trusted Ana, he was still so hurt by what his sister had done. Even as he said those words to Elliott, he knew that he had to believe them too. That there was no coming back for her. Christian gripped his brother tighter for a moment longer before stepping back. Both men clear their throats and looked everywhere but each other. Wiping his eyes, Elliott spoke up.

"Man. That was too much estrogen right there. We need to go shoot something, or watch a Bruce Willis movie."

Laughing, Christian shook his head, glad to have his brother back. Before he could answer, all three kids came into the kitchen.

"Can we have some cookies? Please?"

…

Next up, a long conversation between Ana, and Christian, and a wedding. Gah! Love you ladies, leave me a review, and the Mia case is officially closed! LOL


	42. Chapter 42

A/N; Last one.

….

"Christian Grey speaking."

"Hey."

Waving off Elliott, Christian jogged upstairs until he was in his room. Locking the door quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Anastasia. I take it Marrakesh went well?"

Looking out onto the middle eastern sunset, Ana smoothed her hand over her belly.

"Yes. It's quite beautiful here. The people, the food, our family. They are so happy that you and I are happy. Plus, they keep trying to name our baby some crazy name."

Chuckling, Christian ran his hands over his knees.  
"Just say no. And please tell mother that only you, or I will name the child. I heard that she was going to adopt a baby once when we were younger and name him Ernest. There's nothing wrong with the name, but I'm glad that the call came the same day for Elliott."

The two were quiet on the phone, listening to the other breathe before Ana spoke.

"I saw Mia."

"I know."

Sitting on the deck outside, she told him that she figured it out.

"I know you did. But, I didn't want you to think I was being overbearing?"

"Overbearing? You? Even though you send poor Sawyer out here? I never would have thought that," she said teasingly, to which he mock gasped.

"Hey! I was just trying to protect my very pregnant fiance. Besides, if you were there, and you happened to kill Mia, he could help you hide the body."

"Christian!"

"Ana. Don't tell me it didn't cross your mind once."

"More like three times," she murmured, to which he sighed.

"Baby. Thank you so much, for trying to protect me, and Matt. But, we are fine. Mia has made her bed. Now she must deal with the consequences."

Biting her lip, Ana explained what she'd done.

"I took all the stolen money."

Closing his eyes, Christina swore under his breath.

"Ana," he started, only to be stopped by her.

"Wait. I didn't spend it, or do anything crazy. I just put it into an account for Matt. He deserves it, Christian. Your sister was absolutely wrong for what she did, and when he gets older, and we tell him the truth, I want Matt to use it on something stupid. Like a collectors item, or a red sports car."

"Baby. We can buy him these things. And I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you stooping to her level. Mia is in her own hell. I think she has officially realized the error of her ways. She can't come home. She won't be happy there. She truly is lost," Christian finished. Ana could hear the sadness in his voice, and asked him if he wished she didn't get involved. His answer surprised her.

"No. I'm not. She didn't just hurt me, and my family. She hurt you as well. Mia has to know there are repercussions for her actions. I've already said my goodbyes to her. The Mia I used to know anyway. Tell me, how did she look?"

"She looked surprised to see me. She thought I would cave because of your relationship with her. I told her in explicit terms that her thinking was completely wrong."

"I bet," he added wryly.

"It's over now, Christian. Once I leave here, I will no longer discuss Mia Grey. In my eyes, that book is closed."

"I know. Elliott and I even talked about it. He thought that the Mia we knew and loved died a long time ago. Maybe we could have saved her, or maybe we should have seen the signs, but we didn't."

"You can't predict that baby."

"I know. But, I can't help thinking that way. Being her brother I should have seen the signs."

"You had your life to live. And Mia made her choices a long time ago."

"I know. I love you, Anastasia Steele, soon to be Grey."

Smiling, Ana sighed.

"I love you too Christian Grey, soon to be my husband."

Chuckling, he leaned back on the bed.

"I like the sound of that. Hey, Ana? I'm going to need you to hold on for just a second. There's a little boy that's been desperate to talk with you."

Ana's heart clenched when she thought of Matt.

"Put him on please."

Ana heard a door open, and Christian call Matt's name.

"Hello?" Matt questioned, breathless from running upstairs.

"How's my Matt doing?"

Beaming, he shouted into the phone.

"Mama!"

Tears in her eyes, she kicked her feet up on the rest that was by the railing.

"Have you been a good boy?"

Matt was nodding as if she could see him before answering.

"Yes. I've been good. Me and daddy, and Unca Elliott have been doing guy stuff."

"Oh, really? What about painting? Have you done any of that without me?"

"No! I promised to wait until you come back. When are you coming back, mama? I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. But, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow night. When you wake up not tomorrow, but the next day, I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"You promise?" he asked, uncertainty in his tone.

"Absolutely. I would never lie to you baby boy. Then, when I get back, we are going to paint, and go on more trips to the zoo and aquarium, and we are even going to get daddy to take us on his big boat again."

"Yay!"

Laughing, Ana shouted a little into the phone as well.

"It'll be so much fun! But, I'm going to need you to be a big boy and keep a watch on your daddy, and Uncle Elliott, and your cousins, okay?"

"I promise. Tell baby brother I miss him too."

If Ana wasn't a mess already, she would've been by the time Matt uttered those simple words. Even Christian's eyes gleamed a bit with tears.

"I will. We both love you."

"I love you mama."

"Hand the phone over to your daddy."

Ana heard Matt hand over the phone, and him giggle before Christian came back on the line.

"Well, he seems happy. I guess he just needed to hear your voice, and make sure that you were coming back."

"I understand. After all, he is my son."

"Indeed he is, Ms. Steele. I'll see you Monday night?"

"Yes, you will."

…..

"Well ladies, that was fun," Francesca said. We had just landed back in Seattle after several stops, and it was late Monday night. She glanced out the window, grinning at the men waiting for all the women.

"Ana, sweetheart, I see your father. I'm going to head on home. You'll come by the house tomorrow? We should finalize any last minute wedding details."

Nodding, Ana leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I will."

"Good. And then Grace, and I will let everyone else know. Does that sound alright?"

Isabel, and Kate agreed. While everyone was standing, getting their bags together, Grace asked Ana to stay back.

"Kate. Let the boys and Carrick know it'll only be a few minutes before we step off."

"Will do Grace."

Once Isabel and Kate called out their good nights, Grace sat up, and took the seat Isabel vacated only seconds before, She grabbed Ana's hand before smiling.

"So, Ana. How was my daughter?"

Turning wide eyes to the older, more knowing eyes of Grace, Ana sputtered a bit.

"Well, I mean, she's-"

"Don't look too shocked, dear. I admit, while Marrakesh is a beautiful city, It is an odd place to have a bachelorette weekend. It took me a while to figure it out, but when I overheard Kate and Isabel, I knew you went to see her."

Deciding to be honest, Ana sighed.

"I did see her, yes. I needed her to understand that there are consequences to her actions. Especially concerning Matt."

"Oh, I agree sweetie. I think you are right. I know Elliott, Christian, and even Carrick tried to get me to see, but I know if I was faced with her, I would have been too weak. She is my only daughter, Ana." Grace said, hoping Ana would understand. And she did. You can't choose your family, after all.

"I understand, Grace. I took all of the stolen money, and placed it into an account for Matt. When he gets older, he will decide what to do with it."

Nodding, she pulled out a tissue, and wiped at her eyes.

"Tell me something," Grace said shakily, "Did she look the least bit contrite?"

"She did at times. Almost as if she regretted it. But, she also knew that she was too far in the hole to climb out of it. She was involved with too many murders, and conspiracies to ever be a free woman."

Nodding, Grace squeezed Ana's hand.

"I only wanted her to be happy. I just, this is terrible."

Squeezing back, Ana hugged Grace.

"I understand more than you know, Grace. But we will get through this together. As a family."

…

Walking off the jet, Ana inhaled the cool Seattle air. She smiled when she saw Christian leaning against the Audi SUV. Everyone had been long gone, but he was calm as ever, even in the cool air. Jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. He was every inch a bad boy.

 _Her bad boy._

"Baby," he said, before placing his large hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt a kick, and laughed when he felt another.

"The baby is active."

"Yeah. He is most nights."

Guiding Ana into the car, he closed the door behind them both.

"Taylor, back home."

"Yes sir. And if I may say, it's a pleasure to have you back with us Anastasia."

Blushing, she thanked Taylor. When they sped off, he placed his ear buds back in his ear. Turning to Christian, she pulled his hands to her lips and kissed them.

"I missed you so much, baby."

"The same. Don't leave like that again? At least for the next several years."

Laughing, Ana agreed.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" he asked, as he kissed her neck. He pulled back when she was silent.

"I want you to know that I love you. Really love you. No matter what happens, I will always be there."

Smiling, he returned her sentiments with his own.

"Anastasia Steele, I promise to love you the rest of my days, and show you how much I love, respect, cherish, and desire you. I want nothing but for you, and our kids to be happy."

Tears welling in her eyes, she dropped his hands, and cupped his cheeks.

"You do. Everyday Christian you make me happy. I was resigned to settling in with Jose. I'm so glad you came that night to my father's company party. I would probably be lost."

"I know I'd be lost."

"Forever, Christian."

"Forever, Ana."

….

THE END

I know this is probably not the ending you all hoped for, but I felt this story was coming to an end. I want you to know that I will be making one-shots of this story as well, so we can check on Ana and Christian in this verse. I love you all, and be sure to read the last two chapters of Body Language if you haven't already. Have a great week, and see you midweek/weekend! =)


End file.
